Vainilla y Chocolate
by Drakarys Black
Summary: Thor siempre se ha enorgullecido de ser un alfa en completo control de sus instintos. Sin embargo, una droga afrodisiaca y un pequeño e irresistible omega pondrán a prueba su fortaleza. (AU - Omegaverse)
1. Prologo

Tratado sobre la vinculación alfa/omega

El vínculo, como socialmente es conocido el acoplamiento entre una alfa y un omega, se realiza a través de tres etapas que pueden presentarse en conjunto o de manera aislada.

La primera de ellas se realiza a nivel emocional. Este tipo de vínculo es quizás el más poderoso de los tres. En este, el alfa y el omega han desarrollado fuertes sentimientos hacia el otro creándose un lazo que les permite percibir, de manera clara e incluso sin la presencia física de alguno de ellos, las emociones que alteran al otro como si se trataran de las propias.

Es difícil explicar porque sucede este tipo de vínculo, pero muchas veces es conocido como unión de almas.

El segundo tipo se lleva a cabo mediante la unión sexual. Está regida por una serie de procesos bioquímicos complejos. Durante el acto, el alfa impregna al omega con su semilla creando en este una serie de cambios a nivel hormonal ocasionando que incluso pueda llegar a despedir el aroma del alfa mezclado con el propio, evitando de esta manera el acercamiento de otros alfas.

Estos cambios pueden llegar a afectar al omega de tal forma que el intercambio de fluidos, como es un simple beso o el intercambio sexual, con un alfa diferente al propio, ocasiona malestares tales como dolores de cabeza, náuseas, fiebre entre otros. De esta manera el alfa asegura su descendencia.

La tercera forma ocurre a un nivel instintivo y es mediante "la marca del alfa". Un omega que ha sido mordido por un alfa se someterá a la voluntad de este incluso si no está de acuerdo con sus comandos. Basta con que el alfa utilice un tono de voz de determinado para doblegarlo.

La marca en el cuello es al mismo tiempo un símbolo de poder, le avisa a otros alfas que ese omega ha sido reclamado y por lo tanto deben mantenerse a distancia prudente para no recibir consecuencias. Los alfas suelen ser sobreprotectores y posesivos con aquellos omegas que han reclamado como suyos, llegando a ser incluso agresivos si se intenta dañarlos.

Estas tres formas de vínculo se dan de forma casi simultánea, por lo que es difícil diferenciar donde empieza una y donde termina la otra. Sin embargo se dan casos en que se presenta solo una o dos tipos de vinculación, especialmente entre adolescentes cuyo autocontrol es tan escaso que son dominados por las hormonas y el instinto. En estos casos el vínculo puede llegar a fortalecerse hasta culminar en una relación fuerte, o bien, debilitarse lo suficiente hasta desaparecer por completo.

En el caso de los alfas, no se presenta ninguna alteración de ningún grado. En cambio los omegas llegan a padecer la ruptura del vínculo presentando desde dolores corporales, fiebre, depresión y en casos extremos llegar hasta la locura y la muerte.

Es muy poco frecuente que un omega se resista a aceptar el vínculo, hasta el momento, han sido poco los casos registrados donde se haya llevado a cabo exitosamente.


	2. Pasión desbordada

Capítulo 1

Pasión desbordada

Lorelei estaba impaciente. Arreglo nuevamente los cojines de sus sillones y acomodo por enésima vez el adorno de su mesita de centro. Se aseguró nuevamente que el vino fuera el correcto, el del gusto de su distinguido invitado y reviso una vez más su aspecto para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Tenía que estar prefecto.

Lorelei era una beta hermosa, de pelirrojo cabello ondulado y generosas curvas; llamaba la atención de más de un alfa al caminar. Pero por muy ilógico que pareciera las propuestas no le caían del cielo, a menos que se tratara solo de un buen revolcón.

Los alfas, fuertes y poderosos, la parte privilegiada de la sociedad, preferían unirse a chicas alfas para asegurar una descendencia pura sangre y así conservar la supremacía que los caracterizaba. En el peor de los casos, el instinto los llevaba a reclamar a algún omega, como segundo o tercer matrimonio, para desfogar sus impulsos o llenarles las barrigas de hijos, en especial cuando su pareja resultaba infértil. Sin embargo nunca se fijaban en un beta.

Los betas eran solo para divertirse, para parar el rato mientras el gran día de la boda llegaba. No había nada que pudiera asegurar una unión entre alfas y betas si el alfa se oponía a tal cosa.

En el caso de os omegas, la nueva ley de protección a los derechos, obligaba al alfa a hacerse responsable de su omega así lo hubiese marcado por erro. Aun si decidía no vivir con él, el omega tenía asegurado su bienestar por el resto de su vida (ya que la ruptura del enlace era casi imposible y muchas veces mortal.) Derecho que por supuesto no aplicaba a los betas.

Lorelei pensaba que ser beta apestaba. No podías acceder a la posición privilegiada exclusiva de los alfas por ser inferior a ellos, ni tampoco podías luchar por tus derechos como los omegas al no tener ese grado de vulnerabilidad. Así que estaban atorados.

Pero Lorelei tenía un plan.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, supo que ese alfa era su futuro. Tal vez aspiraba demasiado ato al querer que Thor Odinson fuese su pareja, pero no importaba. El rubio era el heredero de Asgar Industries, una casa de moda de las más prestigiosas del país. Era joven, alrededor de los treinta años; era guapo, con ese rostro de adonis y ese cuerpo de espartano; pero sobre todo era rico, muy rico y era un partido que no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar.

El plan era sencillo. Había logrado que la contrataran como modelo de tallaje para llamar su atención. Llamar la atención de Thor Odinson era fácil, muchos ya lo habían conseguido antes, el problema consistía en conservarla y es ahí donde entraba en acción la segunda parte de su plan.

Había descubierto por casualidad que el rubio sentía cierta debilidad por un aroma, el aroma de un chico de quince años al que Lorelei visitaba algunas veces. Su hermano había solicitado a la agencia de trabajo a la cual estaba inscrita, un chaperon o dama de compañía para el pequeño omega; tenía que ser forzosamente una mujer y ser beta, de preferencia joven. Se presentó sin dudarlo, encontrándose con un niño hermoso, de sedoso cabello negro, grandes ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, tan blanca que parecía un muñeco, con un cuerpo tan delgado y exquisito que a Lorelei no le quedo ninguna duda de porque necesitaba ser resguardado en lo alto de una torre, no habría alfa que se resistiera a tenerlo.

Esos niños omegas, nacidos accidentalmente en familias de alfas, eran celosamente resguardados y escrupulosamente educados para servir como lazos entre dos familias importantes y de este modo consolidar consorcios. Así pues, este era el destino de Loki, tan pronto como apareciera su primer celo, sería entregado a un importante socio de su hermano que le triplicaba casi la edad. Loki debía entonces conservarse puro hasta ese día, una tarea difícil en estos tiempos y para asegurarse que no fuera de otra manera, su hermano lo había enclaustrado en el departamento en el que vivían.

Así pues, Loki tenía prohibido salir a menos que fuese con su hermano, recibía sus instructores y servicios médicos a domicilio y para que no se aburriera, Býleist le rento una amiga… ella.

Decir que no se encariño con el crio seria mentir. Loki era inteligente. Tímido, sagaz y sumiso. Tenía una imaginación desbordada y un alma infantil y traviesa. Pero aun así, Lorelei no podía quitar los ojos de su objetivo, porque de eso dependía su futuro.

Desde el momento que Thor olfateo la tenue esencia de Loki en la ropa de Lorelei, supo que tenía la llave de su éxito en sus manos.

Cada mañana obligaba al chico a ejercitarse con el pretexto de que sacara el estrés que el encierro pudiera provocarle. Loki obedecía hasta caer rendido y luego lo recompensaba con un baño caliente y un suave masaje. El truco ahí consistía en apoderarse de su ropa sudorosa sin que nadie se percatara. Cada vez que el rubio visitaba su hogar, Lorelei restregaba su cuerpo con la ropa de Loki, impregnándose con el aroma a vainilla y chocolate al que Thor no podía resistirse.

Pero aun esto no significaba que él permanecería a su lado para siempre, así que si deseaba amarrar al rubio, debía asegurar un embarazo. Sin embargo Thor se encargaba de que eso no fuera posible y no lo culpaba, posiblemente no era la primera ni sería la última con esa idea, aunque si era la única con la determinación suficiente para conseguirlo. Así pues, recurrió a lo último que le quedaba, aunque esta opción fuese ilegal y mal manejada, desastrosa.

Pasión desbordada era una droga que mezclada con alguna otra cosa era inodora e insabora, ideal para ser indetectable por los agudos sentidos de los alfas. Los efectos eran inmediatos, incrementando el libido a niveles insostenibles y orillando a cualquier alfa a necesitar una liberación sexual para aliviar el calor agobiante y las ansias. Durante el efecto, la conciencia del alfa era cegada por el instinto y el control dejado de lado. Estas eran algunas de las razones por las que su uso era ilegal, pues podía ocasionar desde violaciones hasta asesinatos.

Lorelei temía salir lastimada, por supuesto, pero si con esto aseguraba la culpa de Odinson y un heredero, bien valía la pena el riesgo. Y con esa determinación y el vino listo y adulterado, espero con ansias su llegada.

-¿Aun nada? –Pregunto Býleist a la doctora que realizaba el chequeo mensual de su hermano.

-No, dijo esta, mientras guardaba su equipo médico –pero es normal.

-¡¿Normal? –exclamó furioso. Býleist Laufeyson no era conocido por su tolerancia y paciencia. –La mayoría de los omega tienen su primer celo a los trece. Mi hermano está por cumplir los dieciséis y nada da indicios de que ese suceda pronto.

-Algunos chicos son más tardados que otros, y algunos más precoces –explico la doctora –depende mucho de la genética de cada quien.

Býleist resoplo frustrado. Estaba en serios aprietos económicos, le debía una cantidad obscena de dinero a empresas Muspell. El único motivo por el cual Surtur no había arremetido contra él era Loki. Surtur había aceptado postergar el pago siempre y cuando se le entregara a su pequeño hermano para ser marcado inmediatamente tuviera su primer celo, según lo estipulado por la nueva ley. Pero Loki parecía hacerlo a propósito y Surtur podía arrepentirse.

-Existe otra opción –le sugirió la doctora –pero es un poco arriesgada además de ilegal.

-¿Cuál opción sería esa? –se interesó, lo que fuera con tal de salir de esa situación.

-Existe una droga que se le daba antes a los omegas para acelerar su metabolismo, de esta manera, se podía provocar el celo a voluntad del alfa. Fue censurada por la junta médica y penalizada cuando entro en vigor "la nueva ley en defensa de los derechos a favor de los omega". Sin embargo, aun puedes encontrarla en el bajo mundo, si tienes los contactos.

-¿Usted podría conseguirla?

-Podría hacer unas llamadas, pero va a costarte muy caro.

-El dinero no es problema. Hágalo, -le ordenó -si es posible de inmediato.

Loki cerró la puerta de su cuarto con el sudor frio bañando su espalda. Había estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas y lo que decidieron le inquieto mucho. Temía a Surtur. Desde pequeño solía mirarlo de forma en que Loki se sentía incómodo, como si lo desvistiera con la mirada. Se relamía los labios con gula y cuando había oportunidad, sus manos trataban de tocarlo más de la cuenta mientras le aseguraba que tarde o temprano seria suyo.

Loki no conocía muchos alfas, solo su hermano a quien temía y a Surtur a quien temía aún más. Había sido educado para someterse, obedecer y complacer. Pero por todos los Dioses, que en esa ocasión no sería así.

Thor besaba s Lorelei con pasión. Ella disfrutaba siempre de esa forma tan impetuosa que el alfa tenia de tomarla. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Thor parecía estarse conteniendo incluso más que antes. La chica vio de reojo la botella de vino a la mitad y se preguntaba si la habrían estafado.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó cuándo Thor se separó intempestivamente de ella.

-No, solo… -comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata y a desabotonar la camisa, sentía que se estaba sofocando.

-¿Quieres un poco más de vino? Luces algo pálido –dijo mientras servía otra copa más y se la ofrecía a su invitado, quien la bebió de un solo trago -¿Estas bien? –se acercó esperando obtener el efecto deseado, pero en cuando poso una mono sobre la pierna de Thor, este se levantó de un salto, dejando caer la copa y alejándose de ella.

-Yo… los siento. –se disculpó algo confundido por sus propias reacciones, de pronto el tacto de su mano le quemaba.

-Pero Thor ¿Qué pasa? –intento un segundo acercamiento pero el rubio la esquivo exitosamente, tomo su saco y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, –le dijo antes de partir dejando a una frustrada Lorelei.

Thor se tambaleo por el pasillo. Sentía que un fuego como nunca antes había experimentado lo consumía por dentro. Sudaba y jadeaba mientras se encaminaba con pasos trémulos hasta el ascensor. Una vez activado el botón del estacionamiento recargo la frente en la fría pared del ascensor sintiéndose casi reconfortado. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, su olfato estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal pero la vista se volvía nublosa a ratos y los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados, como si pasaran a través del agua. Lo que más le incomodaba era la prominente erección encerrada en sus pantalones, era casi dolorosa. Quería acariciarla y así aliviar un poco la tortuosa sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba, pero la poca cordura que aún le quedaba le decía que ese no era el lugar. Necesitaba llegar hasta su auto.

Thor siempre se sintió seguro de sus instintos. A diferencia de muchos alfas, tenía un control absoluto sobre ellos, su padre se había encargado de eso.

 _-"No puedes ir marcando omegas como si fuese un juego –le había dicho su padre cuando tuvo su primer descontrol –Es una enorme responsabilidad que no puedes eludir."_

En aquel entonces era un adolescente entrado en edad hormonal y se descontrolo con el exquisito aroma de un omega en celo. Gracias a Volstagg, su guardián, logro controlarse a tiempo.

Desde entonces, su padre se desvivió en inculcarle autocontrol, casi a un riguroso estilo militar. Lo iba a necesitar, era el heredero de una de las empresas más importantes del país, no faltarían muchachitos arribistas que se le ofrecieran en charola de plata con la intención de agarrar un buen partido. Thor debía aprender a lidiar con ellos.

Eso hizo un gran cambio en su vida. Ahora, Thor era el soltero más codiciado. Podía escoger y despreciar a quien quisiera; yacer con uno o más el mismo día si le placía, su naturaleza alfa lo dotaba de una libido insaciable. Pero también podía darse el lujo de resistir cuando así convenía a sus fines. Sin embargo ese día algo andaba mal. No podía concentrarse y su cuerpo parecía ser conducido por alguien que no era él.

Salió del ascensor dando tumbos. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía, incluso el aire le resultaba demasiado espeso.

-Disculpe ¿Está usted bien? –escucho una tímida voz. -¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –Pero la voz era lo de menos. El aroma, un aroma dulce y embriagador, sutil pero detectable por sus instintos potenciados, el aroma de un omega. Su alfa gruño tomando control por completo de sus actos.

Loki temblaba. Aquel era un gran alfa y estaba arrinconándolo contra la pared, no tenía escapatoria. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía del otro u el aroma fuerte que despedía, lo tenía inmovilizado. Una nariz rozo contra su cuello aspirando su esencia y el gruñido de aprobación del alfa mando choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo.

-Delicioso – dijo con una voz ronca por el deseo, para después lamer su piel provocando que Loki jadeara.

¿Qué estaba pasándole? Aquellas sensaciones no las había experimentado antes, eran casi adictivas. Pero parte de él aún conservaba un resquicio de lucidez y le gritaba que huyera lo más pronto posible.

El alfa pareció percibir su desazón y lo tomo por la cadera posesivamente para cortar su retirada. Loki trato de detenerlo empujando su poderoso pecho, pero Thor lo giro tan rápido que apenas fue consiente del cómo. Lo apreso entre sus brazos en un abrazo difícil de romper.

Sintió la poderosa erección restregarse contra su trasero, aun a través de la ropa que ambos llevaban y que se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Las manos de Thor comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, colándose una bajo su camisa y acariciando su pecho. La otra, más atrevida, bajo hasta su entrepierna acariciando su excitación.

-Por favor –jadeo Loki cuando la lengua del alfa jugo con su oreja y sus labios apresaron su lóbulo –por favor –repitió, aunque a esas alturas no sabía a bien porque suplicaba, si porque se detuviera o por más.

-Mío –gruño el alfa, al tiempo que liberaba su propia erección.

Entonces, la alarma de alerta resonó en la cabeza de Loki quien haciendo un último intento por liberarse trato de correr, pero solo consiguió girarse y ser violentamente estrellado contra la pared por un alfa completamente fuera de control.

-No –sollozó dándose cuenta que poco podía hacer en esa situación. Los ojos de su captor estaban completamente oscurecidos por el deseo y Loki sabía que cuando eso sucedía no había nada que pudiera apartarlo de su objetivo.

" _Piensa rápido Loki "–_ se instó.

Hayo solo una solución, aunque podía salírsele de las manos pero tenía que arriesgarse. Trago duro y estiro su temblorosa mano hasta rosar con la yema de sus dedos la erección caliente y húmeda del alfa, este gruño satisfactoriamente, casi con alivio.

Jamás en su vida había hecho algo como aquello, pero había visto a su hermano hacerlo cientos de veces para tratar de controlarse. Tal vez si pudiera imitarlo…

No podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad y placer morboso, era excitante. El único pene que había tocado era el propio y no se comparaba en absoluto con el que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Este era grande y grueso, pesado y suave también. Loki comenzó a acariciarlo hasta la base y de regreso, lubricado por el líquido pre-seminal que goteaba de la punta. Seguía un vaivén cadencioso que le arranco jadeos al alfa, quien enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Loki y se aferró aún más a sus caderas.

Se sentía poderoso, tener sometido a aquel poderoso alfa con tan solo el roce de sus manos, más sabía que era un poder efímero, aun así se permitió disfrutarlo. Aquello era sumamente sensual y su propio miembro palpitaba bajo su ropa interior, restregándose contra el muslo que tenía entre las piernas y que se movía al compás de su mano, acelerando hasta casi llevarlos a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Loki comenzó a jadear ¿Acaso era posible que se viniera con tan solo eso? La palpitación y humedad en su ropa interior que aquella explosión de placer le provoco, le dieron la respuesta. Gimió aferrándose son su mano libre al hombro del alfa, mientras su cuerpo se temblaba de goce. El aroma de sus feromonas inundo los sentidos de Thor, quien no dejaba de embestir con fuerza aquella mano suave. Comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo característico del clímax recorrer su piel. Atrajo el pequeño cuerpo más a él y en el momento en que se dejó ir la razón se cegó por completo y gobernó el instinto. Mordió fuertemente la suave piel del omega, disfrutando la explosión metálica de la sangre, el dulce sabor del sudor del omega. El placer que este simple acto le produjo lo llevo a culminar, viniéndose en abundancia al compás de los gemidos del chico.

Tan pronto sintió que el agarre se aflojaba Loki se dejó caer llevándose una mano al cuello, donde el alfa lo había marcado. Las lágrimas vinieron a él sin necesidad de llamarlas y un sentimiento de desolación se apodero de su pecho. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Había huido de Surtur para terminar siendo marcado por un completo desconocido? Un sollozo lastimero escapo de su garganta, el mismo que termino por hacer reaccionar a Thor.

-¿Qué hice? –exclamo horrorizado.

Ahora que el efecto de la droga había menguado al fin era libre de sus actos, y cuando su conciencia volvió lo primero que se topo fue a un niño tirado en el suelo frente a él, bañado en lágrimas, sangre y semen… su semen.

¿Qué jodidos había pasado?


	3. Confrontacion

Lorelei caminaba en su departamento de un lado a otro. ¿Qué había hecho? Sabía que la droga era impredecible y que los daños podían ser catastróficos, pero nunca paso por su cabeza que fuera a pasar eso.

Minutos después de que Thor se marchara llamaron a su puerta; por un instante se le ocurrió la esperanzadora idea de que se tratara de él. Pero cuando abrió las palabras se le fueron de la boca. Frente a ella, con la ropa sucia y bañado en lágrimas se hallaba Loki; no hacía más que sollozar y sostener con fuerza su cuello. No necesito palabras para entender lo que había pasado, lo rodeo con sus brazos intentando reconfortarlo y el chico termino de quebrarse y ella junto con él.

Ella estaba preparada para asumir todas las consecuencias de la droga menos esa.

Unos fuertes golpes en la entrada la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Apenas giro la chapa cuando la puerta fue violentamente arrojada junto con ella.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó un enfurecido alfa entrando rabioso y buscando con la mirada por todos lados. –Dile que salga.

-Buenas tardes Býleist –saludo de mala gana la chica, enfadada por la intromisión a su privacidad. -¿Se puede saber a quién buscas?

-No te hagas la inocente que sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí ¡Loki! –Gritó a todo pulmón -¡Sal ahora mismo o juro que te sacare a rastras!

-¡Un momento! –lo detuvo la pelirroja cuando se disponía a hacer una inspección por cada recamara de su hogar –Tú no tienes ningún derecho a entrar así a mi casa. Vuelve por dónde has venido.

-No sin mi hermano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que está aquí? Hasta donde recuerdo, tú me despediste.

-Porque le estabas llenando la cabeza de tonterías liberales.

-No es una tontería decirle que tiene el derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Pues bien ¡Magnifico! –Exclamo aplaudiendo sarcásticamente –hiciste muy bien tu trabajo, te felicito. Ahora Loki desapareció, huyo ¿Estas contenta?

-Te mentiría si dijera que no –el alfa se le acerco gruñendo pero Lorelei no dio ni un paso atrás. –A mí no me amedrentas con tus desplantes de macho alfa.

-Dile que salga de una buena vez, –le dijo con los dientes apretados y a una distancia de su rostro que podía ver el infierno dentro de sus ojos, – o juro que lamentaras ser una beta.

-A mí no me amen…

-Aquí estoy –interrumpió una voz temblorosa al final del pasillo. Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, donde las gotas de agua, que escurrían de su cabello recién lavado, aterrizaban. Llevaba puesta ropa de Lorelei, demasiado grande para su cuerpo esbelto, dándole un aspecto más aniñado del que ya tenía. –No le hagas nada, por favor –suplicó a nada de iniciar con el llanto.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! –exclamó cuando el arma penetrante de un alfa inundo sus sentidos. En un par de zancadas libro el espacio existente entre los dos, arrojando a Lorelei en el trayecto.

-¡Ey! –reclamó la chica, mientras Loki retrocedía unos pasos pero era capturado por Býleist.

-Esto no es posible –gruñó y las lágrimas de Loki se escaparon de sus ojos incrementando su sospecha. Tomo a s humano de la playera rasgando violentamente la parte del cuello donde llevaba una gasa la cual arrancó de cuajo.

-¡Lo lastimas! -Exclamó Lorelei cuando Loki soltó un gemido y se llevó rápidamente la mano hacia la herida para cubrirla.

Pero Býleist ya la había visto. Ahí estaba, recién hecha y punzando, la marca de un alfa reclamando a su omega; un omega que había sido prometido a alguien más. La furia se apodero de Býleist y un golpe lleno de rabia se impactó contra la mejilla de su hermano derribándolo al piso.

-¡No! –gritó la chica corriendo hacia el pequeño para abrazarlo.

-Perdón –lloriqueó Loki.

-Perdón –resoplo el alfa tratando de contenerse. -¿Perdón? ¿Sabes lo que me costaran tus estupideces?

-Yo no quería…

-¿Quién fue? ¡¿Quién!? –exigió y su voz de alfa hizo temblar a Loki.

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Cómo jodidos no lo vas a saber?! Primero te entregas como una puta al primero que pase y ahora me dices que no sabes quien fue ¿me crees acaso un idiota? –Lo arrancó de los brazos protectores de la beta -¡Dime el nombre de ese desgraciado! –Lo zarandeó con violencia –dímelo de una puta vez o te juro que… -levanto su mano para arremeter nuevamente contra él y Loki se encogió esperando llegar el golpe que fue detenido por la mano de Lorelei.

-¡Fue un Odinson! –gritó para hacerse escuchar por el alfa mientras se colgaba de su brazo y se interponía entre él y el pequeño protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. –Thor Odinson –declaró derrotada, ya que más daba decir la verdad. –Tu hermano no lo conoce, lo ataco cuando salía del edificio. Es un alfa de sangre pura, ¿tu hermano que podía hacer contra alguien como él? –de hecho, pensaba Lorelei, había corrido con suerte.

Býleist se fue hacia atrás como si las palabras que soltara la chica hubiesen sido golpes certeros. Conocía a los Odinson, no tenía buenos tratos con ellos y mucho menos con Thor. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de jalar aire y tranquilizarse, pero era casi imposible. Ese maldito bastardeo se había atrevido a marcar a su hermano y luego se había ido como si nada pasara; pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

Con una nueva furia quemándole las entrañas, Býleist camino de regreso por donde había entrado y salió del departamento justo como entro, como una tormenta dispuesta a azotar todo a su paso.

Odín explicaba a la junta los planes para el siguiente lanzamiento. La casa Asgard siempre se caracterizaba por estar a la vanguardia con un estilo único de elegancia, originalidad y distinción. Sin embargo, la mente de Thor no se haya ahí, se encontraba en un infierno personal el cual se había desatado desde el día anterior.

Tan pronto había dejado el edificio de Lorelei, condujo por la ciudad como alma que lleva el diablo. No podía creer lo que había pasado. No podía dar crédito a lo que había hecho. Sintiendo que no soportaba más ese cumulo de emociones que amenazaban con enloquecerlo, llego al único lugar donde, sabia, su mente tendría un poco de claridad.

Basto que Frandal lo viera para saber que algo andaba mal con él.

-¡Hogun! –Gritó a su pareja mientras sostenía el cuerpo de un Thor desmoronándose -¡Dioses! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –inquirió brindándole el apoyo necesario para llegar hasta el sillón de la sala donde lo recostó.

Temblaba y sudaba debido a la terrible fiebre invadía su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y desenfocados, afortunadamente no noto la dolorosa erección bajo sus pantalones. El aroma delicioso del omega inundo sus sentidos haciéndolo gruñir con deseo, aun sabiendo que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-Sera mejor que te alejes –le recomendó Hogun llegando a tiempo y haciéndolo a un lado. El alfa protesto pero no tenía fuerzas para oponerse, se dejó revisar dócilmente por el oriental.

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó angustiado el omega. Thor había sido su mejor amigo desde muy pequeños y jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Parece ser que está bajo los efectos de una droga –le aclaro su pareja, quien era médico de urgencias en el hospital Alfheim –acércame mi botiquín, necesito tomarle unas muestras.

-¿Qué clase de droga? –Se cuestionaba mientras hacia lo pedido por su pareja –Thor no es de los que se mete esas cosas.

-Bueno, eso es lo que averiguaremos más tarde –contesto mientras extraía los elementos necesarios –pero tal parece que es una para aumentar el deseo sexual. Thor –se dirigió ahora a su paciente –soy Hogun, voy a tomar un poco de tu sangre ¿está bien? Sentirás un ligero piquete. –Thor asintió y su amigo procedió a realizar su trabajo.

-¿Cómo es que guarda un resquicio de conciencia? -Por lo que Fandral sabía, una vez que un alfa entraba en un "celo" como el que quemaba a Thor, nada podía detenerlo. Le sorprendía incluso que fuera capaz de llegar a su casa.

-Thor siempre ha tenido un autocontrol de hierro –le recordó Hogun mientras trataba de canalizarlo para conectarlo a una bolsa de suero y así administrarle inhibidores que contrarrestaran la droga. –De otra forma, ahora mismo ya estarías en cuatro. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es gracioso –se quejó Fandral, aunque sabía que probablemente así seria.

Unas horas después y luego de una serie de vómitos, mas fiebre y una ducha de agua helada, Thor parecía más calmado. Estaba deshidratado y débil pero eso no impidió que les narrara lo sucedido, necesitaba sacarlo.

-¡Marque a un niño! –dijo derrumbándose frente a sus amigos. Con ellos no tenía que mostrar una fortaleza que en esos momentos no poseía -¡Maldición! Ni siquiera sé quién es yo…

-No eras dueño de tus actos –trato de explicarle Hogun.

-Eso no justifica lo que hice… la infamia… ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?!

-¡No! –Trató de reconfortarlo Fandral –tú no eres un monstruo, ni siquiera el más alfa de los alfas hubiera podido resistirse a una droga como esa. Tranquilo. –lo abrazo y dejo que su esencia omega lo tranquilizara.

Thor se lo agradeció aunque eso no menguara el sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía el alma y que lo atormentaba a cada momento, incluso ahí, frente a su padre y la junta directiva. No sabía cómo verlo a los ojos sin sentirse indigno.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Thor? –pregunto Odín atrayendo la atención de su hijo.

-¿Perdón? Lo siento padre, me distraje un momento.

-Bueno, creo que todos estamos algo cansados –dijo el mayor tratando de justificar a su hijo- tomémonos un receso, reanudaremos más tarde. –Los asistentes estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir entre charlas de la sala de juntas. –Thor, acompáñame –pidió a su hijo cuando este se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

Thor lo siguió por el pasillo que llevaba desde la sala de juntas hasta la dirección general de la compañía. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su padre le llamaría "sutilmente" la atención por su pobre desempeño en la junta.

-Cierra la puerta – le ordenó luego que despachara a su asistente, quien se había acercado a recopilar algunas firmas y recordarle los pendientes. –Bien –dijo como esperando una explicación de su parte.

-Lo siento padre, de verdad. El día de hoy no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

-¿Problemas de faldas? –dijo su padre a manera de broma, tratando de aligera un poco el ambiente, pero la sonrisa forzada de su hijo le dio una idea aproximada de que tan gordo era el problema.

-Ojala –suspiró Thor tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas, pero un revuelo proveniente del pasillo lo interrumpio.

-¡Le digo que no puede pasar! –exclamó alterada la asistente de su padre al tiempo que la puerta era abierta y la imponente figura de Býleist hacia presencia.

-¿Laufeyson? –Thor se sorprendió por su tempestuosa entrada.

-Le dije que no podía pasar –se excusó la beta con Odín, quien se distrajo con la chica un segundo que aprovecho el recién llegado para estrellar su puño contra el rostro del rubio. La asistente soltó un chillido y corrió a llamar a seguridad.

-¡Tu, maldito hijo de perra! –vocifero con rabia.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota? –inquirió Thor, mientras trataba de levantarse de la alfombra donde había ido a dar y se llevaba la mano al rostro ensangrentado.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar? –rugió furioso. –Eres el peor pedazo de escoria que conozco, peor que eso, eres… eres… -ni siquiera encontraba un adjetivo suficientemente denigrante para nombrarlo.

-Calmémonos un poco –ofreció Odín.

-¿Qué nos calmemos? –se volvió ofendido hacia el mayor.

-Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que mi hijo hizo para desatar su furia de esta manera.

-A mí también, –se quejó Thor, limpiando los rastros de sangre.

-Su querido retoño, su heredero, su orgullo –escupió con nauseabundo sarcasmo –cometió la infamia de ultrajar a mi pequeño hermano. Eso fue lo que hizo.

El silencio se impuso incluso entre los recién llegados, Heimdall el jefe de la seguridad personal de Odín y un par de guardias de la empresa, además de la asistente.

-El muy infeliz se atrevió a usarlo, a marcarlo y luego desecharlo como su fuese basura –la voz le temblaba, se notaba por la fuerza en que apretaba sus puños lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse. -¡Ni siquiera ha tenido su primer celo! –exclamó fuera de sí y eso cayó como una loza sobre Thor.

-Debe tratarse de un error, mi hijo…

-¿Un error? –Inquirió ofendido -¡Dile! –Se volvió hacia el aludido –O te atreverás a negarlo como la rata inmunda que eres. Pero tú y yo sabemos que tu asqueroso hedor cubre ahora su pequeño cuerpo mientras su cuello lleva la marca de tu infamia, una marca que no se borrara tan fácil aunque quieras.

-¿Thor? –Odín se volvió hacia su hijo en busca de una explicación, pero este solo bajo la vista avergonzado. Era verdad, cada maldita palabra.

-Esto no se quedara así Odinson –Amenazo Býleist – te veré en los juzgados y te va a pesar. No descansare hasta verte tras las rejas. –Y dicho esto se fue siendo escoltado por uno de los guardias, mientras el otro se encargaba de dispersar a los mirones que se habían arremolinados atraídos por el chisme.

Heimdall se quedó a recibir órdenes de Odín par aponer a su familia bajo resguardo. A su asistente le pidió un te bien cargado y un whisky doble. Odín fue el primero en romper el pesado silencio que se formó luego de que todos los dejaran.

-Así que era esto –dijo con su voz calmada refiriéndose al motivo inicial de su conversación.

-Padre yo… -se detuvo ante un gesto del mayor que le indicaba que aguardara, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para procesar toda aquella información. –Lo siento –no sabía que más decir, se dio cuenta que le había fallado.

-¿Cuánta verdad existe en todas esas palabras? –inquirió, pero su hijo no podía expresar aquello, le pesaba decir la verdad… no hizo falta. –Ya veo –sentenció Odín y la decepción tiño aquellas palabras. Thor lloro, como hacía más de veinte años que no lo hacía, como el niño asustado que recurría a su padre en busca de respaldo. –Quiero suponer que existe un motivo para que todo esto pasar ¿Me dirás cuál es?

-Yo… Hogun cree que una droga entro en mi sistema de alguna manera, un potencializador de la libido. Tomo muestras que en este momento están siendo analizadas, me entregara los resultados en cuanto los tenga.

-Bien, partiremos por ahí. Esperemos que la suerte este de nuestro lado y salgan positivos. –camino hacia el escritorio donde se comunicó con su asistente para solicitarse que cancelara todos los compromisos para esa tarde. Que citara a los abogados a más tardar en una hora y lo comunicara con su esposa y Heimdall.

Minutos después, la beta entro con un te bien cargado y sin azúcar como sabia le gustaba a su jefe y un whisky doble en las rocas como solía tomarlo Thor. Sin embargo antes de que este último tomara su bebida, su padre se le adelanto y se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago dejando estupefacto a los presentes.

-El té es para ti –le señaló a su hijo, -lo necesitaras para tranquilizarte. Munin, tráeme otro igual, mucho me temo que necesitare más de uno. –la asistente asintió y salió presurosa por el encargo. –Y tu –se volvió hacia su hijo –cuéntamelo todo, desde el principio y sin omitir nada. Si hemos de librar esta batalla más nos vale ir bien preparados, los Laufeyson no son gente fácil.

Thor suspiro, tomo la taza humeante que se le ofrecía y le dio un fuerte trago; estaba amargo pero comprobó que su padre una vez más tenía razón, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para abrir la puerta de su intimidad y sus demonios.


	4. Un nuevo hogar

Capitulo 3

Un nuevo hogar

Býleist no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba en esos momentos, a tal grado de casi perder la compostura y golpear a aquel sujeto.

Ese día se habían citado para tratar de negociar y llegar a un acuerdo que favoreciera a ambas partes sin tener que llegar a los juzgados. Býleist no estaba muy de acuerdo pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, llevando a su equipo de abogados y asesores que se enfrentó al sequito de Odín como si de una batalla se tratara. Después de horas de interminables alegatos, demandas y contrademandas Býleist paso de ser la victima a ser el victimario.

Odín había presentado como pruebas a su favor una copia de las obligaciones que Jotunheim incorporated había adquirido con empresas Muspell. También el contrato de Lorelei como chaperona de su hermano con una fecha de inicio de prestación de labores, muy cercana a la que tenía en el contrato que había adquirido con Asgard como modelo de tallaje. Había agregado además los análisis de Thor donde se comprobaba que había sido inducido a un estado de éxtasis mediante la droga "pasión desbordante". Y para rematar una copia de seguridad del estacionamiento donde se había llevado acabo el delito, en él se veía llegar a Loki sin ninguna seguridad adicional para alguien de su condición y sin motivos para estar en ese lugar a esas horas. También, para mayor rabia de Býleist se veía al joven ofrecer su mano para aliviar el ardor del alfa, al tiempo que parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! –Gruñó indignado –quiere hacer ver a la bestia de su hijo como si fuese un blanco cordero y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Las cosas apuntaban a que el había sido el autor intelectual de la desgracia de su hermano. Había contratado a Lorelei para intoxicar a Thor y así no pudiera resistirse a los encantos del pequeño omega. De esta manera podía extorsionar a Asgard con el pago de una indemnización que solventara la deuda contraída con Muspell y asegurar una pensión vitalicia de por vida. El plan en sí, debía admitirlo, se escuchaba bastante plausible; sin embargo no era algo que él hubiera hecho, demasiado complicado para su gusto ¿Por qué pasar por todas esas molestias cuando podía resolver sus problemas financieros con solo entregar a su hermano a los brazos de Surtur? Loki estaba comprometido desde los diez años, no había necesidad de meter a tantos cómplices en la ecuación. Esto último era algo que no se esperaba Odín, quien tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando leyera el contrato prenupcial con fecha de cinco años atrás, donde se recibía como dote por Loki, la cancelación del pago de la deuda contraída por Jotunheim.

-Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo que satisfaga a ambas partes –dijo uno de los abogados de Asgard y le extendió a Býleist una nueva propuesta.

Tras largas horas de negociaciones las puestas de la sala finalmente se abrieron, dando paso a una caravana de alfas y betas pulcramente vestidos en trajes oscuros y portando portafolios como si de armas de guerra se trataran. Todos se felicitaban unos a otros e intercambiaban tarjetas, prometiendo ponerse en contacto para ultimar detalles.

Loki los veía desde una pequeña salita aledaña. Había aguardado a su hermano casi desde la mañana y ya estaba por oscurecer. Tenía hambre y estaba aburrido, a pesar de que la secretaria le había mandado pedir algunos aperitivos y le había permitido un libro que a esas alturas ya había terminado. Estaba curioso por saber la resolución, de eso dependía el humor con el que debía enfrentar a su hermano.

-¡Loki! –Lo llamó este y se apresuró a acercarse hasta él, –él es Thor Odinson –le presentó.

-Un placer –respondió con una inclinación de respeto que antaño utilizaran los omegas para honrar a los alfas. Inmediatamente le llego la fragancia de Thor lo reconoció, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás de forma instintiva.

-A partir de ahora vivirás con ellos.

-¿Cómo? –se volvió lleno de pánico hacia su hermano.

-Un momento –debatió Thor –eso no era parte del trato.

-¿Trato? ¿Cuál trato? –Preguntó Býleist casi burlándose de él –Esto no está a discusión. Tú lo marcaste, es tu omega ahora, tu responsabilidad ¿No pretenderás que cargue con las consecuencias de tus estupideces?

-No, pero… yo pensé, es decir ¡es un niño, por todos los dioses!

-No pensaste lo mismo mientras te servías de él, de hecho creo que lo disfrutaste, ambos a decir verdad. –Ante esta afirmación a Loki no le quedo más que bajar la mirada avergonzado. –No me creas tan imbécil para creerme el cuento de la droga en tu bebida. Si bien no se levantara ningún cargo en tu contra eso no te exime de tu responsabilidad. Ves esto –jaló bruscamente a Loki poniendo al descubierto su cuello –es tu marca, es tu omega, es tu problema ahora –agregó arrojando al niño contra el cuerpo de Thor. –Permiso. –Se marchó, dejando a un atónito Thor y a un aterrado Loki.

-¡Býleist! –lo siguió el menor hasta que este llego frente al ascensor. –No puedes hacerme eso, por favor.

-Yo no te hice nada –le respondió de manera fría y sin mirarlo –tú mismo te lo hiciste. Tal vez la próxima vez lo pienses mejor antes de huir de casa. –y sin más lo dejo a su suerte.

Loki sintió el frio de la desolación ¿Qué sería de su suerte? Jamás había conocido nada fuera de su hogar y a nadie más allá de su hermano y ahora estaba a merced de desconocidos que podrían tratarlo peor que Surtur. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

-¿Acaso no se puede hacer nada? –preguntó Thor a su padre en busca de consejo, no estaba entre sus planes hacerse cargo de un omega de quince años.

-Ya se hizo todo lo que se pudo, tú mismo lo viste, –fueron sus sabias palabras. Si bien había tenido que soltar el doble de la deuda de Jotunheim con Muspell, bien había valido la pena a cambio de la libertad de su hijo; jamás habría podido soportar las lágrimas de su hermosa Frigga al ver a su hijo tras las rejas. -Býleist está en lo correcto, es tu responsabilidad.

-Pero ni siquiera fue un vínculo completo –alegó el rubio –tal vez pueda darse marcha atrás.

-El precio sería muy alto –le contestó refiriéndose a la salud de Loki -¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo? –no hubo respuestas. –Eso pensé. Él es aún muy joven, démosle tiempo al tiempo, -le sugirió mientras tomaban su turno en el elevador. -¿No estas olvidando algo?

Thor miro desconcertado a su padre, pero luego de seguir a donde su mirada señalaba se topó con un niño de blanca piel y cabellera oscura. Resoplo frustrado y se paró en la puerta para evitar que se cerraran.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –le preguntó con impaciencia. Loki se enjugo un par de lágrimas y reunió el valor necesario para afrontar lo que venía, se dio la vuelta encarando al alfa; sus ojos se veían cristalinos por el llanto, dándole el aspecto de un par de gemas preciosas, sus mejillas coloradas y húmedas, sus labios rojos. Esto por alguna razón molesto a Thor, quien aparto la vista de él -¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día.

Loki tomo aire y entro al elevador para bajar la docena de pisos que los separaban del estacionamiento. De pronto sintió todas las miradas sobre él y el ambiente se llenó del intenso aroma de las feromonas alfa. Entonces se percató de que estaba en un lugar muy reducido rodeado por al menos seis de ellos, esto realmente lo inquieto. Sin embargo no fue el único que detecto esto, en un movimiento que Odín no se esperaba, Thor se volvió hacia los que contemplaban al omega de forma lasciva y los amedrento a base de gruñidos, marcando deliberadamente su territorio. Los otros alfas se replegaron con respeto y Loki, sin ser muy consciente de esto, se acercó un poco más a Thor en busca de resguardo. Odín sonrió divertido, tal vez su hijo rechazara al chico y tal vez este le temía, pero la naturaleza había hablado y por algo era.

El camino de regreso fue incómodo y tenso. Dentro de la limusina Odín revisaba algunos documentos mientras Loki veía por la ventana, intentando memorizar el camino por si acaso era necesario huir. En cuanto a Thor… bueno, el no perdía de vista a Loki aunque lo hiciera disimuladamente. Era un omega en verdad hermoso, con los rasgos y las redondeces de la niñez próximos a desaparecer. Sin duda sería un omega muy cotizado, pensaba –y los alfas se enfrentarías por tener su atención… o eso hubiera sido so él no lo hubiera marcado.

Thor jamás pensó tener a un omega como pareja. No tenía nada contra ellos, pero en su opinión generaban demasiados problemas, la prueba era en el lio en que estaba ahora.

Desde niño siempre supo que se casaría con Sif, aunque ella fuese un alfa como él. Sus abuelos y los abuelos de la chica habían fundado Asgard Industries desde sus cimientos. Cuando ellos nacieron, sus padres vieron la posibilidad de unir su legado en uno solo y esa idea convivio con ellos hasta tal punto en que no pensaron que eso pudiera ser diferente. Por supuesto, sus padres nunca les impusieron un matrimonio a la fuerza, sin embargo no hizo falta, Sif y Thor eran tan buenos amigos que la idea nació de ellos.

Sif era hermosa, aguerrida, sumamente competitiva y algunas veces desquiciantemente posesiva, pero eran características propias de su especie, o así lo veía Thor, ya que a veces compartía con ella dichos atributos. Era por todos sabidos que ambos tenían amantes, era un acuerdo silencioso ya que a veces sus caracteres chocaban. Pero a diferencia de Sif, Thor jamás se metió con ningún omega; siempre escogía chicos y chicas beta, eran menos problemáticos y más fáciles de botar, disfrutaba más de estar con alguien con quien no tuviera que reprimir sus instintos.

Suspiro. No, definitivamente Thor jamás hubiera escogido un omega y mucho menos uno que fuese un crio de… ¿Cuántos años tenía?

-¿Qué edad tienes? –inquirió de manera tosca haciendo que Loki respingara del susto.

-Quince –Thor gruño disconforme, parecía incluso más pequeño –en un par de meses cumpliré los dieciséis –se apresuró a añadir el ojiverde.

-¿Dieciséis? –fue el turno de Odín de preguntar, sin levantar la vista de los documentos entre sus manos -¿Y aun no tienes tu primer celo? ¿Acaso hay algo malo contigo?

La piel de Loki se encendió hasta las ojeras y se encorvo apenado, colocando sus dos manos entre las rodillas. Lorelei le había hablado de los Odinson, sabía que eran una de las familias más influyentes del país; el parecer deficiente ante una familia como aquella era algo sumamente vergonzoso.

-Mi hermano me realizaba estudios cada mes. El médico no encontró problema en mí, dice que es normal, que a veces pasa, que depende del metabolismo de cada persona.

-Así es. Sin embargo, espero no te moleste que quiera una segunda opinión. ¿Qué me dices Thor? –se volvió a su hijo, sabedor de que él, como su alfa, tenía la última palabra.

-Como quieras, me da igual, -gruño este y tan pronto la limusina se detuvo bajo de ella y se encamino hacia la mansión sin mirar atrás.

Loki se sorprendió de la magnificencia y esplendor del lugar. Parecía un castillo de cuento, con guardias custodiando en todos lados, aunque había uno en especial que le daba cierto miedo, un alfa de color con ojos dorados que no despegaba la vista ni un momento de él.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Valaskjalf, hogar de los Odinson –le dijo Odín a modo de recibimiento –eres un Odinson ahora, espero sepas comportarte a la altura.

-Si señor –contestó intimidado inclinándose ante él, después de todo era el patriarca de la familia.

Antes de que pudiera agregar más, Odín se giró para recibir entre sus brazos a una elegante dama de rubio cabello y ojos tan azules como los de Thor. Se dieron un dulce beso cargado de años de amor y comprensión y luego la dama se volvió hacia él.

-Tú debes ser Loki –le dijo con una sonrisa –Yo soy Frigga, bienvenido a la familia. -Y acto seguido lo envolvió entre sus brazos en un acto tan maternal que le arrebato la respiración.

 _Así que así es como se siente ser abraso por una madre_ -pensó Loki y se aferró a ella con fuerza.

-Vaya, que cariñoso –sonrió Frigga hacia Odín. Al escuchar esto, Loki se separó de prisa completamente abochornado por su comportamiento.

-Lo… lo siento –tartamudeo sonrojado.

-Tranquilo – levanto su barbilla con una mano –esta es tu casa y nosotros tu familia ahora, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Loki intento sonreír, pero el cumulo de emociones se le atoraban en la garganta amenazando con desbordarse. Frigga entendió por todo lo que debía estar pasando aquel hermoso niño y le brindó su apoyo para entrar.

La cena estaba lista, pero Odín se disculpó alegando cansancio y se retiró a su habitación. Thor cambio su traje por ropas más juveniles y salió raudo, pasando por su costado sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Va de cacería –escucho una voz tras de él. Cuando se giró le sonreía un chico regordete, de cabello castaño y ojos de un azul más claros que los de Thor, muy semejantes a los de su padre, un omega.

-Mi nombre es Balder, el hijo menor –se presentó formalmente.

-Yo soy…

-Loki –lo interrumpió- lo sé, no se ha hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana.

Balder no dejaba de mirarlo, como si lo evaluara y eso lo ponía nervioso, tal vez se trataba de algún asunto territorial, pensó.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó sonriendo –para haber estado bajo los efectos de una droga mie hermano no tiene un pelo de tonto.

-¿Perdón? –Loki estaba confundido, no parecía poder seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-En verdad que eres hermoso.

Loki se sonrojo ante el cumplido, nunca había recibido uno de parte de otro omega. Siempre que había tenido la ocasión de interactuar con algunos lo miraba con recelo. Los alfas en cambio lo elogiaban constantemente, pero no hacían más que mirarlo como si fuese un sabroso bocadillo.

-Sin embargo… -Balder se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal y comenzó a olisquearlo por todos lados –no hueles a Thor –parecía confundido. Loki, quien sabía a que se refería se puso aún más colorado, si eso era posible.

-No, él y yo no… -trato de explicar.

-¿Entonces cómo diablos te marco? ¿Por qué te marco, no? –Loki asintió y se descubrió el lugar donde llevaba los dientes del alfa tatuados en su piel, este era el único lugar donde podía percibirse la esencia de Thor.- ¡Uy! –exclamó Balder retrocediendo. -¿Y no te dolió?

-Un poco. En realidad no estaba en posesión de mí mismo, –sonrió nervioso.

-Entiendo –sonrió a su vez Balder y ambos parecieron entenderse a la perfección.

El rubio comenzó a hacerle demasiadas preguntas de las cuales Loki poco podía responder. Balder y el eran cadi de la misma edad, tenía diecisiete próximo a los dieciocho y entraría en la edad en que los omegas empezaban a competir por las mejores parejas. Los alfas más cotizados eran reñido con fiereza y si se era la primer pareja de alguien, mejor, aunque lo ideal es que se fuera el único. Loki no tenía que preocuparse, a vista de Balder, ya que con solo quince años había amarrado a uno de los solteros más cotizados y uno de los alfas de mayor rango. Pero Loki insistió en que esa no había sido su intención, luego de que el rubio lo hostigara durante la cena para que le contara sus trucos.

-Yo solo me acerque a ayudarlo –dijo en su defensa. –Se veía realmente mal, no sabía que estuviera bajo el efecto de una droga.

-Y si lo hubieras sabido ¿Lo hubieras dejado a su suerte o te habrías apiadado igual de él? Ofreciendo tu suave mano como consuelo para aliviar su calentura.

-¡Balder! –exclamó Frigga escandalizada por la forma desfachatada en que su hijo se refería a lo sucedido. Loki se sonrojó, ¿Cómo es que todos sabias exactamente lo que había pasado? quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacías ahí? –Siguió el rubio con el interrogatorio, -fue una suerte que llegaras en el momento más oportuno. ¿No lo crees?

-Estaba buscando a una amiga –contesto muy bajito, removiendo su comida pero sin probar bocado.

-¿Tu solo? ¿Acaso te dejaban salir sin chaperón?

-Ella era mi chaperón.

-¿Y tu hermano lo permitió?

-Balder, suficiente –le llamó la atención su madre. Loki estaba comenzando a alterarse, sus ojos estaban razados de lágrimas.

-Se lo que todos piensan –se defendió ante la estupefacción de Frigga, se había puesto de pie y miraba a Balder con rabia –que todo estuvo planeado, que yo estaba de acuerdo, que tu hermano fue una víctima de la ambición de mi familia. ¡Se lo escuche decir a todos sus abogados! ¡Pues no es así! Yo no sabía que tu hermano estaba ahí, ni que tenía una relación con Lorelei, ella jamás dijo nada al respecto. Yo llegue ahí a escondidas de mi hermano. ¡Escape! ¿Contento? Porque a diferencia tuya yo no iba a entrar en una competencia absurda para conseguir al mejor espécimen para que me preñe; a mí me habían prometido a un tipo repugnante y vil que me triplica la edad y preferí morir de hambre antes de permitir que me tocara. Fui a ver a Lorelei porque no sabía a donde ir, no tenía a quien más recurrir. Ella es la única que me ha visto y tratado como una persona y no como una carga. Jamás imagine encontrarme a un alfa caliente y descontrolado en mi camino y si lo hubiese sabido, que todo esto iba a pasar, tenlo por seguro que lo hubiera dejado hundirse solo en su miseria antes que permitirle crear la mía.

Las lágrimas bajaban en torrente por su rostro y respiraba agitado, al parecer había llegado a su límite. Balder veía a su madre y a Loki a intervalos sin saber que decir. Loki se limpió las lágrimas con el puño y se disculpó con Frigga pidiéndole permiso para retirarse y luego de que esta se lo concediera con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, se marchó.

-¿Pero qué jodidos fue eso? –preguntó su hijo quien no terminada de procesar del todo.

-Eso, querido, es la realidad de muchos omegas todavía, -le contestó con pesar. Podían haber evolucionado y podrían haber creado un puñado de leyes que beneficiaran a unos cuantos, pero lo cierto era que aun los omegas eran tratados como simple mercancía, solo habían cambiado las formas.

Thor llego aquella noche ahogado en alcohol. Hubiera ido a su departamento pero sus amigos insistieron en que era mejor regresarlo a la casa de sus padres y no quiso discutir. Se tambaleo hasta las escaleras donde se tropezó con el primer escalón cayendo de bruces, entonces comenzó a reír sin entender muy bien porque.

Una luz se encendió en la sala y una pequeña presencia salió de ella llegando hasta él.

-Está tomado -dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-¿Se me nota mucho? –preguntó con sarcasmo. Loki negó y se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Thor no se lo permitió, poniendo una mano en su pecho para detenerlo y marcarle distancia. -No te pedí tu ayuda, no necesito tu ayuda. Si me hubieras dejado en primer lugar no estaríamos aquí ahora.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada entristecido. Tal parecía que su hermano tenía razón y él no era más que una carga para los demás.

Thor subió la escalera casi a gatas mientras era seguido por un mustio Loki que se mordía las ganas de ayudarlo. Zigzagueó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recamara en donde se dejó caer sobre la cama cual costal de papas y empezó a roncar. Loki suspiro tratando de averiguar por dónde empezar; no era la primera vez que alistaba a un hombre ebrio, pero definitivamente si uno de ese tamaño, Býleist no se comparaba en nada con Thor.

Como pudo y no sin mucho esfuerzo se las ingenió para darle la vuelta. Le arranco el calzado y los calcetines. A tirones le saco el cinturón y el pantalón. Comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa cuando un brazo rodeo su cintura y le dio la vuelta quedando bajo la enorme mole que era Thor, dejándolo imposibilitado para moverse.

El alfa olfateo el aire aun con los ojos cerrados, dejando salir un gruñido de satisfacción. Hundió la nariz en su cuello aspirando profundamente, embriagándose con la dulce esencia del omega. Loki suspiro sintiendo como mil corrientes eléctricas lo recorrían. Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando sintió la lengua del rubio acariciar su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo y ardiente sobre su piel. De pronto se le antojo experimentar aquella sensación maravillosa por todo su cuerpo, que el alfa estuviera consiente y lo devorara por completo.

" _Estaba volviendo a pasar"_ –le dijo su mente, pero un gruñido en su oído hizo erizar toda su piel.

-Mío.

Si, ahora era suyo, ahora era su omega, no había nada de malo con eso ¿O sí? Porque en definitiva se sentía condenadamente bien.

Podía sentir a Thor tan caliente sobre su cuerpo, que pensó que tal vez ardía en fiebre, sin embargo en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era arder junto con él.

Thor comenzó a resobarse contra su pierna mientras soltaba jadeos candentes contra su oído, que no hacía más que hacerle hervir la sangre y aumentar su excitación.

" _Al demonio todo_ –pensó- _ya estoy de todas formas marcado_ ".

Como pudo logró deshacerse del pantalón de su pijama y se acomodó separando sus piernas y poder de esta manera unir su centro con el de Thor. Luego se aseguró de deslizar el bóxer del rubio lo suficiente para liberar su potente erección, lo demás lo dejo en manos del destino.

Thor seguía con la cabeza hundida en su cuello, pero sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse primero erráticamente, luego basto un par de segundos para que Loki le agarrara el ritmo yendo al encuentro con una perfecta sincronía.

Tal vez el rubio estuviera profundamente dormido, pero le estrechaba contra su cuerpo de manera posesiva, soltando un par de jadeos cada vez que sus miembros se rozaban. Loki no se quedaba atrás, pero si quería que el alfa permaneciera de esa manera tenía que restringir el volumen de los gemidos que comenzaban a escapar de su garganta.

Sus manos se atrevían a adentrarse en terrenos desconocidos y explorar con curiosidad el cuerpo ajeno, un cuerpo perfecto lleno de endurecidos músculos que se contraían con el trabajo que estaban realizando. El aroma que despedía Thor lo envolvía por completo, lo aturdía como si el mismo fuera víctima de una droga a la que ya se había vuelto adicto. Tiro de el en un intento de hacer más estrecho el contacto, sorprendiéndose por su propia desesperación.

-Mío –volvió a gruñir Thor logrando con esto que Loki se deshiciera por completo.

-Tuyo –soltó el pelinegro, sintiendo que aquello como una gran verdad.

Thor embistió entonces. No fue un sutil roce como los anteriores sino un golpe seco y brusco y Loki tuvo que morderse los labios para que sus gemidos no fuesen escuchados en toda la mansión. Durante los minutos siguientes la habitación se llenó de los gruñidos de Thor, los gemidos de Loki y el sonido chirriante de la cama creando una atmosfera de sexo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar ante la inminencia del clímax. Las manos de Loki volvieron a viajar, esta vez hasta apoderarse del trasero del otro, estrujando la delgada tela del bóxer que el rubio aún conservaba, apretándolo más contra él mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

Él fue el primero en llegar, sintiendo como oleadas de calor subían por su cuerpo hasta nublarle la vista, para luego derramarse entre los dos con un último gemido. Luego siguió Thor, estrechando a Loki contra su cuerpo mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban la delicada piel de su cuello, mitigando así el gruñido salvaje y de satisfacción con el que llego al orgasmo.

Los gemidos cesaron para dar paso a respiraciones jadeantes. Loki se desmadejo sobre el colchón con una sonrisa entre sus labios, no sabía si por la satisfacción que acababa de experimentar o debido a algo más, solo que un calorcillo placentero se fue adueñando de los palpitares de su corazón mientras regresaban a su ritmo. Se sintió invadir por un sopor agradable, pero el peso de aquel enorme cuerpo, que ahora roncaba como tractor, le dificultaba la respiración. Hizo el intento por liberarse deslizándose hacia abajo, pero apenas había logrado conseguirlo cuando el pesado brazo de Thor lo rodeo y trajo hacia si como si se tratara de un pequeño peluche.

-Mío –repetía de forma constante, además de una serie de gruñidos que Loki no entendió pero que le causaron gracia.

Fue entonces que se dio la oportunidad de contemplar a su alfa. Su piel bronceada, su suave cabello rubio que no se resistió a acariciar. Deslizo su mano por la poderosa barbilla cubierta por una barba bien cuidada y la fue bajando por su pecho finamente trabajado, apenas cubierto por una camisa medio abierta completamente arrugada. Su aroma era delicioso, fuerte, poderoso, con un toque a maderas, era el aroma de un alfa, de su alfa y que ahora nuevamente lo impregnaba como aquella vez y al igual que aquella vez Thor no se dio cuenta; demasiado intoxicado para saber lo que hacía.

Suspiro con tristeza, porque ese alfa de ensueño no tenía ojos para él que no fueran de fastidio e indiferencia. Pero era suyo y Loki era de él. Sonrió ante la idea. Le pertenecía, tal vez estaban predestinado, pensó tratando de animarse, solo faltaba hacérselo ver a Thor. Por supuesto no se conocían y era lógico que el rubio no supiera de todas las virtudes que podía ofrecer, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo y entonces le demostraría a Thor que no existía en ese mundo un omega mejor para un alfa como él.

-Tuyo –suspiro arrebujándose entre sus brazos, arrullándose con los suaves latidos de su corazón. Mañana seria otro día y una nueva vida le esperaba en ese nuevo hogar.


	5. Un omega sobre pedido

Hola

¡Por fin es viernes! y como regalo adelantado del día del niño (al menos yo aun conservo un niño dentro y no a causa de un embarazo jiji) les traigo capitulo doble así que sin mas a disfrutarlo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a aiwo175 por convencerme de no abandonar ff y mudarme a otro lado donde traten mejor.

Tambien agradezco I. T. P. I. y naili ls por pasar a comentar, un saludo a todas y para no hacerla mas de emoción... a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Un omega sobre pedido**

Thor se despertó esa mañana abrazado cómodamente a una enorme almohada impregnada de un aroma familiar que le lleno los sentidos. Aspiro dejándose embriagar por aquella deliciosa fragancia tan dulce como sus recuerdos.

Aun recordaba aquella divertida tarde en aquel centro comercial cuando su madre le comprara un delicioso helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y trocitos de menta. A Thor le encantaba ese helado por encima de los demás, por lo que siempre que le pedía a su madre que se lo comprara. Mientras disfrutaba de uno, una pareja de enamorados pasó frente a él.

-¿Por qué ellos dos son hombres?- pregunto en su inocencia. Había escuchado hablar un poco sobre las castas, pero siempre imagino que las parejas se formaban solo entre hombres y mujeres, como la de sus padres, y que había que estar muy enamorados como lo estaban ellos.

-Porque uno es alfa y el otro omega –respondió su madre.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Entre un Alfa y un Omega, si es tu pareja predestinada, no importa que sean del mismo sexo.

-¿Pareja predestinada?- En su pequeña mente infantil ese concepto no estaba muy claro.

-Todos tenemos ¿Cómo llamarlo? Un complemento. Alguien que es nuestra otra mitad y nos llena la vida de felicidad. Como las papas con catsup.

-¿Cómo sabré cual es el Omega predestinado para mí?

-Eso lo sabrás en su momento cuando lo encuentres- dijo con dulzura acariciando tiernamente su mejilla- Es una fuerza que los unirá el uno con el otro sin que puedas resistirlo. Tu omega desprenderá un aroma que te atraerá de manera irrefrenable, y será tan delicioso que lo preferirás por encima de otros.

-¿Cómo el helado de vainilla con chocolate?

-Algo parecido- sonrió Frigga ante la analogía de su pequeño.

-Mami, ¿tú crees que mi omega huela a helado?

-Tal vez, aunque puede ser que también a algo más. Solemos cambiar de gustos cuando crecemos. Aunque dudo que deje algún día de gustarte el helado de vainilla y chocolate.

En eso su madre se equivocó, luego de un tiempo ese helado le parecía demasiado empalagoso, sin embargo su aroma siempre lo ponía de buen humor, remontándolo a la época de su infancia donde no había obligaciones ni una imagen que mantener ante los demás.

Paso mucho tiempo olfateando Omegas en busca de su fragancia, aunque nunca lo encontró. "No te preocupes –había dicho su padre –llegara cuando menos te lo esperes." Con el tiempo se cansó de buscar y por muchos años permaneció enterrado en el olvido, hasta que apareció Lorelei con ese aroma exquisito que lo volvió loco. Era una beta, lo sabía, pero de no haber sido así casi estaba seguro que la hubiera marcado como suya. Había incluso llegado a plantearse que ella era la indicada, pero era solo por el olor y el increíble sexo que tenían mientras enterraba su nariz en su piel, luego nada, Lorelei y el eran demasiado dispares para tomarla como pareja.

Lorelei. Sin poder evitarlo recordó su última visita y en lo que había desembocado. Se reusaba a creer que ella fuera capaz de drogarlo, no exista un porque ya que Lorelie era una beta y sabia de sobra que no podía formarse un vínculo y en cuanto a conseguir sexo…..ya estaban en eso sin necesidad de drogarlo ¿entonces…?

Pensar en todo aquello acrecentaba su dolor de cabeza a causa de la terrible resaca con la que había amanecido. La puerta se abrió y un rostro pálido y resplandeciente se asomó por ella.

-Buenos días mi señor- dijo entrando de lleno con una charola en la que llevaba lo que parecía un jugo de naranja junto con un vaso de algo extraño y un plato con pastillas. Vestia un pijama demasiado grande para su cuerpo haciéndolo lucir aún más pequeño- veo que ya ha despertado, su familia lo espera para desayunar

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló el extraño brebaje que Loki le ofrecía

-Levanta muertos- declaró con una sonrisa- Byleiist siempre lo toma cuando se va de juerga, al parecer sabe horrible pero es muy efectivo ya que su efecto es casi inmediato si se combina con esta pastillas. Debe también tomar muchos líquidos para que su cuerpo se hidrate, ya que el alcohol que se ingiere ocasiona que el agua se evapore de nuestros cuerpos por lo que se recomienda beber muchos líquidos entre comidas

-¡Quieres cerrar la maldita boca, estoy que me explota la cabeza!- gruñó Thor.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado. Luego de colocar el remedio en la mesita de noche se dirigió al baño. Thor ni siquiera se percató de ese detalle, tomo las pastillas y de un trago se tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja. Se sentía realmente sediento, el jugo no había sido suficiente. Se volvió hacia el brebaje de un color sangre y una consistencia espesa; había oído hablar de él pero nunca lo había ingerido, porque para empezar no conocía a alguien que supiera prepararlo adecuadamente. Decidido a no pasar todo el día con aquel malestar tomo aire y tapándose la nariz se lo tomo de un solo trago.

Espero el tiempo suficiente para dejar que su estómago se asentara. Cuando se levantó se sorprendió de no sentir las conocidas náuseas y que su dolor de cabeza había remitido a un nivel soportable, ahora era momento de un baño.

Al salir de la cama se percató que estaba casi desnudo, lo que le extraño ya que cuando se iba de juerga solía dormir vestido. Se quitó la camisa arrugada botándola en alguna parte de la habitación quedando solo en sus ajustados bóxer dirigiéndose al baño

-¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!- gritó al darse cuenta que su se encontraba ocupado

-Yo…he….la verdad…-Loki tartamudeaba mirando hacia todas partes como buscando una respuesta. Era verdaderamente perturbador la desnudez de su interlocutor

-Este es Mi baño

-Lo….lo sé- contestó el chico bajando la mirada completamente abochornado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…su baño….esta listo-Thor miro la tina con agua caliente y sales relajantes, definitivamente ese chico le había leído el pensamiento

-Bien- Fue lo único que dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella con paso seguro, quitándose la última prenda que lo cubría antes de entrar a la tina. El agua caliente fue como un bálsamo para sus músculos, en verdad estaba deliciosa, tal como le gustaba. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos disfrutando del baño.

Dormitaba cuando sintió el tímido movimiento de una caricia vagando por su pecho. Sorprendido reacciono de forma instintiva apresando la muñeca de Loki, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, ya que el chico musito un leve quejido soltando la esponja con que se disponía a tallarlo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó sin ocultar la modestia que sentía por la invasión de su privacidad

-Lo…lo siento.- se disculpó haciendo una mueca de dolor- yo solo quería consentirlo, es mi deber como omega complacerlo.

-¿Tu deber?- espetó con desdén- tu deber es desaparecer de mi vista y dejarme en paz- gruño soltándolo con brusquedad, haciendo que el joven perdiera el equilibrio resbalando con la humedad del cuarto de baño- ¡Largo!- le ordenó.

El joven temeroso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo abandonando el lugar.

Tan pronto salió se recargo en la puerta sobando su dolorida muñeca; realmente creyó que se la rompería, pero lo que más le alteraban era ese par de ojos azules fríos como el hielo y que solo reflejaban desdén, tan diferente a la cálida posesividad con que lo había tratado la noche anterior. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba temblando pero tenía que reponerse. Lleno sus pulmones de aire para infundirse valor y toco la puerta un par de veces

-¡¿Qué jodidos quieres?!- escucho la potente voz del otro lado.

-Yo quería…saber…que ropa necesita que le aliste- dijo de forma pausada para evitar que le abandonara la voz

-Yo puedo vestirme solo, no necesito de tu ayuda ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

Loki asintió aun a sabiendas que el rubio no podía verlo retirándose de ahí derrotado, todo había sido un fiasco.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Odín bajo al comedor completamente revitalizado, había tenido una noche de absoluto descanso gracias a un té que su esposa le preparó y que lo había hecho dormir como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

-Todo gracias a Loki- le reconoció Frigga cuando su esposo le agradeciera el té- el me lo recomendó. La verdad es que desconocía las propiedades de la combinación de esas plantas. Tomo varias y las mezclo como si de un porcionista se tratara. Yo también tome un poco y la verdad descanse muy bien.

-Gracias entonces -le concedió la cabeza de aquella familia haciendo ruborizar al ojiverde hasta la punta del cabello, era la segunda vez que le hacían un cumplido.

-De..nada- dijo muy bajo. Balder, que estaba junto a él, sonrió ya que al parecer fue el único que lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Y dónde está Thor?- preguntó el patriarca.

-No tarda- se apresuró a contestar Loki- Mi señor llego tarde anoche, seguramente debido a asuntos importantes. Esta mañana amaneció un poco indispuesto, pero nada que lo prive del placer de compartir los alimentos con su familia, así que seguramente no tarda en bajar.

Odín y Frigga se quedaron pasmados ante la respuesta del chico, esta última con el cubierto a medio camino entre la boca y el plato. Balder soltó una estruendosa carcajada que hizo saltar a su madre cortando con el incómodo silencio.

-Vaya forma diplomática la tuya de decir que mi hermano se fue de juerga y llego arrastrándose de borracho amaneciendo hoy con una resaca del tamaño de la luna- dijo el rubio ruborizando a Loki ya que este no quería delatar a su señor de esa manera y menos frente a sus señores padres.

-Loki- lo llamo Odín- ¿Dónde recibiste tu educación?- no podía negar que estaba interesado y sorprendido en la forma en que fue educado, muy a la usanza antigua. Parecía un chico tímido y temeroso cuando se trataba de temas personales, pero se trasformaba hablando con una seguridad absoluta cuando sentía dominio del tema.

-Tuve tutores personales- declaro ya más relajado- Mi educación me fue impartida en mi hogar.

-¿Qué clase de cosas te inculcaban?

-Todo lo necesario para convertirme en un buen Omega.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Cocina, baile, botánica, poesía…y ese tipo de cosas.

\- Y que hay con economía, política, matemáticas, historia, idiomas ¿eso no te lo enseñaban?- preguntó Balder.

-Francés si, matemáticas solo lo básico, y economía solo lo referente al hogar. Política e historia la verdad no, mi hermano no los consideró necesarios; aunque mi última instructora solía prestarme algunos libros interesantes, pero Byleist nos sorprendió un día y la corrió. Luego dijo que si tanto deseaba aprender de los libros no tenía caso que siguiera pagando tan caros tutores así que ya no hubo más. El solía llevarme los libros que él consideraba indicados y luego me hacía preguntas sobre ellos.

Frigga y Odín intercambiaron una mirada que Loki no supo interpretar, aunque no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo ya que en ese momento hacia su arribo Thor.

-Buenos días familia- saludó alegre y tan fresco como una lechuga.

-Buenos días- se apresuró a contestar Loki poniéndose de pie haciendo una solemne reverencia. Thor rodo los ojos fastidiado ante su presencia.

\- Buenos días cariño- contestó Frigga sonriente tratando de minimizar su grosería-¿Hoy no hay beso para mí?

-Por supuesto. -Thor se esforzó en sonreír acercándose a su madre obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla tratando de en lo posible de pasar por alto la presencia del chico y sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa- Bien ¿Qué tenemos para desayunar hoy, Helga?- La dama que se encargaba de asistir a la familia acerco un carrito lleno de suculentas viandas de las cuales le rubio tomo gran porción de cada una-Esto huele delicioso ¿alguien ha visto el periódico? Necesito verificar un dato.

-Iré por el- se ofreció Loki saliendo presuroso en su búsqueda.

-¿Sabes?- Le dijo Balder mientras mordía una suculenta salchicha de su tenedor- Yo intente enseñarle ese mismo truco a Tanngrisnir muchas veces pero nunca lo conseguí.

-¡Balder!- se quejó Frigga ante la denigrante comparación de Loki con un de sus perro.

-Aquí está mi señor- dijo entregándole el diario a Thor y haciendo una leve inclinación se dirigió nuevamente al lugar que ocupaba en la mesa.

-Y no lo destrozo, me pregunto que más trucos sabe hacer.

-¡Balder!- le llamo la atención Odín mientras Thor lo fulminaba con la mirada, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió divertido dando otra mordida a la salchicha

-Gracias- murmuró Thor irritado con su servilismo enterrándose bajo las páginas del diario.

-Deberías ir a mi colegio- le dijo Balder a Loki- seguro que alguien como tú les encantaría- sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Esa es una excelente idea- lo secundo Frigga obviando el sarcasmo de su hijo menor- ¿Qué te parece Loki?

-Yo no sé…si mi señor está de acuerdo…

-Por eso no te preocupes, seguro que lo estará ¿no es así cariño?- Todos aguardaron la respuesta de Thor que al sentir el peso de las miradas no tuvo más remedio que bajar el diario.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto desorientado.

-Que tú estás de acuerdo en que Loki acuda a la escuela de Balder

-No hay problema, por mí que vaya, me da igual- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a su lectura y a su humeante taza de café.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre pláticas alegres, lo que hizo que Loki se relajara al comprobar que la familia a la que ahora pertenecía, era muy diferente a lo que imagino.

-Bueno familia me tengo que ir- dijo Thor poniéndose de pie mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su café.

-De ninguna manera- lo cortó Frigga- Loki necesita que lo lleven al médico, además hay que hablar a la escuela de Balder, eso sin contar que necesita ropa ¿o es que pretendes que siga vistiendo esos harapos pasados de moda? ¿Te imaginas lo que se diría de ti y la familia si lo ven vestido así?

-Llévalo tu madre, yo estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Y yo no? Te recuerdo que tengo que preparar todo para el próximo lanzamiento, además de la expo moda, eso sin contar que tengo que hacerme cargo de la casa, tu hermano y tu padre. Estoy al límite, además te recuerdo que Loki es tu res….

-…ponsabilidad, si- Completó hastiado de la situación y de que se lo repitieran en cada oportunidad.

-Me alegro de que por fin lo hayas comprendido- Frigga se acercó besando la mejilla de un arisco Thor que no hacía más que refunfuñar-Nos vemos en la noche para que me cuentes como estuvo tu día y como se portó mi fortachón- dijo la dama besando también la mejilla de Loki, quien se llevó la mano a donde esos cálidos labios habían hecho contacto sorprendido. A Frigga tal hecho le causo ternura ya que entendió lo poco acostumbrado que estaba el pelinegro a ese tipo de afectos. Ese niño estaba muy necesitado de cariño y por supuesto que ella iba a dárselo.-Vamos amor que se hace tarde y aun hay que pasar al Colegio a dejar a Balder- dijo la ama incitando a su esposo e hijo menor a seguirla rumbo a la salida.- Thor, cuídalo bien- El rubio resopló frustrado volviéndose hacia Loki.

-Andando, no tengo todo el día- dijo encaminándose hacia la salida, Loki se puso de pie de un salto corriendo detrás del alfa, pero por más que se esforzaba no alcanzaba a igualar la gran zancada de Thor.

Loki se quedó asombrado ante el flamante Porsche rojo que conducía su señor, jamás se había subido en uno de esos. -¿Vas a subir o no?- bufó Thor abriendo la portezuela desde adentro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El pez dorado parecía seguir el movimiento de aquel dedo dentro de la enorme pecera llena de burbujas y plantas acuáticas. Era verdaderamente sorprendente como aquellos pececitos iban y venían casi sincronizados conviviendo armónicamente.

Thor veía fastidiado como el pelinegro se sorprendía con las cosas más simples que pudiera haber. Llevaban cerca de diez minutos en espera de ser atendidos por el anciano médico de la familia, aquel que había atendido a Frigga desde que era pequeña y posteriormente hizo lo propio con él y su hermano.

-Señor Odínson, ya pueden pasar- le dijo la recepcionista regalándole una coqueta sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico.

El doctor Eir era un beta de edad avanzada con más arrugas que un pergamino pero con una personalidad que transmitía confianza.

-Bienvenido Thor, hace mucho que no te tenia por aquí lo cual en cierta manera es bueno, porque es indicador de que gozas de una salud inmejorable.

-Buenas tarde doctor Eir, este es Loki – dijo tomando al chico por la espalda dándole un leve empujón – supongo que mi madre ya lo habrá puesto al tanto del asunto.

-Algo me ha dicho, aunque para mí no es claro el que haya sido marcado de la forma en que me lo describió sin haber entrado en celo- Thor se removió incómodo-. Esos es muy difícil por no decir imposible, así que veremos que es lo que sucede. ¿Listo Loki?- dijo dirigiéndose al chico brindándole una tierna sonrisa mientras lo veía sobre sus gafas de media luna

-Si…claro- dijo casi en un susurro

-Los estudios tal vez tarden un par de horas Thor, por si tienes algo pendiente te aconsejo que lo atiendas para que no te aburras.

-No se preocupe doctor, aquí lo espero- dijo con fastidio.

-Bien, como desees. Bueno Loki, la señorita Forseti te ayudara a cambiarte para empezar con los exámenes ¿está bien?- Loki no contestó, solo miro al rubio esperando su aprobación.

-No hay problema, ve- bufo

-Vamos Loki- dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano - te pondremos una bata.

Para gran asombro de Loki, Forseti era una omega. El jamás supo que un Omega pudiera trabajar y mucho menos tuviera una carrea universitaria ya que para su sorpresa la chica estaba por titularse en la licenciatura de enfermería. Loki no pudo evitar hacerle un sinfín de preguntas mientras era sometido a diversos análisis en los que incluyeron, sangre, rayos X, tomografías entre otros.

Para Byleiist, los Omega eran seres inútiles que dependían completamente de sus alfas, solo estaban destinados a complacer, procrear y ser una eterna carga.

-¿Quién te ha dicho todas esas tonterías?- preguntó Forseti asombrada mientras extraía la última muestra del delgado cuerpo del chico.

-Mi hermano –dijo haciendo una mueca mientras le introducían la aguja de la cánula,

-Pues dile a tu hermano de mi parte que es un bruto retrograda, ignorante y que seguramente tiene… lodo en vez de cerebro.

-¡Forseti! - le llamo la atención el médico- Tanto tu como este chico deben entender que desafortunadamente hay muchos Omegas que siguen siendo tratados de manera injusta por sus familias, en verdad has sido afortunado de haber entrado en una familia como los Odínson, no me puedo imaginar la suerte que habrías corrido si hubieras caído en las manos equivocadas. Bien Loki, por el momento hemos terminado así que ve a vestirte que seguramente Thor ha de estar muy ansioso por la tardanza.

-¿Y bien?- fue la escueta pregunta del alfa al verlos ingresar nuevamente al consultorio donde lo dejaron.

-Es muy aventurado hacer un diagnóstico en este momento, esperemos los resultados de los análisis para ver que arrojan.

-¿Eso cuándo será?

-En una semana. Mientras tanto puedo adelantarte que no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo común en el cuerpo de este niño, salvo un pequeño grado de anemia, algo que una buena alimentación y un complejo vitamínico y hierro no puedan cubrir.

Salieron de la clínica en absoluto silencio, Loki no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por el mal funcionamiento de su cuerpo. "Un niño" había dicho el médico, no era necesario ser un genio en biología para determinar que aún sus hormonas se negaban a trabajar. Un verdadero problema considerando que Thor era un Alfa maduro sexualmente activo en la mejor edad reproductiva, mientras él era un Omega defectuoso.

La idea de que Thor lo devolviera a su hermano le causaba escalofríos; por lo que sabía, algunos Alfas podían repudiar a sus omegas si estos resultaban incapaces de concebir. A Loki le aterraba la idea, no solo por el dolor físico que tendría que enfrentar su cuerpo tras la ruptura del vínculo, si no la clase de vida que le esperaría si lograba sobrevivir. Seria repudiado, despreciado y destinado a vivir como un paria.

Thor por su parte no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza "un niño"….había marcado a un niño. Un ser que aún no estaba fisiológica y psicológicamente preparado para mantener una vida en pareja. Se sentía molesto y frustrado con el mismo y sin embargo una parte muy en el fondo que el se negaba a oír le decía que era lo correcto. De haber sido de otra manera Loki habría terminado mal, era una sensación extraña de querer proteger a alguien a quien apenas conocía.


	6. Extraños sentimientos

El High School Skiringssal era un prestigioso colegio donde solo los hijos de la elite privilegiada estudiaban, una de las grandes ventajas que tenía este colegio referente al resto, era que no hacia distinción entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Cualquiera era bien recibido, siempre y cuando cubrieran los requisitos del Instituto. Ahí los alumnos recibían la educación básica dando énfasis en los últimos años en la educación dependiendo su casta. Tras conseguir el diploma del High School Skiringssal, los estudiantes podían continuar su educación ingresando en alguna universidad y cursando estudios superiores sin ningún problema. Por todo ello el Instituto era una escuela altamente cotizada.

Thor, como toda su familia, había estudiado en dicha institución. Aun recordaba con cariño como durante su etapa escolar había ayudado a Skiringssal a ganar varios campeonatos de fútbol americano; su foto junto al equipo y los multiples trofeos, adornaban aun las vitrinas de dirección. Podría decirse que era casi una leyenda en aquel lugar.

En cuanto lo vieron bajar del auto los alumnos se arremolinaron para admirarlo. Para los jóvenes Alfas era su ejemplo a seguir, mientras que para los Betas y Omegas era su más grande aspiración. Thor inmediatamente olfateo el ambiente lleno de feromonas sintiéndose un poco asqueado ante tanto aroma, sobre todo por que varios de aquellos jóvenes no tardarían en entrar en celo.

Loki por su parte se sentía amedrentado, demasiados Alfas tratando de lucirse ante él y demasiado Omegas queriendo llamar la atención de su Alfa; algo que lo lastimaba y molestaba por igual, dado el hecho de considerarse defectuoso e insuficiente para alguien como Thor. Afortunadamente, el director Brighid los atendió de inmediato encerrándose junto con la pareja en su despacho, aislándolo de tantos aromas que estuvieron a punto de enloquecerlo.

Una hora después salían de ahí con una lista de libros y equipo que Loki necesitaría durante su estancia en el colegio, así como una serie de material para ponerlo al corriente según el grado en que debía ingresar.

La tercera parada fue en Time Warner Center cerca de Columbus Circle, un gran centro comercial con tiendas de lujo como Hugo Boss, Swarovski, J. Crew y más.

-¡Es enorme!- dijo Loki completamente emocionado ante la inmensidad de aquel lugar.

-Sí, es un lugar muy grande así que no te separes de mí.

Para ese entonces Thor estaba por volverse loco, tenía demasiado trabajo en la empresa como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en compras con ese niño.

Loki se maravillaba con cada cosa que veía, arrastrando a Thor a cada tienda provocando aún más el hastió del rubio. Como pudo, lo despego del aparador de una gran librería prometiéndole regresar en cuanto terminaran. Ingresaron a una tienda de ropa juvenil donde fueron abordados inmediatamente por uno de los vendedores.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Archie ¿puedo ayudarles?

-Buscamos ropa para él- señaló Thor empujando nuevamente a Loki por delante

-Por supuesto ¿algo en especial?

-Un guardarropa completo- sentenció el rubio distraído mientras revisaba la calidad de las telas conque estaban confeccionadas las prendas.

-Claro, si gustas acompañarme – dijo el joven vendedor dirigiéndose al chico- si lo desea puede sentarse en la pequeña salita cerca de los probadores mientras su hijo se mide la ropa.

Thor bufo irritado ante el constante recordatorio de la gran diferencia de edad que había entre ellos, pero no hizo nada por desmentir al encargado.

Loki trataba de elegir la ropa que le pareciera adecuada para un omega de su edad enlazado, deseando que fuera del agrado de su alfa. Se probaba una prenda tras otra sin poder decidirse, comprendiendo con tristeza, que en realidad no tenía idea de los gustos del rubio.

-Ese atuendo se te ve muy bien- dijo el vendedor ante la imagen que reflejaba en el espejo- seguramente tu padre estará complacido.

-Mi… él no es mi padre- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Oh! perdón- exclamó Archie apenado al comprender su error, dándose cuenta por la marca que llevaba el adolecente en el cuello- aun así creo que le gustara verte vestido así

-La verdad no se…

-Por qué no sales para que te vea y te dé su opinión.

Loki salió buscando la aprobación del rubio, pero Thor estaba metido en una guerra vía móvil con su asistente.

-¡No, no y no! –decía irritado –ya había yo quedado con ellos que el deposito se haría en dos partidas, la primera que sería depositada esta mañana para asegurar el arribo de los insumos y la segunda después del lanzamiento… ¿Cómo que pagare?… no, no acordamos nada de eso… ¿Qué?... ¡No! –Exclamó exasperado –comunícame con ellos… ¡Sí! no importa, desvía la llamada al celular.

-Señor ¿le parece adecuado? –preguntó quedito Loki, pero Thor lo ignoró una vez más.

-¿Ya terminaste? –contestó impaciente sin prestarle realmente atención, pero antes de oír su respuesta se volvió a perder en el celular- ¿Si? Soy Odinson…-dijo alejándose buscando un poco de privacidad para atender ese asunto.

-Seguramente a tu tío le gustara todo lo que elegimos –dijo Archie al notar la falta de interés del adulto.

-Tampoco es mi tío….-murmuro derrotado.

-Lo se… Nunca lo son- dijo guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.

Thor seguía distraído en sus asuntos cuando salieron de aquella tienda seguido por el tímido adolecente.

-…Tu y yo teníamos un trato Blade, así que no me salgas con eso….- dijo deteniéndose de golpe completamente exasperado. Loki permanecía en silencio a su lado observando cada detalle de ese magnífico lugar, cuando un kiosco de pastelillos cerca de donde se encontraban llamo su atención.

-Mi señor ¿podemos….?- preguntó jalándolo un poco de la manga para llamar su atención sin poderlo conseguir. Sin embargo, estaban demasiado cerca, así que no creyó que estaría mal ir a echar un vistazo.

Las repisas del kiosco estaban repleta de toda clase de dulces, postres, frutas cristalizadas y confites. Los verdes ojos de Loki se detuvieron en una suculenta tarta con muchísimo merengue y frutas coronándolo. El estómago del pelinegro lo reclamo ante la falta de comida pues aquel postre se le antojaba delicioso, con el tamaño justo para poderlo devorar en tan solo un par de mordidas.

Su hermano solía prohibirle ese tipo de alimentos alegando que tanto dulce solo dañaría su dentadura y su figura.

" _Si quieres conseguir un buen alfa que vea por ti –le decía siempre- debes cuidar tu apariencia, a ningún alfa le exita un omega feo"._

Pero como todo adolecente, Loki adoraba las cosas dulces, así que deseo que su señor le permitiera disfrutar aunque fuera una pequeña mordida de aquella delicia.

-Son realmente deliciosos –dijo una voz cerca de él causándole un sobresalto –lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte- sonrió amablemente- son mis favoritos así que te los puedo recomendar ampliamente.

Hasta ese momento Loki se permitió verlo directamente, se trataba de un joven delgado, alrededor de los veinticinco años de cabello castaño, de mirada afable y por su falta de aroma seguramente un beta.

-Perdón, por no presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Svadilfari- agregó teniéndole la mano- mucho gusto.

-Soy Loki –dijo alargando la mano nerviosamente, no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con desconocidos pero, por alguna razón, aquel joven le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Andas solo?- preguntó extrañado aquel chico, no era común que un Omega de su edad estuviera sin compañía.

-No…-susurró el pelinegro, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde el rubio seguía discutiendo vía telefónica. El estómago volvió a gruñir causándole gracia a su interlocutor.

-Dame dos canastas tropicales y sírvelas por separado Bill- dijo el mayor dirigiéndose al vendedor, quien inmediatamente le entrego el pedido- Toma, comprobaras por tu mismo que no miento.- Loki lo tomo temeroso, viendo el delicioso postre indeciso de comerlo- ¡anda, pruébalo!- lo animó sonriente mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su tarta, lo que le dio la confianza al chico de hacer lo propio con la suya para beneplácito del mayor- Dime Loki ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince, casi dieciséis- respondió mientras el dulce almíbar invadía sus papilas gustativas.

-Ya veo- dijo viéndolo más detenidamente. Aquel chico parecía más joven de la edad que decía tener, sobre todo por la inocencia con la que maravillado veía todo a su alrededor. Seguramente debía ser uno de esos pobres niños Omega "sobre pedido", que eran como solían llamar a los pequeños de su clase, criados y educados para someterse, algo que a él le indignaba demasiado.

Loki saboreaba aquel postre con tal delicia que era inevitable no sentir ternura por aquel pequeño. En ese instante, relamía sus dedos saboreando hasta el último resquicio de aquella humilde tarta. Svadilfari lo contemplaba entre divertido y extasiado, cada uno de sus movimientos eran ingenuamente sensuales.

-¿Otro más?- dijo riendo. Loki callo en cuenta de su comportamiento sonrojándose, pero el castaño no hizo comentario alguno, solo le sonrió- Dame dos mas Bill

-Gracias- dijo el chico aceptando el segundo postre, pero esta vez trato de mantener mayor decoro al saborearlo, aunque eso no evito que un poco de crema batida terminara en sus mejillas.

El mayor sonrió y alargo su mano para limpiarlo, cuando su muñeca fue apresada por un poderoso puño.

\- ¡Mi Señor!- exclamó alarmado soltando lo que quedaba de aquella tarta.

Thor simplemente gruñó acribillándolo con la mirada, solo eso bastó para que el chico comenzara a temblar agazapándose temeroso, mientas el Alfa interponía su imponente cuerpo entre él y el intruso.

-Tranquilo amigo, solo estábamos conversando- se apresuró a aclarar el beta, jamás pensó que aquel niño fuera un Omega reclamado- Solo compartíamos un postre -trato de explicarse aun a sabiendas que ante un Alfa aquello salía sobrando.

Thor se obligó a calmarse tratando de controlar su agitada respiración mientras sentía como su sangre bullía por dentro, había actuado sin pensar. Aunque su lado racional le debatía que no había motivo para su reacción, su instinto lo instaba a hacer pedazos al propietario de esa mano que osaba querer tocar lo que le por derecho le pertenecía. Al ser consciente de sus pensamientos, soltó asustado a su presa, antes de cometer una locura… otra locura.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo Svadilfari dirigiéndose al chico cuando recupero su mano. Sacó su cartera para pagar pero el rubio se le adelanto.

-No es necesario- dijo Thor de manera cortante.

-Fue una invitación, no me molesta.

-Pero a mi si- gruñó.

Ante esta declaración el castaño dio un paso atrás y volvió su vista al menor obsequiándole una última mirada de genuina preocupación.

-Un gusto conocerte Loki- dijo sonriéndole afablemente antes de retirarse.

Una vez que los sentidos del alfa dejaron de detectar al beta, Thor se volvió hacia Loki hecho un energúmeno.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hacías con ese imbécil?!- gruñó furioso.

-Yo…no…lo que pasa es que… -tartamudeó retrocediendo.

-¿Acaso tienes tanta hambre que necesitas mendigar alimento?- dijo rechinando los dientes.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido, sintiendo esa pregunta como un insulto - ¡No!, de ninguna manera.

-Bien, porque esta es la primera y última vez que aceptas algo de un extraño, cualquier cosa que necesites o desees pídemelo y no me avergüences limosneando de esta manera.

Loki bajo la mirada apenado, por un momento olvido lo sensible que eran los Alfas con aquello del poderío económico, parte de su instinto según tenía entendido. La necesidad de proteger y proveer les instaba a buscar una buena posición económica. Cumplir a sus omegas todos sus caprichos, era una forma de mostrar a otros alfas su supremacía y deslumbrar a otros omegas. El haber aceptado aquella golosina podía tomarse como un indicativo de que su Alfa no era lo suficientemente bueno proveyéndolo y eso para un Alfa sangre pura como un Odinson era un gran insulto.

-Perdón mi señor- dijo cayendo de rodillas ante su alfa agachando la cabeza con sumisión.

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamó horrorizado Thor ante esa actitud levantándolo por los hombros con poca delicadeza. Sabía que los Omegas eran sumisos por naturaleza, algo que los Alfas de antaño habían explotado casi rayando en la humillación y aunque la vida moderna había cambiado algunas cosas, seguían existiendo costumbres muy arraigadas sobretodo tratándose de Omegas provenientes de familias Alfa, algo que a él lo desquiciaba, motivo por el cual prefería relacionarse con betas.

-¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento!- repetía constantemente bañado en lágrimas sin permitirse levantar la vista hacia su señor.

-¡Deja de llorar!- lo zarandeó con brusquedad, aquellas lagrimas lo incomodaban a tal grado que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarse al no poder identificar los sentimientos que se contrapunteaban en su interior; por un lado quería castigarlo por su comportamiento pero por otro deseaba abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Loki lo rodeo por la cintura enterrando su rostro contra su pecho. Aquel simple acto lo desarmó y al sentirse totalmente incapacitado ante tal situación, lo único que atino a hacer fue separarlo de él- ¡Suficiente! Maldita sea ¡Deja de llorar!

-En verdad lo siento- musitó limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Deja de disculparte también, ten -dijo sacando un fajo de billetes de su cartera. -Mañana mismo hare que te entreguen una tarjeta descredito para tu uso personal, así que si necesitaras algo y yo no estoy, cómpralo- dicho esto tomo las bolsas que contenían las compras y comenzó a caminar- anda vamos aún nos falta ir a la dichosa librería y tengo hambre.

Loki se quedó perplejo ante lo que tenía en sus manos, jamás había visto tal cantidad de dinero y mucho menos a su disposición. Cuando el chico salió de su sorpresa se dio cuenta que el rubio ya se había adelantado.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente- Mi señor es muy generoso. –Thor resopló con fastidio ante tal adjetivo.

-Thor, mi nombre es Thor así que no vuelvas a decirme "mi señor" por qué no lo soy.

-Pero llevo su marca. -se apresuró a debatir mientras el alfa torcía el gesto, no necesitaba que se lo estuviera recordando.- le juro por lo más sagrado que haré todo lo posible para honrarlo, jamás hare algo que pueda llegar a incomodarlo.

-Entonces deja de llamarme "mi señor", no me gusta.

-¿Y cómo debo dirigirme a usted?

-En primera, deja de hablarme de usted, me hace sentir un anciano; en segunda, te vuelvo a repetir que mi nombre es Thor, Thor Odinson, así que llámame así.

-Como ordene…s

-¡No te estoy ordenando!- gruñó fastidiado el rubio ante tal actitud- te estoy pidiendo de favor que dejes de llamarme así- puntualizó irónico.

-Está bien- Loki sonrió radiante, según se le había educado, el que un Alfa permitiera a su Omega llamarlo por su nombre, era un signo de intimidad, confianza y aceptación, lo cual lo ponía un paso más cerca del corazón de su señor… es decir de Thor.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Thor Odinson jamás podría olvidar le visita a aquella librería. Nada más entrar, el intenso verde de los ojos de Loki brilló con tal intensidad, que parecía iluminar por completo el gran local.

-Anda, ve a buscar algo que te agrade mientras surto la lista del colegio y recuerda, nada de extraños.- Loki asintió para luego perderse entre un laberinto de estanterías y torres de libros, volviendo luego de unos minutos con una pila de ejemplares que le habían maravillado y por los cuales no sabía por cual decidirse -Lleva los que quieras- le sugirió Thor mientras revisaba distraídamente un mensaje en su móvil.

-¿Es enserio?- Preguntó entre incrédulo y emocionado.

-Sí, ponlos en la cuenta.- El rubio sintió posarse algo suave y húmedo sobre su mejilla, apenas fue consciente de que Loki lo había besado. Se volvió a mirarlo anonadado, mientras el chico le regalaba la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Gracias- le dijo sonrojado y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia las estanterías revoloteando entre ellas como un delicado colibrí sobre las flores.

Thor sonrió sin poder evitarlo, llevo una mano hacia su mejilla acariciando el lugar donde hacía solo minutos los cálidos labios del omega hicieron contacto. Era realmente extraño lo que sentía emerger de su interior, una sensación hasta entonces desconocida que lo llenaba de una rara calidez que nunca había experimentado y vaya que él sabía de besos, pero este era tan diferente que no sabía cómo catalogarlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, contemplándolo, mientras pensaba en la forma en que ese chiquillo había llegado a cambiarle la vida.


	7. Descubriendote

Thor se acomodó en la pequeña área de sillones de la enorme librería con un humeante vaso de café en la mano; algo le decía que estarían ahí por un buen rato, así que quiso aprovechar para revisas sus mensajes y enviar algunos correos en lo que Loki terminaba de desmantelar la tienda. En definitiva, la vitalidad de ese niño era realmente sorprendente. Lo había visto dar infinidad de vueltas al mostrador cargando grandes pilas de libros.

-¿Thor Odínson? – Preguntó una voz familiar a sus espaldas haciendo voltear al rubio ante su mención- ¡Vaya pero si eres tú, que sorpresa!

-Profesor Selvig- Respondió el rubio reconociendo de inmediato a su antiguo profesor poniéndose rápidamente de pie- Un gusto saludarlo ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo estrechando amigablemente la mano de su mentor.

-Muy bien, no me puedo quejar- contestó con una pícara sonrisa- Pero cuéntame ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Según recuerdo no es el tipo de lugares que solías visitar, sobre todo ahora con todas las ocupaciones que me imagino debes tener.

-¡Mira Thor!- se acercó emocionado Loki sosteniendo una tarjeta en la mano- dicen que con esto puedo comprar desde la casa ¿no es genial? Por cierto dice el dependiente que necesita que firmes el boucher para cerrar la cuenta- completó volteando hacia el mostrador.

-¡Por Dios!-exclamo Selvig- ¿Acaso piensan llevarse toda la librería?- preguntó divertido al ver como varios dependientes empacaban las pilas de libros en diferentes cajas, provocando el sonrojo del chico y un carraspeo del Alfa que no espero que fueran tantos.

-Loki, te presento al profesor Erik Selvig quien será uno de tus tutores en el colegio.

-Mucho gusto profesor- saludó cortésmente como se le había enseñado.

-El gusto es mío Loki, nos veremos mucho durante tu estancia en el colegio- respondió el profesor dándole un ligero apretón de mano acompañado de una radiante sonrisa- Me comentaron que te vieron hoy por el colegio y que llegaste muy bien acompañado, así que cuéntame ¿Quién es este bello chico y la relación que tiene contigo? Porque un Odínson definitivamente no es.

-Él es…bueno…el-La verdad es que no tenía una explicación ante tal cuestionamiento ya que ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta cómo nombrarlo. Loki comprendió la encrucijada en la que se encontraba Thor, ya que según palabras de Frigga, este no podía proclamar que él era su Omega porque de hacerlo se ganaría un pase directo a prisión, eso sin contar con el gran escándalo que se generaría.

-Soy el protegido del señor Odínson- Se apresuró a decir tratando de ayudar a su Alfa. Selvig abrió los ojos sorprendido viéndolo de pies a cabeza, ya que el término "protegido", se usaba en ciertos círculos para denominar a algunos betas y omegas repudiados o de bajos recursos que intercambiaban placer a cambio de techo y comida y Loki no le parecía esa clase de chico.

-¡No es lo que piensa profesor!- Se apresuró a decir Thor adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Erik.

-Jamás me atrevería a poner en duda tu honorabilidad y la de tu familia Thor.

-Se lo agradezco pero aun así hay que dejar las cosas claras.

-¡Thor!- Se oyó la voz de un par de féminas que se acercaba donde se encontraban.

-Jane, Darcy que gusto encontrarlas- saludó el rubio a las dos chicas que de inmediato se colgaron a su cuello para alcanzar a besar su mejilla. Loki se tensó ante semejante intromisión, el aroma a omega que despedían empezó a revolverle las entrañas haciendo despertar una parte de él que ignoraba que tenía; una que lo incitaba a tomar a aquel par de lagartonas por el pelo y alejarlas de SU alfa para dejarles claro que Thor era suyo. Respiró profundo tratando de controlarse, sabía que no podía hacer nada sin comprometer a su señor.

-Hasta que te dejas ver- fue el reclamo de Jane- Asgard te tiene tan ocupado que ni contestas las llamadas –dijo con un falso puchero que enervo más al pelinegro- Se te extrañó en la tertulia de los Lee. Stan se encuentra un poco ofendido por tu ausencia.

-Está próximo el lanzamiento de esta nueva temporada linda, no tengo tiempo de nada. En cuanto a Stan, ya hable para disculparme con él y Joan por no haber podido asistir.

-Pero eso no te impidió darte la vuelta por Time Warner- dijo Darcy de manera juguetona.

-Exacto, ¿cómo para ir de compras si tienes tiempo?- Enfatizó la castaña.

-Esto era impostergable Jane, vine a hacer un sondeo de mercado para nuestra próxima línea-mintió- solo aproveche el que ya estaba aquí para cubrir algunas cosas que me hacían falta.

-Pues vaya que eran muchas- dijo burlona la pelinegra- bueno, ya que te tomaste el día para "cubrir algunas cosas" ¿Qué tal si nos invitas a almorzar? Jane me ha traído de tienda en tienda y la verdad es que muero de hambre.

-Lo siento Darcy, tengo que volver a Asgard, ya me ausente toda la mañana.

-Vamos grandote, un par de horas mas no hará la diferencia- Thor resopló. Conocía lo obstinadas que podían ser ese par, así que no sería fácil librarse de ellas.

-Está bien, pero solo a almorzar – les advirtió, las chicas lanzaron un grito de júbilo colgándose de cada brazo del rubio.

-Erik….-dijo el rubio sonriente encaminándose a la salida olvidándose por completo de Loki

-Yo me encargo, no te apures- le dijo el profesor sonriendo. Desde el colegio ese par estaba tras los huesos del rubio, sin embargo este siempre lograba evadirlas con caballerosidad y encanto. Se acercó a la caja para dar los datos donde debían ser enviados los libros.

-Thor siempre ha sido muy popular con las mujeres y más si son Omegas.- dijo distraídamente a Loki, notando su molestia mientras seguían al trio que en ese momento reían.

-Eso no me tranquiliza- Rumió entre dientes.

-No te lo digo con ese fin, si no para que sepas a qué atenerte con Thor. Él puede ser muy amable, caballeroso, protector y muy esplendido a la hora de dar regalos, vaya un Alfa en toda regla; el problema con él es que adora su libertad y a menos que lo agarren drogado, no creo que la seda ante nadie.

Loki se paralizo ante lo último "a menos que lo agarren drogado", eso fue exactamente lo que había pasado. No fue elección de Thor estar con él, fue un accidente y eso lo hizo sentirse un intruso en su vida. Se vio en el reflejo de un aparador preguntándose si tendría lo necesario para aspirar a ser el Omega de Thor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Restaurantes de la talla de Gabriel Kreuther, Nerai, Gramercy Tavern, Blue Hill entre otros formaban parte del área de comida. Muchos de ellos eran realmente costosos y podrían considerarse de lujo, pero para el rubio Alfa no había ningún problema, ya que contaba con la economía suficiente para costear eso y más.

-¿Qué se les antoja chicas?

\- Muero por una hamburguesa- dijo Darcy.

-Yo preferiría algo menos grasoso, hay demasiadas calorías en una hamburguesa.

-Ok- Thor rio divertido al comprobar que Jane seguía con su eterna obsesión con el peso-¿Y a ti que se te antoja?- dijo volteando hacia el pequeño omega solo para comprobar que no se encontraba ahí- ¿alguna de ustedes vio al chico que me acompaña?

-Se quedó con el profesor- respondió Jane sin darle importancia- no hay por qué preocuparse.

-Pues el profesor ahí viene y no veo que venga con él- sentenció Darcy.

Thor se soltó bruscamente del agarre de las chicas y camino hacia el encuentro de Selvig.

-¿Dónde está Loki?- inquirió hacia el mayor.

-Creí que estaba con ustedes, yo me entretuve saludando a unos colegas.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamó Thor para desconcierto de las chicas y volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos. Sentía el corazón latiendo acelerado en la garganta mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban al extremo en su búsqueda. Lo más lógico sería poder rastrearlo con su olfato, pero Loki no tenía una esencia fuerte aun y lo maldijo por eso. En definitiva, no tenía más remedio de servirse de sus otros sentidos, pero una angustia como pocas veces había sentido se apodero de él aturdiéndolo e impidiéndole pensar.

"Loki" –era lo único que inundaba sus pensamientos. – "¿Dónde estas?"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Thor? ¿Profesor?- Llamaba Loki en medio de aquel enorme lugar donde gente de todas las edades iban y venían sin importarles su desventura. Bastó haberse distraído tan solo un momento para perder de vista a su Alfa. Volteo nervioso a en todas partes buscándolo, pero había demasiada gente, demasiados rostros y demasiadas olores como para encontrarlo con facilidad. Un miedo lo invadió al comprobar que se había perdido y unas inmensas ganas de llorar lo invadieron. -¡Thor!- grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre el barullo de las conversaciones y la música. Varios Alfas a su alrededor notaron su presencia, así que decidió mantener un bajo perfil y alejarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

Caminaba sin rumbo tratando de encontrar a Thor entre la gente cuando recordó de pronto que se dirigían hacia el área de comidas, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Por fortuna a su paso se topó con un mapa del lugar donde pudo localizar la zona de comida. Cuando llego se quedó estupefacto, ese lugar era enorme con docenas de restaurantes estaban repletos de comensales que degustaban de un suculento almuerzo ¿Cómo lo iba encontrar entre tanta gente? Sin saber qué hacer y sintiéndose un completo inútil se dejó caer en una de las bancas que rodeaban el lugar sintiéndose tan vulnerable y completamente asustado.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Tal vez regreso a la librería- sugirió Selvig sintiéndose responsable de la pérdida del menor. Thor acepto la idea recordando lo maravillado que estaba el chico con aquel lugar y salió corriendo hacia allá.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- se quejó Jane- No creo que le pase nada si lo pierdes de vista un rato, es un adolecente. Seguramente se fue con su pandilla por ahí a los videojuegos.

-Es un Omega Jane- enfatizo Darcy.

-¿Y eso qué? Tu y yo también y hemos venido solas a este lugar por años.

-Loki jamás había venido a un lugar así, no sabe cómo moverse o regresar solo- bufó Thor volteando la cara a todas direcciones tratando de percibir aunque fuera un leve aroma.

-¿Pues de que planeta viene? No me digas, todo este tiempo ha vivido encerrado en una torre custodiado por un fiero dragón y esperando a que un príncipe lo rescate- dijo Jane burlonamente dramatizando, mientras Darcy soltaba una gran carcajada.

Thor se estaba desquiciando, una sensación hasta entonces desconocida lo invadía apresando su corazón causándole una angustia irrefrenable que lo desesperaba al llenarlo de impotencia. Tal vez de no haber sido por eso, no hubiera pasado por alto el comentario mal intencionado de la castaña.

"Señor Thor Odinson- se escuchó en los altavoces del lugar- Su hermano lo espera en la oficina de vigilancia, repito, Señor Odinson su hermano lo espera en la oficina de vigilancia".

-¿Tu hermano?- corearon las chicas

-No sabía que Balder andaba también contigo- completo Darcy.

-"¿Balder?", -penó Thor y entonces cayó en cuenta.

-¡Loki! –exclamó esperanzado y salió corriendo en dirección a las oficinas administrativas del lugar.

-¡Espéranos Thor!- gritaron las chicas trataban de darle alcance sin conseguirlo debido a las altas zapatillas que utilizaba Jane.

El poderoso Alfa entro como bólido en la pequeña oficina sin importarle la cortesía, sentía su corazón palpitando a mil por hora y sus pulmones a punto de explotar. De inmediato un par de oficiales alfa le impidieron el paso alertados por el estado en que se encontraba el rubio.

-¡Loki!- gritó desesperado removiéndose para liberarse del agarre de los guardias. La necesidad de confirmar la presencia del omega nublaba por completo su juicio.

-Identifíquese - Gruñó uno de los encargados.

-Soy Odinson, Thor Odinson y vengo por mi hermano- dijo el rubio mostrándoles una identificación mientras trataba de recomponerse.

-Espere aquí- Le ordenó el guardia, para luego entrar en una de las oficinas volviendo enseguida con el adolecente.

-¡Thor!-Grito el chico en cuanto sus verdes ojo se posaron en los azules del rubio corriendo a su encuentro-Viniste por mí- dijo rodeándolo por la cintura ocultando las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad que escapaban de sus dos esmeraldas. Thor percibió el delgado cuerpo pegado al suyo, e inconscientemente lo apretó con fuerza sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡Te dije que no te separaras de mí!- dijo el rubio, pero sus palabras más que un regaño estaban impregnadas de alivio.

-Yo…lo siento…-Atinó a decir Loki entre llanto, –no supe cómo me perdí.

Thor sabía que parte de la culpa era suya por haberse distraído con las chicas, pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo; en lugar de eso seco las lágrimas del pelinegro con sus pulgares para después besar su coronilla y lo envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos

\- Deja de llorar, ya paso- dijo con voz más tranquila.

Una sutil y casi imperceptible esencia comenzó a invadir su sentido del olfato, un exquisito aroma a helado de vainilla y chocolate golpeo sus fosas nasales que su cuerpo reconoció mucho antes que su cerebro. De inmediato se separó del pelinegro como si su tacto lo hubiera electrocutado. Thor abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante aquella revelación, negándose a creer que ese chico fuera el poseedor de aquel aroma tan afanosamente buscado.

-"Imposible" –pensó mientras miraba por primera vez a aquel niño con cara húmeda- "Loki no tiene esencia, eso no es posible" "No, debe de haber otra explicación"- se dijo tratando de que su mente convenciera a su cuerpo, mientras Loki lo veía de aquella manera que hubiera desarmado a cualquiera.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Loki asintió sin agregar nada, limpiando con el puño de su camisa las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por sus mejillas. Thor le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos y se encamino hacia la salida agradeciendo a los oficiales por su ayuda.

En el camino se toparon con Darcy y una jadeante Jane a las que el rubio ni siquiera volteo a ver. Solo se acercaron donde el profesor para tomar las bolsas con las compras y regalándole una sonrisa se dirigieron de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, mientras un par de chicas Omega los vieron alejarse.

-¡¿Pero quién demonios es ese niñato para hacer que Thor se comporte así?!- gruñó Jane indignada dando una fuerte patada en el piso.

Selvig rio divertido ante la rabieta de la joven, teniendo una teoría de quien se podría tratar, una que por cierto no le iba a gustar nada a las pretendientes de Thor, entre ellas Jane Foster.


	8. Vainilla y Chocolate

Hola,

Este capitulo me costo un poquitillo porque esta algo enredoso. Hay una parte donde trata de explicar medicamente la condición de Loki, pero al parecer es mas fácil imaginarlo que plasmarlo, así que espero no haberlos enredado y de ser así no duden en preguntarme ya que técnicamente este capitulo es la base de todo el fic.

Sin mas a leer y muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Vainilla y chocolate**

Protegido, así se había sentido Loki entre los brazos de Thor. Un sentimiento de abandono lo había acompañado desde que tenía memoria, la sensación de ser una pequeña hoja arrastrada por el aire; sin embargo, cuando el rubio lo encontró en la caceta de vigilancia y lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y el varonil aroma a Alfa lo invadió, se sintió a salvo, en casa y comprendió que al fin había encontrado su sitio.

Sin embargo, al parecer Thor no pensaba lo mismo. Luego del incidente del centro comercial no le había vuelto a prestar atención. La siguiente semana Loki lo esperaba entusiasmado a que llegara, pero pasaban las horas y el rubio no aparecía. Balder, quien lo encontrara en un par de ocasiones sentado junto al gran ventanal del recibidor, le aclaro que Thor no vivía en la mansión.

-¿Él vive aparte?- preguntó desesperanzado.

-Bueno, no pensaras que un Alfa soltero de veintisiete años vivía con sus padre ¿o sí? Hay veces que pasan semanas sin que se aparezca por aquí.

Loki sintió una gran desilusión mezclado con tristeza al escuchar aquello y con el pasar de los días dejo de esperarlo. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir a dormir a la habitación que le habían asignado, prefería encerrarse en la de Thor donde se dejaba envolver por el aroma de su Alfa impregnado en sus cosas.

-No se le ve buen semblante- Susurró Odín en el oído de su esposa haciéndola pegar un bote, pues se encontraba viendo a Loki por una rendija de la puerta.

-Me asustaste- contestó cerrando muy despacio tratando de no despertarlo, encaminándose hacia su propia habitación.

-No fue mi intención querida, pero no sabía que ahora nos dedicábamos a espiar a nuestros hijos- Frigga sonrió ante ese comentario, pues así era como había empezado a ver a Loki, como un hijo.

-Me preocupa- se justificó- no se ha alimentado bien en toda la semana y eso no es bueno para su salud, lo veo tan decaído. Se la pasa abrazado a la almohada de tu hijo.

-Los Omegas suelen requerir muchos mimos, es parte de su naturaleza sensitiva.

-Lo sé, tanto como los alfas necesitamos del sexo ¿no?- dijo la dama con una sonrisa traviesa mientras su esposo le guiñaba el ojo con complicidad.- Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que sabiendo Thor de sobra que los Alfas y Omegas se complementan, actué de esta manera tan irresponsable.

-Al parecer últimamente se le han olvidado todas nuestras enseñanzas y ya va siendo hora que se las recuerdes.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Frigga contrariada- ¿Por qué mejor no tú?

-Bueno, tú eres su madre.

-Y tu su padre, un título que por cierto estrenamos el mismo día. Aunque al parecer a ti se te olvida con frecuencia ya que solo lo recuerdas cundo te llena de orgullo, pero si se porta mal, entonces es solo mi hijo.

Odín sonrió, evidentemente esa solo era una broma, ambos eran responsables de sus hijos y por eso podían jactarse que ambos jóvenes eran personas honorables y con buenos principios, principios que Thor vhabía tenido el descaro de olvidar a últimas fechas.

-Hablare con él- prometió el patriarca- confío en que recapacite y comprenda lo mal que está actuando.

-Más le vale- amenazó su esposa- porque de seguir con esa actitud me va a oír.

Y Frigga cumplió su amenaza. Luego de que las palabras de Odín no dieran resultado, la rubia se plantó en su oficina como una cobra encolerizada.

-¿Podrías bajar un poco la voz? Siento que la cabeza me estallará- Se quejó Thor ante la estruendosa voz de su madre que taladraba su cerebro. Llevaba días con una terrible migraña, días que por cierto coincidían con los mismos que tenia de no pisar la casa de sus padres y aunque intuía cual era la causa, se negaba a reconocer que el origen de sus males era la ausencia de aquel chico pelinegro en su vida.

"No existe un vínculo entre ambos" -se repetía hasta el cansancio, por lo tanto no había razón para que se sintiera como si su cerebro estuviera aplastado por una prensa.

-¿No me digas que te fuiste otra vez de juerga? -le cuestionó mordazmente la rubia.

-Por supuesto que no madre, es solo que no he podido dormir bien últimamente.

-Seguramente es tu negra conciencia la que te quita el sueño- Thor le regaló una mirada furibunda pero no dijo nada, ya que algo de razón había en eso, aunque no necesitaba que su madre se lo estuviera recordando.

Desde ese día en el centro comercial, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, aquel maldito aroma parecía no querer abandonar su sistema y la idea de que todo aquello no fuera precisamente un accidente no dejaba de atormentarlo. Porque a pesar de la gran cantidad de droga en su organismo, no se le había echado encima de Lorelei, incluso ni siquiera ante el aroma de Fandral se había descontrolado. Luego entonces ¿Qué tenía ese niño que había echado por tierra todo su autocontrol? Ahora Thor lo sabía, ese maldito aroma a vainilla y chocolate. La aterradora verdad, aquello que se revelaba ahora ante sus ojos y que le restregaba en la cara que una parte de él, la más primitiva, había deseado a Loki desde el primer momento, le horrorizaba.

-Sabes de sobra que es lo que te enferma ¿cierto? así que te sugiero que por tu bien, te pases por la casa.

-No lo creo- gruñó dando pequeños círculos en su cien con la yema de los dedos.

-¡No estoy bromeando Thor! Loki está muy mal, –se exaltó la rubia ante su pasividad. -¡No come bien desde que no has ido, su ánimo esta por los suelos y apenas si tiene fuerzas para levantarse! Pero por lo que veo tu no estas mucho mejor ¿Qué necesidad tienes de torturarte y torturar a ese pobre chico de esta manera? ¡¿Qué demonios intentas demostrar?!

-¡Nada!- gritó exasperado con su cabeza a punto de estallar.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-No lo entenderías.

-¿Y qué hay que entender? ¿Qué marcaste como tu Omega a un adolecente y ahora te niegas a aceptarlo? ¿Esa es la educación que tu padre y yo te dimos? ¿Es ese el comportamiento honorable de un alfa de tu posición? Porque si eso es, me decepcionarías y mucho.

-¡Ya basta!-explotó por fin. Thor era un Alfa sangre pura que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, ni siquiera por su madre ¡Por Dios! Él era un hombre, no un niño- ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo a propósito? ¡Yo no pedir pasar por toda esta mierda!

-¡¿Y crees que Loki si?!- exclamó furiosa- El jamás pretendió que lo marcaras, porque hasta lo que se, solo quería ser amable contigo al verte tan mal. Y mientras tú te la pasas quejándote y maldiciendo tú desgraciada suerte por todas partes, él ha hecho todo por adaptarse, por complacerte y por ganar tu cariño. Fue Loki y no tú el que fue arrancado de su hogar y llevado a un lugar lleno de extraños, toda su vida tal como la conocía cambio gracias a ti ¿y acaso has escuchado alguna vez que se queje o se lamente? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero en cambio tú, el gran Alfa sangre pura, no has hecho más que quejarse y quejarse y quejarse. Si alguien debería lamentar su suerte es Loki no tú, cuya vida no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Reniegas porque ahora tienes que cargar con un chico cuando ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, un chico que solo te pide unos minutos en tu valiosísimo tiempo, pero eres incapaz de regalarle aunque sea una sonrisa a alguien que se esfuerza para obtener tu aprobación, aun cuando tu solo le des rechazo ¿Acaso este es el Alfa que yo eduque? ¿Un hombre egoísta y orgulloso? –Thor resoplaba con rabia, escuchando cada una de las palabras que su madre ametrallaba en su contra, incapaz de defenderse - Escúchame bien, Eir ira esta noche a dejar los resultados de Loki y más te vale estar presente o de lo contrario voy por ti y donde te encuentre te traigo a punta de cachetadas y no estoy jugando Thor Odínson- dijo Frigga saliendo furibunda azotando la puerta y derribando un cuadro.

Thor lo levantó dándose cuenta que se trataba de la fotografía del día de su graduación, donde se veía sonriente a lado de sus orgullosos padres por haber sido el estudiante más sobresaliente de su generación, algo que le granjeo el más grande orgullo por parte de ellos, un orgullo que se estaba minando por su actitud hacia Loki.

Y ahí estaba otra vez Loki, con sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, como una imagen tatuada permanente en su cabeza y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que el origen de todos sus males se reducían a ese pequeño Omega, incluso los físicos.

Sabía que su madre tenía razón, sabía que estaba siendo un desgraciado, pero su orgullo era tan grande que se traducía en una terrible rabia e impotencia ante su situación ¡Estaba harto! Aventó la fotografía contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas despedazando el marco, para luego arremeter con el contenido completo de su escritorio.

Su asistente entro asustada por el escándalo, deteniéndose en la puerta ante la actitud amenazadora de su jefe.

-Liv, cancela todas mis citas- Ordenó el rubio tomando su saco y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Pero señor, hoy tiene la junta con la gente de Asaland. Además de que quedo de comunicarse con el presidente de Bifröst- le recordaba mientras lo seguía apresurada entre los corredores.

-¡¿No fui los suficientemente claro?!- se volvió el alfa, rugiendo tan imponente, que la chica se quedó paralizada del susto.

-Si señor- tragó duro, jamás en todos los años que tenía trabajando para él lo había visto de esa manera.

Thor resopló tratando de recomponerse, pero esa sensación de pérdida de control lo abrumaba hasta casi enloquecerlo. Miro como todos a su alrededor lo veían con la boca abierta sorprendidos y alarmados con su actitud. Tenía que largarse de ahí antes de hacer algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse y sin decir una palabra más se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Tenía que calmarse y solo había un sitio donde podía hacerlo

0o0o0o0o0o

Lorelei se sorprendió de encontrarlo en su puerta, ya que después de lo sucedido creyó que jamás en su vida la volvería a buscar.

-¡Thor! –Exclamó emocionada la chica -No puedo creerlo, no sabes cuánto lo lamento –Se disculpó mientras lo hacía pasar- No sabía que ese vino estaba adulterado, de hecho ya levante una queja por eso, no es justo que…

-Shhh!- la calló con un ligero beso- ya no quiero hablar de eso- se sentía agotado y lo único que necesitaba era de aquella esencia que le devolvería la paz. Abrazo a la chica aspirando fuertemente su aroma pero… nada, no encontró absolutamente nada.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió Lorelei al ver como el rubio rompía el abrazo.

-Tu aroma… no es el mismo.

-¡Ah! seguramente es porque acabo de ducharme- trató de mentir.

-No- Thor sabía que no era cierto, de una u otra forma sabía que aquel aroma no era intrínseco de Lorelei, tal vez había usado algún perfume o alguna crema… aunque se sentía tan real.

"Por supuesto que era real -gritaba una voz en su mente – ella era su tutora idiota".

Desesperado se dio la vuelta regresando por donde vino sin hacer caso a las suplicas de la chica. Estaba doblemente frustrado, así que rabioso al se dirigió al único lugar donde podía descargar sus frustraciones, "el Valhala" un table dance muy popular y exclusivo.

0o0o0o0o

Frigga estaba realmente molesta, por no decir encabronada, debido a la desfachatez de su hijo. Le había dicho que lo quería en casa para la cena y el ignoró su orden con una mano en la cintura.

-Tranquilízate querida, ya sabes cómo es.

-¡No, no sé cómo es! Desconozco totalmente a este Thor, dejo de ser el hombre responsable que yo crie. Ni cuando era adolecente tuvo estos arranques de rebeldía ¡Por Dios! Le he marcado veinte mil veces al móvil y el muy… el muy… ¡Ah!- ni siquiera encontraba el insulto adecuado que lo describiera- lo tiene apagado ¡Me manda a buzón! ¡¿Para qué demonios quiere un celular si no lo va a utilizar para lo que fue inventado?!- gritaba exasperada dando vueltas como un león enjaulado en la gran estancia.

-¿Ya intentaste localizarlo con Volstagg?

-¡Ya! Y dice que no tiene idea donde puede estar.

-¿Con Hogun y Fandral?

-¡Ninguno sabe dónde demonios se metió tu hijo!-Rugió enojada, pocas veces había visto el patriarca a su esposa tan molesta con Thor, pero no podía culparla, motivos tenia y de sobra.

-Ya aparecerá, ahora lo que nos debe de importar es Loki. Helga me dijo que hoy tampoco quiso comer nada y que tuvo que recurrir a Heimdall para obligarlo a tomar unos cuantos sorbos de sopa. No sé qué vamos a hacer con ese niño querida, tú sabes que puede pasar de seguir así.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo la dama dejándose caer en uno de los sillones desesperanzada-Y lo que me enerva es que Thor también lo sabe, su negligencia me exaspera.

-A mí también, pero en este momento lo que importa es el bienestar Loki, y si a tu hijo eso no le importa, a mi si y te juro por mis ancestros que lo hare que responda así tenga que esposar a Loki a su muñeca.

El mayordomo entro en ese momento donde el matrimonio se encontraba, avisando que el doctor acababa de llegar. Frigga le ordenó dirigirlo a la habitación de Loki mientras ella se tomaba un par de minutos para guardar la compostura.

0o0o0o0o

-¿Cómo esta, Eri?- preguntó la dama, después de que el médico familiar le hiciera una amplia revisión al chico.

-No te voy a mentir, está muy débil, -dijo el médico preocupado, mientras limpiaba sus anteojos con un pañuelo.

Estaban en la habitación de Thor. En un principio Loki solía entrar a hurtadillas y robar pequeños momentos con las pertenencias de su hijo, pero a últimas fechas se había instalado en la amplia cama y ya nada lo había arrancado de ahí.

Frigga y el Dr. Eri hablaban en susurros para no molestarlo y luego de regalarle una última mirada de preocupación, salieron hacia el pasillo.

-Hice venir a una enfermera de la clínica con el esquipo necesario para que lo canalicen. Trataremos de mantenerlo estable e hidratado hasta que puedas hacer entrar a Thor en razón, solo espero no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Tan grave es? –preguntó asustada, el semblante derrotado del galeno la lleno de angustia.

-Sera mejor que incluyamos a tu marido en esta conversación –fue toda su respuesta.

Frigga se estremeció ante la seriedad del médico y luego de asentir lo condujo a la planta baja al despecho de su esposo.

Odín levanto la vista de los documentos en el momento que cruzaron el umbral, el solo hecho de ver la expresión pálida de su esposa y el semblante resolutivo del médico sonaron la alerta en su cerebro de la gravedad del asunto. Se levantó presuroso del amplio escritorio de cedro saliendo a su encuentro.

-Eri desea hablar con ambos de la condición de Loki- le informó la dama. Odín tomo la mano de su esposa en espera del diagnóstico.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- Como toda respuesta el medico saco de su chaqueta un sobre alargado extendiéndoselo a Odín.

-Sé que mi obligación es entregarlo a Thor como el Alfa de Loki, pero como parece no importarle…-suspiro, hasta a él mismo le costaba entender el comportamiento de ese chico- como sea, tú eres el patriarca por lo que considero que eres el más sensato para tomar las medidas pertinentes- Se justificó. Las palabras del médico solo consiguieron alterar a un más a la dama quien ahogo un gemido. Odín tomo los resultados con determinación, era verdad, independientemente de las tonterías que estaba haciendo su hijo él era el patriarca y jefe de esa familia y por lo tanto responsable de la seguridad de Loki y si en sus manos estaba ayudar y apoyar a ese niño, por sus ancestros que lo haría. Comenzó a leer aquel papel preparado para lo peor, pero conforme sus ojos bailaban en cada renglón la incredulidad se adueñaba de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó angustiada su esposa- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-Su ansiedad llegó a tal punto que, olvidando sus modales, le arrebato los papeles al Alfa leyendo apresurada su contenido, sin comprender una palabra.

-Nada- confirmó el anciano ante la incredulidad de la pareja- No tiene absolutamente nada. Salvo por este episodio depresivo, Loki es un chico por demás saludable.

-No lo entiendo- espetó la rubia, había visto al pequeño decaer tan rápido que estaba segura que algo malo andaba con él. Por supuesto sabía que en gran medida la ausencia de Thor afectaba su salud al no recibir los cuidados necesarios de su Alfa, así como a su hijo le afectaba la lejanía del chico ¿Pero esto?

-Ni yo- secundó su esposo,- Eri explícanos que significan estos resultados.

-Loki es un Omega/Alfa- sentenció el galeno.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamó perplejo el matrimonio.

-Eso no puede ser, es imposible- enfatizó Odín.

-No es algo común, pero no imposible.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Loki es un alfa? – dijo Frigga nuevamente desconcertada.

-¡Oh no!- se apresuró a contestar Eri- Él es un Omega en toda ley.

-Pues entonces yo ya no entiendo nada- gruñó la rubia pasando exasperada una mano por su cabello.

-Permítanme explicarles de la manera más clara y sencilla que pueda - El anciano tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la lujosa chimenea, mientras los alfa lo imitaban sin apartar sus ojos de él- Bueno –comenzó el médico- Como bien saben un Omega nace de la unión de un Alfa y un Omega- El matrimonio asintió- Y que la unión entre Alfas, como es su caso, dan como resultado hijos Alfas, los conocidos sangre pura- El matrimonio asintió nuevamente, sabían de sobra esa información- Bien. Pues a veces la genética nos suele jugar alguna broma y se dan casos, aunque poco comunes, de nacimientos de Omegas concebidos de parejas Alfas, este es el caso de Loki.

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Odín, jamás había oído una cosa como esa.

-Lo es, aunque es muy poco común, podríamos decir que existe uno en un millón, por eso son poco conocidos y estudiados. Por lo que sé, este tipo de nacimientos suele darse en el segundo vástago de la unión.

-Un momento- refutó Frigga-¿Cómo es eso posible? Tú sabes que la concepción entre dos alfas es muy difícil de lograr, por eso solo se suele tener uno y si se desea tener más….bueno…- dejo en el aire el resto de la oración. Ella sabía más que nadie lo difícil que fue concebir a Thor y lo complicado que fue llevar el embarazo a término. Por eso habían recurrido a una Omega de cría para tener a Balder.

-Precisamente por esa razón es que este tipo de casos son excepcionales- espetó el anciano.

-Entonces quiero suponer que entre un Omega puro y uno normal debe haber un mundo de diferencia ¿cierto?- pregunto Odín.

-Sí y no. Es decir, así como los Alfas puros son superiores al resto, un Omega puro lo es también. Tu bien sabes que cuando un niño nace, lo único que puede diferenciar un omega de un alfa es su temperamento y su tamaño, así como otros rasgos físicos. Hasta la pubertad, ambos carecen de feromonas que los distingan por su aroma. Al llegar a esta etapa, sus órganos sexuales se preparan para reproducirse. El aroma, es un mecanismo evolutivo diseñado para atraer a una pareja potencial. Mientras que las alfas lo usan para amedrentar a posibles rivales, los omegas lo utilizan para seducir.

-No te ofendas Eri, pero esto es algo por demás sabido desde secundaria ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Loki?

-A eso voy. Era necesario recordarles esto para que pudieran comprender lo especial que es este muchacho. En el caso de cualquier omega, su aroma está presente de forma constante, aunque sutil, incrementándose ante la cercanía de algún alfa de su agrado, pero exasperándose completamente durante su época de celo. Como sabrás, un alfa puede parecerle un aroma atrayente o no, pero durante el celo pierden completamente el raciocinio. Esta es la razón por la que aun hoy existen muchas violaciones y se han creado vínculos involuntarios entre los adolescentes, no lo pueden controlar. Ellos simplemente liberan su esencia, el alfa más cercano lo detecta y ellos no pueden oponer resistencia.

-Por eso existen los inhibidores.

-Exacto, porque ellos no tienen el control. En el caso de omegas como Loki ocurre todo lo contrario. Un Omega puro elige entre todos los Alfas al de mayor supremacía y solo ante él se permite liberar su esencia.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que fue Loki el que escogió a mi hijo y no al revés?- preguntó Frigga sorprendida.

-Podría aventurarme a afirmarlo, aunque de forma inconsciente claro. Thor es un Alfa puro y todos sabemos que, aun entre estos, tu hijo sobresale demasiado, después de todo lo respalda uno de los más poderosos linajes que he tenido la fortuna de conocer. Seguramente la parte más instintiva de Loki debió detectarlo y lo sedujo con su aroma. Por supuesto, es evidente el pequeño atraso fisiológico en Loki, tal vez producto de aislamiento al que fue sometido, ya que a simple vista parece un chico de trece o catorce años aun teniendo dieciséis, por lo que dudo que lo haya hecho a posta. Sin embargo conforme vaya madurando, ira teniendo más control sobre esta situación.

-Así que es por eso es que no nos habíamos percatado- Comprendió Odín. En todo el tiempo que lleva con ellos, ni él ni su esposa, ni ninguno de los Alfas que trabajan con ellos había detectado rastro de aroma en él.

-¿Quieres decir que Loki ya es sexualmente maduro?

-Efectivamente

-Ya se me hacía raro que Thor pudiera marcarlo sin presentar antes el celo- medito Odín, Por lo que sabía un Alfa no podía excitarse ante un Omega sin olor, una medida evolutiva impresionante, ya que de esta manera se evitaba el copular con niños. Sin embargo, antiguamente se pasaba esto por alto, por lo que muchas familias impregnaban de feromonas a los niños para poder ser marcados desde pequeños y así asegurar una conveniente unión. Claro, en la actualidad esto era considerado un delito, pero algunas familias tradicionalistas lo seguían aplicando. Debido a esto, Odín llego a pensar que este había sido el plan de Byleist, sin embargo, durante las querellas, este demostró que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, ya que Loki estaba prometido a otro Alfa. Aun así, el que su hijo lograra marcar a un chico sin celo era algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas por su cabeza y por fin tenía una respuesta.

-Es muy probable que Loki haya tenido su primer celo sin siquiera notarlo- continuo el médico- Los ciclos estráles de este tipo de Omegas son exactamente iguales a los de los Omegas comunes, sin embargo los síntomas son diferentes. El excesivo calor y las ganas irrefrenables de ser impregnado no están presentes, ya que esto solo se experimentan ante el Alfa elegido, así como la lubricación y la segregación de feromonas.

-¡¿Quieres decir que entran en celo cada que están cerca del Alfa?!- dijo Frigga muy asustada al entender la magnitud de lo que esto podía significar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Rio Eri por la ocurrencia de la dama- Ellos entran en celo cada tres meses como cualquier omega.

-¿Y cómo es que Byleist nunca se percató de esto? –Pregunto Odín – por lo que tengo entendido Loki tuvo atención médica con regularidad.

-Como les dije anteriormente, este tipo de casos se dan uno en un millón, así que pocos médicos tienen el conocimiento necesario para diagnosticarlo. Se necesitan una serie de análisis específicos para poderlo detectar, los cuales supongo el médico de la familia nunca realizo dando por hecho que se trataba de un celo tardío. Mientras que los síntomas presentados por Loki durante este periodo eran tan sutiles que posiblemente los pasaron por alto, incluso el mismo. Aunque claro, ahora que esta enlazado, es probable que eso cambie también.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Frigga no alcanzaba a comprender del todo esa extraña condición.

-En pocas palabras –trató de resumir el médico- los omegas puros tienen el poder de controlar sus "herramientas de atracción" para asegurar que nadie más que un "alfa supremo" sea el encargado de marcarlos, una vez conseguido ese propósito su esencia dejara de esconderse para los demás y comenzara a ser liberada como todos los demás.

-¡Pero el vínculo con Thor no se ha completado! –exclamó horrorizada Frigga.

-Esa es una de las razones por las cuales hay que estar muy al pendiente de él.

-Comprendo –sentenció Odín y con eso dieron terminada la conversación. Por supuesto Frigga parecía tener más dudas ahora, pero Eri le prometió mandarles toda la información necesaria con la que disponía para que pudieran entender de mejor manera la situación de Loki.

El medico se despidió prometiendo pasarse al otro día para revisar a su paciente. Odín como siempre, le agradeció sus atenciones y se despidió dándole un leve apretón de manos mientras lo encaminaba a la salida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer amor?- le dijo Frigga a su marido una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Tomar cartas sobre el asunto, que eso no te quede ni la menor duda- sentenció decidido.

Desde que lo conoció, Odín intuyo que Loki era especial, pero hasta ahora no sabía a qué grado. Lo que el viejo medico les había dicho era toda una revelación que lo llenaba de incógnitas e incertidumbre. Ahora sabía que Loki no era como los demás, pero mientras que no fuera capaz de tener el control de su cuerpo y sin la protección de Thor, esas pequeñas diferencias podrían ponerlo en gran riesgo.

-¡Maldita sea!- rugió dando un fuerte golpe en el descansabrazos del sillón poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al teléfono- Heimdall, ordena que se me informe de inmediato a la hora que sea, si Thor se llega aparecer por la casa y si no, mañana mismo me lo buscas y me lo traes- gruñó colgando de un fuerte golpe el aparato. Tenía que solucionar esa situación cuanto antes y por las buenas o por las malas, de su cuenta corría hacer entender a Thor.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Thor hizo un recorrido en esa noche de todos los bares, table dance, antros y tugurios en busca de algo que pudiera mitigar la terrible molestia que lo embargaba, pero ni el alcohol ni los cuerpos ajenos lograban apaciguarlo sino todo lo contrario; aquel mar de aromas dulzones a su alrededor solo había conseguido causarle unas terribles nauseas. Así que derrotado había terminado haciendo lo que juro no haría, regresar a la casa de sus padres.

Para ese entonces la migraña estaba matándolo, la cabeza le punzaba sintiendo su cerebro a punto de estallar. Apenas si podía ver con claridad pues las luces de la ciudad aguijonaban sus ojos, cualquier ruido por diminuto que fuera se multiplicaba por mil en sus oídos produciéndole una revoltura de estómago, que termino por hacerlo vomitar ante al más leve aroma.

Temblando y sudando a más no poder, consiguió entrar a su casa. No supo cómo fue capaz de conducir el trayecto hasta su casa sin causar un accidente. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando su padre lo intercepto con una mirada que dejaba poco margen a la amabilidad.

-Así que por fin te dignaste a aparecer- sentenció el mayor acercándose a el rubio cuan imponente era.

-No me siento bien- gimió Thor.

-Se nota….y no eres el único.

-En este momento no estoy para sermones por mi mal comportamiento, así que ahórratelo.

-Descuida, no pienso hacerlo- le contestó su padre con una voz tan calmada como avecinando una tormenta, luego le entregó un sobre con el sello del laboratorio.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó revisándolo.

-Los resultados de Loki.

-¿Podemos dejar esto para mañana padre? En verdad no me siento bien para estas tonterías.

-¡La salud de tu Omega no es una tontería!- gritó colérico el patriarca viendo de una manera casi asesina al rubio.

-No te pongas así padre- dijo el rubio entre amedrentado y dolorido, la migraña no le permitía enfocar nada delante de él -¿podrías resumir de que se trata?

-Todos los males que estás experimentado son producto del vínculo.

-Por Dios padre ¿Cuál vinculo?- espetó totalmente fastidiado, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la escalinata- El que haya mordido a ese chico no significa que exista uno, dado que no hubo copula.

-¡El vínculo que existe entre tú y Loki es genuino!- rugió el gran Alfa haciendo que Thor se volviera sorprendido hacia su padre.- ¡El contenido de ese sobre es la confirmación de que Loki ha presentado su celo, por lo que la marca en su cuello es algo más que una simple cicatriz producto de tu calentura, es la prueba de que entre ambos se creó un vínculo real!- gritó furioso, pocas veces Thor había visto a su padre en tal estado de alteración por lo que no se atrevió a contestar- Escúchame bien Thor por que no pienso repetirlo, a partir de hoy te dejaras de berrinches estúpidos y te comportaras como un Odínson de tu altura. Loki es tu Omega lo quieras o no y te comportaras con él como corresponde, porque si no estás dispuesto a romper el lazo que los une tampoco lo atormentaras con tu ausencia, así que desde hoy regresaras a vivir en esta casa o mañana mismo hare que trasladen a Loki a tu departamento- sentenció el patriarca sin opción a replica.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo completamente horrorizado, aquel lugar era el símbolo de su libertad, tal vez el ultimo resquicio de ella y no iba a permitir que le impusieran a ese niño.

-Te equivocas Thor, no es una broma es una promesa y por las buenas o por las malas vas a cumplir con tus responsabilidades, ya va siendo hora que dejes de comportarte como Balder, buenas noches.

Odín paso de largo dejando a un furioso Thor resoplando y gruñendo de rabia, pensando que le gustaría saber quién demonios era el encargado de escribir la historia de su vida, para ir a retorcerle el pescuezo por jugarle esa clase de mamadas.

Sin poder controlarse, golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole un tremendo boquete, tarde se dio cuenta de su estupidez, pues apenas se estrelló su puño las vibraciones viajaron de su mano hasta su cabeza arrancándole un alarido por el dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándose caer de rodillas en el pasillo con las manos presionando fuertemente su cabeza, odiando como nunca a ese estúpido niño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció tirado en ese pasillo presa del terrible dolor, sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, así que haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie encaminándose casi a rastras hacia su habitación. Deseaba arrojarse en su mullida cama y dormir por horas, aunque dudaba que el terrible dolor que sentía invadirle todo el cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Con mucha dificultad abrió la puerta, apretando los dientes por el mazazo que sintió con el ruido del pestillo, encontrándose con que su cama ya estaba ocupada.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- masculló irritado. Le había costado un huevo llegar hasta ahí, como para darse el lujo de darse la vuelta e ir al cuarto de visitas. Tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrojar al intruso de su cama, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que compartirla. Con dificultad se fue acercando, estaba casi seguro de saber de quien se trataba y no se equivocó… era Loki.

Ahí estaba el culpable de todas sus desgracias, mas pálido y mucho más delgado pero innegablemente hermoso. Dormía profundamente hecho un ovillo con el brazo derecho estirado para no mover la cánula insertada en su vena y el conducto por el cual el suero lo hidrataba.

"Eres realmente muy bello" -se decía Thor sin dejar de contemplar sus finas facciones y sus adorables gestos -"Mi pequeño y hermoso Omega".

Por alguna extraña razón no sintió malestar al reconocerlo, sino todo lo contrario, una sensación cálida emanó de su pecho. Alargo una mano acariciando con el dorso la tersa piel de su mejilla, estaba frio, pero aquel tacto pareció reconfortar al chico quien dejó escapar un sutil suspiro de entre sus delgados labios. Ahí estaba otra vez, aquella esencia a vainilla y chocolate, muy sutil pero tan clara que se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Sin meditarlo se inclinó aún más sobre el enterrando su nariz en su cuello aspirando fuertemente su delicioso aroma, un aroma que parecía apaciguar a su alfa hasta ese momento perturbado, un aroma que le trajo la tranquilidad y la paz que buscara tan afanosamente en otros sitios y que curaba de golpe su ansiedad y el intenso dolor hasta ese momento imposible de aliviar. Volvió a aspirar esta vez más profundamente, sintiendo como un agradable placer recorría su cuerpo, esto era lo que él necesitaba. Con cuidado y tratando de no despertarlo, se recostó a su lado acomodando la espalda de Loki en su pecho, rodeando el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Si ese era su Omega y ese era su aroma, bebería de él hasta embriagarse al menos por esa noche, ya mañana… bueno, mañana ya sería otra historia.


	9. Mi pequeño omega

**Hola**

 **Habia pensado subir el capitulo mañana como cada viernes, pero dije: ya lo tengo, falta una hora para mañana ¿Porque esperar? asi que espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Mi pequeño omega**

Había pocas cosas por las que Thor y Odín discutían. Por lo regular, el papel de progenitor regañón se lo dejaban a Frigga, mientras que la relación entre ambos era mucho más cordial y amistosa. Sin embargo, la actitud de su padre hacia él aquella madrugada no le dejo duda a Thor de que podría llegar a ser tan severo o más que su madre.

Thor por supuesto ya no era ningún niño, hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho con la madurez y la autosuficiencia necesaria para tomar sus propias decisiones; pero a pesar de esto les guardaba gran respeto a sus padres por lo que acataba ciertas peticiones que ellos le hacían. Así pues, sin más que discutir, accedió a mudarse a la residencia familiar más a fuerza que de ganas, al menos de lunes a viernes, dejando el fin de semana exclusivamente para él. Su madre, como siempre, protesto; ella hubiera deseado que su estadía fuera de forma permanente, pero él era un alfa joven con ciertas necesidades que no pensaba aliviar en el cuerpo de un niño de quince años, por muy su omega que fuera. Mientras que su padre estuvo de acuerdo con ese arreglo, en especial después de ver la mejoría en Loki.

El estar en contacto con su alfa, aunque fuera de forma un poco distante, ayudaba al chico a salir de ese estado de melancolía en el que se había hundido. Empezó a recobrar el color y también el apetito y pronto su sonrisa tímida también se hizo presente.

Lo que todos desconocían es que cada noche sin falta, unos pasos indecisos recorrían el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, quien teniendo el sueño a prueba de bombas nucleares, a penas si se percataba del pequeño bultito que se acomodaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, como un gatito en busca de calor. Al principio Thor creía que se trataba un sueño, pero el agradable y ya conocido aroma que embargaba aun su habitación cuando despertaba por las mañanas le confirmaba que no era así. Entonces Thor sonreía como bobo, aun sin estar muy seguro del por qué; tal vez porque en noches como esas su sueño era mucho más tranquilo, tal vez porque esas mañanas amanecía mucho más relajado o simplemente por esa extraña y placentera sensación que a últimas fechas recorría su cuerpo, a la cual se negaba a encontrar explicación.

Jamás dijeron nada sobre eso. Todas las mañanas a la hora del desayuno se limitaba a bajar y ofrecer una mirada furtiva a Loki, entonces él se sonrojaba de esa manera tan encantadora desviando la vista, lo que de algún modo enternecía a Thor arrancándole una sonrisa. Eso era todo, una especie de acuerdo silencioso, un secreto entre ambos que era notorio para todos los que lo rodeaban. Y no es que solo la salud de Loki mejorara considerablemente, sino que a Thor se le veía mucho más accesible y menos huraño, algo que incluso sus compañeros de trabajo agradecían.

Y aquella noche no fue la excepción, ya que se trataba de una fecha importante para el moreno, el día previo a su ingreso al colegio.

Cuando Loki fue inscrito en el instituto se le realizo un examen de admisión, más como un requisito; sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la mayoría de sus respuestas eran arcaicas por no decir irrisorias, ocasionando que fuese inscrito en sexto grado con chicos de once a doce años a falta de un grado menor. Thor, quien le había explicado al director la "situación particular" por la que había atravesado Loki a lo largo de su vida, había conseguido como un favor especial para él que le otorgaran una segunda oportunidad de aplicar el examen. Les fue entregada una serie de temarios que necesitaría revisar a lo largo del mes que le cedieron de plazo, para regularizar su educación y ver si podía quedar en un grado más acorde.

El resultado había herido tanto el ego de Loki que convirtió la amplia biblioteca de la casa en su nuevo refugio, donde pasaba las largas horas sin salir apenas para comer, algo que tenía a Frigga sumamente preocupada por una posible recaída.

-¿Que no piensas hacer nada al respecto? –le inquirió una tarde aprovechando que tenía que entregarle unos documentos a su hijo para que los anexara al próximo balance.

-¿Algo como qué? –le contestó distraídamente este, sin dejar de teclear su portátil.

-¡Algo! –exclamó exasperada por la actitud del rubio. Thor dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Ves a Loki por aquí? –le preguntó con sarcasmo -¿ves que estemos en la casa? ¿Cómo se supone que haga algo cuando estoy a una hora de distancia?

-Eres insoportable ¿Lo sabias? –rugió la rubia y se marchó de ahí dando un sonoro portazo al salir.

Thor resopló agotado. Su madre estaba tomándose muy enserio su papel de protectora con el pequeño y no la culpaba, ese omega tenía un aire desvalido que te incitaba a querer abrazarlo fuerte y reconfortarlo; pero ¡Por Dios! Estaba volviéndolo loco.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y se dispuso a continuar con sus labores, se acercaba la junta general y estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, sin embargo el teléfono sobre su escritorio le pedía a gritos que lo cogiera. Tamborileo con sus dedos sobre el escritorio, contemplando el aparato sin animarse a levantarlo, finalmente la ansiedad venció y termino por descolgar el auricular y marcar.

-Liv, comunícame con Helga.

-Enseguida señor –contestó solicita su asistente. Un minuto después el ama de llaves estaba al teléfono.

-¿Helga? ¿Dónde está Loki? –le preguntó a penas la dama saludara.

-En el mismo lugar que hace dos horas que marco señor–contestó con una sonrisa maternal que le trasmitió a través de la línea.

Desde que el rubio había vuelto a la mansión no hacía más que llamarla a todas horas para preguntar por la mejoría del chico, lo cual la conmovía demasiado ya que no era posible que fuera a cambiar radicalmente entre llamadas ¿cierto? Sin embargo, lo que más ternura le causaba era la insistencia del alfa de mantener todo en secreto. Le había advertido que nadie debía de enterarse o perdería el trabajo. Helga sabía que estaba solo blofeando, después de todo ella lo había visto crecer desde aquel niño al que le cubría todas sus travesuras hasta ese adolescente al que le tapaba todas sus escapadas y faltas. Ahora era un hombre, pero si había algo que permanecía intacto a través de los años era su noble corazón, casi tan grande como su testarudo orgullo, un orgullo que le impedía dar su brazo a torcer y permitirle mostrar abiertamente su preocupación por el pequeño omega.

–Está en la biblioteca, -le informó.

-¿Te aseguraste que tomara sus medicamentos?

-Como todos los días, señor.

-Bien. Llévale algo ligero de comer, debe recuperar peso antes de entrar al colegio.

-También lo hice: le lleve un par de esas "canastas" que usted me pidió que le preparara, las que llevan crema y fruta

-Canastas tropicales –le aclaró el rubio, justo como las que le encantaron aquella vez que fueron de compras -Te lo agradezco Helga. Seguramente se perderá en su lectura y se olvidara del tiempo, por favor, que no se pierda una sola comida.

-No lo permitiré señor, descuide.

-Bien. Es un día agradable hoy, tal vez debería darle un poco de aire, estar siempre encerrado no le hace bien. Llévalo al jardín de mi madre, bajo la pérgola de los rosales, seguro le gustara. Ayúdalo con sus libros de ser necesario.

-Como usted diga.

-Bien y recuerda…

-Usted nunca llamo –completó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, una que fue capaz de contagiar a Thor incluso a una hora de distancia.

-Exacto. Gracias Helga.

-Como siempre, es un placer señor.

Thor colgó mucho más sereno y entonces se permitió centrar su completa atención en el trabajo; había aún mucho por hacer y un pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes no le estaba permitiendo concentrarse, pero saber que se encontraba bien lo tranquilizaba.

Esa tranquilidad le duro solamente hasta que a su padre se le ocurrió contratar un par de instructores para que ayudaran al omega en su regularización. Había optado por un par de betas para evitarse conflictos con la parte instintivamente posesiva de Thor, pero eso no había impedido que se erizara como gato o gruñera como un perro rabioso cada vez Loki los alababa sin parar durante la cena.

Para su suerte y sorpresa de todos no los necesito más allá de quince días. En dos semanas había conseguido cubrir todo los temas de los planes de estudio y el resto del tiempo lo ocupo repasando y aprendiendo cosas relacionadas con los temas que le apasionaron, por lo que al cumplirse el plazo Loki realizo nuevamente el examen obteniendo en esta ocasión, para su gran satisfacción (y la de Thor, no podía negarlo) una nota realmente sobresaliente, quedando esta vez en duodécimo grado junto con Balder, en lugar del undécimo que le correspondía.

Aquella noche se realizó una cena especial para festejar "su victoria", como la habían nombrado. Y mientras todos reían de las bromas los ojos de Loki brillaban como un par de luceros, manteniendo cautiva la mirada de Thor sin que este pudiera evitarlo. Fue entonces que todos lo percibieron por primera vez, un aroma agradable, sutil y sensual, la esencia de Loki.

Las conversaciones se detuvieron de golpe y todos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el pelinegro quien no comprendía porque la actitud de los alfas, quienes se veían realmente tensos de repente.

-Loki, a tu cuarto –ordenó Thor mientras comenzaba a gruñir a sus padres en defensa del pequeño.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? No entiendo –dijo confundido.

-¡Ahora! –exigió el rubio y Balder salto de su asiento tomando a Loki de la muñeca y remolcándolo fuera de la estancia lo más a prisa que pudo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó tan pronto estuvieron en el ala oeste, donde se situaban las habitaciones de la familia.

-Lo que acabas de ver es un duelo de alfas, créeme salimos a tiempo, pudieron haberse puesto muy violentos. –Le explicó Balder dejándose caer en la cama del pelinegro.

-Pero… no entiendo…

-Es tu aroma Loki, el aroma de un omega en celo los vuelve locos.

-¿Quiere decir que estoy entrando en celo? –preguntó esperanzado el chico, eso solo quería decir que Thor podía reclamarlo como suyo al fin y…

-No lo creo, –le cortó Balder su ensoñación, -realmente no estoy muy seguro de que paso. De estar en celo sentirías mucho calor y probablemente dolor, estarías comenzando a lubricar justo ahora ¿sientes algo de eso? –Loki negó con la cabeza –me lo suponía.

-¿Pero entonces que fue?

-No tengo idea.

-No tiene sentido, somos familia, no se supone que…

-No, Loki, no lo somos –lo frenó Balder –al menos no biológicamente. El instinto se bloquea cuando se trata de alguien de tu misma sangre, pero nosotros no compartimos esa sangre ¿Entiendes? Por más que mis padres te digan que te quieren como un hijo, no lo eres en realidad. Si no hubiésemos salido de ahí Thor hubiera tenido que atacar a sus propios padres por el derecho a tenerte ¿Entiendes? -Loki asintió apesadumbrado tirándose a un lado de Balder, suspirando pesadamente. Había veces, como en esa ocasión, que deseaba no ser un omega.

Una vez que Loki se había marchado del comedor las cosas parecieron calmarse, tan pronto como Helga había ventilado toda la estancia y los adultos se trasladaran al despacho donde el aroma de Loki no los alcanzara y donde pudieran discutir sobre lo sucedido acompañados de una copa de coñac.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –preguntó Frigga tan pronto su marido le tendiera su bebida.

-Me parece que la esencia de Loki –respondió Odín bebiendo de la propia –es realmente poderosa.

-A penas si pude controlarme.

-Ahora pueden entenderme –dijo sonriendo su hijo, en cierta forma le divertía que Loki les diera una sopa de su propio chocolate.

-¿Quieres decir que tú ya la habías percibido? –inquirió su padre a lo que Thor asintió.

-Hace poco empezó a liberarla, en especial cuando hay alguna situación que lo reconforta.

-¿Cómo es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? –se preguntó la rubia sin poderse creer aun aquel golpe recibido que aun la tenía un poco atontada.

-Recuerda lo que Erí nos dijo querida –le contestó el patriarca –que Loki liberaba su esencia solo ante su alfa y que poco a poco esta iría madurando hasta que los demás pudiéramos percibirla, pero eso no es lo que me inquieta. Me preocupa la falta de control que pueda tener sobre esta situación. ¿Qué tan consiente es de los momentos y las circunstancias en que su aroma se libera? Puede ser muy peligroso, especialmente ahora que está a punto de entrar al colegio.

-¡Por Dios! –se lamentó Frigga dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de piel que habían en la estancia. -Thor -se volvió hacia su hijo- tienes que reclamar a Loki, corazón.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó horrorizado el rubio.

-Es por su bien.

-¿Por su bien? –No podía creer lo que su madre estaba pidiendo que hiciera -¿Te estas escuchando? Padre, dile algo.

-Yo creo que tu madre tiene razón, es la única solución que se me ocurre.

-Eso no puede ser verdad.

-¡Thor, escucha! –lo llamó su madre tomándolo por una mano, lucia realmente angustiada, -si tu no lo haces alguien más podría…

-¡Suficiente! –Gruñó soltándose de su madre –no necesito escuchar esto –dijo antes de dar la vuelta y salir del despacho ignorando por completo los llamados de su madre.

¿Cómo podía pedirle que hiciera algo así? técnicamente iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado. Un omega no se marcaba nada más porque si, no era un juego, eso se lo habían recalcado hasta el cansancio en su adolescencia ¿Ahora le pedía que lo hiciera? ¿En verdad? ¿Qué había con todo eso de que solo se reclamaba a un omega si se estaba listo para hacerlo, si se estaba seguro de que era la persona indicada, aquella con la que te veías pasando el resto de tu vida? ¿Todo eso donde había quedado? Si, había marcado a Loki y una parte de él se había unido al pelinegro, no era un tonto, pero no era un vínculo perfecto, estaba incompleto y hasta que no tuviera intimidad con él y lo reclamara como suyo ese lazo no se estrecharía ¿Eso era lo que su madre quiera? ¿Qué tomara a un crio de quince años y le hiciera el amor atándolo a él de por vida? ¡Cielos! Loki apenas si conocía nada del mundo, en todos los sentidos era solo un niño aprendiendo a vivir. ¿Qué pasaría cuando viera el exterior? Cuando comprendiera que había mucho más afuera de las cuatro paredes tras las que lo habían recluido, cuando conociera gente de su edad y con sus mismos gustos y se diera cuenta que Thor no era el indicado para él, cuando deseara experimentar como los demás y se viera limitado por un vínculo forzado. Entonces lo odiaría y Thor no sabía si podría soportar eso.

Era mejor así. Un frágil lazo que terminaría minándose con el tiempo, que él se encargaría de desgastar hasta que fuera lo suficientemente endeble para romperse sin que eso le ocasionara al omega daño alguno. Entonces Loki seria libre por fin y podría hacer lo que deseara sin restricciones, por más que una parte de Thor se resistiera a eso… por más que una parte de él se doliera con eso.

Aquella noche a penas si pudo dormir, fue por eso que cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a aquella fragancia sus ojos se abrieron casi en automático. Loki se detuvo sintiéndose descubierto y no se atrevió a dar un paso más.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio cuando lo vio dudar, se movía ansiosamente y se tronaba los dedos, podía oler su angustia.

-No puedo dormir- musito quedamente con la mirada clavada a los pies de la cama.

-Ya veo… -fue lo único que atino a decir -¿Se trata del colegio?

-Si… es decir, eso creo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –la verdad que no solía caracterizarse por tener una paciencia de santo y cuando el sueño le faltaba era aún peor.

-Yo solo… me estaba preguntando… no sé, tal vez… es decir… yo… lo que quiero decir es que… vaya… lo que yo…

-Suficiente –lo cortó Thor –Te voy a detener aquí porque si sigues balbuceando de ese modo juro que me desquiciare. ¿Sabes la hora que es?

-Lo siento –se disculpó dándose cuenta de lo inoportuno de esa conversación y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar por donde había llegado.

-¡Aguarda! –lo detuvo el alfa con su sola voz. Loki obedeció a su llamado mas no se volvió, permaneció ahí, en el umbral de la puerta con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, Thor hubiese jurado que incluso lo escucho gimotear.

Sabía de sobra que los omegas necesitaban de la protección de unos brazos cuando los invadía la inseguridad. Esa era una de las labores de los alfas, brindarles la protección que ellos necesitaran, no solamente la física y económica, sino también la emocional; era su deber librarlo de cualquier carga y hacerlo sentir seguro, el problema es que él no era precisamente bueno consolando gente, ese tipo de interacción no se le deba particularmente bien.

-Puedes quedarte –le dijo simplemente, -Si lo deseas.

Loki se volvió lentamente, limpiando el residuo de sus lágrimas con el puño de su pijama. Aquel par de pozos verdes, que brillaban por el llanto aun a través de las penumbras de la habitación, conmovió su corazón de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho antes. No supo cómo responder a una situación como esa, así que simplemente se recorrió en la cama y levanto el edredón para que entrara.

Loki avanzó un par de pequeños pasos, inseguro, lo cual arranco una sonrisa enternecida en el mayor. Ante esto el pelinegro aumento la velocidad hasta casi correr y de un brinco ya se hallaba rodeado del calor y el aroma de su alfa. Abrazó a Thor por la cintura y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho para que los latidos, un poco acelerados del rubio ante esta reacción, le brindaran la tranquilidad que buscaba.

-Gracias –susurró Loki liberando el delicioso aroma del cual Thor ya era adicto.

Su cuerpo se relajó y solo atino a arropar al chico y corresponder al abrazo. Era raro, nunca antes había dormido de aquella forma, pero de alguna extraña manera se sentía condenadamente bien.

-Buenas noches –le susurró besando su coronilla –descansa… mi pequeño omega – dijo en un susurro pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo sintiéndolo tranquilo y en paz.


	10. Marcando un inicio

Capítulo 9

Marcando un inicio

Aquella mañana igual que la anterior Thor se despertó cargado de energía listo para iniciar un nuevo día, sin embargo cuando consulto su reloj se dio cuenta que hacía tiempo había sonado la alarma y él no la había escuchado.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó saltando de la cama y despertando a Loki en el proceso

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el somnoliento chico frotándose los ojos, mientras el rubio buscaba en sus cajones una muda de ropa interior apresurándose a la ducha.

-¡Nos quedamos dormidos!-fue lo último que dijo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Loki miro el reloj y eso basto para terminar de despertarlo y hacerlo saltar de la cama para correr rumbo a su habitación. Balder lo esperaba con su típica sonrisa del gato de Cheshire apurándolo a vestirse sin permitirle darse una ducha.

-No habrá tiempo de desayunar si lo haces y creme que mamá no te dejara ir al colegio con el estómago vacío- sentenció.

Así que Loki obedientemente, se enfundo el uniforme del colegio: pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca, saco azul cielo, y corbata a rallas. El pequeño Odinson hizo una mueca ante la imagen que le regalo su joven cuñado, con su cuerpo esbelto y su rostro de porcelana, era una Omega perfecto y seguramente causaría conmoción con su llegada despertando seguramente la envidia de unos y el deseo de otros. Sonrió al imaginarse el chasco que se llevarían al detectar el aroma de su hermano en todo su ser.

Helga les ofreció un desayuno ligero al par de Omegas el cual devoraron a las carreras haciendo sonreír Odín, quien aun siendo tan estricto en cuanto a la puntualidad, lo dejo pasar.

-¿Listo para tu primer día?- preguntó a Loki que en ese momento vertía una gran cantidad de miel de maple a sus waffles.

-Emm… claro- contestó con nerviosismo luego de darle un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

-Tranquilo, lo harás bien -el patriarca se había percatado del gran potencial que escondía el pelinegro haciéndose el firme propósito de ayudarlo a desarrollarlo.

-Parece que a ambos se les pegaron las sabanas- sonrió Frigga mientras veía a su hijo mayor entrar en el comedor completamente arreglado. Aquel comentario soltado con cierta malicia provocó que Loki se atragantara con el pedazo de waffle que momentos atrás se había llevado a la boca, teniendo Balder que pegarle en la espada para que pudiera pasarlo.

-A mamá no se le escapa nada- susurró el pequeño Odinson.

Thor vestía impecable como siempre con un traje gris Oxford que se amoldaba a su tonificado cuerpo a la perfección, su rubia cabellera peinada hacia atrás y su barba divinamente arreglada le daba un aspecto imponente.

-Buenos días familia- dijo dirigiéndose a su madre para darle el acostumbrado beso de buenos días, para luego encaminarse a su lugar donde Helga le entrego el diario sirviéndole su acostumbrada taza de café.

-¿Qué desea hoy joven para desayunar?- preguntó la dama.

-Con eso será suficiente Helga, gracias, llevo un poco de prisa. Quede de desayunar esta mañana con los inversionistas de Shield y voy un poco retrasado.

-¿Hiciste un compromiso esta mañana?- le preguntó su madre como si no lo pudiese creer.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- era algo que acostumbraba hacer con regularidad, así que no entendía porque la sorpresa.

-Hoy es el primer día de Loki en el colegio- le aclaró su padre para que entendiera la reacción de su madre.

-Eso lo sé ¿Cuál es el problema?-aunque parecía que el rubio seguía sin entender la cuestión.

-¡¿Qué cuál es el problema?!- exclamó Frigga exaltada- ¡Thor, Loki es tu Omega!

-Y ahí viene otra vez el sermón….-dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz.

Desde que ese niño apareció en su vida había recibido más regaños que en toda su infancia y adolescencia juntas ¿Es que hacia todo mal ante los ojos de su madre? "Que si no le prestaba suficiente atención." "Que si no se preocupaba por él y sus necesidades." "Que si no le interesaban sus sentimientos." ¡Por favor! Se había mudado una vez más a casa de sus padres. Le había comprado media librería y ahora hasta dormía con él ¡¿Qué más quería?!

Por supuesto esto último no se lo diría a nadie ni bajo tortura, pero lo hacía. Basaba con verlo para darse cuenta que estaba mucho mejor que cuando llego; su semblante lucia más saludable, había recuperado peso, las ojeras habían desaparecido de esos enormes ojos verdes que ahora lo contemplaban entre divertido y apenado, un tenue color rosado teñía sus antes pálidas mejillas mientras sus labios antes resecos, ahora parecían una apetitosa cereza que incitaba a ser devorada por él…

 _¡Mierda! ¡¿En qué momento se había perdido mirándolo como un tarado?!_

Recobrando la compostura trato de centrar su atención en su madre quien seguía vociferando regaños.

-¡Suficiente!- la interrumpió harto de todo eso- ¿Quieres que cancele mi compromiso? Bien, eso haré, pero por favor deja de tratarme como un crio.

-Pues deja de comportarte como uno.

-No estoy de humor para seguir con esto- sentenció arrojando la servilleta y poniéndose de pie-Nos vemos en la oficina- agregó dirigiéndose a la salida donde se detuvo para mirar sobre su hombro a Loki- Te espero en auto- le dijo y luego se fue.

Loki se quedó pasmado por un segundo, necesito de un codazo de Balder para volver en sí. Termino su leche de un trago y se despidió deprisa saliendo corriendo tras el rubio quien, como lo había prometido, lo esperaba ya al volante de su Porsche.

Condujeron en silencio rumbo al colegio, Thor concentrado en mantener su vista en el camino y Loki en sus manos, que estrujaba cada vez con más fuerza conforme se acortaba la distancia. Una parte de él estaba emocionado por esta nueva experiencia, mientras que otra estaba tan aterrada, que ni siquiera se percató en que momento llegaron hasta que Thor le indico que ya estaban ahí.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó, y aunque el chico asintió lo cierto es que estaba más pálido que de costumbre-¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió, no es que le importara demasiado aquel niño pero tampoco era un insensible desconsiderado.

-Nada…es solo que….nada…-prefirió callar temiendo disgustar al alfa con algo sin importancia, aunque al escucharlo resoplar y verlo llevar una mano al puente de su nariz le hizo percatarse de que estaba haciendo justo lo contrario.

-Loki –le advirtió Thor y el pelinegro tuvo que poner en palabras sus temores.

-Es solo que… -comenzó con voz queda y temblorosa- Y si… ¿Y si no les agrado?- pudo decir al fin- ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vi todos los trofeos que obtuviste en tu estancia en el colegio, aun hoy sigues siendo una leyenda y yo… ¿Qué pasa si no estoy a la altura?... ¿Y si…?

-Olvida eso- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero ya había abierto la llave de sus emociones y ahora necesitaba sacarlas todas.

-No Thor, sé… sé que no soy como los demás. Lo que para mí es lo más natural del mundo, para otros es motivo de risa, no quiero que se burlen de mi como lo hace Balder.

-¿Balder se burla de ti?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo hace apropósito, pero no puede evitar reírse cuando hago o digo algo que esta pasado de moda ¿Y si él que es familia lo hace…?

-Escucha- le dijo Thor frenando su diatriba, tomándolo por las mejillas para que lo viera a la cara- Sácate esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Pero es que…

-¡Pero nada! Eres un chico muy especial, no tienes que probar nada ¿me entiendes?- Loki cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas –Mírame –le ordenó suavemente mientras barría las lágrimas con una tierna caricia de sus pulgares, el pequeño abrió los ojos y lo vio con una intensidad que estrujo el corazón del alfa- Escucha, es verdad, no eres como los demás- Ante esas palabras Loki pareció desmoronarse y lo que antes fueron un par de lágrimas se convirtió en un torrencial -¡Escúchame!- le ordeno una vez más- ¡No eres como los demás! ¿Y sabes porque? Porque lo que a esos chicos les ha tomado años aprender tú lo dominaste en menos de un mes, solo alguien especial puede hacer eso.

Es verdad, yo obtuve muchos trofeos durante mi estancia aquí, pero todos fueron por destreza física porque soy un Alfa puro y eso me da cierta ventaja sobre los demás ¿Entiendes? Y tu… tú no tienes por qué competir frente a eso

Thor lo abrazo tiernamente aspirando su aroma, un aroma sutil a vainilla y chocolate que se mezclaba perfectamente con el suyo, impregnado por compartir la cama la noche anterior. Aquel insignificante detalle causo un extraño revoloteo en su estómago al que decidió no prestarle demasiada atención en ese momento, en lugar de eso agrego:

\- No tienes que demostrar nada y si, puede que tus modismos sean del siglo pasado pero ¿A quién le importa?- lo tomó por los hombros para que lo viera nuevamente- Eso no te hace mejor ni peor que los demás, lo que importa está aquí- dijo apuntando en el centro de su pecho – Y aquí- apuntando ahora a su frente- Y si algún idiota no lo entiende, vienes y me lo dices para ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Enserio harías eso por mí?- Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el puño de su saco. Thor tomo el fino pañuelo que adornaba su traje y se lo extendió.

-Por supuesto –contestó sonriéndole dulcemente como no lo había hecho antes- Después de todo, para eso soy tu Alfa ¿O no?

Loki se le hecho al cuello y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, aquellas palabras eran las más hermosas que le habían dicho en su vida, pero esas ultimas "Tu Alfa" hicieron que su corazón latiera desbocado al grado que sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- le dijo emocionado con un inmenso cariño, tan inmenso como Thor había experimentado nunca, llenándolo de una calidez que otros cuerpos fueron incapaces de brindarle con toda su piel.

-Sera mejor que entres ya- le dijo separándolo suavemente de él, se sentía sobrepasado por tantas emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrado- Se hace tarde- puso como excusa.

-Si- dijo Loki mucho más compuesto y con una radiante sonrisa que era capaz de eclipsar mil soles. Le regalo un beso en la mejilla y salió del auto rumbo a su destino.

Thor se quedó ahí hasta que lo vio traspasar las puertas de la institución, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo o por que se sentía de aquella extraña manera. Tal vez su madre tenía razón, desde que Loki entro en su vida ya no era el mismo; solo eso podía explicar que quisiera bajarse en ese instante y golpear a todos esos idiotas que se habían comido a Loki con la mirada. En lugar de eso se preparó para irse pero al ver el auto de su padre en el espejo retrovisor cambio de idea. Se bajó del auto y camino hacia su hermano.

-¡Balder!- lo llamo, el pequeño rubio se extrañó por ello. Había imaginado que Thor solo redujo un poco la velocidad de su deportivo, lo suficiente para botar a Loki y seguir su camino, pero se equivocó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó un poco aprensivo al ver como salían chispas de los ojos de su hermano.

-Deja a Loki en paz –le advirtió en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente.

-¿Cómo? No…no sé de qué hablas… -tartamudeo retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Loki es Mi Omega- recalco lo último- No quiero volver a saber que te burlas de él ¿Lo entendiste? Es un Odinson ahora así que cuídalo -sentenció dando la vuelta para dirigiéndose a su auto.

Balder se quedó ahí sin entender que había sido todo aquello, Thor y él jamás discutían, incluso a veces ni se hablaban. La diferencia de edad y sus razas contrarias no los hacia precisamente los mejores amigos ¿Pero esto? ¡Y por Loki! Tal vez sus padres tenían razón, su hermano no se estaba comportando como antes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por su parte Loki estaba aterrado.

Jamás había salido demasiado de su cómodo apartamento, pero las pocas incursiones al mundo exterior habían sido fabulosas; sin embargo la escuela parecía una jungla siniestras repleta de hormonas y adolecentes descerebrados.

Era una escuela integral y por lo tanto Alfas, Betas y Omegas cohabitaban en relativa "armonía" o se supone que esa era la idea. Un mundo sin diferencias donde las tres razas convivieran como iguales, aunque claro, en la práctica eso era una utopía. Lo que el pelinegro veía era un grupo de Alfas queriendo marcar su territorio sacando el pecho y desplegando su aroma para amedrentar a sus compañero y tratar de demostrar quién era el mejor con pequeñas estupideces. Los Betas intentando pasar desapercibidos para no terminar en algún bote de basura o con su cabeza hundida en el inodoro como cortesía de algún Alfa. Y por último los Omegas queriendo de lucir más llamativos resaltando los atributos que muchas veces no existían para captar la atención de los Alfas.

Tan pronto dio el primer paso todas las miradas se posaron en él. Era el chico nuevo y la atención que recibió fue tan apabullante que lo hizo sentir empequeñecido y con ganas de salir corriendo; pero las palabras de Thor vinieron a su mente: " _Tú no eres igual a ellos, eres especial"_ , eso le dio el valor para iniciar su nueva vida como colegial.

Tomo aire, levanto el mentón con orgullo y se abrió paso entre la marea de estudiantes con una mirada altiva y los movimientos elegantes de los que apenas era consiente. Pensó que una avalancha de aromas lo golpearía tal como lo había hecho cuando fue con Thor, pero en esta ocasión los Alfas no se anteponían unos a otros tratando de llamar la atención, por el contrario, parecían curiosos respecto a él. Tal vez porque no despedía el aroma característico de su raza o el aroma de un Alfa marcándolo como propio, lo que lo haría en teoría un Beta, pero físicamente lucia exactamente como un Omega, aquello era algo muy desconcertante para ellos.

Por otro lado los Omegas lo identificaron como uno de los suyos, pero de igual manera les pareció confuso poder identificar si se trataba de una amenaza o simplemente uno más, así que después de la inspección natural comenzaron a criticarlo.

-No estuvo tan mal ¿No te parece?- escuchó la voz de Balder tras de él. Loki dio un bote del susto, estaba tan concentrado tratando de aparentar normalidad que no lo sintió llegar- Te adaptaras bien, ya lo veras. Vamos te daré un recorrido antes que inicien las clases.

Pese a lo que pudiera pensar su hermano, Balder no era una mala persona, era simplemente que entre Alfas las cosas se manejaban muy diferente que entre Omegas.

Él había aprendido a relacionarse con los Alfas puesto que sus padres y hermano lo eran; sabia como reaccionaban, cuáles eran sus instintos más básicos, como cuidarse de su carácter explosivo. Pero para ellos, el único Omega en sus vidas era él y claro ahora Loki. Lo que su familia ignoraba es que la vida en el colegio para alguien de su raza era diferente, aun siendo los Odinson una de las familias más respetadas y admiradas Balder tenía que luchar contra otros Omegas en la jerarquía social.

Su hermano siempre admirado jamás tuvo que pasar por lo que él tenía que vivir a diario ya que los Alfas competían abiertamente quien era superior en cuanto a poderío y fuerza, algo en lo que Thor era un ejemplo a seguir. Los Omegas, en cambio, lo hacían mediante la astucia ya que aquí el objetivo era resaltar. Aunque, claro, no necesariamente lo hacia el más hermoso si no el que supiera jugar mejor el juego, el cual era toda una guerra sin tregua en la que no importaba humillar, pisotear u orillar a un contrincante a la desesperación, siempre y cuando se consiguiera sacarlo de la jugada porque, obvio, entre menos Omegas estuvieran en competencia, mas oportunidades tenías de que los mejores Alfas se pelearan por ti.

Todo esto trataba de explicarle Balder a Loki mientras le enseñaba las instalaciones para dirigirse después a su primera clase.

-Pero yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso- le respondió Loki mientras entraban al salón- Porque yo ya tengo a Thor.

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben, además créeme que esto es mucho más complicado que eso.

-¿Y qué tiene de complicado?

-Pueeess…

Su explicación estaba entrando en ese momento al salón como la reina del colegio que era, de cabello rubio y curvas despampanantes, un par de ojos verdes que competían con hermosura con los de Loki miraban coquetos a unos y despiadadamente a otros, mientras los Betas se peleaban por llevar sus cosas y los Alfas por llamar su atención.

– Esa es Amora- le aclaró Balder -y es la razón por la que deberías preocuparte.

Amora se fue abriendo paso junto con su sequito, un grupo de Omegas igualmente glamorosos que atraían todas las miradas, despedían un aura de tal seguridad y sensualidad que incluso Loki empezaba a sentirse poca cosa frente a ellos.

-Dicen que hará una fiesta de la que se hablara durante años- comentó alguien a su costado, Balder chasqueo la lengua despectivamente ante ese comentario, Amora llevaba semanas alardeando sobre ese evento

-Dicen que David Guetta amenizara el evento- agregó alguien más.

Loki los observo entonces, era una Omega de grandes ojos que llevaba un gorro a rallas negras y blancas y una Beta de cabello azul y lentes grandes.

-Oh, ellas son Lenka y Kuza – aclaró Balder presentándole sus amigas -Él es Loki, el… -Balder se detuvo tratando de explicar su relación con el pelinegro ya que por indicaciones de su madre nadie debía saber que era el Omega de Thor. Algo sobre la mala imagen y problemas legales que la verdad no le puso atención, pero como no quería hacerla enojar debía inventar una excusa creíble- El bueno….mmmmh….lo adopto mi familia- concluyó alzándose de hombros y dando a entender que eso carecía de importancia.

-Bienvenido al club de los desadaptados- le dijo Lenka, la del gorro a rayas. Loki no sabía si había escuchado mal así que volvió a preguntar.

-¿El club de los que?

-D-e-s-a-d-a-p-t-a-d-o-s- deletreo Kuza.

-¿Por qué se llaman así?

-Aun lado fenómenos- exclamó un Alfa empujándolos desconsideradamente mientras pasaba entre ellos para dirigirse a los asientos de atrás.

-¡Oye idiota ten cuidado!- reclamó Balder pero fue ignorado completamente.

-Por seso- explico Lenka con una triste sonrisa- Aquí somos invisibles

-Meros sacos de boxeo- se lamentó Kuza.

-Indignos de que alguien voltee a vernos o que nos trate como personas- agrego Lenka. -O que nos inviten a un evento como los dieciocho de Amora ¿Sabían que su vestido lo diseño la mismísima Vera Wang? –agregó tan emocionada que sus ojos parecieron lucir más grandes de lo que eran.

-¿La que diseño el vestido de Bella?- Preguntó su amiga.

-La misma.

-¿Quién?- le susurró Loki al Balder.

-La protagonista de Crepúsculo.

-¿Crepúsculo?

-Es la historia de un vampiro que… -se interrumpió ante la mirada desconcertante del chico- Olvídalo, luego te presto el libro o mejor, luego te pongo la película.

-El banquete estará a cargo de los chefs más prestigiados del país, con un menú que diseño el mismísimo Gordon Ramsay- continuo Lenka quien era un fanática de las revistas de moda y Jet set – La elaboración del pastel estará a cargo de Buddy Valastro y dicen que el diseño será toda una sorpresa, aunque conociendo su trabajo no dudo ni tantito que será de los que tienen movimiento y fuegos artificiales.

-Seguramente será una gran fiesta- dijo Kuza soltando un suspiro de anhelo.

-Te equivocas amiga mía, no será una fiesta, será "EL EVENTO". Solo las personas que son "alguien" están invitadas ya que toda la prensa lo estará cubriendo.

-Balder, dile a tus padres que me adopten una semana- exclamó la chica del cabello azul.

-¿A mis padres?- dijo confundido.

-Si, por que no me vas a decir que tu familia no está en la lista de invitados.

-Bueno, es de esperarse - dijo Lenka- después de todo tu hermano es su prometido.

-¿Su qué? –exclamó Loki quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Bueno, eso es lo que dicen el grupito de las brujas, –se apresuró a aclarar antes de hacer enojar a su amigo.

-¡Están como operados de su baboso cerebro! –Exclamó Balder completamente rojo por la indignación. -¡Primero lo castro antes de permitir que mi hermano ponga su marca en esa estúpida zorra!

-¡Pero que lenguaje!- exclamo una melosa voz a sus espaldas haciendo brincar al cuarteto de chicos, provocando un coro de risititas burlonas que respaldaban a la rubia en cuestión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en Asgard Industries el susodicho en disputa se hallaba ajeno de las riñas estudiantiles que su ser despertaba.

Había sido una mañana pesada pero, a diferencia de cualquier otra, esta vez se sentía con la batería renovada; algo que venía sintiendo a últimas fechas, tenía que reconocer.

-Parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche –lo saludó Fandral con su semblante alegre que lo caracterizaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento había entrado en su oficina, después de todo Liv tenía permitido no anunciarlo, tratándose de su mejor amigo.

-Y esta vez no lo niegas –agregó el joven omega,- ese chico debe ser en verdad tremendo para dejarte así de atontado.

-¿De que estas hablando? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-De esa sonrisa –señaló su rostro mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón de piel que se hallaba a un costado del escritorio del alfa. –Hace milenios que no te veía sonreír de esa manera, ese omega te hace más bien de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Te refieres a Loki? –le dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir donde su amigo se estaba instalando cual si fuese la sala de su casa.

Fandral solía hacer eso, cuando estaba muy estresado o "bloqueado" iba a la oficina de Thor a platicar de tontería y media que poco le importaba al rubio, pero que escuchaba distraídamente mientras que continuaba concentrado en su trabajo. A veces Fandral se aburría y se iba indignado por su falta de humor o simplemente Thor lo corría harto ya de su cháchara. Pero ese día estaba de humor, así que rodeo su escritorio para ofrecerle una bebida a su amigo y servirse una él.

-Loki, -repitió su amigo aceptando la copa de aquavit y dando un pequeño sorbo- ¿Así es como se llama el candente adolescente con el que ahora compartes tus noches?

-No duermo con Loki –le aclaró de inmediato bebiendo a su vez.

-¡Oh! ¿En verdad? ¿Entonces porque hueles a pecado?

-¿Qué yo huelo a pecado dices? –Thor comenzó a reír mas abiertamente, aquella conversación comenzaba a parecerle hilarante.

-Por supuesto –dijo Fandral poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo quien se hallaba recargado en el escritorio. Pego su nariz a su pecho y comenzó a olfatear como si se tratara de un sabueso. –Es sutil, muy tenue e inmaduro, pero puedo percibir un dulce aroma –ante esto sintió el cuerpo del alfa tensarse y retroceder para evitar el escrutinio. –Es algo parecido a pastel de vainilla cubierto con delicioso chocolate.

Thor lo aparto de una vez al tiempo que se alejaba lo más aprisa de él. Se mostró un poco turbado y completamente ruborizado, algo que Fandral no veía desde la pubertad lo que ocasiono que el omega se carcajeara ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Yo no percibo nada –gruñó el rubio.

-Por supuesto que no, eres un alfa.

Thor se volvió a verlo sin entender, los asuntos con omegas nunca le habían interesado demasiado, lo poco que sabía era debido a Balder y Fandral, pero nunca había abundado en el asunto.

-Me parece que tu chico te marco.

-¡¿Me qué?! –preguntó aun sin entender.

-Te marcó, te impregno con su aroma para advertirles a otros omegas que estás apartado, solo otros omegas pueden percibirlo.

-Creí que eso era algo que solo podíamos hacer los alfas. –dijo desconcertado.

Por lo que él sabía era un mecanismo para imprimir territorialidad y pertenencia que utilizaban los alfas para marcar a los miembros de su manada, el alfa líder era el encargado de hacerlo, por eso Balder olía mucho a su padre.

Fandral se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo de lo más común y no una completa revelación para Thor.

-Sé que hay omegas que pueden hacerlo, no todos por supuesto, solo los más fuertes que son muy contados. Eso nos advierte al resto la magnitud del problema en el que nos vamos a meter si es que osamos poner nuestros ojos en algo que consideran de su propiedad.

Thor se quedó sorprendido ante esa información, ¿Acaso Loki era tan fuerte como para marcarlo como si se tratara de un alfa marcando a su omega? La respuesta era "claro que sí", después de todo era un Omega-alfa; la cuestión era si lo había hecho de forma intencional o no. Porque de ser así, tal vez no era tan ingenuo como aparentaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Mi futuro cuñado no debería expresarse de esa manera tan vulgar de mi fina persona. –Dijo Amora ante los insultos de Balder.

-¿Cuñado? ¡En tus sueños Amora!- espetó Balder con una mueca de asco.

-¿Enserio lo crees? Que yo sepa Thor no ha rechazado mi invitación.

-Tampoco la aceptado.

-Pequeño detalle- sonrió la chica restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano- Yo en tu lugar debería irme haciendo a la idea de que dentro de poco seremos familia ya que me convertiré en la Omega de tu hermano.

-¡Eso jamás!- exclamó Loki encolerizado ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto la rubia volviéndose ante el pelinegro como si le hiciera un favor al mirarlo, pero tan pronto lo hizo la sonrisa de autosuficiencia se borró de su rostro. El aroma de Loki quien había avanzado para encararla era el mismo de Thor lo que significaba…-¡Pero qué Demonios!- chillo fuera de si- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué tienes su olor?!- pregunto histérica avanzando hacia Loki.

Balder sonreía victorioso de su pequeña jugarreta, sin embargo tuvo que intervenir cuando esta se fue al cuello de su cuñado en busca de la marca que ambos sabían que existía y que por órdenes de su madre nadie más podía contemplar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Entonces es cierto! –exclamó divertido Fandral con el nerviosismo con que su amigo comenzaba a olfatear su traje en busca del rastro de Loki.

-Solo dormimos ¿De acuerdo? Nada más, –le aseguró antes de que la ávida imaginación de Fandral comenzara a tejer historias candentes en su mente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes en tu cama cada noche a un adolescente hormonal, un omega en pleno despertar sexual, inocente e ingenuo, completamente a tu merced… y no le has hecho nada? Thor, te desconozco.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Qué clase de sátiro crees que soy? –preguntó indignado ante la actitud exageradamente sorprendida de su amigo.

-No un sátiro, un Odinson –puntualizó.

-¡Loki es solo un niño!

-Ese es mi punto ¿Cuántos alfas sueñan con enseñarle a "un niño" los placeres del amor?

-Hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso –gruño bebiendo de un trago su bebida.

-Yo recuerdo cuando tenía su edad.

-Hace milenios –soltó por lo bajo sabiendo lo que eso molestaba al vanidoso omega.

-¡Ja, ja! Muy gracioso –dijo con sarcasmo desde el sillón al que había regresado –Como te decía. Cuando yo tenía su edad todos los alfas se me hacían taaaan atractivos, independientemente si lo eran o no, era por su aroma: tan masculino y delicioso –narraba excitado, como si la boca se le hiciese agua con solo recordar. –Especialmente si me encontraba cerca de mi celo, porque los supresores podrán eliminar el aroma, pero la calentura nadie te la quita.

-¡Fandral! –se quejaba Thor, no quería escuchar los cachondeos de su amigo.

-Te lo digo en serio, los sueños húmedos eran cosa de todos los días, no sé cómo puedes resistirte a esa criatura en ebullición.

-Loki no es como los demás, –fue su tajante respuesta.

-¿Lo dices porque es tu omega?

-Lo digo porque es la verdad.

Y dicho esto le entrego una carpeta con artículos de revistas, páginas médicas de la web, extractos de libros, etc.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Fandral ojeando distraídamente el contenido sin entender lo que le estaba dando y para qué.

-Todo lo referente a la condición de Loki. Eri me lo hizo llegar hace unas semanas para que tratara de entenderlo mejor.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De que Loki es un omega puro.

-¡¿Un omega-alfa?! –exclamó sin podérselo creer. Thor asintió. –Pero… pero… -aquello le costaba trabajo asimilarlo. Por lo que el sabia, los omegas puros eran más un mito urbano que una realidad. -¿Estás seguro?

-Eri lo está y yo nunca he tenido razón para dudar de él.

-Pero… -ojeo nuevamente el contenido de aquella carpeta, esta vez con más interés. -¿Esto es todo lo que hay?

-Ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo raro que son. Eri pidió incluso mi autorización para realizar un estudio y documentarlo.

-¿Y accediste?

-¿Estas de broma? –Dijo indignado- Loki no es ninguna rata de laboratorio.

-No, pero es un caso especial. Imagínate todo lo que ayudaría en un futuro a otros como él.

-No hay otros como él.

-¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar? Por lo que se, puede haber un centenar de chiquillos por ahí pensando que algo anda mal con ellos porque no son como los demás.

Thor tenía que aceptar que tal vez tenía razón, después de todo ese había sido el caso de Loki, un pequeño e indefenso omega a merced de las circunstancias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Suéltalo infeliz!- dijo el rubio jalando a Loki de las garras de Amora e interponiéndose entre ambos siendo resguardado por sus amigos.

-¡Quítateme de enfrente ballena o no respondo!

-¿Qué pasa Amora?- pregunto un chico yendo a la llamada de auxilio que emitían las feromonas de la rubia. Pronto un grupo más nutrido de omegas se alzaban tras de ella respaldándola.

-¡Esa gata estuvo restregándose en "Mi alfa"!

-¡Él no es tu alfa!- grito Loki- ¡Es MIO!

-¡¿Tuyo?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo perra?! ¡Eres demasiado insignificante para alguien como él! ¡Además! ¡¿Por qué querría a una cucaracha como tu teniéndome a mí?!

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que a él le gusta!

-¡¿Y tú sí zorra?! ¡No eres más que una trepadora ofrecida! ¡Una puta barata más del montón! ¡Una…! –pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un puño se impactó en el bello rostro de Amora derribándola al piso.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thor no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amigo y en Loki, encerrado por su hermano en espera de un celo que nunca llegaría, al menos no como el del resto de los omegas. Con la promesa de un desagradable futuro a manos de un tipejo pervertido.

De pronto sintió tanta rabia contra Býleistr, por la injusta forma en que Loki era tratado, por la manera en que se había deshecho de él aquel día en el bufete de abogados, a cambio de aquella suma que no valía ni la mitad de lo que Loki valía. Por la forma en que lo boto a su suerte en manos de completos desconocidos, como si fuese un estorbo... Y luego él fue y lo trato de la misma manera.

El sentimiento de la culpa empezó a carcomer lentamente su corazón. Se dejó caer al lado de su amigo con el rostro escondido entre sus manos. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho sentir miserable? Se suponía que como su alfa debía otorgarle tranquilidad y bienestar y en cambio se había comportado igual de perro que Býleistr.

-¿Sabías que los omegas de su clase pueden liberar su aroma a conveniencia? –le preguntó Fandral quien se había entretenido con un artículo que llamó su atención.

-Solo los que son sexualmente maduros –le aclaró el alfa saliendo detrás de sus manos y su miseria.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que Loki no puede?

-No tiene el control, regularmente suelta su esencia en momentos que nada tiene que ver con la sexualidad. –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la bochornosa situación que había hecho pasar a sus padres.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-Cualquier cosa que desborde sus emociones.

-¿Y eso no te preocupa? Es decir, está en una escuela inclusiva, acompañado de omegas que serán crueles con él, de alfas incapaces de contener sus pulsiones. Quiero creer que aún no has olvidado como es eso. -Y vaya que lo recordaba, el colegio podía llegar a ser una mierda.- Si hay algo que puede desbordar las emociones de un adolescente eso seguro es el colegio y si Loki libera su aroma con cualquier estimulo que lo perturbe estando en la escuela…

-…Y los alfas a su alrededor lo detectan… -completó temblando ante la idea.

-Creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó completamente aterrorizado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Balder se encontraba en shock. Por un lado había visto a Amora salir volando para ser sostenida muy apenas entre toda su manada de brujas antes de que diera con el suelo, aquello había estado de antología. Sin embargo al volverse para felicitar a Loki por su hazaña se paralizó. El pequeño pelinegro mantenía la cabeza gacha como si llorara, pero un escalofrió que recorrió la espalda de Balder le dijo que no era así… un escalofrió y la risa un tanto desquiciada que estaba convulsionando el cuerpo de Loki.

El omega levanto el rostro lentamente, con su cabello negro como plumas de cuervo cubriéndolo como una cortina, pero lo que realmente perturbo a Balder fueron sus ojos verdes como los bosques que rodeaban su casa y filosos como cientos de dagas heladas. Jamás en el corto tiempo de conocerlo habían lucido tan amenazadores.

Entonces lo sintió llegar…

Aquel aroma invadió de pronto el salón. Un olor dulce pero que envenenaba los sentidos, que sin piedad desató los más bajos instintos. Entonces los alfas lo percibieron y el infierno se desato.


	11. Un paso atras

Hola, solo pasa por aquí, deja el capitulo nuevo, disfruta y leemos al final.

* * *

Un paso atrás

En el vertiginoso mundo de la moda de Nueva York y tendencia en el planeta, la cumbre del éxito la representaba la revista _Nornas_ , dirigida con mano de hierro por Karnilla Nornheim la mujer más poderosa en este ámbito. La revista era un guante de hierro para cualquiera que deseara tener éxito en esta industria.

Karnilla era temida y respetada por su frialdad y su inexpugnable elegancia y autoridad. La forma cruel y cortante de dar instrucciones con un toque de ironía, era una perfecta combinación para hacer temblar a muchos, ya que su influencia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para rehacer una sesión de fotos con impunidad o llevar a un diseñador a rediseñar una colección completa con solo fruncir los labios. Jamás alzaba la voz por lo que todo el que estuviera a su alrededor tenía que aprender a escucharla, lo que la hacia la persona más importante de cualquier lugar en el que encontrara. Odín la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y podía jactarse que existía cierta amistad con la dama, aunque no por ello la Alfa tenia consideraciones especiales para con Asgard.

Después de tantos años Odín había descubierto que el talón de Aquiles de esa mujer era su adorada hija Amora, la cual estaba obsesionada con enlazarse con Thor, así que ambos habían aprendido a utilizar esa debilidad a su favor. Sobre todo ahora que la empresa se estaba aventurando a conquistar nuevos mercados por lo que más que nunca necesitaban su aprobación y apoyo para que la nueva colección fuera un éxito.

Karnilla llegó puntual como siempre, acompañada de un sequito de asistentes que se desvivían por atenderla. De inmediato fue conducida a la sala de juntas donde el consejo y directivos de la empresa ya la esperaban. Se acomodó en el lugar que le había sido asignado comprobando que el café cortado descremado que solía tomar cada mañana no se encontraba en el lugar donde debería estar.

-Lo siento Karmilla, Verdandi se retrasó un poco pero en este momento está entrando con él – dijo una de las chicas que la acompañaban.

-Los detalles de tu incompetencia no me interesan- dijo la dama quitándose las gafas, mientras otra de sus asistentes le ayudaba a sacarse el hermoso abrigo blanco de piel que la Alfa vestía.

-Bienvenida Karnilla, un placer como siempre que nos honres con tu presencia- dijo Odín recibiéndola con una amable sonrisa mientras le besaba ambas mejillas.

-El tiempo es oro querido, así que empecemos- respondió la Alfa- ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Thor fue el encargado de dirigir la junta, apoyado de cada uno de los reportes de las diferentes direcciones enfatizando en los proporcionados por la oficina de marketing; mientras Karnilla Nornheim solo inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro atenta a lo que el rubio exponía sin emitir opinión alguna.

-Basado en toda la información recabada tenemos la seguridad que la colección dirigida al mercado Omega será una de las más exitosas de esta temporada. Nuestro objetivo es posicionarnos en esta fracción del mercado y ser conocidos no solo nacional si no internacionalmente, ya que se planea lanzar esta línea en América latina y Europa.

-Y para que esos planes se materialicen vamos a necesitar de tu valioso apoyo mi querida Karnilla- dijo Odín.- Tenemos todo listo para lanzar nuestra colección el próximo mes y queremos nos des tu punto de vista al respecto ya que planeamos que sea durante la Semana de la Moda. Fandral organizo una pequeña muestra de pasarela, así como una de los diseños que serán exhibidos ese día.

-Perfecto, veamos de que estamos hablando- musitó la alfa.

Thor se dirigió hacia ella ofreciéndole su mano para acompañarla a la sala de pasarela, mano que Karnilla tomó complacida esbozando una leve sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Espero verte el próximo fin de semana en mi residencia de Los Hamptons para el cumpleaños de Amora– dijo la dama mientras caminaba de manera elegante.

-Te prometo hacer todo lo posible por asistir, como comprenderás con todo el trabajo que tenemos estoy saturadísimo, pero te prometo darme el tiempo necesario para estar ahí.

-Tanto Amora como yo nos sentiríamos muy decepcionadas si no te vemos ahí aunque sea un rato mi querido Thor.

El rubio se sintió salvado por la campana ya que en ese momento Fandral salía a recibirlos con una radiante sonrisa

-Mi querida Karnilla que gusto volver a verte en mi humilde estudio- dijo el diseñador mientras tomaba las manos de la dama besando ambas mejillas- Estoy seguro que te gustara lo que hemos creado para esta colección y el modelo que será la imagen ya veras, esta divino.

-Eso espero Fandral porque me quedaste a deber mucho con la colección pasada- respondo de manera sarcástica.

Una vez que la invitada y los directivos ocuparan su lugar, Fandral dio inicio a la pequeña pasarela describiendo y enfatizando los detalles de cada una de sus prendas. Karnilla veía todo sin expresión alguna reflejada en su rostro, solo de cuando en cuando ladeaba su cabeza o alzaba alguna de sus cejas. Cuando el modelo principal salió dando fin a la pasarela fue muy notorio el desagrado de la Alfa al fruncir sus labios volteando hacia otro lado, lo que ocasiono que el departamento de marketing se pusiera en pánico ya que eso significaría tener que cambiar de chico y echar por tierra el trabajo de meses en cuanto a la campaña publicitaria que se tenía muy adelantada.

Pese a eso la mañana había sido muy productiva. Karnilla no tuvo ninguna queja respecto al diseño de las prendas ni en cuanto a los materiales con las que fueron confeccionadas, más aun, estaba tan de buen humor la alfa por el próximo cumpleaños de su hija que incluso les hizo algunas sugerencias acerca de que modelos serían los adecuados para lucir determinadas prendas.

Thor no era tonto, sabía que tanta amabilidad tenía un precio y conocía perfectamente cuál era. Karnilla era una exitosa mujer de negocios y estos no se hacían sin ciertas alianzas. El que Asgard, una casa de moda pionera en su ramo y Nornas, la revista por excelencia en el mercado se uniera era un gran negocio y el próximo cumpleaños de su hija era el escenario ideal para concretarlo. No invitabas a toda la prensa internacional si no estabas pensando en dar un importante anuncio.

Y no era la primera vez que intentaban cazarlo de esta manera; debido a eso era que ya contaba con la suficiente habilidad para salvarse de los compromisos, de otra forma a esa altura ya tendría todo un harem. Afortunadamente el tema giro en torno al nuevo lanzamiento, movimiento que su padre trató de puntualizar una y otra vez. También Odín era un excelente negociante, sabía que su mejor moneda era Thor y tenía la suficientemente astucia como para ponerla sobre la mesa pero sin soltarla nunca.

Al final Karnilla termino despidiéndose con un "No puedes faltar" a lo que el respondió con un "haré todo lo posible". Así, sin compromisos de por medio ni obligaciones morales.

Todo iba saliendo bien hasta que Fandral apareció en su oficina y le metió aquella aterradora idea en la cabeza:

 _-¿Y eso no te preocupa? Es decir, está en una escuela inclusiva, acompañado de omegas que serán crueles con él, de alfas incapaces de contener sus pulsiones. Quiero creer que aún no has olvidado como es eso. Si hay algo que puede desbordar las emociones de un adolescente eso seguro es el colegio y si Loki libera su aroma con cualquier estimulo que lo perturbe estando en la escuela…_

 _-…Y los alfas a su alrededor lo detectan… -completó temblando ante la idea._

 _-Creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo._

 _-¡Mierda! –Exclamó completamente aterrorizado._

Lo primero que hizo fue ordenarle a Liv que lo comunicara con la dirección del colegio, pero al parecer algo estaba sucediendo en ese lugar que la contestadora automática pedía llamar más tarde.

-¡Maldición! Sigue intentándolo Liv, no desistas hasta que lo logres.

-Por supuesto señor.

-Tranquilízate Thor –le pidió su amigo acercándole otra copa de aquavit.

-¡¿Que me tranquilice?! –exclamó exasperado dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la oficina como león enjaulado. Se pasaban las manos por el cabello de forma frenética y bebió de un trago la espirituosa bebida como si se tratase de un vaso de agua. –La culpa de todo la tiene mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-¡Fue su idea que Loki entrara en esa escuela!

-Bueno, Balder también asiste, así que dentro de todo es lógico ¿No?

-¡Pero Balder no es como Loki! –exclamó como si eso lo resumiera todo.

-Evidentemente, pero eso no lo sabían antes o no lo hubiesen permitido ¿No?

Thor se detuvo ante aquel cuestionamiento ¿Por qué él no se había opuesto a aquello?

 _-Deberías ir a mi colegio- le dijo Balder a Loki- seguro que alguien como tú les encantaría- sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _-Esa es una excelente idea- lo secundo Frigga obviando el sarcasmo de su hijo menor- ¿Qué te parece Loki?_

 _-Yo no sé…si mi señor está de acuerdo…_

 _-Por eso no te preocupes, seguro que lo estará ¿no es así cariño?- Todos aguardaron la respuesta de Thor que al sentir el peso de las miradas no tuvo más remedio que bajar el diario._

 _-¿Cómo?- preguntó desorientado._

 _-Que tú estás de acuerdo en que Loki acuda a la escuela de Balder_

 _-No hay problema, por mí que vaya, me da igual- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo a su lectura y a su humeante taza de café._

Por supuesto en ese entonces le importaba una mierda lo que sucediera con ese chiquillo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes… ¿Por qué lo eran o no?

-Lo que no entiendo es como siguieron con eso luego de tener esto en las manos –continúo diciendo Fandral conforme iba avanzando en la lectura de la carpeta. –A menos, claro, que hubiesen pensado ya en una solución.

-Su solución fue que yo yaciera con Loki, –dijo de forma amarga casi para sí mismo. –Que fortaleciera el lazo y lo invistiera con mi aroma.

 _-Recuerda lo que Eir nos dijo querida –le contestó el patriarca –que Loki liberaba su esencia solo ante su alfa y que poco a poco esta iría madurando hasta que los demás pudiéramos percibirla, pero eso no es lo que me inquieta. Me preocupa la falta de control que pueda tener sobre esta situación. ¿Qué tan consiente es de los momentos y las circunstancias en que su aroma se libera? Puede ser muy peligroso, especialmente ahora que está a punto de entrar al colegio._

 _-¡Por Dios! –se lamentó Frigga dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de piel que habían en la estancia. -Thor -se volvió hacia su hijo- tienes que reclamar a Loki, corazón._

 _-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó horrorizado el rubio._

 _-Es por su bien._

 _-¿Por su bien? –No podía creer lo que su madre estaba pidiendo que hiciera -¿Te estas escuchando? Padre, dile algo._

 _-Yo creo que tu madre tiene razón, es la única solución que se me ocurre._

 _-Eso no puede ser verdad._

 _-¡Thor, escucha! –lo llamó su madre tomándolo por una mano, lucia realmente angustiada, -si tu no lo haces alguien más podría…_

 _-¡Suficiente! –Gruñó soltándose de su madre –no necesito escuchar esto –dijo antes de dar la vuelta y salir del despacho ignorando por completo los llamados de su madre._

Ellos ya lo habían anticipado y el no quiso escucharlos, porque… bueno, porque acostarse con aquel pequeño no estaba dentro de sus planes.

 _"Como tampoco estaba marcarlo"_

Escucho esa vocecita en su cabeza, una que últimamente se estaba haciendo presente con mucha insistencia; como ahora, que le pedía que dejara de perder el tiempo y se largara en ese mismo instante al colegio. Solo por esta vez decidió hacerle caso.

Tomo su portafolios y aventó descuidadamente dentro de él los documentos en los que estaba trabajando para salir con paso decidido de su oficina.

-¿Esta mi llamada? –le preguntó a la chica quien se encontraba al teléfono.

-Aun no –contestó temerosa del mal genio de su jefe.

-No desistas, cuando la tengas lista enlázala a mi celular, voy para allá.

-Como usted diga señor. ¿Desea que cancele sus compromisos?

-Hazlo, si mis padres preguntan diles que tuve algo importante que hacer. No les digas a donde fui. -Aunque sabía que de todas formas se iban a enterar.

Fandral siguió a su amigo sin preguntarle si podía acompañarlo y Thor tampoco se lo impidió. Simplemente abordaron el Porsche y se encaminaron a las orillas de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba El High School Skiringssal.

-Sabes, esa hubiera sido la alternativa más lógica –comentó Fandral como al descuido luego de un rato de prolongado silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió el rubio quien al parecer se encontraba distraído pues no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

-A lo de enlazarte sexualmente con Loki –le aclaró haciendo mención a la conversación que venían sosteniendo en la oficina. Thor asintió dándose por enterado de a que se refería. -sin embargo a largo plazo traería más complicaciones de las ya existentes.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó confundido, él hubiera esperado que Fandral se pusiera de parte de sus padres.

-Por supuesto. Es decir, entiendo que tu familia se quiera quedar con él y que mejor forma que enlazarlo contigo; pero Loki no es un cachorrito perdido que hayan adoptado, es un individuo libre e independiente, su opinión también es importante.

-Créeme, él hubiera estado más que de acuerdo, –soltó con una mueca sarcástica al tiempo que sonaba el claxon para que avanzara el tráfico.

-Bueno, quien podría resistirse a un alfa como tú –bromeó su amigo quitándole hierro al asunto, cosa que Thor agradeció con una sonrisa. –En serio, es lo que todo omega con dos dedos de cerebro haría; eres uno de los mejores partidos que hay en el mercado. Pero independientemente de eso, un enlace obedece a otras circunstancias: compatibilidad de caracteres, intereses mutuos, sentimientos en común y un sinfín de etcéteras.

-¡Exacto!-Hasta que alguien lo entendía. Era una sorpresa que lo hiciera su amigo el omega, o tal vez era debido a eso.

-Lo que sucedió con ustedes fue un mero accidente del destino, uno que no hubiera ocurrido de presentarse en circunstancias distintas. ¿O dime si tú te hubieras fijado en un omega como Loki si se hubiera presentado frente a ti?

¿Lo hubiera hecho? No podía negar que el chico era hermoso. Era candoroso y tierno, y poseía ese aroma que tanto tiempo había buscado sin encontrar por ningún lado y que lo enloquecía. ¿Habría sido capaz de pasarlo por alto tan solo por su edad?

-¡Thor! –exclamó su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaban a punto de chocar contra un camión repartidor por pasarse un alto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó. No entendía que pasaba que cuando pensaba en Loki su cerebro se desconectaba de todo lo demás.

-No te fijaste en algo tan obvio como una luz roja, me sorprendería que hubieses notado al chico siquiera.

-Por supuesto que no. Además es demasiado joven para llevar una vida como pareja, al menos una que se adaptara a mis necesidades.

-¡Exacto! Es apenas un polluelo saliendo del cascaron, aún le queda mucho por vivir mientras que tú ya estás en una edad de establecerte. Una pareja entre dos personas tan diferentes como ustedes, sería desastroso. Yo creo que hiciste bien en no atarlo a ti por la fuerza… más de lo que ya lo está por supuesto. Tal vez con el tiempo… pero no ahora.

-Si, tal vez con el tiempo –concedió.

 _"¿Pero en que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba contemplando la posibilidad?"_

Pero no pudo pensar la respuesta, pues en ese instante sonó el timbre de su móvil.

-¿Señor? –dijo la voz de su asistente por el alta voz.

-¿Si Liv?

…Y entonces aquella maldita llamada llego.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La entrada del colegio era un total caos. Decenas de padres se aglomeraban frente a las escaleras de la puerta principal a la espera de poder recibir noticias de sus hijos. Frente a ellos se desplegaba un escuadrón de oficiales entrenados especialmente para controlar situaciones relacionados con el descontrol de los instintos alfas (Bremsing), su sola presencia aterrorizo a Thor.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó Fandral tan pronto bajaron del automóvil, Thor ni siquiera se preocupó por aparcarlo en un lugar adecuado; ahí, a mitad de calle en donde se detuvieron, ahí lo dejo.

-Liv menciono que se había suscitado un incidente, pero no supo averiguar de qué se trataba, solo que había tenido que intervenir el Bremsing.

 _"Y eso no pintaba nada bien"_ –pensaba Fandral mientras se iban abriendo paso entre la marea de gente que se arremolinaban intentando acercarse.

-¡Por favor, contengan la calma! –trataba de contenerlos el subdirector, pero ninguno de sus intentos parecía ser escuchado.

¡¿Dónde están mis hijos?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan verlos?! –eran algunas de las voces que se alzaban entre la multitud. -¡Exigimos respuestas!

-Tranquilos, todo será debidamente aclarado pero necesitamos mantener la calma. –Insistía aquel hombre, pero entre más trataba de apaciguarlos más parecía que se desataba el caos.

Pronto empezaron a aventarse contra la valla humana hasta que un agudo sonido los aturdió a todos haciéndolos doblarse del dolor.

-Lamento mucha esta situación –se escuchó ahora la voz del director gracias a un megáfono. –en verdad que lo que menos deseamos es que se haga uso de la fuerza. Por favor…

¡¿Dónde están nuestros hijos?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Cómo están ellos?! –volvieron a anteponerse una pregunta sobre otra.

-Sus hijos están bien. –Se hizo escuchar la autoridad del plantel por encima de todo aquel griterío, aun con el altavoz aquello era una difícil labor ante la multitud de desesperados padres.

¿Pero porque están sitiados?

-¡Escuchen! ¡Por favor! –Volvió a insistir y ante un breve lapso en el que se hizo el silencio continuo –Esta mañana se suscitó un desagradable incidente entre los chicos alfas.

¡¿Los omegas están bien?! –preguntaron algunos y Thor sintió que le robaban las palabras.

-¡Todos están bien!

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué esta el Bremsing aquí?

-Al parecer uno de los chicos introdujo a la institución alguna especie de bomba de olor cacera. –Aclaró y eso en lugar de tranquilizar a los padres los inquietó más, al menos Thor lo estaba mucho más.

Por lo que sabía ese tipo de bombas habían sido fabricadas por terroristas hacía bastantes años, con la intención de sacar de la jugada a los militares que en su mayoría eran alfas y convertir su instinto natural en un arma. Debido a eso a muchos soldados habían tenido que perder el sentido del olfato, luego se les entreno para poder resistir y aquellas armas resultaron obsoletas saliendo por completo de circulación. El que un niño le hubiera parecido gracioso llevar una y soltarla entre sus compañeros era algo perturbador.

-¡Estamos tratando de averiguar cómo paso y quien es el responsable y para eso vamos a necesitar su colaboracion! –Continuó diciendo el director –Por lo pronto les pido paciencia. Les dejaremos entrar poco a poco para que recojan a sus hijos. No los voy a engañar, algunos se encuentran en estado de shock, con algunas lesiones leves que fueron ocasionadas antes de que pudiésemos contener la situación. Pero todo está bajo control, en este momento están siendo atendidos por especialistas médicos, les pido prudencia y discreción.

 _"Algo difícil de conseguir en un grupo de padres completamente alterados"_ –pensó Fandral.

Sin embargo, como fue prometido, las puertas se abrieron y uno a uno los estudiantes fueron abandonando el recinto, salvo los que se encontraban en la enfermería, quienes habían recibido tranquilizantes ya fuera para sacarlos de la histeria en que se encontraban o sencillamente sedados para que no pudieran dañar a sus compañeros o a sí mismos.

Aquel no había sido un día bueno en la vida del High School Skiringssal. En toda la historia de la prestigiosa institución jamás habían presenciado situación como esa y estaba lejos de concluir.

-Señor Odinson –lo llamó el director tan pronto logro cruzar el umbral al darse cuenta que Loki no sería de los que saldrían. Aquella aseveración le dio un vuelco al corazón. –Señor Odinson, me gustaría unas palabras con usted en privado.

-¿Cómo esta Loki? –fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

-Bien, le aseguro que bien, es precisamente de él de quien deseo hablar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo con él? ¿En dónde está? ¿Qué hay de mie hermano Balder? –preguntó desesperado.

-Tranquilícese, le aseguro que los dos están bien. Sin embargo hay un par de cuestiones que necesito solucionar con usted. Ya hice llamar a su señora madre también y la señora Nornheim se encuentra ya en mi despacho.

-¿Karnilla? –aquella revelación lo desconcertó ¿Qué tenía que ver Karnilla en todo eso?

Lo supo minutos después, cuando luego de que arribara su madre, quien no tardo mucho, se les hizo pasar a la dirección.

-¿Cómo esta Balder? –Preguntó Frigga tan pronto como llego- ¿Y Loki?

-No lo sé, no me han dejado verlos.

-Tu padre vino conmigo, a él si le permitirán verlos.

-Eso espero.

-Señoras, caballero –atrajo su atención la cabeza de la institución invitándolos a sentarse, las damas lo hicieron, Thor prefirió permanecer de pie.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un resumen de lo que "en verdad" había acontecido en la institución. Luego de revisar el contenido de las cámaras de seguridad se dieron cuenta que el inicio del conflicto se inició con Balder, Amora y Loki.

-¿Quién es ese chico Loki? –preguntó Karnilla con toda la arrogancia y el desprecio que pudiera caracterizarla.

-Es un nuevo miembro de la familia Odinson –le aclaró Frigga como advirtiéndole de abstenerse de cualquier insulto hacia él. –Está bajo la tutela de Thor.

-Ya veo, -fue su elocuente y sarcástica respuesta.

El director les narro como había comenzado el enfrenamiento sin ahondar mucho en los detalles, como el florido lenguaje de la chica. Sin embargo si menciono el derechazo que Loki le propinara en la nariz y que al parecer se la había dislocado. Luego de eso se desato una batalla de todos contra todos en los que varios salieron seriamente lastimados, Balder entre ellos.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo? –insistió Frigga, completamente preocupada por su bebe.

-Descuide, nada que deba ser lamentado afortunadamente. Desgraciadamente ese tipo de comportamiento no está permitido en esta institución por lo que me veo en la penosa necesidad de suspenderlos durante una semana. Lo siento –se adelantó al reclamo que Karnilla estaba a punto de soltar- son las reglas.

-Bien, si eso es todo.

-Lo es.

-Perfecto, –espetó la dama para elegante ponerse de pie, muy lentamente, tratando de imprimirle el mayor dramatismo a su indignación. –Sepa usted que estoy muy contrariada con la situación, sin embargo reconozco que es un asunto de chiquillos por lo que no levantaremos cargos sobre el asunto.

-¿Cargos? –preguntó Frigga sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, –acotó volviéndose ahora hacia ellos e ignorando completa e intencionalmente al director, como si su presencia careciera de relevancia. -Debe entender que a pesar de que los tres chicos son omegas eso no demerita la superioridad en su fuerza como varones que son. El agredir a una dama de esa manera es algo poco digno de un Odinson. Sin embargo, entiendo que al no ser educado desde la cuna por ustedes, poco se les puede responsabilizar por los modales de ese chico, sin embargo yo en su lugar pondría cartas en el asunto.

-Pero como se… -empezó a reparar la matriarca de la familia, pero la mano de su hijo presionando firmemente sobre su hombro le advirtió de guardar silencio.

-Es un gesto que agradecemos de corazón –contestó amablemente el rubio en su lugar. Sin embargo, por la forma en que su mandíbula se tensaba y la fuerza imprimida en su agarre pudo tener constancia del esfuerzo que también él hacía para contenerse.

-Sin embargo la ofensa está hecha, hacia mi hija y por supuesto hacia mi familia. No sería una buena alfa si no velara por su honor.

-¿Y cómo puede mi familia revertir el daño causado? –preguntó completamente tenso, sintiéndose en las garras de aquella manipuladora mujer.

-Cariño, no te preocupes –le soltó con actitud despreocupada, como quien tiene la certeza de que pronto dará el jaque mate. –Con una disculpa bastara, –agregó con una amplia sonrisa carente de amabilidad.

-Bien, le diré a Loki y a Bal…

-Oh, no, no. –Lo frenó- jamás permitiría que mi tesoro se volviera a acercar a semejante amenaza, no al menos hasta que esté debidamente "controlada". Y por supuesto no lo digo por Balder, –se volvió hacia Frigga quien asintió aceptando la consideración a regañadientes. –Me basta con que tú lo hagas a su nombre, después de todo eres su tutor y cualquier "travesura" que el cometa es tu responsabilidad ¿No es cierto?

-Mi responsabilidad, si –concedió Thor. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado ya esa palabra en relación a Loki hasta la fecha?

-Entonces asunto arreglado. Te esperare junto con tus padres el próximo fin de semana para el cumpleaños de mi pequeña.

-No me parece que una fiesta de cumpleaños sea el momento adecuado para eso –debatió Frigga.

-¡Tonterías! –desestimó la dama. –Cualquier ocasión es adecuada para una disculpa informal. Bien, me retiro. Que tengan buena tarde. –Se despidió altivamente para luego abandonar el lugar con la cabeza muy en alto y haciendo repiquetear su calzado.

Ta pronto como se fue su madre se volvió hacia él acribillándolo con la mirada.

-¡No debiste dejar que se expresara de esa manera de Loki! –le reclamó.

-Luego discutiremos eso, –le advirtió en un tono de voz que imitaba la calma, pero que presagiaba una tormenta. -¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? –se volvió esta vez hacia el director quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo al margen de la conversación.

-De hecho si lo hay –le dijo este. –mucho me temo que Loki no podra regresar más a esta institución.

-¿Acaso está expulsándolo? –preguntó indignada la matriarca.

-Si señora, eso estoy haciendo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El regreso a casa fue de lo más tenso. Una vez que los dejaron entrar Thor le entrego las llaves de su auto a su amigo Fandral para que volviera en él, así que tuvo que viajar en la limusina con el resto de su familia. Balder se encontraba aferrado a los brazos de su padre, mientras su madre trataba de darle algo de consuelo a Loki, quien permanecía con la cabeza gacha, sabedor de la penetrante mirada con la que su alfa lo estaba taladrando. La de Frigga en cambio no se quedaba atrás, veía a su hijo mayor con un deje de recelo y temor. Nunca en su vida lo había visto tan enojado a pesar de la manera en que se estaba conteniendo; aunque en su opinión, aquel endemoniado enfado era solo la máscara para encubrir algo más.

Tan pronto traspasaron el umbral de la imponente mansión las cosas se descompusieron. Loki intento acercarse a Balder, pero el pequeño rubio lo rechazó de manera brusca, para luego salir corriendo escaleras arriba con el llanto contenido en sus azules ojos.

-Ve con él –le pidió a su padre, ya luego tendrían tiempo de ponerse al corriente.

El patriarca comprendió lo que su hijo quiso decir y siguió al omega, mientras que Thor tomaba fuertemente por el brazo a Loki y lo remolcaba bruscamente hacia uno se los salones de la planta baja.

-¿Pero que pasa contigo? –le cuestionó su madre ante la manera poco amable en que deposito al chico sobre un sillón. Este rápidamente se encogió abrazando sus piernas y volviéndose un ovillo que Frigga envolvió con sus brazos.

-Madre, te pido por favor que nos dejes solos- dijo con una voz que no daba opción a replica.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué saques tus frustraciones con él? No voy a permitir que lo maltrates y lo asustes más de lo que ya está, - le soltó aferrando aún más al pequeño, temerosa de que la ira de su hijo se le saliera de control.

Thor rio indignado ante el discurso de su madre ¿Qué monstruo se imaginaba que era él? Soltó un fuerte suspiro implorando paciencia, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello tal vez por enésima vez, luego se volvió hacia la dama haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol.

-Madre, te lo pediré una vez más, harías el favor de dejarnos solos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué necesitas hablar con él que no puede ser conmigo aquí?

-¡ESE ES ASUNTO MÍO! –se exacerbó por fin causando un pequeño sobresalto en los dos frente a él.

-Thor escúchame – dijo dulcemente la matriarca en un intento de negociar con él.

-¡NO, TU ESCÚCHAME A MÍ!- espetó el rubio alzando la voz por primera vez a su madre, hecho que no paso inadvertido por la rubia- Desde que Loki llego te has cansado de repetirme una y otra vez que él mí problema ¿No es cierto? Que es mi responsabilidad al ser mi omega. Pues bien, no lo pediré amablemente una vez más. Por favor retírate.

-Pero Thor…

-¡AHORA!

-Bien. –dijo indignada poniéndose de pie. Le dio un beso en la frente al pelinegro para asegurarle que todo estaría bien y se marchó cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que parecía querer incrustarla a la pared.

Thor respiro profundamente tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero aquello le estaba costando cada vez más conforme veía a Loki temblar frente a él.

-Bien, -comenzó más calmado- Ahora dime que fue lo que pasó. –Pero el pequeño omega en lugar de responder comenzó a sollozar y oculto el rostro entre sus brazos. -¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! –le ordenó de una forma que no aceptaba contradicciones.

Loki alzo la vista y lo contemplo con esos ojos grandes y cristalinos por las lágrimas. Costaba creer que esa criatura tan celestial pudiera ser la causante de crear tanto caos a su alrededor.

-Quince minutos, tal vez menos, eso fue lo que duro tu estadía en el colegio. –le informó en una actitud ironica, la expresión de sorpresa de Loki le dijo que sabía de lo que hablaba. –Todo un mes de preparaciones, de arduos estudios, de tutores particulares para quince minutos de escuela. ¡Ni siquiera tomaste la primera clase! ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?!

-No… no lo sé. –contestó quedito.

-¡¿Cómo carajos no vas a saber?! –empezó a exaltarse nuevamente ante la actitud del chico. -¡¿Qué demonios pasaba entonces por tu cabeza?! Nunca y escúchame bien Loki, nunca en lo que lleva de existir ese colegio han expulsado a un Odinson ¡JAMAS! ¿Sabes la vergüenza que tuve que pasar el día de hoy al dar la cara por ti? Tuve que tragarme el orgullo y la rabia que sentía solo porque "el señorito" tuvo la genial idea de romperle la nariz a la querida hija de Karnilla Nornheim. ¿Tienes idea al menos de quien es ella? –Loki negó con la cabeza. –Por supuesto, tu qué demonios vas a saber. Que puede importarle a un niño como tú que ella sea una de las mujeres más importantes y peligrosas en nuestro medio. Que el trabajo de cientos de empleados que laboramos en Asgard se encuentre completamente en sus manos, que nuestro futuro éxito o la ruina de la compañía dependa de una maldita palabra suya. ¿Y todo porque? ¿Por una estupidez?

-¡Lo que me dijo no fue ninguna estupidez! –respondió el omega indignado por la forma en que Thor defendía el caso de la chica.

-¿Lo que te dijo?

-Dijo que era una puta barata, una trepadora ofrecida, una cucaracha insignificante para alguien como tú.

-¿Eso te dijo Amora?

-Si

-¿Y lo eres? Dime si todos esos apelativos denigrantes te describieron a la perfeccion.

-¡Por supuesto que No! –respondió tajantemente con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA?! –Le gritó- ¡Hoy por la mañana antes de entrar a le escuela creí haberte dejado claro lo que TU eres ¿No es así?! ¡¿Acaso no estabas escuchando?! ¿O mis palabras importan menos que los de una chiquilla estúpida?

-No… pe… pero es que….

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?! ¡DIME! –Lo interrumpió exasperado con su tartamudeo -¿Dime porque las palabras despechadas de esa escuincla pesaron más que las mías?!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-refutó el chico.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! –Ahora estaba gritándole completamente descontrolado -¡Tan es así que lo que te dijo fue suficiente para que desataras el infierno sobre todos!

-¿E… el infierno?

-¡Por dios! ¡Tuvieron que llamar a los Bremsing para controlar el caos, a los paramédicos, la prensa local estaba ahí! ¡Varios chicos salieron seriamente lastimados, Balder entre ellos! ¡TANTO LE INDIGNO A LA DIVA LA MIERDA QUE ESCUPIÓ ESA ZORRA QUE NI TU SEGURIDAD NI LA DE BALDER TE IMPORTÓ! - rugió indignado el Alfa tomándolo por los hombros hasta ponerlo de pie y sacudiéndolo para hacerle entender.- ¡NI SIQUIERA TE DAS CUENTA DE LA MAGNITUD DE LO QUE TUS ACCIONES PUDIERON OCASIONAR! ¡DE LO QUE ESOS ALFAS PUDIERON HABERLES HECHO!

 _"Del miedo que sentí"_ –estuvo a punto de decir. En lugar de eso lo arrojó una vez más sobre el sillón y siguió dando vueltas como león enjaulado.

-Yo… yo no sé qué paso después… yo.

-¡POR FAVOR! – Desacredito sus palabras con una risa sarcástica.- ¡El que lo niegues no te va a eximir de tu culpabilidad!

-¡Es enserio! Lo único que recuerdo fue sentir mucho coraje, ante las palabras de Amora… luego de eso nada… hasta que llegaron todos y soltaron gases y agua sobre nosotros. ¡Te lo juro!- gritó bañado en llanto y arrojándose a su pecho para abrazarlo.

Pero Thor no le devolvió el abrazo, simplemente lo contemplo por un momento dudando de si creer o no su versión de la historia, las palabras del director estaban grabadas a hierro en su memoria:

 _-Lo siento, pero no podemos tenerlo aquí, por seguridad del alumnado –le había dicho luego de pedirle a su madre que se marchara, esta había estado tan indignada con la expulsión de Loki que casi se le iba encima al directivo. –Entiendo que esto represente una molestia para ustedes, pero deben entender, esta institución no está preparada para contener a alguien como él, lo que paso esta mañana es una muestra de ello. Lo mejor será que le busquen un lugar de acuerdo a sus necesidades._

 _-¿Pero dónde?_

 _-En casa, tal vez. Le voy a ser honesto, un chico de su calibre es un peligro en cualquier lugar en donde se presente. Hasta que no aprendan a tenerlo controlado no se lo aceptaran en ninguna institución._

-Da gracias que el colegio no levantara cargos porque si no hasta hora ya estaría yo en la cárcel y tú con servicios familiares.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tranquilo mi pequeño –le susurraba Odín a su hijo mientras este se aferraba temblando a él y enterraba el rostro en su pecho para aspirar su aroma y serenarse. –Te aseguro que todo va a estar bien.

-No mientras Loki se encuentre cerca –le aseguró con un temor que el alfa pudo percibir a través de su refinado olfato.

-¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber, pero el omega no dijo más, se acurrucó como un pequeño cachorrito y se dejó llevar por las caricias relajantes de su padre.

Pero Balder no olvidaba, no podía hacerlo y tal vez no lo haría nunca.

Aun no comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado. No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿En qué momento su colegio se convirtió en un campo de batalla? ¿Cuándo fue que los tibios omegas se habían convertido en reinas de un aguerrido partido de ajedrez y cómo fue que los estúpidos alfas de cabeza hueca se habían transformado en bestias sedientas de la sangre de sus compañeros?

El sonido del gruñido de los alfas aun hacía eco en su cabeza, el chillido de los omegas que no alcanzaron a correr y se vieron envueltos en el enfrentamiento. Lo que parecía una disputa estudiantil se convirtió de pronto en una batalla campal.

Lo único que tenía claro eran dos cosas…que el culpable de toda aquella pesadilla había sido Loki y que aquel aterrador día estaría incrustado en su alma para siempre.

* * *

 ** _Chan, chan chan!_**

 ** _¿Que fue lo que paso en ese colegio?_**

 ** _¿Que es lo que Balder sabe pero se niega a contar?_**

 ** _¿Acaso Loki perdio la memoria o solo se esta haciendo el sonso?_**

 ** _¿Que aviones tiene Karnilla para Thor?_**

 ** _¿Estará dispuesto el alfa a pagar el precio de los platos rotos de su omega?_**

 ** _Eso y mucho mas en su proximo capitulo._**

Adiosin.


	12. Acorralado

**_Hola, primero que nada un saludo a todos los que leen._**

 ** _Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por los percances acontecidos en la publicación anterior, al parecer Fanfiction modifico el capitulo original y cambio palabras a capricho dificultando su lectura (al parecer, descubrió que le soy infiel con watpad y me saboteo en venganza)._**

 ** _Según yo, el problema ya esta corregido y espero sinceramente que no se vuelva a repetir (gracias a las personas que lo señalaron)_**

 ** _desafortunadamente no es algo que dependa solo de mi, sino más bien de la página, asi que me veo imposibilitada ante tales situaciones , solo resta volver a subir el capitulo cada vez que se presente el error y espero esto no los haga desesperar y abandonarla._**

 ** _Sin más por el momento, que disfruten la próxima lectura._**

 _Thor Odinson: el multimillonario de 27 años rey de las finanzas y la moda._

 _Te presentamos el Alfa más atractivo (y rico) del planeta_

 _Por_ _NURIA HERNÁNDEZ_

 _Tiene 27 años y una vida que ya la quisieran muchos jóvenes de su edad (por no decir todos). Ha superado al mismísimo creador de Snapchat, el estadounidense_ ** _Evan Spiegel_** _, en la lista_ _Forbes_ _, que ha nombrado este año a_ ** _Thor Odinson_** _como el tercer multimillonario más joven del mundo. Y aunque el origen de la fortuna de Thor proviene del trabajo de su padre y abuelo, es indudable que su ardua labor en el mundo de las finanzas dentro de Asgard Inustries (una de las más grandes y prestigiosas casas de modas en la actualidad) le ha valido el reconocimiento dentro y fuera de nuestro país._

 ** _¿Pero quién es este alfa por el que suspiran todos?_**

 _A pesar de lo que se pudiera creer, Thor no nació en Oslo (capital de Noruega) ni en una gran ciudad, sino que lo hizo en Frøya ( municipio_ _de la provincia de Sør-Trøndelag) una pequeña población de tan solo 4799 habitantes y en la que las temperaturas no suelen superar los 15 grados aun en los meses de más calor. Tal vez esto haya influido para moldear el rudo carácter del escultural rubio_

 _Siempre trabajador y comprometido con cada uno de los proyectos en los que se ha involucrado tanto dentro como fuera de la industria de la moda, el joven veinteañero siempre se ha dado tiempo para disfrutar de la naturaleza, aprovechando cada periodo invernal para regresar a la finca familiar y recorrer las pistas nevadas de las montañas noruegas ya que es un gran esquiador y un fanático del snowboard._

 _También adora la playa,_ _sobre todo las de Dubái, donde suele ir un par de veces al año para disfrutar del mar y el surf, pasión que comparte con sus amigos de toda la vida (Fandral, Hogun_ _y Volstagg) a quienes se les conoce desde hace tiempo como los tres mosqueteros._

 _Thor vive la vida a tope y no se priva de ningún lujo. Lejos de ser discreto le gusta dejarse ver en su jet privado con el que recorre el mundo y presume un Porsche negro, así como de un lujosísimo y exclusivo deportivo Wiesmann gris Oxford, montado completamente a mano sobre a pedido, en su perfil de Instagram donde cuenta, con más de 20.000 seguidores. Los relojes son otra de sus pasiones. Marcas como Cartier, Audemars Piguet, Rolex, O_ _IWC Schaffhausen o Jaeger-LeCoultre decoran siempre la muñeca del multimillonario._

 _Los viajes forman parte de su vida. Indonesia, Londres, Grecia, Berlín o París están entre sus lugares favoritos. Amante de la moda, suele visitar la capital francesa para asistir a los desfiles de la Semana de la moda. El último: el de Louis Vuitton, donde ocupó un lugar destacado en el front row._

 _Y es que como vicepresidente Financiero de una casa de moda Thor cuida su estilo al máximo: trajes y zapatos hechos a medida de las casas de_ _Versace o Prada (por mencionar algunos) son los encargados de darle el tono formal y distinguido que luce en cada evento que se presenta. Aunque también gusta de vestir chaquetas de_ _Hermès y vaqueros de Dsquare2 para sus salidas más informales. Un símbolo distintivo de su personalidad es un anillo de platino en forma de sello que lleva colocado en su dedo meñique, al que algunos le han escuchado nombrar como Mjölnir._

-¡Deja de leer esa basura! –espetó el rubio con su característico mal humor, uno que parecía haber regresado recientemente desde el incidente en el colegio.

Fandral se encontraba como, ya hacia costumbre, desparpajado sobre el sillón de piel mientras sostenía entre sus manos una famosa revista de chismes leyéndosela a su amigo en voz alta.

-El tercer soltero más codiciado del mundo, -fue su respuesta- Algo debes estar haciendo mal para que te bajaran de posición.

\- Fandra enserio...–se volvió hacia su amigo advirtiéndole con la mirada para que no siguiera por esa línea. Sabia de sobra lo que iba a decir, que hacía más de un mes que había abandonado las fiestas y las juergas de antología y todo se debía a cierto pequeño pelinegro que había llegado de forma inesperada a su vida.

-Amargado –espetó el omega y siguió con lo suyo tomando ahora una nueva revista.

 _Thor Odinson, el guapo millonario de 27 años, sabe cómo aprovechar el tiempo. Tal y como muestra él mismo en su perfil de Instagram -con más de 20.000 seguidores-acude a menudo a fiestas de lo más 'chic', a todo tipo de eventos de socialite, se le ha visto de vacaciones en Dubai, disfrutando en un lujoso yate en Grecia, sobre una moto acuática en Hawái_ _y_ _como buen noruego, esquiando en invierno junto con su familia._

 _En cuanto a su vida sentimental se ha especulado mucho sobre si tiene o no pareja, por lo que sigue siendo presentado como uno de los 'solteros de oro' más ricos del mundo. Aunque últimamente se han publicado fotos junto a una hermosísima omega llamada Amora, hija de la prestigiosa Karnilla Nornheim presidenta y fundara de la revista "Nornas". Se rumora que pudiera existir algo más que una amistad entre ellos, aun cuando no son muchas las imágenes en las que se les ve juntos, lo cierto es que ambas familias son íntimas amigas por lo que no sería de sorprender que la relación se llevara a puertas cerradas._

-¿Pero qué mierda? –Exclamó el aludido al escuchar lo último.

-Es el chisme de moda ¿No lo sabias? Ten –le arrojó una de las revistas que había llevado consigo- Entérate.

 ** _El Soltero de oro rendido ante los encantos de una tierna omega_**

Por: _CAROLINA SOTO_

 _A pesar de su fama de soltero incasable, Thor Odinson se dejó rendir ante los encantos de una linda señorita._

 _Thor Odinson heredero de "Asgard", una de las más exitosas casas de modas en el medio y Amora, hija única de la exitosa empresaria Karnilla Nornheim y propietaria de la revista "Nornas" coincidieron en Londres para la segunda semana de la moda._

 _Como no podía ser de otra manera, el alfa más codiciado del mundo y la guapa omega acapararon todas las miradas en su primer encuentro a principios de la jornada en La pasarela del Somerset House donde tuvo lugar una recepción oficial a la que también asistió la Primer Ministro, Theresa May._

 _ **Thor y Amora**_ _congeniaron a la perfección, y se les pudo ver charlando animadamente tras coincidir sentados lado a lado frente a la pasarela. De hecho, durante el momento de silencio que tuvo lugar antes del inicio del espectáculo, ambos fueron fotografiados tratando de mantener un semblante serio mientras luchaban contra lo que parecía ser un ataque de risa, quizás debido a algún comentario gracioso que habían intercambiado previamente._

 _El rumor, repetido en diferentes medios, señala, además: "Cuando el alfa [Thor], tonteó con la bella omega [Amora] desaparecieron de la seguridad. Mi apuesta es que aprovecho para marcarla." Esto no ha sido confirmado por los voceros de la casa Asgard y no sabemos qué podría opinar_ ** _Karnilla Nornheim_** _sobre este asunto._

-¡Un momento! ¡Yo no "tonteé" con Amora ni mucho menos me desaparecí con ella! ¿De dónde sacaron eso? –Exclamó completamente ofendido.

-En realidad si "tonteaste" con ella.

-Fui amable. ¿Cómo se supone que debía comportarme? Su madre nos la encargo ¿Recuerdas? "Nos". -dijo el rubio señalándose tanto a él como a su amigo

-Y aun así burlaron mi aguda vigilancia para escabullirse a lo oscurito, -le soltó de forma mordaz.

-¿Crees que si eso hubiera sido verdad yo estaría aquí como si nada? ¡Karnilla me habría arrancado los huevos! ¡Si no soy idiota!

-Ya lo sé, te fuiste tras los huesitos de ¿Cómo se llamaba esa diseñadora de joyas?

-Chelsy Davy.

-Exacto. Y luego Amora se despidió de mí y no la volví a ver, como tampoco a ti así que debo aludir que la diseñadora absorbió todo tu tiempo o…

-¿O?

-O que te encontraste por ahí con Amora y se perdieron juntos.

-Debes estar bromeando. –Resopló. Sabía que su amigo jugaba, siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba hacerle ver algo. ¿Porque los omegas no eran directos? ¿Cómo se supone que él debía adivinar lo que pasaba por su retorcida cabeza?

-Espera, hay más. –le dijo y tomo una nueva revista para leerla en voz alta.

 ** _El Soltero de oro, Thor Odinson, tiene un nuevo amor_**

 _Es uno de los alfas más codiciado del mundo, por lo que no sorprende que a Thor Odinson se le apunte más de una enamorada. Pero lejos de las y los betas socialités que han ocupado su lista a lo largo de los años, la nueva conquista de Thor podría ser una pequeña omega._

 _Se dice que la afortunada es Amora, la unigénita de la prestigiosa Karnilla Nornheim, una chica que en los próximos días está por cumplir los 18 en lo que se ha considerado la fiesta del año._

 _Los rumores de cómo se conocieron manejan varias probabilidades ya que ambas familias son muy cercanas, pero fue el reencuentro de esta linda pareja durante la semana de la moda en Londres la que inicio con las especulaciones. La joven se encontraba en el mismo lugar por motivos del trabajo de su madre. Desde entonces Thor ha visitado la mansión Nornheim en un par de ocasiones, una de ellas para celebrar el cumpleaños de la matriarca, lo que da pie a pensar que el romance se estaría llevando a cabo desde hace algunos meses en total discreción._

 _La publicación británica Sunday Express ha llegado a señalar que incluso los patriarcas Odinson han conocido a la omega y que están encantados con ella. Aunque, por supuesto, el "Palacio de la moda" (Asgard Industries) se ha negado a declarar sobre la vida privada de su heredero, y la empresaria de Nornas no ha hecho referencia al tema en redes sociales. Sin embargo, algunas pistas han hecho que los curiosos piensen que los rumores pueden tener algo de cierto._

-¿Pistas? ¿Cuáles pistas? ¿De qué carajos hablan? –Se quejó el alfa.

-Aguarda –le pidió el diseñador con una sonrisa burlona.

 _Un sospecho collar es el que ha sido la mayor prueba de que podría haber algo entre la pareja. En la cuenta de Instagram de la omega se pueden ver algunas fotografías en las que luce el famosísimo Brisingamen, el collar de platino, diamantes, grandidierites y ámbar que pertenece a Frigga Odinson. Aunque cuando comenzaron las especulaciones se decía que se trataba del mismo collar, esto se dio por desmentido cuando la distinguida dama lucio en un evento de caridad la semana pasada la valiosísima joya, así que el alfa podría haberle regalado una similar a la de su madre, lo que tendría mucho más peso incluso que un anillo de compromiso. Por que como ya comentamos en una publicación anterior, la fina piedra de ámbar azul rodeada de exquisitas gemas de grandidierites que_ _corona dicho collar, corresponde al juego de pendientes que perteneció a Bestla la finada madre de Odín_

-¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma! –Exclamó alarmado, ya veía por donde iba la cosa.

-No lo es y prepárate que hay más –le advirtió sacando otra revista más y buscando un nuevo artículo.

 ** _El príncipe de la moda podría haber encontrado el amor ¡En brazos de una linda omega!_** _Thor Odinson podría dejar de ser el soltero de oro después de haber encontrado el amor en brazos de Amora Nornheim_

 _Thor Odinson ha sido llamado en reiteradas oportunidades el "soltero de oro", título que ahora podría haber dejado de lado al ser al fin flechado por cupido y caer en las redes del amor. Según las últimas informaciones, el corazón del alfa se encuentra ocupado por la bella omega Amora Nornheim, con quien se rumora sostiene una relación secretamente desde hace unos meses._

 _"_ _ **Hay un nuevo omega en la familia Odinson**_ _", dijo una fuente confidencial a Daily News. Además, expresó:_ _ **"Thor está más feliz de lo que ha estado desde hace años, se le ha visto más risueño y accesible que nunca, así como también han terminado sus salidas nocturnas"**_ _._

 _Tal y como publica el Daily News, el alfa de 27 años de edad y la omega de 17 años se habrían reencontrado hace aproximadamente cinco meses en Londres. Al parecer, desde ese momento, los jóvenes han estado saliendo en secreto para mantener su relación con el más bajo perfil, tal vez debido a la diferencia de edades que existe entre ambos, pero como para el amor no hay edad, dudamos que puedan guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo y seguramente las cosas van a cambiar en la vida de ambos jóvenes cuando la relación se haga pública._

 _"_ _ **Los Odinson están tratando de que todo se mantenga en el anonimato ya que solo su círculo más cercano está al tanto de lo que realmente ocurre**_ _" finalizo la fuente._

-Pero eso está haciendo referencia a Loki no a Amora –puntualizó Thor.

-Tal vez pero, dado a que no se ha hablado de ello en forma oficial, los medios son libres de sacar sus conjeturas.

Thor resoplo frustrado ¿En qué momento se había enredado todo aquello? Malditas revistas de chismes.

 _La mansión Nornheim en_ Los Hamptons está echando la casa por la ventana en lo que promete ser la fiesta del año ya que _, según fuentes extraoficiales, no solo se tratara del cumpleaños número 18 de la bella omega sino de la confirmación del compromiso entre ambas familias._

-¡Eso no pasara! –aseguró rotundamente el alfa.

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? Por lo que me contaste tienes que ir a ese evento sí o sí.

-¡Maldición!

Era cierto. Había intentado zafarse de ese compromiso de todas las formas posibles, aun sin conocer bien el enredo de chismes que giraba en torno a él y que sospechaba había tejido Karnilla para no darle escapatoria. No obstante, luego del incidente en el colegio no le había quedado opción más que aceptar la invitación y asistir.

"… _no levantaremos cargos sobre el asunto… Sin embargo, la ofensa está hecha, hacia mi hija y por supuesto hacia mi familia. No sería una buena alfa si no velara por su honor. -_ Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras, aquello había sido claramente una amenaza.

 _-¿Y cómo puede mi familia revertir el daño causado? –_ había preguntado completamente tenso, sintiéndose en las garras de aquella manipuladora mujer. Sin embargo, no le había quedado opción, sabía lo que ella sería capaz de hacerle a Loki y antes muerto que permitir que le tocara uno solo de sus sedosos cabellos.

 _-… Cariño, no te preocupes –_ le soltó con actitud despreocupada, como quien tiene la certeza de que pronto dará el jaque mate _. –Con una disculpa bastara_."

Y Thor sabía que el "jaque" ya había sido realizado, toda esa pila de revistas que su amigo sostenía en su regazo se lo confirmaba, ahora solo faltaba darle "mate" y eso indudablemente sucedería en la dichosa fiesta a la que no podría a negarse a asistir.

-¡MALDICION!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Balder odiaba a Amora con todas sus fuerzas y, pese a lo que se pensara de su pequeño ser, en su interior existía mucha fuerza. Habían sido amigos durante su infancia, después de todo habían asistido a los mismos colegios y sus familias se dedicaban al mismo ámbito.

Amora siempre había sido una pequeña caprichosa a la que su madre le concedía hasta el menor de sus deseos por más estúpido que este fuera, sin embargo, jamás pensó que deseara enlazarse a su hermano Thor. No es que la culpara, muchos omegas anhelaban a un alfa como él, el problema radicaba en las formas que tenía para hacerse de su atención, regularmente siempre a costa de Balder.

Tal vez si le hubiese pedido su ayuda ambos se hubieran confabulado para hacerlo caer. El deseaba más que nada que su manada creciera y que hubiera más omegas como él en esa familia que solo tenía cabida para alfas. Pero a Amora le gustaba sobresalir a costa de los demás, tal vez porque no tenía alguna cualidad propia que pudiera destacarse a parte de su asombrosa belleza.

Una vez que las hormonas comenzaron a hacer efecto en sus cuerpos y los celos llegaron, la diferencia entre ambos se hizo más patente. Ella se comportaba casi como un alfa (seguramente tratando de emular a su madre) y deseaba ser seguida, obedecida y admirada por todos. Empezó a destacar y a formar su grupo de "brujas" que la condescendían en todo, sin contradecirla en nada. Pero para Balder así no funcionaba una amistad, y sin embargo igualmente se convirtió en uno de sus seguidores o mejor dicho en su "Patiño", ya que Amora no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para sobajarlo, para humillarlo señalándole de la manera más cruel sus defectos como por ejemplo su exceso de peso, sus labios carnosos o sus marcadas pecas. Fue entonces que su relación se fue al carajo, él era un Odinson, perteneciente a una de las familias con el linaje más puro que existía en la sociedad, sus ancestros ya eran conocidos y respetados mucho antes que la abuela de Amora existiera, así que no iba permitir por nada del mundo que una alimaña como ella entrara en su manada.

¡No señor, eso jamás iba a pasar!... La cuestión radicaba en cómo.

Ahí, echado de espaldas sobre la cama, con los brazos sirviéndole de almohada y rodeado de por lo menos una decena de revistas que no hacían más que narrar paso a paso la "ejecución" de su hermano, Balder se preguntaba qué hacer para ayudarlo.

El plan inicial era hacer que Amora se diera cuenta que Thor tenía preferencias por otro omega que no era ella, con el inocente deseo de desmoralizarla. Desafortunadamente nada salió como lo imagino y termino convertido en el peor día de su vida y de la de muchos. Aunque ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que Loki le haría frente de esa manera con lo tímido que era? Ahora las cosas se habían complicado y no solo había convertido esa invitación en una sentencia para su hermano, sino que además le habían prohibido asistir a esa fiesta y arruinar lo que fuera que Amora tuviera planeado.

-Balder- escuchó una tímida voz que lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No era la primera vez que Loki se le acercaba para hacer las paces pero… ¡Diablos! De solo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle ese día, por culpa de las locas hormonas del pelinegro, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar nuevamente.

-Balder, por favor –suplicaba el pequeño omega desde el otro lado. –No soporto tu indiferencia, eres mi único amigo… el único que es como yo.

Y es que luego de regresar del colegio Balder se había encerrado en su alcoba sin querer salir ni ver a nadie, estaba realmente aterrado. Su padre trato de explicarle que no solo los alfas podían tener "descontroles" al parecer, aunque le costaba mucho entenderlo porque nunca le había pasado nada como eso.

 _-¿No has pasado acaso por un celo? –fueron sus palabras. – ¿No estas acaso a expensas de tus instintos incontrolables? ¿No causan estos instintos estragos en los alfas que hay a tu alrededor? - Balder asintió- ¿Y no está esto fuera de tus manos?_

Si, lo admitía, tal vez no era todo culpa de Loki pero, ¡Joder! Nunca había visto a un omega hacer tal desplante de poder, el que lo hubiera hecho "sin querer" solo empeoraba las cosas ¿Qué pasaría cuando se diera cuenta de su potencial y aprendiera a controlarlo? ¿Qué sería de los demás cuando hiciera ese tipo de cosas "queriendo"?

Luego de un par de días, cuando por fin había tomado el valor para salir de su cuarto se dio cuenta que no tenía el suficiente coraje para hacerle frente. Compartían las comidas, porque según su madre eran obligatorias, pero no podía dirigirle la palabra porque… bueno, no estaba muy seguro porque, aunque tal vez aún tenía muy presente todo el caos acontecido ese día. Si el Bremsing no hubiese llegado a tiempo…

-Balder, te lo suplico, al menos déjame tratar de explicarte yo… yo no sé lo que paso, no recuerdo nada. Sé que… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero… ¡Cielos! Si al menos supiera que hice. Balder…

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Loki nunca había sentido la diferencia de edad tan marcada como en ese momento. Balder era más alto que él y su semblante lucia mucho más maduro que cuando jugueteaba, y por la forma en que lo taladraba con su mirada quería decir que no, no estaba jugando.

-¿Me estás diciendo que pusiste al colegio de cabeza y ni siquiera lo recuerdas? ¿Acaso me quieres tomar el pelo?

-No –se apresuró a decir el pelinegro. –Te lo juro que no.

Balder lo escaneo con la mirada repasando cada detalle de su expresión milimétricamente en busca de mentiras, pero su postura encorvada y su mirada de perrito apaleado no dejaba lugar a dudas así que, o era un gran mentiroso o realmente decía la verdad. Prefirió creer la segunda.

-Pasa, –lo invitó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

La habitación de Balder era muy diferente de la de Loki, aunque en teoría fuesen gemelas. Para empezar, el rubio llevaba viviendo en ella toda su vida así que se notaba su personalidad en cada rincón. Era grande y confortable, cargada de luz y color como era Balder. Tenía una enorme cama de tres piezas cuya cabecera era un hermoso espejo de influencia arábiga. Un enorme ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared y que lo separaba de una pequeña terraza donde un par de poltronas estaban colocadas para su reposo. Mientras que dentro de la alcoba se hallaba un práctico escritorio donde el omega realizaba sus tareas y un librero repleto en su mayoría con novelas románticas, además contaba con un sistema de audio y video coronado por una gran pantalla plana. Una vez cerró la puerta se dejó caer sobre una mullida alfombra situada frente a su cama e invito a Loki a hacer lo mismo.

-Así que… -comenzó con reservas- No recuerdas nada.

-No, de verdad. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber sentido mucho coraje por las palabras de Amora y luego… luego nada –le contestó Loki con el ceño fruncido debido a la concentración que estaba haciendo para tratar de rescatar las imágenes de lo acontecido ese día.

-¿No recuerdas que silenciaste a Amora con un derechazo?

-¡Le pegue a Amora! –preguntó horrorizado llevándose las manos a la boca, a lo que Balder estalló en carcajadas al recordarlo.

-¡Si! ¡Demonios, fue épico! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Si pudiera lo hubiese grabado, ya sabes, para la posteridad.

-¿Y para subirlo a las redes? –preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Por supuesto, algo así debería de ser del dominio público. A ver si con eso se le quita lo estirada –masculló con rabia.

-Pero debido a eso estamos castigados, –le recordó- No debí pegarle.

-No debiste hacer muchas cosas –le reprochó - Pero el caso es que lo hiciste y mejor si no recuerdas nada.

-Pero me gustaría hacerlo.

Sin embargo a Balder no, pero no podía evitarlo, aquello venía a su mente una y otra vez…

 _-¿Cómo te atreviste maldita perra? –había chillado Amora con la voz un poco gangosa por la sangre que manaba de su nariz. De pronto el ambiente se había viciado con el aroma dulzón a fresas característico de la omega, que llamaba poco a poco a su manada para que la respaldara. –Skurge –nombró a uno de sus alfas más leales, pero cuando este dio un paso al frente otra esencia se sobre puso a la primera._

 _Por un momento los alfas que los rodeaban se quedaron rígidos, apuntando su nariz hacia la dirección donde estaban ellos, aspirando largamente y con fuerza para identificar el origen del olor._

 _Balder comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que estos se fueron acercando amenazantes mientras ellos retrocedían. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, poco a poco más alfas de otros salones fueron apareciendo de la nada, atraídos por la seductora fragancia de Loki. Y entonces lo inverosímil sucedió, justo cuando ya los tenían contra la pared y Amora celebraba su victoria, uno a uno comenzaron a encorvar sus cuerpos y mostrar su cuello a Loki en señal de sumisión._

 _Balder se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía que "el aroma" podía ser utilizado para manipular la conciencia de los alfas pero nunca se esperó que de esa forma. Él entendía que era una arma de seducción a la que pocos alfas se podían resistir (su hermano era un ejemplo). Que podías utilizarlo para llamar a los de tu manada como lo había hecho Amora. Pero jamás que podía ser usado para tomar a un puñado de alfas desconocidos y postrarlos ante ti, someterlos a tus designios y hacer que dieran la vida por defenderte como lo iban a hacer por Loki. Y es que una vez que Skurge y su pandilla se decidieran a acercarse al omega fueron bloqueados por una muralla de alfas que gruñían furiosos mostrando amenazantes los dientes e impidiéndoles el paso. Entonces Loki comenzó a reírse de esa desquiciante manera y Balder supo inevitablemente que se los había llevado el carajo._

 _Quien fue el que hizo el primer movimiento aun no lo tenía claro, solo supo que en cuestión de segundos se desató la peor batalla que el colegio hubiera presenciado a lo largo de historia._

 _Balder solo recordaba los gritos de los omegas alzarse mientras el hacía todo lo posible por intentar abrirse paso entre la multitud y lograr salir del salón, dejando atrás los rugidos de alfas furiosos y los gritos de ayuda de los betas tratando inútilmente de frenarlos. Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que lo apremiaba era protegerse desesperadamente, pero cuando iba a salir huyendo su instinto protector lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos y aferrar fuertemente de la mano al pequeño omega que en ese momento se encontraba como en un trance. Porque claro, un alfa excitado por la pelea convertía rápidamente su euforia en un deseo por poseer._

 _Y no se equivocó, cuando iban corriendo por el pasillo un fuerte golpe lo arrojó contra uno de los casilleros haciendo colapsar sus pulmones, obligándolo a soltar a Loki y caer de rodillas. Pero esto no lo disuadió de su misión, con las piernas temblando intento ponerse nuevamente de pie mientras un extraño se abalanzaba sobre el pelinegro quien a buena hora se le había ocurrido perder el conocimiento._

 _Comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra en un vano intento por causarle daño a su agresor, mientras cada vez más alfas se acercaban tratando de ganarse el derecho a poseerlo._

 _La alarma había comenzado a sonar por todo el colegio y aunque en otras ocasiones ese ensordecedor ruido hubiera bastado para inmovilizarlos, en ese momento su función parecía obsoleta; los alfas estaban completamente desquiciados y dominados por el instinto. Sintió un gran alivio cuando los miembros de la seguridad estudiantil llegaron y les cayeron encima, aprovechando un poco la confusión que se causó arrastró a Loki hasta un armario el cual bloqueo para impedir la entrada desde afuera. Luego, al darse cuenta que la guardia era insuficiente para contener a aquellas bestias, salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas rumbo a la dirección._

 _Uno tras otro sus agresores le fueron dando alcance y enviándolo directo al piso, pero todas y cada una de aquellas veces se las arregló para desembarazarse de sus depredadores y volver a correr, después de todo era un Odinson y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, sin embargo era un omega, e inevitablemente terminaban por darle alcance. El pánico vino por primera vez cuando uno lo inmovilizo contra el suelo y después de olfatearlo acerco sus colmillos dispuestos a clavarse en su cuello, el corazón comenzó a bombearle con desesperación antes de que un puño se estrellara fuertemente contra el rostro de su atacante haciéndole volar los dientes, ahora la nueva amenaza era un alfa de ultimo grado y tenía que lidiar con él._

 _Con frustración empezó a darse cuenta que era imposible librarse de aquella situación, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle meya y escapar de esos musculosos cuerpos se estaba convirtiendo en una labor titánica; apenas se libraba de uno cuando dos más ya venían a embestirlo, mientras, para su fortuna, el resto luchaba entre si tratando de eliminar a la competencia._

 _Aquello era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Estaba acorralado, observando impotente como cada uno de esos enfurecidos alfas peleaban hasta la saciedad por poseerlo, mientras que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente estar ahí, desplomado contra el piso, completamente exhausto e incapaz de mover un solo musculo. Una voz desde el fondo de sus entrañas le gritaba que se levantara una vez más y escapara, que huyera donde nadie pudiera tocarlo porque rendirse significaba el fin de su vida como la conocía, pero a esas alturas todo el colegio era un campo minado._

 _Supo que sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo cuando su visión se empezó a volver cada vez más borrosa. ¿Era así como iba a acabar, marcado y violado por un idiota al que apenas había visto en su vida?_

 _¡No!_

 _Utilizo lo último de su resistencia para chocar su frente contra la de su enemigo en un intento rabioso por sacárselo de encima y como pudo se puso una vez mas de pie, estaba al límite. Avanzo apenas unos metros con pasos erráticos y temblorosos, sujetándose de donde podía dando traspiés y tropezando a cada tanto, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era huir. Pero nuevamente su rostro fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Sintió una fuerte mano sujetarlo por el cuello y el caliente peso de un cuerpo presionándose sobre él lo inmovilizó; su voz ronca y excitada fluyó como una descarga de corriente eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral paralizándolo._

 _-Eres mío pequeño –escuchó con terror mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta- ese aroma a caramelo y –aspiro profundamente extasiado- vainilla con chocolate será solo mío -gruñó._

 _Balder abrió horrorizado los ojos al comprender que el propósito de sus atacantes era el querer poseer al dueño de aquel aroma que había desatado el infierno y que en ese momento se encontraba seguro y resguardo de todo aquel caos._

 _Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras como un animalito atrapado se removía inútilmente tratando de liberarse. Sus músculos ardían al tratar de esforzarse más allá de lo que podían luchando de manera desesperada contra la fuerza del alfa, quien sin piedad alguna le fue arrancando la ropa. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos de Balder, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia por ser dominado y sentir su cuerpo profanado con las rudas caricias del alfa que solo le provocaban asco._

 _-No- jadeó Balder con un hilo de voz de manera casi suplicante, mientras el alfa clavaba sus manos sobre sus glúteos ansiosamente e intentaban abrirse paso hasta su intimidad. Un par de espesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en señal de derrota mientras lograba pronunciar una maldición contra ese bastardo, que afianzando el agarre sobre su cadera se preparaba para penetrarlo._

 _Entonces una fuerte explosión se escuchó, vidrios rompiendose y una densa nube de gases comenzó a sofocarlos a todos antes de que los aspersores de agua terminaran por empaparlos. El Bremsing había llegado al fin y todo se había terminado._

 _Aquel día varios omegas terminaron siendo marcados y unos cuantos se salvaron por poco de ser violados… él entre ellos. Jamás en su vida podría borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria aunque quisiera._

-¿Balder? –escuchó la voz de Loki abrirse paso entre sus aterradores recuerdos.

Estaban en su habitación, pero no importaba donde se encontraran el sentimiento de fragilidad era el mismo. Había recogido sus piernas contra su pecho y rodeado fuertemente con sus brazos, su cabeza había intentado refugiarse entre estos y aquella imagen vulnerable se clavó en el corazón de Loki como la esquirla de un filoso cristal. Era su culpa, lo era sin importar si lograba recordarlo o no.

-Lo siento Balder, en verdad. –dijo desde el fondo de su alma.

-Ya no importa –trató de restarle importancia el rubio, pero la voz lo traicionaba. –De cualquier forma, no hubo nada de que lamentarse, así que mejor olvídalo.

-Pero es que…

-¡Olvídalo Loki! –le demandó. No quería hablar más del asunto, ni siquiera con su padres había querido hacerlo.

El pelinegro asintió entendiendo y el rubio optó por cambiar a otro tema mientras se revestía con el manto de indiferencia y frialdad que le había ayudado a sobrellevar la situación hasta entonces.

-Entonces… Amora.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –preguntó inocentemente el menor. Balder resoplo frustrado, a veces Loki parecía no entender nada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer de qué?

-¿Bromeas? Ten- le alargó un puñado de revistas que había estado leyendo antes del arribo del pequeño, luego perdió su mirada en la luz del ocaso que se colaba por su ventana mientras el pelinegro se ponía al corriente entre sus páginas.

A veces se preguntaba que había pasado con Amora durante todo aquel revuelo. El casi no la había contado y eso que era un omega insignificante… ¿Y ella? Balder nunca le había deseado mal a nadie y en verdad que lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemiga, la cual por cierto era Amora; sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse si no hubiese sido lo mejor, se habrían librado de aquel problema de haber sido la chica marcada por alguien más. ¿Estaba acaso mal desear que ella no hubiese corrido con tanta suerte? ¿Eso lo hacia una mala persona?

-¿Todo esto es cierto? –preguntó incrédulamente el pequeño omega atrayendo una vez más la atención del mayor.

-Es una revista de chismes –le contestó sarcástico- ¿Sabes lo que es un chisme no? –Loki asintió no muy convencido.- Algunas cosas lo son ¿Si?, pero la mayoría son inventos de alguien más y conjeturas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –insistió atormentado.

Balder entendió que no era fácil para Loki asimilar que alguien más, alguien como Amora pudiera venir a ocupar un lugar en el corazón de su alfa. Afortunadamente eso no iba a pasar, él no se lo iba a permitir.

-Es cierto que se reencontraron en Londres, pero Amora ya tenía puesto su ojo en él desde mucho antes, Thor lo sabe y por eso siempre ha guardado su distancia con ella para que nada se prestara a malas interpretaciones, pero, como veras, eso a los paparazzi y los chismosos reporteros les importa un rábano. Lo que ellos quieren es vender y lamentablemente para mi hermano él es garantía de ventas

-¿Esto es cierto? –le señaló una imagen en específico.

-¿Lo del collar? –Loki asintió- Bueno, es verdad que existen, ambos. El de mi madre fue un regalo que le hizo mi abuelo el día que se casó con mi padre, tiene una dedicatoria al reverso que solo ellos dos entienden. El de Amora no tengo idea de donde lo saco, se supone que es un diseño exclusivo por lo que es de suponerse que debió sobornar a alguien para que le confeccionaran uno exactamente igual. Pero de una cosa puedes estar seguro, mi hermano no se lo regaló, no importa todo lo que ella halla alardeado en el colegio durante esa semana, la piedra gemela de esa joya se encuentra en la cripta familiar enterrada junto con mi abuela, además de que mi hermano no es tan imbécil… aunque a veces lo parezca –dijo más para sí mismo con una sonrisa. –El punto aquí no es ese.

-¿Entonces cuál?

-Que Amora y su madre quieren a Thor y harán todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Y para eso van a valerse de lo único contra lo que no puede luchar mi hermano: la reputación de Asgard.

En los siguientes minutos Balder trato de explicarle todo lo referente a como se manejaban esos medios. Como la imagen de la compañía y de sus miembros era de vital importancia para que su producto fuera aceptado por la gente. Como los medios tenían mucho que ver en cómo se manejaba dicha imagen y que ese había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales el ingreso de Loki a la familia se había mantenido en secreto hasta entonces.

Loki entendió, más o menos gracias a las explicaciones del rubio, que Thor era la imagen de la compañía; una imagen que Karnilla no dudaría en destrozar si el rubio no accedía a los caprichos de su hija.

-Mi hermano hará lo que sea por la compañía ¿Entiendes? ¡Lo que sea! –Le enfatizó- Asgard es su vida, el legado de mi abuelo Bor y el trabajo de mis padres y cientos de empleados que han cimbrado su confianza en la empresa. Muchos de ellos son hijos o nietos de los empleados que iniciaron todo esto con mi abuelo y Thor se preocupa mucho por ellos, Asgard son ellos, no los va a abandonar por librarse de un estúpido compromiso.

\- Y conociéndola como la conoces ¿Qué crees tú que Amora planean hacer?

-No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que tiene pensado usar a los medios. Karnilla los tiene comiendo de su mano y los usara para presionar a mi hermano, por eso quería asegurarse de que no faltara al evento y lo logro.

Loki bajo la mirada avergonzado, todo eso era su culpa.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de lamentarte?! ¡Ahora no es el momento! -le exigió Balder. –Debemos encontrar la forma de evitar que mi hermano no asista a esa fiesta.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Piensa! ¿Acaso no se supone que eres un genio? Ayúdame a encontrar una manera… pero esta vez procura que nadie salga lastimado.

Loki medito un momento la situación. Las intrigas y los ardides nunca habían estado dentro de su repertorio, pero si entendía bien lo que Balder trataba de explicarle una y otra vez, ese tenía que volverse ahora su pan de cada día. "Somos omegas", –le había dicho, y si bien los alfas siempre serían más fuertes, ellos debían ser mucho más astutos. - "Podrán ser la cabeza de una manada, pero nosotros somos el cuello y el cuello siempre dirige hacia donde se debe moverse la cabeza."

Loki sonrió, con un gesto pícaro y travieso que le aseguro a Balder que no tenia de que preocuparse pues en él encontraría al mejor de los aliados.

-Tengo una idea –y esas palabras fueron la sentencia para Amora.

¿Y bien? Les gustó? ¿resolvió sus dudas o las amplio mas?

cualquier cosa no duden en comentar, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, todo es bienvenido.

Nos leemos a la próxima.


	13. Mi alfa

-Thor, -escuchó el afligido llamado de su madre obligándolo a detenerse a media escalera. Ese día había trabajado desde su hogar para tener tiempo de arreglarse para el evento de la noche y, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando con Loki.

-Lo sé, –fue la escueta respuesta que le dio mientras reanudaba su camino, esta vez subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Aquella tarde, Helga le había llamado muy preocupada para contarle sobre el estado de salud del pequeño omega, (algo que se había hecho ya una costumbre entre ellos).

 _-No ha querido comer –fueron sus angustiantes palabras-. Intente tentarlo con sus platillos preferidos, pero ha dejado la charola intacta. Le sugerí salir a pasear un rato al jardín, a leer o a nadar en la piscina, hoy es un día muy agradable para eso; pero se ha negado rotundamente. Lo único que hace es dormir. Yo honestamente no sé qué hacer._

 _-Voy para allá, –prometió a la anciana dama y cumplió; pero esta vez no como la obligación con la que se suponía tenía que lidiar, sino con verdadera preocupación._

Loki estaba cada vez más desmejorado. Había notado como el pequeño entraba en una especie de mutismo comunicándose muy a penas con monosílabos, algo entendible dado lo que había sucedido en el colegio. Su ánimo había decaído y el que Balder se negara a dirigirle la palabra solo empeoraba la situación.

Las comidas se habían vuelto tensas e incomodas para todos. Su madre se esforzaba por que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero en verdad le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. Su padre, en cambio, no hacía más que observar a Loki con un cierto recelo, como quien no pierde de vista a una muy peligrosa serpiente aguardando cualquier ataque. Y él, bueno, él seguía terriblemente molesto. Aunque, más allá de estar enfadado con Loki, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Entendía que había cosas que, debido a su naturaleza, el pequeño omega no podía controlar; y esta era justamente la cuestión que no lo dejaba de atormentar. Jamás en su vida había estado tan asustado como aquel día en el colegio. Su instinto de alfa, aquel que le dictaba proteger y resguardar a su omega a toda costa, no paraba de gritarle que había fallado y que muy seguramente volvería a suceder. El pensar que Loki podía caer en situaciones tan peligrosas y que él no podría hacer nada por remediarlo, lo hacía sentir sumamente impotente. Aquello lo llenaba de una rabia y una ira contra sí mismo con la que le estaba costando lidiar.

Tal vez por eso, cuando escucho por boca de Helga que el pequeño había decaído, dejo abandonado todo para acudir a su cuidado.

Había dejado de comer el día anterior. Notó durante la cena como muy apenas picaba su comida. Luego, aquella mañana durante el desayuno, marcadas ojeras se habían hecho evidentes sobre su rostro de alabastro. Ahora esto.

Estaba pasando igual que aquella vez cuando, negándose a aceptar su destino, se había alejado de su lado por poco más de una semana. Aunque ahora era diferente: se había mudado con sus padres y técnicamente dormía abrazando al chico y envolviéndolo con su esencia para brindarle seguridad y protección. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Tan pronto como llego a su alcoba sintió su aroma, pero no era de extrema melancolía como aquella vez. Algo sencillamente no cuadraba.

-¡Señor! –exclamó Helga cuando salía de la habitación. Casi estuvo a punto de tirar la charola que cargaba por la sorpresa, al parecer no lo esperaba tan pronto. –Sigue dormido. Intente despertarlo para que comiera algo, pero no pude hacerlo.

-Yo me hare cargo –le dijo tomando los alimentos de las manos de su vieja nana. –Hazme un favor y llama al doctor Eir ¿Quieres?

-Enseguida me pongo en eso.

Thor cerró la puerta suavemente para no perturbar el descanso de Loki. Se encamino lentamente hasta la cabecera de la cama y apoyo la charola en la mesita de noche. Luego se sentó en la orilla del colchón desde donde se dispuso a contemplar al pequeño.

Aun le costaba creer que estuviera enlazado a un omega, y más a un omega tan joven… pero lo estaba; y sin importar cuanto hubiera podido renegar en el pasado, era algo a lo que se había tenido que acostumbrar. Y sin embargo, una parte de él, tal vez la más instintiva, le decía que era lo correcto, que él había nacido para proteger a alguien como Loki.

El que aquel pequeño e inocente omega hubiera podido tener un destino atroz, de no haberse cruzado sus caminos aquel lejano día, era algo que le retorcía las entrañas. Solo imaginar lo que alguien como Surtur hubiera hecho con esa linda criatura lo enfermaba. Puede que él no fuera precisamente el más cariñoso y dedicado de los alfa, pero jamás trataría a un omega de la forma inhumana en que lo trato Býleist, mucho menos a Loki.

Bien, tal vez no había sido la elección de pareja que él hubiera tenido en mente y su extrema sumisión realmente lo sacaba de quicio. Pero no podía negar que su corazón sentía una gran ternura al verlo así como lo estaba viendo en ese momento: vulnerable y a la vez tranquilo, seguro de estar en el lugar indicado… a su lado.

Loki se removió al sentir una sutil caricia sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos y sonrío somnoliento al encontrar el atractivo rostro de Thor frente a él.

-Hola- le susurró el alfa apartando delicadamente el fleco que caía sobre su frente y palpando su temperatura. Su voz trasmitía preocupación y cariño, dos cosas que hincharon el corazón de Loki de gozo. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien- le contestó quedito, sin siquiera hacer el intento por levantarse.

-Helga dice que no has querido comer bien.

-No tengo apetito.

-Aun así. No mejoraras si no lo haces.

-Estoy bien, -trató de convencerlo con una débil sonrisa, pero no lo logro. El ceño de Thor se contrajo más por la preocupación.

-No, no lo estas. Vamos, -lo instó a incorporarse ayudándolo a sentarse y recargándolo en un par de cómodas almohadas, para luego colocar cuidadosamente la charola sobre su regazo. –Helga se esmeró en preparar todo lo que te gusta.

-Lo sé, gracias. –Le dijo con amabilidad, sin embargo, su nariz se frunció en un leve gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido para el alfa.

¿Acaso los alimentos le producían nauseas? Tal vez era así, ya que apenas probó el primer bocado, una serie de arcadas sacudieron su cuerpo.

Thor se apresuró a retirarle la charola y aproximarle algo donde pudiera vomitar. Afortunadamente no paso a mas, lo que menos quería era que devolviera el poco alimento que hubiera podido recibir durante el día. Le paso un vaso con agua y un pañuelo para que se limpiara, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda con suaves círculos hasta conseguir calmarlo del todo.

-Lo siento –dijo Loki con voz temblorosa y débil, su semblante al borde de las lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –le aseguró con una sonrisa reconfortante. –Sera mejor que descanses.

Lo ayudo nuevamente a recostarse y luego de regalarle un beso en la frente, se marchó de ahí, con la charola intacta. Eso estaba empezando a alarmarlo.

Ya afuera, su madre comenzó a cuestionarlo como siempre.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea. Le pedí a Helga que hiciera venir a Eir, tal vez él pueda darnos un poco de luz en todo esto.

-Me preocupa Thor.

-A mí más.

-No, lo que quiero decir es… -se detuvo, meditando, quizás, la mejor manera de hacerse entender. –Este asunto de Karnilla y Amora, la tensión a la que estas siendo sometido ¿Crees que de alguna forma lo esté resintiendo? Después de todo, los Omegas son sumamente receptivos a los problemas de una manada.

-Por lo que sé es una posibilidad, sin embargo, hasta que no venga Eir y lo revise no podemos asegurar nada.

Una hora más tarde el doctor familiar llegó, casi al mismo tiempo que Balder hacia su aparición por la escalera. Esto sorprendió a los rubios que se hallaban al pie de esta ya que, desde el incidente de la escuela, el menor de los Odinson no había salido de sus habitaciones más que para asistir a las comidas familiares.

-Hola Balder ¿Cómo has estado? -lo saludó risueño el galeno.

-Hola doctor ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - preguntó entre desconcertado y alarmado.

-Balder cariño- respondió amorosamente su madre- Eir viene a ver a Loki.

-¿A Loki?- Aquella noticia lo puso un tanto nervioso, algo que ambos Alfas notaron de inmediato a través de su aroma.

-Todo irá bien cielo- le dijo su madre rodeándolo con sus brazos e intentando llenarlo de serenidad con su esencia. Desde el incidente del colegio, su pequeño se inquietaba con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Loki y el que éste se negara a hablar de lo ocurrido incrementaba su intranquilidad. Balde asintió, pero Thor estaba tan preocupado por su pequeño Omega que paso por alto el que su hermano menor no preguntara que le sucedía a Loki, algo que el galeno noto de inmediato.

-¿Y Bien?- dijo este último- ¿Qué le sucede ahora al nuevo miembro de la familia?

-¡Eh! Si –se despabiló el rubio, quien al parecer seguía con la mente en el piso de arriba- Vamos a la habitación de Loki, le explico en el camino.

Y ambos hombres subieron pasando por un costado de Balder quien, por su parte, siguió sin mitigar su ansiedad.

-Sera mejor que regrese a mi cuarto –le dijo a su madre la cual asintió. El que siguiera en aquella actitud solitaria la estaba alarmando y, aunque por ahora era más urgente atender a Loki, tal vez sería necesario pedirle a Eir que revisara a Balder también.

En el camino, Thor le fue comentando al viejo médico de la familia sobre los síntomas que aquejaban al menor: su falta de apetito, el exceso de sueño, la debilidad excesiva, las inesperadas náuseas y su decaído estado de ánimo. Cuando Eir lo cuestiono sobre si había sucedido algo recientemente que hubieran podido desencadenar dichos síntomas, Thor le contó sobre los acontecimientos que habían vivió Loki en las ultimas semana: la ansiedad que tuvo por el examen que le realizaron para su ingreso en la escuela, el cual pasó con mención honorífica, el despliegue de aroma involuntario que descontroló a sus padres durante la cena de celebración, el temor a desilusionarlo cuando lo llevó a su primer día de clase y el incidente que se desencadenó debido al enfrentamiento que tuvo con Amora, su posterior expulsión del instituto y los conflictos que todo esto acarreó dentro del seno familiar.

El galeno lo escuchó atentamente, tomando nota mental de todo lo que el Alfa le dijo para luego adentrase en la habitación del chicho y hacerle la auscultación necesaria.

Una hora después, cuando Odín había hecho su arribo y mientras Frigga lo ponía al corriente, Eir bajo seguido de Thor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó la dama con evidente preocupación debido a la seriedad estampada en el semblante de su primogénito.

-Por el momento se encuentra estable.

-¿Pero que tiene?-respondió ansiosa.

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero todo parece indicar que se trata de una especie de depresión.

-¿Algo parecido a lo que vivo la última vez? – preguntó el patriarca.

-No. En aquella ocasión Thor rechazaba el vínculo y esto repercutió directamente en la salud del Omega. Por supuesto, él ha sido ya aceptado y resguardado por la manada, lo que le ha brindado la seguridad para sortear los últimos acontecimientos a los que se ha enfrentado; aunque a mi parecer, la tensión a la que se ha visto expuesto aunado a su aislamiento ha influido de cierta manera en su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, esto solo son especulaciones, por que como le venía informando a Thor. Se conoce tan poco de esta casta, que la ciencia está en pañales en relación a un Omega como Loki. Podemos tomar como base los cambios físicos y psicológicos de una omega común, pero tratándose de un Omega/Alfa, estamos totalmente a ciegas.

-Entonces dinos Eir ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Cuáles son tus recomendaciones?

-Por el momento solo aguardar, prodigándole cariño y protección, pero sobre todo, demostrarle que a pesar de los errores que cometa, siempre seguirá siendo un Odinson. Recuerden que la educación dentro de la familia en la que se crio era muy estricta y cualquier error por mínimo que fuera se castigaba severamente y, si tomamos en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, no es de sorprender que Loki magnifique lo vivido somatizando su angustia.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- sentenció el patriarca, comprendiendo que la actitud recelosa que a últimas fechas había tenido para con el muchacho, no había sido la más acertada.

-Deben estar atentos y no dejarlo dormir demasiado para que sus ciclos de sueño no se alteren, también es importante cuidar su alimentación. Ha llamado mi atención, que a pesar de que no ha se ha alimentado como debería, su peso no ha variado ni ha mostrado síntomas de deshidratación, algo que si presentó la vez anterior. Como sea le he recetado unas vitaminas y nos antidepresivos ligeros. Aunque si este comportamiento persiste, mi consejo es llevarlo a un especialista en la conducta para que los orienten. Aunque, vuelvo a recalcar, los Omegas de la condición de Loki no son muy conocidos y esto dificulta sobremanera su diagnóstico.

-Ten por seguro Eir que todos estaremos muy al pendiente de cómo vaya evolucionando Loki- sentenció el patriarca.

-Bien, manténganme informado y si no disponen otra cosa me retiro.

Luego de agradecer y despedirse del médico, los tres Alfas se reunieron en el despacho para evaluar la situación.

-Padre, tendrá que disculparme con Karnilla, pero no poder asistir a la dichosa fiesta, –dijo Thor con absoluta resolución.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó su padre, a lo que Thor asintió- Sabes de antemano que Karnilla lo tomara como una ofensa y debes estar consciente de las consecuencias que va a acarrear tu decisión.

-¡Por mí, lo puede tomar como se le venga en gana!– exclamó levantándose abruptamente para encarar a su padre, quien se encontraba parado a espaldas de su madre- Ya oíste a Eir, no voy a abandonar a Loki solo en el estado en que se encuentra para ir a condescender con su hija. Ya luego veré como resuelvo la situación con ella.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Thor- lo apoyó su madre.- Lo más importante es la familia y como alfas es nuestra prioridad la seguridad y bienestar de la manada.

-Asgard también es parte de nuestra manada, -debatió Odín.- Tal vez no de la forma tan directa como los miembros de esta familia, pero al fin de cuentas es parte de nosotros.

-Créeme que estoy bastante consciente de eso, gracias –soltó Thor con sarcasmo, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación. Sus padres sabían que si había alguien que se preocupara por las personas de Asgard, ese era él. -También sé que toda la situación llamada " _Karnilla Nornheim_ " nos tiene entre la espada y la pared; pero tú más que nadie me ha dado el ejemplo de que en esta vida existen prioridades y aunque sé que el problema que se nos viene encima puede ser bastante fuerte, en este momento lo más importante para mí es Loki.

-Te entiendo perfectamente hijo y créeme que me siento terriblemente responsable. Soy consciente de que no debí alentar las aspiraciones de su hija, sin embargo, es ya tardé para dar marcha a otras.

-De lo que si podemos estar seguros es que Karnilla no quitara el dedo del renglón. -Intervino Frigga- Ella no es de las que se rinden con facilidad. Si fue capaz de armar todo este circo mediático para tenderte una trampa, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que está dispuesta a hacer más a delante para lograr su cometido.

-Coincido con lo que dice tu madre. En mi opinión deberías zanjar esta situación de una vez por todas antes de que se haga más grande. No le des motivos para tener más control sobre ti por favor

-¡¿Y entonces que hago?! –Preguntó desesperado- No puedo solo ir mansamente a que me ponga la soga al cuello y dejar votado a Loki.

-Lo mejor sería que yo me quedara a cuidarlo,- Ofreció Frigga.- Después de todo Balder tampoco se encuentra bien, seria entendible mi ausencia.

-Te lo agradezco madre, pero como te has cansado de repetirme, Loki es mi responsabilidad. –Resopló frustrado, dejándose caer agotado en un sillón frente a sus padres. –Además, –agregó tallando fuertemente sus ojos,- soy su Alfa, solo podrá tener tranquilidad sintiéndome cerca.

-Tengo una mejor idea- terció Odín atrayendo las miradas expectantes de ambos alfas sobre él- Iremos tu madre y yo, le hablaremos a Karnilla de tu situación y ofreceremos tus disculpas. Eso seguramente la encabritará, pero no tendrá más remedio que tragárselo, no va a armar un escándalo habiendo tanta prensa reunida. De este modo, el show que tiene preparado tendrá que posponerse y despachará a los medios para no tener que dar explicaciones, o ellos se irán por propia cuenta al no haber nota que cubrir y así solo tendremos que liderar con los paparazzi. Después de un tiempo prudente, nosotros nos despediremos y entonces harás tu aparición.

-¿En último momento?- preguntó el rubio.

-Así es. Te disculparas por haberlo hecho de esa manera pero, dado que empeñaste tu palabra, no podías dejar de asistir y de este modo habrás cumplido. Estoy seguro que para cuando llegues, tu madre se habrá asegurado que los paparazzi que queden estén de nuestro lado y así restarte un poco de presión.

-¿Y cómo piensan conseguir eso?- preguntó el rubio quien aún tenía sus dudas.

-Tu déjamelo a mí- sentenció su madre con una sonrisa perversa.

 **0o0o0o0**

Balder se deslizó sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Loki, no sin asegurarse antes que sus padres ya se habían marchado y que Thor había bajado a la cocina para darle a Helga la dieta sugerida por el médico.

-¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó el pelinegro tan pronto Balder traspaso el umbral. Este simplemente asintió mientras echaba un último vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie viniera. - ¿Thor también?

-No, él está con Helga en la cocina- Cerró la puerta satisfecho con la revisión y se volvió hacia el pelinegro- ¡No inventes! Casi me muero del susto cuando llego el médico. –Exclamó acercándose a la cama

-Igual yo, -contestó sentándose rápidamente sin necesidad de ayuda. –La verdad no contaba con eso.

Y es que todo aquello era parte del plan. Después de debatir arduamente, decidieron hacerles creer a la familia que seguían distanciados para no levantar sospechas. Luego Loki había empezado a tomar unas pastillas para dormir que Balder había encontrado en el botiquín de su madre, aunque por las dudas solo tomaba un pedacito.

-¿Lo trajiste?- preguntó ansioso el menor y el rubio le entregó un paquete de donas que el pelinegro abrió impaciente -¡Mmmh!- exclamó extasiado con el chocolate que acababa de morder en una de ellas. –No sabes lo que me hacía falta esto. Muero de hambre.

-Me imagino, -dijo sonriendo, mientras veía como Loki devoraba las donas y se chupaba el rastro de chocolate de los dedos.

Luego de que Loki dejara de comer, el mayor se las ingeniaba para escabullirse en la cocina sin ser descubierto y sustraer pequeños aperitivos a espadas de Helga. Pero no siempre tenía la facilidad de llevárselos sin levantar sospechas y tampoco era nada sencillo entregárselos a Loki, ya que rara vez lo dejaban solo.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener que rechazar la deliciosa comida de Helga? –preguntó el pelinegro con la boca repleta de donas, dejando de lado toda etiqueta y compostura.- Especialmente las canastas tropicales que tanto adoro, eso es una verdadera tortura.

-Pero el sacrificio valió la pena -le concedió Balder con una sonrisa de victoria, mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua para evitar que se atragantara. -Logramos que Thor no asista a la fiesta, está demasiado preocupado por ti.

-No demasiado -se escuchó una voz profunda viniendo desde la puerta. Ambos Omegas pegaron un brinco quedando totalmente lívidos, los habían descubierto.

-No es lo que parece –se apresuró a decir Balder.

La mirada del mayor no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo furioso que se encontraba. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de todo su auto control, se fue aproximando a ellos a pasos peligrosamente calmos, luciendo espectacular en su traje de seda azul petróleo, pero igualmente peligroso.

-Por lo que veo te encuentras mucho mejor, -dijo con una sonrisa carente de toda la amabilidad y el cariño que le había demostrado en las últimas horas. Su aspecto lucio tenso, su mirada acerada y sus mandíbulas apretadas en un intento por contener la furia del alfa que había en su interior.

Ante esta situación, Balder decidió emprender la retirada dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Thor déjame explicarte… yo… -Pero se detuvo cuando el rubio comenzó a reír de forma hilarante, mientras adoptaba una postura cansada y se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-Y yo que pensaba que había sido muy duro con mi regaño, que había sido muy rudo contigo y te había lastimado sin querer, -se detuvo volviendo a reír, al parecer de sí mismo. -¿Sabes? Creo que te subestime. Todos, a decir verdad.

-Déjame explicarte –le rogó saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡¿Explicarme qué?!- rugió, haciendo a Loki detener en seco.- ¡Me engañaste! Jugaste con mi instinto de protección ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por una estúpida fiesta? Aun desde aquí sigues peleando con Amora para ver quien tiene el control sobre mí ¿Pero adivina qué? ¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS LO TIENE! ¡Soy un maldito alfa y yo decido con quien jodidos estar! Y créeme cuando te digo que, en este momento, tu eres la última persona con la que deseo hacerlo, -y se encamino furioso hacia la puerta.

-¡No por favor! ¡No te vayas!- le regó el pelinegro interponiéndose en su camino y abrazándose a su cintura. -Te lo suplico. Hablemos.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?- se burló de sus ruegos- ¡Suéltame!

-¡NO! –insistió desesperado.- Por favor, hablemos.

-Pero es que no hay nada de qué hablar. Para mí el asunto está clarísimo -dijo el rubio, soltando las manos del chico que se aferraban a su cintura solo para que, en un rápido movimiento, Loki se colgara fuertemente de su cuello.

-¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! –Gimoteó el omega entre lágrimas– Fui un estúpido y lo siento. ¡Es solo que no quiero perderte!

Thor se tensó ante la intensidad con que dijo esas últimas palabras y dejo de luchar por zafarse de su agarre, pero ni aun así el pelinegro suavizó su abrazo.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tú, esta familia, todo, –dijo de forma acelerada, temiendo no alcanzar a expresas sus motivos antes de que Thor se fuera. -Sé que no fue tu deseo estar conmigo, simplemente sucedió y si pudieras sé que te desharías de mí.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Crees que voy a cambiar a un Omega inseguro e insensato por otro igual o peor? Realmente no me conoces.

-¡Tal vez! Solo sé que ella hará todo lo posible por que la marques y una vez enlazada a ti no dudara en deshacerse de mí y yo... ¡Yo no quiero perderte! –dijo temblando.

Thor se rindió conmovido por aquel sentimiento tan intenso que le costaba trabajo comprender. Simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza, en un intento por brindarle la seguridad que Loki requería; sintiendo, muy en el fondo de su ser, que también necesitaba de él.

Loki se aferró más a él en un acto de desesperación, como si sintiera que al soltarlo se le iría de las manos y jamás lo volvería a tener.

-¡Eres mío! –Dijo entre sollozos- Eres mi Alfa y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí.

Aquello, lejos de enojar a Thor, le causo una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago que nunca antes había experimentado; como cuando te subes a una montaña rusa y esta baja a toda velocidad inyectando un torrente de adrenalina a tu sistema, haciéndote sentir como tu cuerpo cae, pero tu corazón y el resto de tus entrañas aún siguen arriba. O… tal vez eran las feromonas que Loki había empezado a liberar y que inundaron la habitación con la esencia a vainilla y chocolate. Como fuera, esto le arrancó una tierna sonrisa a Thor quien con suma delicadeza consiguió desprenderse del pequeño.

-Nadie va a alejarme de ti ¿Entiendes? -Le aseguró levantando su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos acuosos e irritados por el llanto, pero aun con esto hermosos. Acaricio las tersas mejillas con sus pulgares, borrando los rastros de llanto, y le sonrió divertido por el puchero que se formaba graciosamente en el rostro de Loki.

Lo que el pelinegro no se esperó fue que el alfa se encorvara hasta alcanzar sus labios y posar un cálido y rápido beso sobre ellos. Uno muy pequeño, sí, pero era su primer beso y se lo había dado Thor, llenándolo de una infinita alegría.

-Me tengo que ir –susurró el rubio juntando sus frentes -Hazme un favor y baja a la cocina para que Helga te prepare una verdadera comida ¿Quieres? no puedes estar alimentándote solo de donas.

Loki se sintió demasiado atontado por lo sucedido como para reaccionar e impedir que se marchara. Thor le regalo una última sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente se fue. Este se quedó paralizado como presa de un hechizo, sonriendo como un bobo y acariciando sus labios que aun podían sentir la calidez de los de Thor.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Tal como Karnilla prometió, aquella estaba siendo una fiesta sensacional.

La residencia se encontraba a orillas de un acantilado, con una hermosa vista al mar. Dentro de la mansión principal de tres plantas, en el gran salón decorado de manera clásica donde el punto focal era el fino candelabro de plata y cristal que se rumoraba pertenecía a la familia real de Rusia, Karnilla lucia imponente dándole la bienvenida a embajadores, dignatarios y políticos, gente importante en el medio periodístico, además de algunos famosos y demás gente del Jet set.

Durante la recepción, todos ellos fueron agasajados con canapés de salmón y caviar, Steak de res de wagyu, pequeños Omelete a base de huevo, pinzas de langosta, caviar de Sveruga y Queso Pule; también hubo Pizza de esturión, Kebab de lujo (envuelto en un pan de pita de azafrán con carne de cordero de los Pirineos, pimientos scotch bonet de Jamaica bañado con una salsa de menta y yogur con champaña). La música estaba siendo interpretada por una orquesta mientras los meseros no dejaban de circular las bebidas más caras de cualquier cava.

Mientras tanto, fuera, el inmenso jardín había sido decorado con infinidad de pequeñas luces blancas que se entrelazaban sobre el rosedal de Rosa Crème Chantilly Meiraden, camino que llevaba a la gran piscina donde se llevaba a cabo la "fiesta de los jóvenes". Diversos aperitivos y bebidas multicolores y libres de alcohol se mezclaban con un espectáculo de luz y sonido que hacía de aquella una experiencia única. La música del dj se levantaba por encima de las conversaciones, obligando a los cuerpos a acercarse más en la búsqueda de una conversación, o bien, animaba a otros a dirigirse a la pista de baile donde trataban de seducir con gráciles y sensuales movimientos.

La vestimenta era diametralmente diferente. Mientras en el interior lucían de gala, con vestidos largos para las mujeres y esmoquin y fracs para los hombres; afuera el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado. Las chicas lucían vestidos de coctel mostrando sus mejores atributos, mientras los chicos portaban trajes Slim fit en colores diversos.

Amora, como había prometido a todas sus amigas, estaba espectacular. Lucía un hermoso vestido color hueso estilo princesa, sin correas o mangas y cuyo largo llegaba por encima de la rodilla. El corpiño en forma de corazón terminaba recto debajo del busto desde donde fluía una falda vaporosa creada por gruesos pliegues de organza que asemejaban los pétalos de una rosa, atribuyéndole un aspecto sumamente romántico. Su cabello había sido recogido de manera informal pero elegante, luciendo un par de trenzas en la parte superior a forma de diadema y bucles que caían desde nuca. Para rematar, una gargantilla de perlas obsequio del mismo Thor, según se había cansado de presumir a sus amigas. Aunque muy lejos estaba ella de saber que fue Frigga quien escogiera dicho obsequio, precisamente con la intención de que lo luciera en la fiesta para alagar a Thor y se desprendiera por fin de la burda imitación de su querido Brisingamen.

Sin embargo, Amora no podía disfrutar de su fiesta y el motivo era Thor… o mejor dicho, la ausencia de este.

Desde muy pequeña, siempre estuvo acostumbrada a lo mejor. Los más caros juguetes, la más exclusiva ropa y eso fue una constante en su vida hasta en sus relaciones personales. Se le brindaron las mejores nodrizas, los instructores más reconocidos en temas como etiqueta y buenos modales, asistió a los más prestigiosos colegios y por supuesto se codeo con las familias más encumbradas. Podía presumir que era amiga del hijo del presidente y se rumoraba que había sido pretendida incluso por el hijo de un Jeque árabe. En conclusión, Amora solo estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor y lo mejor para ella era Thor Odinson.

Ella siempre había creído en eso de las "parejas predestinadas", aun cuando todos aseguraban que se trataban solo de mitos. Pero ella supo que eran verdad cuando conoció a Thor.

Aquel alfa rubio, de porte altivo y orgulloso, de mirada penetrante y voz sensualmente profunda, era la descripción exacta de un príncipe de cuento. Sin importar donde estuviese o quien lo acompañara, inevitablemente las miradas iban a parar en él; algunas envueltas en deseo, otras con veneración. Era respetado y admirado por quienes lo rodeaban. Expedia un aura arrolladora que intimidaba hasta al más bravo de los alfas, pero que seducía hasta al más arrogante de los omega, los betas no eran la excepción. Y es que era sexy, muy, muy sexy. Tal vez por su temple y serenidad, quizás por su afable sonrisa que muy contadas veces dejaba mostrar, pero que era encantadora. Y su aroma ¡Por todos los dioses, su exquisito aroma! Una mezcla de maderas, hierba fresca y tierra mojada, como un bosque después de haber sido arrasado por una tormenta, así justamente se sentía alguien que había estado junto a Thor y Amora supo en ese momento que sería para ella.

Sin embargo, en aquel entonces ella era apenas una niña, con diez años ni siquiera había tenido su primer celo; pero eso no le había impedido prepararse para cuando el día llegara, porque llegaría, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Se aseguró de saber todo sobre él, que comía, que bebía, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos y que lugares solía frecuentar, que tipo de gente era la que usualmente lo acompañaba. De esta manera supo que Thor era un amante de la pizza, aunque su régimen alimenticio poco se lo permitiera, que su color favorito era el azul y que su mejor amigo era un coqueto omega que había conocido desde pequeño en el colegio y por el cual se había metido en demasiados problemas por tratar de defenderlo.

Sin embargo, por más que Amora se afanara en llamar su atención, en ser cada día la mejor omega que un alfa como el pudiera tener, parecía que ante los ojos de Thor ella ni siquiera existía, incluso a pesar de convertirse en la mejor amiga del estúpido de su hermano.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para ella cuando aquella mañana, durante el desayuno, su madre le hiciera aquella pregunta.

 _-Dime ¿Qué piensas de Thor Odinson? ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu alfa? -y ella por supuesto, rápidamente había dicho que sí._

 _-¿Le pedirás que se enlace conmigo? –le preguntó a su madre con el corazón desbordado por la emoción._

 _-No -fue su tajante respuesta y sintió como si hubiera sido elevada al cielo para después caer a la tierra de una patada._

 _-¿Entonces? –preguntó confundida._

 _-He estado pensando que una unión con él nos traería considerables beneficios – le confesó distraídamente, mientras seguía con su mirada puesta en el diario que sostenía y saboreaba su diminuta tasa de expreso._

 _Amora frunció el ceño haciendo un intento por entender. Sabía que para su madre primero estaban los negocios y que no dudaría en ofertarla al mejor postor si eso convenía a sus propósitos. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que estuviera interesada en Asgard y por ende en Thor. ¿Para qué querría ella, teniendo una revista, aliarse a una casa de modas?_

 _-Entonces: Quieres a Thor, para acceder a Asgard, pero ¿no quieres pedirle que se case conmigo? Creo que no estoy entendiendo –y la absurda idea de que su madre lo deseara para ella la alarmó. No sería muy descabellada, como alfa, a su madre le encantaba rodearse de jóvenes promesas y Thor prometía demasiado. Rogo a todos los dioses porque no fuera así. La risa de su madre la desvió de esa idea._

 _-No me extraña, después de todo solo eres una omega cabeza hueca, ¿qué vas a saber? -le dijo con un gesto despectivo. –Veras, mi plan es que Thor se enlace contigo –le confesó, y aquellas palabras borraron por completo aquel amargo sabor que le dejaba el ser siempre discriminada por su propia madre. –Sin embargo, –continuo sin hacer caso a las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de su hija, –un alfa como Thor no se busca, se caza._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con cazar? –preguntó temerosa. Aquellas palabras le habían causado un escalofrió. Como toda respuesta, su madre solo sonrió, antes de agregar, más para sí misma que para Amora._

 _-Es un partido excelente. No me cabe la menor duda que propuestas le lloverán del cielo. Pero es un cazador, su récord de conquistas así lo demuestra. Sin embargo, jamás han logrado comprometerlo, siempre cuidando de caer no en las redes de alguien con ambición. En eso es muy inteligente._

 _-¿Y entonces como conseguirá enlazarme a él?_

 _-Tú déjamelo a mí. Todo hombre tiene un punto débil y estoy segura de que daré con él. Al final, será el mismo Thor quien venga a solicitar tu mano, te lo puedo asegurar._

Y eso basto para que Amora comenzara a construir castillos a base de nubes. En su cabeza, ella era ya la futura omega de Thor, poco menos que su prometida y así se lo hizo saber a todos cuantos la rodeaban. Y nadie hubiera dudado de su palabra de no ser por el estúpido de Balder porque, claro, quien más podía dar fe de la veracidad de sus palabras que el mismísimo hermano del hombre que anhelaba Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, al menos así lo aseguraba ella… hasta que osó restregarle a aquella escoria de omega en su cara.

Amora lo supo aun sin que Balder lo dijera en palabras, que aquel insignificante chiquillo estaba más unido a Thor de lo que ella jamás lo estaría. Su olor lo envolvía con un aura protectora y lo marcaba como alguien importante para él… ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EL.

Aquello sencillamente la enfureció sacándola por completo de sus casillas. Ella tenía conocimiento suficiente del alfa como para saber que solo existían un puñado de personas importantes en su vida: sus padres, su hermano por supuesto y ese omega amigo suyo que afortunadamente estaba enlazado con un beta. El que aquel pelinegro llegara de la nada y entrara a formar parte importante de ese reducido círculo de personas, simplemente era algo que no podía tolerar y por eso fue que lo enfrento, pero… jamás imagino que ese ser insignificante pudiera ser tan poderoso.

Decir que sintió miedo seria quedarse corta. La forma como desplego su aroma intimidando a omegas y doblegando alfas sería algo que simplemente jamás creyó posible y sin embargo sucedió, ahí frente a sus propios ojos. Si había salido entera de todo aquel caos había sido de puro milagro y por supuesto, la furia de su madre no se hizo esperar.

 _-¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡Pusiste en peligro todo por lo que arduamente he trabajado por un simple arranque de celos! ¡SI SERÁS ESTÚPIDA! ¡Atacar de esa manera al protegido de los Odinson, rebajarte como una vulgar perra! ¡¿Y si te hubieran marcado?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?! ¡Yo te lo diré! si es que tu cabeza hueca no te permite entenderlo ¡Todos los planes se hubieran ido al carajo!_

 _-Pero no paso –le contestó lloriqueando._

 _-¡Por fortuna! Aunque debió ser por pura suerte ya que no creo que seas lo suficientemente lista para arreglártelas por ti misma. Pero una cosa si te digo Amora, no lo vuelvas a arruinar o juro que dejare que te marque el conserje._

 _-¡No por favor! –suplicó horrorizada cayendo de rodillas ante su madre. Aquel era un viejo y enfermo alfa que siempre la miraba con lujuria, como todos por supuesto, pero este le causaba escalofríos._

 _-Una semana, tengo una semana para arreglar tu estropicio. Por fortuna logre voltearles la jugada antes de que el viejo ladino de Odín lo utilizara a su favor. Así que escúchame bien, omega tonta, más te vale hacer que Thor se comprometa contigo durante la fiesta y hablo enserio._

 _-¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso?_

 _-¡INGÉNIATELAS! Pon a trabajar tu única neurona, has lo que sea necesario. Pero a nadie debe quedarle la menor duda de que eres la futura omega de Thor, ¿Captaste? De lo demás me encargo yo. ¿ENTENDISTE? –repitió desesperada._

 _-Si madre._

 _-Bien, ahora ve a que te arreglen esa nariz. Bonita te vas a ver en las fotografías con ella hinchada._

Para su fortuna, cualquier rastro desapareció casi por completo, los ligeros moretones que persistieron fueron cubiertos con maquillaje y ella lucia tan hermosa como siempre. Pero sabía que esa hermosura no sería suficiente para seducir a alguien como Thor; no lo había sido antes y mucho menos lo seria ahora que tenía a la mano un ejemplar como ese chico. Porque si, aunque a Amora le costara reconocerlo, aquel omega era muy bonito. No era llamativo ni exótico como ella, pero tenía ese algo que atraía la mirada de todos los alfas sobre él y que activaba sus instintos más básicos. Y su aroma, jamás había conocido un aroma como ese y no era solo que fuera delicioso, que lo era, además era poderoso e imponente como el de un alfa y tierno y seductor como el de un omega.

¿Quién carajos era ese chico? ¿Qué demonios hacia al lado de Thor? ¿Por qué llevaba el aroma de su alfa impregnado por toda su piel? Bueno, tal vez de esto último se hacía más o menos una idea, aunque se negara a reconocerlo porque, ¿Cómo podía ella competir contra un omega así? una parte muy instintiva la hacía sentirse inferior a él.

Estaba segura que un alfa como Thor buscaría a alguien que estuviera a su altura para llevar a sus cachorros y con dolor debía aceptar que tal vez esa no llegaría a ser ella.

0o0o0o0o0

Karnilla se retiró elegantemente con el porte de siempre, pero esta vez echando humo por las orejas. Frigga la había puesto al tanto de la situación por la que estaba atravesando su pequeña manada, y como Thor, siendo un alfa de menor rango (pues la cabeza era Odín), se había tenido que quedar velando por ellos. De igual forma, ellos tendrían que retirarse pronto; no habían podido dejar de asistir debido al gran cariño que tenían para con su familia y por eso hicieron ese pequeño esfuerzo.

Karnilla no se había tragado del todo el cuento de la supuesta enfermedad de los Omegas, conocía muy bien al viejo Odín para no suponer que todo se trataba de una mentira. Fue entonces cuando el Dr. Freyr, altamente reconocido en el campo de la medicina por sus trabajos sobre "el mundo de los omegas", se aproximó a ellos para saludarlos y preguntar por la salud de los pequeños de la manada Odinson.

-El doctor Eir, mi antiguo tutor y alguien a quien le tengo mucho respeto, me contacto hace unas horas para comentarme de la situación por la que están atravesando, espero eso no cause ningún inconveniente en ustedes, -dijo el médico.

-No, de ninguna manera –le había respondido Frigga. –Ya en otra ocasión Eir nos había comentado que recurriría a un colega suyo, y estamos encantados en recibir la ayuda de alguien tan destacado en su campo como lo es usted.

-Todo lo contrario, créame que me siento honrado por la confianza que ustedes están depositando en mi persona y con su autorización. Espero ser de ayuda para el equilibrio su honorable familia.

A Karnilla no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la veracidad de la coartada y resignarse a no tener a Thor como había sido su intención. Eso no dejaba de enfurecerla, pero dado que era una alfa con muchísima clase, no le quedo más que tragarse su rabia. Les obsequio una muy amable y falsa sonrisa para después marcharse echando chispas.

Frigga sonrió, sentía un insano placer en ver la frustración de Karnilla, algo que, desde luego, su marido compartía con ella. Tomo un par de copas de champán y luego de entregarle la suya a su esposo, brindaron por eso.

-Lo acabo de decidir- le susurró a su marido, dando un sorbo a su espumosa bebida.

-¿Qué cosa querida?

-Que Thor no va a unirse a Amora bajo ningún concepto- Odín sonrió, ya se le hacía que su esposa lo tomara con tanta resignación. Sin embargo, él había llegado a la misma conclusión– Sé que no lo hace por Amora, el buscar una manada que le brinde el bienestar que ella necesita y un buen alfa que cuide de ella. Lo que quiere es incorporar a Asgard a la suya e influir de alguna manera en ella; algo que por supuesto Thor no permitiría… y yo tampoco. No importa lo que pase o a cuantos problemas nos tengamos que enfrentar por su causa, incluso si Thor se molesta por sobreprotegerlo como un cachorro, no permitiré que mi niño se emparente con esa bruja.

-Tal vez no lo creas, pero… yo estaba pensando justamente lo mismo.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba fue la pronta aparición de Thor, quien en ese momento hacia su arribo entre una lluvia de flashes. Fue saludando cortésmente a quienes se acercaron a darle la bienvenida y de igual forma fue desprendiéndose de ellos hasta llegar a donde sus padres se encontraban.

-¡Thor! –exclamó incrédula su madre, cuando el alfa menor llego hasta ellos.

-Madre –saludó cariñosamente su hijo con un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras tomaba de sus manos su bebida sin que ella opusiera resistencia dada su perplejidad, para luego beberla de un solo trago.– Creo que necesitare algo mucho más fuerte –se quejó el rubio llamando con una seña a un mesero, quien se acercó solicito hasta él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues… es una fiesta ¿Qué no madre? –dijo con cierto descaro.

-Déjate de juegos. Se supone que te quedarías con Loki y Balder ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Créeme, ellos se encuentran mejor de lo que crees, –agregó con una sonrisa que, Frigga sabía, usaba solo cuando quería disimular su mal humor frente a una gran audiencia, como en ese momento.

-Todo resulto ser mentira –aseveró Odín leyendo las expresiones de Thor.

-Una muy elaborada, si me permites decirlo y en la que ambos estaban confabulados. Aun me sorprende la facilidad con la que lograron engañarnos. Creo que después de todo ese grupito "pro-omegas" tiene razón y tendemos a subestimarlos demasiado.

-¡¿Era mentira?! –exclamó Frigga sin poderlo creer, para luego ella misma llevar una mano hasta sus labios y silenciarse luego de atraer unas cuantas miradas sobre ellos. -¿Era una mentira? –susurró esta vez, Thor asintió mientras recibía el vaso de Wiski que ordeno y le daba un buen trago.

-En cualquier caso –dijo su padre- Debiste seguirles el juego, te dieron la mejor de las coartadas.

-Ese es el problema "el juego", uno del que ya me estoy empezando a cansar. He pensado que tienes razón y es mejor ponerle fin y será mejor hacerlo ahora.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó su madre.

-Pues…

Pero Thor no alcanzó a explicarlo porque en ese momento llegaba Karnilla a recibirlo con una sonrisa de lo más radiante.

-¡Thor, querido! Que gusto verte –exclamó la alfa dando un par de besos al rubio en cada mejilla, mismos que el correspondió.

-Karnilla.

-Tus padres me pusieron al tanto de la precaria situación por la que están atravesando, dime ¿Se encuentran mejor tus hermanos? –La falsa preocupación con la que lo preguntaba le irritaba, así como también la malintencionada referencia hacia Loki, este claramente no era su hermano y Karnilla lo sabía. Pero no quería entrar en debates y que la conexión entre ellos saliera a la luz en un lugar tan público como ese.

-Afortunadamente se encuentran estables, -le contestó con igual hipocresía- motivo por el cual aproveche para venir un momento a presentar mis respetos a tu casa y felicitar a la cumpleañera. Aunque desafortunadamente no podré quedarme por mucho tiempo.

-Te entiendo. Yo en tu lugar estaría igual de angustiada si tuviera que ausentarme de mi hogar teniendo a Amora enferma. Pero bueno ¿Qué te parece si la buscamos? Sé que está ansiosa por verte.

-Por supuesto –aceptó Thor con su mejor sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que Karnilla lo tomara.

Se despidió de sus padres respetuosamente y se abrieron paso entre la gente, atravesando todo el amplio salón hasta un par de enormes paneles de cristal que se abrían, de forma automática, cediéndoles el paso hacia el jardín.

Ahí, el sonido de la música retumbaba de tal forma que Thor apenas si podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Jóvenes de todas las castas se divertían bailando en la pequeña pista iluminada con luces de colores, mientras que otros jugaban a lanzarse en la alberca como si fuesen simples niños… porque lo eran, por lo menos para Thor. El que llevaran atrevidos vestidos o insinuantes trajes de baño, no quitaba el hecho de que la gran mayoría apenas había entrado en la etapa reproductiva. Afortunadamente para el alfa, alguien tuvo el acierto de hacer aquello al aire libre, o la inmensa cantidad de hormonas que estaban liberando aquellos niños estaría lastimando ya su sensible olfato.

Y entonces la vio, sentada en una pequeña mesa redonda con sillas altas, intentando ser animada por sus amigas.

-¡Amora! ¿Mira quién llego? –gritó una de ellas y todas, como si de una hidra de siete cabezas se tratara, se volvieron a un solo movimiento en su dirección. Luego empezaron a dar saltitos y gritos como un gallinero al que un zorro había entrado a asaltar… al parecer él era el zorro.

-¡Thor! –exclamó Amora adelantándose a sus amigas.

-Mira cariño ¿Adivina quién pudo venir? -le dijo su madre, pero ella apenas si prestaba atención, todo lo que había en su cabeza era Thor y nada más– Amora se hallaba muy triste por tu ausencia, –le dijo la alfa al rubio, -por supuesto le explique la situación, pero ya ves, eso no evito que te extrañara. Le hacía tanta ilusión que compartieras con ella su cumpleaños, es una verdadera fortuna que pudieras asistir.

-Yo también me alegro de que me hayan invitado. Felicidades Amora –le dijo mientras la rubia era empujada por sus amigas para que avanzara a recibir el abrazo acostumbrado. Así que apenas Thor se inclinó a hacerlo la hermosa omega brinco y se prendió de su cuello.

-¡Gracias, gracias por venir! Muchísimas gracias- decía la chica, quien parecía tener más fuerza de la esperada ya que le estaba costando demasiado desprenderla.

Karnilla, mientras tanto, no hacía sino taladrarla con la mirada por su bochornoso comportamiento.

-Amora, cariño, control, –le pidió por lo bajo, tratando de disimular ante la marea de fotos que en ese momento tomaban los paparazis.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –le dijo Thor cuando por fin pudo poner distancia entre ellos.

-Ahora lo soy –le contestó la chica con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos resplandecientes como estrellas.

-¿Por qué no van a bailar? –sugirió la alfa luego de carraspear incomoda ante el poco recato de su hija.

-¡Si! –soltó la chica, avergonzándose enseguida por la carencia de filtro que estaba teniendo- Quiero decir, sería un placer si quisieras bailar conmigo.

-El placer seria mío –dijo galantemente el rubio- ¿Vamos? –ofreció su mano la cual tomo encantada, mientras un coro de chillidos emocionados se alzaba tras de ellos.

Amora por su parte fue detenida un segundo por su madre, el suficiente para darle una advertencia con la mirada. Al parecer el momento de actuar había llegado.

La música mágicamente cambio a una mucho más pausada, podía decirse que hasta romántica. Las luces se centraron en ellos y los chicos que se retorcían en la pista les fueron abriendo paso hasta el centro en donde Thor la tomo suavemente por la cintura, mientras que ella echaba sus brazos al cuello y se recargaba sobre su pecho.

Cerró los ojos para ignorar la luz de los flashes de las cámaras y hacer de ese un momento único. Era casi como un sueño, el clímax de una historia de amor tantas veces contada por ella misma. Ahí, balanceándose suavemente, en íntimo contacto con el cuerpo de Thor, se sentía como la princesa bailando con el príncipe del cuento. Podía sentir su calor rodearla, envolverla junto con su aroma, uno que había tenido la fortuna de aspirar solo en un par de ocasiones y que ahora tenía solo para ella, mezclándose con su esencia a fresas con crema volviéndose uno solo.

Aspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el frescor de la madera, la hierba y la tierra húmeda. Pero también con algo más, algo que se podía percibir sutilmente muy en el fondo y del que no se había percatado antes, tal vez porque no existía, una dulce y avainillada esencia, mezclándose armónicamente con la de Thor. Aquello le hizo fruncir inevitablemente la nariz, conocía esa fragancia, la había olido antes pero su cerebro, aletargado por la emoción, no lograba identificar a su dueño.

Inconscientemente, el omega que vivía en su interior intensifico su despliegue de feromonas para intentar opacar todo resquicio de aquella esencia, pero no lo consiguió. En su lugar, pareció percibir como aquel aroma destacaba más, eclipsando incluso al suyo y ocasionando que se le revolviera el estómago.

-Amora. -La llamó Thor, con su voz suave y profunda. La chica levanto la mirada y se topó con ese mar azul que eran los ojos del alfa y que la miraban con absoluta sinceridad. –Gracias –le dijo con una tenue sonrisa, pero igualmente encantadora.

-¿Gracias porque? –preguntó confundida. Tal vez se había perdido el inicio de la conversación sin querer, inmersa como estaba en su propia fantasía y en la incomodidad que le producía aquel "otro" aroma.

-Por invitarme por supuesto, y sobre todo por ofrecerme tu cariño y tú amistad desinteresada.

-¿Amistad? –aquello la hizo sentir como una gran y pesada roca acabara de caer dentro de su estómago. ¿De qué amistad era la que el alfa se estaba refiriendo? Ella no pretendía ser su amiga ¿Acaso la estaba cortando antes siquiera de andar con ella? Porque justamente así se estaba sintiendo.

-Entiendo que, debido a la diferencia de edad, sea natural que no coincidamos demasiado. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir un gran cariño por ti.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza volver a ella. La ansiedad le hormigueaba la piel, la expectativa de una posible declaración amorosa bombeaba su corazón con fuerza.

-Por supuesto. –Ahí estaba, faltaba solo un poco más, un último empujón. Suspiro, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas escuchar las palabras correctas salir de boca del rubio. -En cierta forma creo que me recuerdas a mi hermano Balder –dijo en su lugar y aquello termino por pisotear toda ilusión que pudiera tener con él, haciendo que su corazón se partiera por la mitad.

Ahora estaba entendiendo, la estaba mandando a la friend-zone. Le estaba diciendo que la quería, pero que ese cariño no podía llegar más allá de un amor fraternal. ¿Para qué jodidos quería ella un amor así? estaba mandando a la mierda todo el futuro que ella había construido alrededor de ellos, destrozando sus ilusiones, pisoteando sus sueños… no lo iba a permitir.

Si tan solo aquel asqueroso aroma no la estuviera enfermando. Pero tenía que actuar y debía ser rápido.

Alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies se fue acercando directamente hasta sus labios, lentamente, para que no hubiera duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones, para que no se prestara a malas interpretaciones o fuera considerado como un mero accidente. Iba a besarlo, ahí, delante de todos esos testigos y de la prensa internacional. Y Thor tendría que devolverle el maldito beso si no quería dejarla en ridículo frente a millones de espectadores vía twiter y terminar como el cretino más grande del mundo. Así que lo haría y todos darían por hecho que entre los dos existía una relación que poco tenía que ver con la amistad. Después de todo ella era una inocente omega y el un reconocido cazador. Seria noticia de primera plana y su madre exigiría que se formalizara el compromiso inmediatamente para acallar los comentarios que solo ensuciarían su imagen. Ella no iba a quedar como un amorío más de Thor Odinson, una más en su larga lista de conquistas, una ingenua con la que jugo. Su madre no permitiría tal insulto.

-Amora…- intentó frenarla Thor, mientras era consiente de como las luces de las cámaras enloquecían alrededor. Respiraciones contenidas y tenues murmullos llegaban hasta su oído desarrollado, todos a la expectativa.

Por un instante Thor pensó que la chica había entendido que no deseaba nada con ella, no quería tener que ser cruel y humillarla públicamente con su rechazo, pero la omega estaba decidida. Su cuerpo menudo hacia un esfuerzo por vencer las barreras de su oposición, liberando una oleada de feromonas en un afán de tentarlo con su aroma a fresas.

Su cuerpo se tensó, el instinto de alfa activándose deseo lo que se ofrecía frente a él tan voluntariamente. Su respiración se hizo más pesada a medida que trataba de controlarlo, pero era tan difícil teniendo aquel caliente cuerpo tan próximo al suyo, sintiendo su aliento tibio rosando sus labios, tentándolo, cada vez más próximo… cada vez más inevitable y luego… humedad… una muy abundante y cálida humedad.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! –exclamó sorprendido e inmediatamente el aroma agrio y fétido lastimo la sensibilidad de su olfato causándole repulsión. El cuerpo de Amora se convulsionaba, aferrada a sus brazos, mientras vomitaba abundantemente encima de él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thor no sabía si sentirse humillado o agradecido, lo que acababa de suceder lo había librado por poco de una situación sin retorno. En cambio, había acabado cubierto por el vómito de Amora y siendo grabado por infinidad de cámaras que no dudarían en atiborrar las redes sociales con lo sucedido, desencadenando con esto el chismerío en las páginas de la prensa amarillista.

¿Qué serían capaces de inventarse esta vez? ¿Qué había tenido la osadía de embarazar a Amora? Porque si era así estaba jodido, a nadie iba a importarle que el cachorro fuera de otro, cosa que dudaba; nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a deshonrar a la hija de Karnilla en sus narices y vivía para contarlo. Aunque solo estaba especulando.

A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Más allá del alivio y del bochorno, el maldito instinto de alfa le dictaba que un omega que se autoproclamaba como suya no debía dejarse tocar por otro. Era una idea irracional, pero no por eso dejaba de herir su ego e insultaba a su instinto territorial. Aunque esta, como muchas otras veces con anterioridad, estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto.

La puerta del aseo se abrió dando paso a una de las asistentes de Karnilla, quien avergonzada le tendía una camisa limpia.

-Espero sea de su talla –le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo siquiera, tal vez porque se hallaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mostrando una parte de su físico que solo revelaba en la intimidad o en alguna playa de Dubái.

-Gracias- le contestó amablemente y no pudo evitar reír del sonrojo de la chica y ante la forma en que ésta había salido casi corriendo.

Una vez se hubo aseado lo suficiente, salió de ahí rumbo a una pequeña antesala en el interior de la mansión, en donde ya se encontraban sus padres al lado de Karnilla, algunos allegados de la familia Nornheim, un par de amigos de la chica y por supuesto, un mesero que se afanaba en repartir bebidas a todos para tranquilizar los nervios.

-Thor, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –se acercó su madre a preguntarle.

-No estoy seguro, creo…- pero no tuvo tiempo de explicar lo sucedido, en ese momento la puerta de una estancia conjunta se abrió y el doctor Freyr salió pensativo con una muy avergonzada Amora tras él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué tiene mi hija? –le preguntó ansiosamente Karnilla. Si no fuera porque la conocían perfectamente, hubiesen pensado que lo que mostraba era genuina preocupación por su hija y no por el negocio que acababa de arruinar.

-No estoy muy seguro. Es decir, –se corrigió al ver a la alfa a punto de írsele a la yugular, -necesito hacerle algunos estudios para descartar algunas teorías que tengo, aunque todo parece indicar que se trata simplemente de una intolerancia.

-¿A algún tipo de alimento? –preguntó Frigga con interés.

-No, es una reacción adversa a las hormonas de un alfa. –Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Thor.

-¿Pero qué carajos trata de decir? –aquello contrariaba demasiado a Karnilla.

-Se puede decir que su hija es alérgica al hijo de los Odinson, si queremos describirlo de alguna manera. Cuando la esencia de un alfa es incompatible con la de un omega, tienden a repelerse de forma natural; sin embargo, cuando se ven obligados a estar juntos, sus cuerpos reaccionan de maneras muy diversas, desencadenando síntomas como el que acabamos de presenciar.

-¡Tonterías! Ya antes ha estado cerca de Thor y NUNCA había pasado algo como esto. Amora ven aquí –llamó a su hija, quien, insegura, se acercó a su madre para luego ser arrojada por esta a los brazos de Thor. Éste logro sostenerla muy apenas antes de que callera. –Lo ve, nada ha pas…

Pero ocurrió de nuevo, Amora había vuelto a vomitar y otra vez lo había hecho sobre Thor.

-Es su aroma –lloriqueaba la omega- No lo soporto –y su cuerpo volvió a arquearse expulsando hasta su primera papilla.

-A mí me huele exactamente igual, –lo defendió su madre acercándose para sostener a la chica. – A excepción del vomito claro.

-Puede ser que algo en su esencia cambiara –trató de explicar el medico entre toda aquella conmoción.

Y entonces Thor lo recordó:

 _-Es sutil, muy tenue e inmaduro, pero puedo percibir un dulce aroma –Había dicho Fandral aquella vez. –Es algo parecido a pastel de vainilla cubierto con delicioso chocolate_

 _-Yo no percibo nada –le gruñó._

 _-Por supuesto que no, eres un alfa. -Thor se volvió a verlo sin entender -Me parece que tu chico te marcó._

 _-¡¿Me qué?! –exclamó perplejo._

 _-Te marcó, te impregno con su aroma para advertirles a otros omegas que estás apartado y solo otros omegas pueden percibirlo._

 _-Creí que eso era algo que solo podíamos hacer los alfas. –dijo desconcertado._

 _Fandral se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo de lo más común y no una completa revelación para Thor._

 _-Sé que hay omegas que pueden hacerlo, no todos por supuesto, solo los más fuertes que son muy contados. Eso nos advierte al resto la magnitud del problema en el que nos vamos_ _a meter si es que osamos poner nuestros ojos en algo que consideran de su propiedad._

Así que, al parecer, aun sin saberlo y desde la comodidad de su hogar, Loki seguía haciendo de las suyas. Aquello le arrebató una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de momento –le sugirió a Amora, quien ya su madre se había asegurado de que se encontrara al otro lado de la habitación, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Thor se quitó la camisa manchada sin importarle mostrar la desnudez de su torso, cuando uno de los presentes se desprendió de su saco y se lo paso en una solidaridad que Thor agradeció.

Y así, de pronto, había dado fin su "relación".

Thor no había podido evitar sonreír al sentir que un peso le había sido quitado de encima. En especial luego de que su padre se acercara a aquel mesero en el que nadie había reparado.

-Sería una lástima que esto saliera de esta habitación –dijo colocándole discretamente un billete en la bolsa de su chaleco. –Después de todo, muchos querrán saber que pasó. El que dos familias interesadas por unir su legado, no puedan hacerlo debido a la incompatibilidad de sus hijos –dio un suspiro teatralmente apesadumbrado, luego se recompuso.- Excelente servicio, quizás lo contrate en el futuro, –y luego se fue.

Si el chico había entendido o no la indirecta, ya lo verían al día siguiente cuando publicaran los pormenores de la fiesta en la sección de sociales del Daily News.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Thor llegó a su alcoba aquella noche, un delicioso aroma a vainilla y chocolate lo recibió. Aspiro profundamente engolosinándose con el, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que había dejado de ser un cachorro, se sintió en casa.

Le llamo la atención no encontrar a Loki, aunque por la cama revuelta supo que ahí había estado. También encontró el móvil Balder, pausado en la escena donde Amora vomitaba sobre él. Tal como lo pensó, ya se habían filtrado en la red y al parecer Loki ya lo había visto hasta el cansancio.

Lo primero que hizo fue despojarse del saco prestado y estaba por desatarse el cinturón cuando el sonido de la cadena del retrete se escuchó e instantes después Loki salía del baño, secando sus manos en el pantalón del pijama.

-¡Thor! –exclamó nada más verlo, con una sonrisa que sería capaz de hacer envidiar a la luna. Corrió rápidamente a su encuentro, arrojándose a sus brazos donde fue recibido por Thor con grato gusto. -¡Volviste! No te esperaba tan pronto.

-Te dije que nada me alejaría de ti –le susurró aspirando fuertemente el aroma que desprendía de su cabello, aquel que le encantaba, que lo hacía estremecer y que no se cansaba de saborear, el aroma de un omega… su omega.

Loki hizo lo mismo. Enterrando la nariz en su pecho desnudo para luego tensarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido el alfa, separándose lo suficiente para intentar leer en su semblante lo que sucedía, pero Loki se resistió, aferrándose a su pecho y olisqueando con desesperación para luego arrugar desagradablemente su nariz. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Con quién estuviste? –le preguntó dando un paso atrás y clavando sus ojos en él, con una mirada que nada tenía que ver con los hermosos luceros que lo recibieron instantes antes, ahora los colmaba la furia.

-¿Cómo que con quien estuve? Con Amora ¿Acaso no lo viste? –señaló el celular.

-Además de ella.

-¿Además de ella? ¿Con quién más iba a estar?

-¡No mientas! –le exigió con los puños apretados mientras sus ojos empezaban a colmarse de lágrimas de coraje.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¡Porque crees que soy un omega demasiado estúpido!

-¡No! ¡Eso lo crees tú! –le contestó alzando la voz. Le molestaba bastante que tuviera esa imagen de él mismo, producto de la porqueria de educación impartida por la bestia de su hermano.

-Hueles a alguien más, a muchos más.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Es solo vomito lo que estas oliendo.

-Los omegas no huelen a vómito y son al menos cuatro los que percibo. No me creas tan ingenuo como para no imaginar de qué forma se impregno su esencia en ti.

-¿Pero qué…? –y entonces entendió. El saco… el maldito saco que aquel chico le había prestado amablemente y que, seguramente, había tenido mucha actividad durante la fiesta. En ese instante no supo si reír o sentirse ofendido.

-¿Crees que tuve tiempo de cogerme a cuatro omegas en el camino luego de estar con Amora? ¿Enserio es eso lo que crees? –rugió el alfa advirtiéndole con el tono de su voz que pensara muy bien la respuesta si no quería ver como perdía la paciencia.

-Puede ser…. –dijo Loki ya no tan seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Bien! Entonces lo hice –siseó rabioso- ¿Contento? Me levante a un cuarteto por el camino y tuvimos una gran orgia en la limusina donde, además, venían mis padres ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? Pues bien, ahí lo tienes. –y luego de eso comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa y a arrojarla a cualquier parte de manera furiosa.

-Thor… yo… -titubeó el menor, completamente arrepentido de su arrebato. Pero al rubio no le importo, estaba demasiado harto ya de todo eso, había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era descansar ¿Era mucho pedir?

-Además –agregó girándose hacia Loki, tan solo vistiendo su apretado bóxer. -¿Tu quién carajos te crees que eres para hacerme estas escenitas?

-Soy… soy… soy tu omega, por supuesto –le contestó avergonzado, acalorado y nervioso, sin saber dónde posar la vista en todo aquel escultural cuerpo.

-Lo eres, sí. Pero eso no te da ningún derecho a cuestionarme.

-¡Me lo da el ser el Omega principal! –intentó desesperadamente encontrar argumentos que lo justificasen. -¡El que como Alfa tengas el privilegio que te da esta estúpida sociedad de cogerte a quien se te antoje, eso no te da el derecho a ti de venírmelo a restregar en mí nariz! ¡Yo tengo un lugar aquí te guste o no y me tienes que respetar!

-¡Soy un alfa –gritó furioso - y puedo cogerme a un harem entero si me da la gana y ni tú, ni nadie me lo puede impedir, mucho menos recriminar!

Loki lo miro por fin a los ojos. La rabia que había sentido en un inicio le había regresado ante aquellas palabras que, él sabía, eran verdad, pero no por eso dejaban de ser indignantes.

-¡Bien! – Le contestó trabado por el coraje. -¡Entonces cógete a quien se te dé la gana! –y se dio dignamente la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo como si olvidara agregar algo- ¡Y jodete! –gritó antes de azotarla al salir.

-¡Ahhhh! –Thor dejó salir un rugido de frustración. ¿A qué mierda había venido todo eso? Pero estaba demasiado agotado física y anímicamente para analizarlo, así que simplemente se arrojó sobre la cama y enterró su rostro entre las almohadas, esas que tenían el olor a Loki.

Lo único en lo que había pensado en todo el camino de regreso a su casa era en lo lento que se acortaban las distancias, en lo mucho que se moría por verlo, en abrazarlo fuertemente y agradecerle lo que había hecho por él sin saber.

Pero como siempre, aquel imprevisible pelinegro vería la forma de joder sus planes, de trastocar su mundo y ponerlo todo al revés… tal vez por eso temía que se estaba enamorando de él.

Por fin! luego de un quebradero de cabeza (literal, me duele la cabeza) termine el capitulo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y llenado las expectativas que tenían respecto a lo que iba a hacer Loki, de no ser así, pues ya saben, haganmelo saber que yo estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Te perdono

**TE PERDONO**

-Eres un imbécil –le soltó Fandral así sin más, con la desfachatez que solía caracterizarlo.- Un gran y completo imbécil.

Thor, quien en ese momento ejercitaba abdominales, se detuvo para observar un instante a su amigo sin entender bien a que se refería. Sin embargo, cuando vio que no agregaba más y que en su lugar prefería estarle viendo el trasero a los que levantaban pesas, continúo con su rutina retomando la cuenta donde la dejo.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –le insistió el omega, mientras se deleitaba con los esculturales cuerpos que sudaban a su alrededor -Al menos deberías de aceptarlo.

\- Según tu ¿Qué tengo que aceptar? –Preguntó con la voz estrangulada por el esfuerzo que la rutina de ejercicios le exigía, esta vez sin detenerse a prestarle atención.

-¡Que eres un reverendo imbécil! –Exclamó exasperado por la forma en que Thor parecía darle por su lado. –Y un completo idiota además, –agregó, centrando su total atención en su alfa amigo, quien se limitó a contestarle con un "mjm" siguiendo con lo suyo. - ¡Te lo estoy diciendo enserio! –dijo golpeándolo con la toalla que sostenía en su mano.

-Y aparte del placer morboso que te da el insultarme ¿Esta vez por crees que lo soy? -le preguntó deteniéndose al fin y jalando varias bocanadas de aire.

-Porque lo eres ¿Sabes? Y no soy el único que lo piensa, –le dijo ofreciéndole la toalla para que limpiara su sudor. -Estoy seguro de que existen muchas personas que comparten mi opinión, pero que no tienen el privilegio de decírtelo en la cara.

-Pues bien por ellas, -concluyó el rubio levantando sus pulgares mientras dejaba el banco de ejercicios y le devolvía la toalla.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! -le preguntó al verlo caminar rumbo a la salida. –No me digas que huyes de mí solo porque te he dicho lo imbécil que eres.

-Por supuesto que no. Si hiciera eso cada que me insultas, ya no nos veríamos nunca más -contestó divertido, mientras era alcanzado por Fandral.- Simplemente he acabado por hoy.

-¿Tan pronto? –Exclamó sorprendido, comprobando la hora en su reloj. Apenas si había alcanzado a "morbosear" un rato ¿Cómo que ya habían terminado? Las rutinas de Thor solían ser mucho más pesadas y largas ¿Cómo es que había tenido suficiente con eso?

-No estoy en mi mejor forma -fue toda su respuesta. Fandral simplemente respiro resignado y luego de echar una última ojeada, lo siguió.

Solían ir al gimnasio del club a ejercitarse cada fin de semana, o en todo caso a que lo hiciera Thor; mientras Fandral hacia como que seguía una rutina, chismorreando un poco y "sabroseándose" a todos aquellos alfas que se ejercitaban a su alrededor. La mezcla de aromas de todos aquellos alfas era casi adictivo para él, algo que su naturaleza necesitaba de vez en cuando, dado que su pareja carecía de olor al ser un beta.

Thor había aceptado participar de aquella locura, aun cuando él tuviera su propio gimnasio en la mansión. Era entretenido cambiar de aires a veces y elevar su ego al demostrar que era superior a todos ellos en cuanto a fuerza y resistencia, su instinto también se lo pedía. Así que, como cada fin de semana, ahí estaban.

Luego de que su querido amigo le sacara hasta el más mínimo detalle referente a la pasada fiesta, se puso a entrenar. Pero apenas había pasado cosa de media hora cuando sintió que aquello no le apetecía, así que lo abandonó, decidiendo que tal vez una visita a la sauna le ayudaría a relajarse. Así que, dejando en su casillero su equipo de entrenamiento se dirigió hacia allá, nuevamente seguido por Fandral.

-Tal vez se deba a la ausencia de un pequeño omega en tu vida- le dijo su amigo, intentando llevarle el paso mientras atravesaban el área de duchas, los jacuzzis y el área de masajes. Thor solía caminar dando grandes zancadas que él muy apenas podía igualar.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? -En verdad había veces en que parecían ir por dos canales distintos, y Thor se ponía a pensar que tal vez eso se debía a la diferencia de castas, ya que Fandral podía tratar varios tópicos en una misma conversación y a él le costaba seguirle el hilo casi siempre.

-Hablo de tu resistencia, por supuesto, –le aclaró rodando los ojos como si se tratase de algo muy obvio. -Yo creo que se debe a que no has dormido bien.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –se detuvo de golpe haciendo que el omega chocara contra él.

-Nunca has tenido buen dormir, es decir, después de lo que sucedió con Jarxana. -Thor gruñó ante la mención de aquel nombre, no era algo que le gustara tratar y Fandral lo notó, así que se apresuró a disculparse. -Lo siento, es solo que desde entonces no te veía tan relajado como en estas últimas semanas, no desde que el omega entro en tu vida y…

-Loki- lo cortó a medio discurso.

-¿Que?

-Se llama Loki. No me gusta que te refieras a él como "el omega" o "tu omega". Me molesta, él tiene un nombre.

-Y uno muy bonito a demás- aceptó sonriendo con picardía ante la reacción de su amigo. Fandral por supuesto ya conocía su nombre, pero le causaba gran placer poder torturarlo un poco. –Bien, –continuó, –desde que Loki se mudó a tu cama, tu humor cambio radicalmente. Te he notado más relajado y de buenas, algo que la gente a tu alrededor agradece. En verdad no sé cómo Liv hace para soportar tu genio, yo ya hubiera….

-¡Enfócate Fandral!- le exigió desesperado con toda esa palabrería.

-De acuerdo, -le dijo cansinamente. –Lo que quiero decir es que, desde el incidente del colegio, has traído un genio del demonio. Y ahora que Loki te dejo, se ve que no has podido dormir nada, así que no me quiero ni imaginar cómo vas a andar esta semana.

-Loki no me "dejo" -recalcó sarcásticamente haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Pero no ha dormido contigo.

-¿Cómo carajos sabes eso? –Por toda respuesta Fandral señalo su nariz. ¡Claro, el dichoso marcaje de Loki! ¿Cómo diablos lo había olvidado? –De acuerdo. Sí, no he dormido con él desde el viernes ¿Contento? Se largó a su cuarto y no ha regresado.

-Pero tú tampoco lo has buscado

-¡Por supuesto que no!- su orgullo ante todo.

-¿Ves? Por eso digo que eres un imbécil

-Y allá vamos otra vez, -se quejó reanudando su camino hasta llegar a las puertas de la sauna.

-¡Es que lo eres!

-Escucha, -lo frenó en seco, -no pienso discutir contigo esta situación allá dentro. Así que tienes dos opciones: o me dices rápidamente de una vez que te pica, o te lo guardas para otra ocasión.

Fandral se percató que habían llegado a las puertas del baño de saunas y, cuando estas se abrieron para dejar pasar a un par de chicos, alargó su cuello tratando de vislumbrar los bellos especímenes en su interior; aunque el enorme cuerpo de Thor se interpuso bloqueándole la vista.

-¿Qué de malo tiene que entre yo ahí? -Se quejó.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es un área llena de alfas desnudos cubiertos de sudor!

-¡Lo cual es muy excitante! –exclamó el omega relamiéndose los labios y soltando un poco de su fragancia a nardos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, -le advirtió. -Aun no has entrado y ya pareces un zorrillo.

-Esa es rudeza innecesaria, -se quejó sabiendo que en el fondo su amigo tenía razón, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

-¿Acaso quieres que todos te salten encima? Porque si es así… adelante -le dijo haciéndole una teatral reverencia indicándole la puerta –Pero de una vez te advierto, si algo sucede yo no me pienso meter, ni aquí ni cuando discutas con Hogun por eso. -Aquella mención a su amado beta hizo a Fandral volver a aterrizar, ayudándolo a enfocarse y aplacar sus alborotadas hormonas.

-De acuerdo, -le concedió. -Entonces déjame decirte porque creo que eres un imbécil.

-Te escucho, -le dijo el alfa con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aguardaba.

-Bien, –se aclaró la garganta, luego simplemente soltó- ¡¿A qué retrasado, troglodita y neandertal se le ocurre decirle a Loki las cosas que le dijiste?!

-¿Cómo? -aquello definitivamente lo descolocó.

- _"Soy un alfa y puedo cogerme a un harem si quiero"_ , -repitió haciendo una caricaturesca imitación de la voz y la actitud de Thor. -¡Baboso! -Agregó alzándose de puntillas para darle un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! -le reclamó el alfa sobándose.

-¡¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza?!

-¿Te vas a poner de su lado?

-¡Por supuesto que me voy a poner de su lado! Soy un Omega. Lo que dijiste me ofende a mí también.

-Pues yo no veo donde está la ofensa.

-¡Alfas!- exclamó con impaciencia Fandral.

-Tú haces lo mismo, -le debatió Thor. -¡Quieres entrar a un sauna lleno de alfas para que te den hasta por las orejas, teniendo una relación con Hogun!

-¡Pero es diferente!

-Yo honestamente no le veo la diferencia.

-¡Yo no estoy marcado! -Thor levanto una ceja dándole entender lo absurdo de su alegato. –Escucha, -trató de aclararle el Omega, -Hogun es un beta ¿sí? Y no puede marcarme como lo haría un alfa. Así que, técnicamente, salvo el voto de amor que nos tenemos, biológicamente hablando, soy un omega libre.

-¡Aja! Un omega libre, -repitió con sarcasmo.

-¡Si! Si Hogun hubiera sido un alfa y me hubiera marcado, créeme que yo no andaría por ahí viendo a otros alfas ¡Es que ni siquiera podría! Tan pronto como les pusiera mis manos encima, mi cuerpo se retorcería de dolor ¿Entiendes? Eso es lo que provoca en nuestro cuerpo la mordida de un alfa, coarta nuestra libertad de una forma en la que no podemos escapar aunque queramos. Mientras que ustedes, aun con una pareja, pueden andar libremente decidiendo a que otros se montan esta vez.

-¡Pero tú lo haces aunque tienes pareja! –Para Thor era exactamente lo mismo una marca y un compromiso, lo respetabas o le faltabas, no había de otra.

-¡Pero Hogun tiene la misma libertad de hacerlo, de eso estoy hablando! En cambio, en su relación, Loki no tiene esa misma libertad, no es equitativo.

En ese instante las puertas volvieron a abrirse dando paso a un par de alfas que no tardaron en reparar en aquel "desprotegido" omega perdido entre su territorio. El aroma que despidieron para llamar la atención de Fandral hizo gruñir a Thor, quien de inmediato les mostró los dientes y los fulmino con la mirada para amedrentarlo. Fandral, por su parte, les sonrió con coquetería y les guiño un ojo.

-¡Ey! –se quejó el rubio ante la descarada actitud de su amigo, tomando la barbilla del otro para que lo viera.

Por conductas como esa habían tenido muchos problemas en el pasado. Y aunque no le correspondía a él defender "su honor" sino a Hogun, era consciente que como Beta poco podía hacer para marcar su territorio ante un par de alfas, más si el desvergonzado de su amigo les daba entrada.

-Concéntrate ¿Quieres? -¿Y él le estaba recriminando? ¿En serio?

-Ok. –Se quejó deshaciéndose del agarre del alfa y prosiguió. –Lo que quiero decir es que, mientras tú puedes "cogerte un harem" a tu antojo, Loki solo se debe conformar con las migajas que tú le des y eso amigo mío, es una soberana mierda.

-¿Entonces por eso se enojó? -preguntó tratando de entender toda aquella situación.

-Tal vez, no lo sé, -Fandral se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez si tuviera la misma libertad no se quejaría tanto, aunque dudo que tú lo permitieras.

Thor se tensó ante esta insinuación. El imaginarse a Loki incitando a otros alfas para que lo tomaran, con la frescura con que lo hacia Fandral, le revolvía las entrañas. Era consciente de que era una cuestión instintiva, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de solo imaginarlo.

-¡Lo vez! –Puntualizó su amigo. -A nadie le gusta compartir, no importa que se trate de un omega, un beta o un alfa. Peor aún, el creer que no eres suficiente para tu pareja y que este tenga que buscar en alguien más lo que le hace falta contigo, es humillante.

-Pero hay alfas que tienen muchas parejas y estas parecen llevarse bien.

-¡¿Y qué otra opción queda?! No es que los alfas nos hayan preguntado nuestra opinión al respecto, simplemente nos impusieron lo que a ustedes les convenía y nosotros tuvimos que aceptarlo. Tampoco vamos a convertir nuestro hogar en un campo de batalla. A los alfas les fascinan los omegas bien portados y sumisos, cualquier sublevación lleva como consecuencia el abandono y por lo tanto…

-La muerte, –completó el alfa. Aquello siempre le había parecido una injusticia. –Aunque últimamente ya no son tan sumisos como antes –le debatió con una pequeña sonrisa. Para muestra estaba él, regañándolo como a un cachorro que se había portado mal. O como Loki, el pasado viernes.

-Eso es gracias a la nueva ley de protección a omegas, saber que tenemos derechos ha cambiado nuestra perspectiva de vida.

-Sí, ya no puede uno maltratarlos como antes, –bromeó. -No puede uno gruñirles tantito porque te echan a la OMEDDO*, -le dijo entre risas. –Que épocas aquellas en que calladitos se veían más bonitos.

-Idiota, –rio también Fandral, golpeando cariñosamente el hombro de su amigo. –Como si te gustaran así. ¿Quién se la pasó quejándose durante semanas porque su omega no dejaba de alabarlo? "Es demasiado anticuado" dijiste. Podría incluso jurar que disfrutas que se haya vuelto así de contestón.

Y para qué negarlo, pensaba Thor con una sonrisa. Había tenido cierto encanto el ver a Loki defender con garras lo que consideraba como suyo, aunque también lo hubiera sacado de quicio.

-Ya hay muchos a los que no nos gusta agachar la cabeza y aceptar con resignación nuestro destino –concluyó Fandral -Ahora hay quienes alzamos la voz exigiendo respeto e igualdad en lo referente a la vinculación y creo que eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo Loki.

-¿Quieres decir que dejo de dormir a mi lado porque está haciendo una especie de huelga o algo así?

-Algo así, -le concedió riendo de la forma en que Thor intentaba asimilar sus conceptos.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Thor, que no era como los demás alfas. Otro en su lugar ya hubiera tomado a Loki sin importarle si estuviera listo o no, lo habría llenado de hijos y le habría impuesto más parejas, a Amora para no ir más lejos. Pero Thor no era así. Tal vez porque tenía un hermano y un mejor amigo omega era que de cierta forma trataba de entenderlos, de respetarlos y tratarlos con igualdad, aun con sus formas un poco brutas.

"Decirle que podía cogerse un harem" ¡Que idiota!

Por supuesto sabía que no lo había dicho enserio, sino más bien llevado por una situación con la que no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar y actuando de la única forma en que podía hacerlo, siendo un alfa. Porque si, desgraciadamente Thor seguía siendo un alfa. Aun con su autocontrol y su forma de pensar modernista, había sido educado como tal y se codeaba a diario con muchos de ellos. No podía evitar que de vez en cuando se le saliese de pronto esas actitudes arcaicas sin poder controlarlas y había veces que ni siquiera se daba cuenta en que estaba mal. Pero para eso lo tenía a él y, como su mejor amigo, tenía el deber de guiarlo por el buen camino. Pero eso sería más tarde, porque luego de ver tanto cuerpo escultural entrar a la sauna, lo que más le urgía era una buena ducha de agua fría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loki consideraba la biblioteca Odinson como su area favorita de la mansión Valaskjálf, y en verdad que existían áreas muy hermosas en aquel lugar. Como el inmenso jardín con setos podados en forma de esculturas, la pérgola de rosas situada junto al estanque donde nadaban los patos o la enorme piscina techada donde veía a Thor nadar todas las noches antes de ir a dormir. Aunque esto último lo hacía por supuesto, a escondidas.

Pero la biblioteca tenía su propio encanto. Y no es que fuera precisamente porque estuviera atiborrada de libros de pared a pared y del piso al techo. No, lo que la hacía especial era el hermoso detalle con el que fue construida.

Dos salones enteros conformaban aquel maravilloso lugar, dividido apenas por un arco labrado en mármol con altura de dos pisos. Las estanterías eran preciosas joyas talladas en madera ubicadas alrededor unas junto a otras, solo separadas cuando un inmenso ventanal se interponía entre ellas. Ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz a raudales iluminando por completo la estancia durante el día, mientras que gigantescas arañas de cristal, que pendían de un techo pintado a mano, brillaban por las noches. El piso estaba cubierto por finas alfombras persas que amortiguaban los pasos de sus visitantes.

 _-Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones,_ –le dijo el patriarca cuando recién llegara a vivir con ellos. – _Fue traída pieza por pieza desde Noruega por mi padre, Bor,_ –señaló el inmenso cuadro de un severo alfa que colgaba por encima de la enorme chimenea de mármol negro. – _En ella se encuentra el conocimiento que mi familia ha acumulado durante generaciones, ahora te pertenece también. Espero sepas darle buen uso._

¡Y que si se lo había dado! Era difícil encontrar a Loki en un lugar que no fuese la biblioteca. En especial ahora, que ya no tendría que ir al colegio.

Luego del incidente que había dado lugar a su expulsión, Thor hablo seriamente con él. Se negaba a contratarle un tutor porque eso sería caer en la forma rígida y controladora que tenía Býleistr para educarlo, pero tampoco podía volver a un colegio; al menos hasta que pudieran encontrar la forma de controlar esas inesperadas "explosiones de aroma" que lo asaltaban de repente. Así que la única opción viable que habían encontrado, era que hiciera su educación básica de manera abierta. Solo tenía que presentarse en la dependencia correspondiente en los periodos indicados a presentar sus exámenes y de este modo obtener su diploma. Así que una vez más Loki volvió a ser autodidacta.

Por supuesto Thor estaba al tanto de su enorme capacidad para asimilar el conocimiento, así que no necesitaba más que de una pequeña guía para que no se perdiera entre tanta información y él se encargaría personalmente de eso. A partir de ese día, Thor se había convertido en su tutor. Aunque luego del incidente del viernes, apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra.

Suspiró por enésima vez aquel día, aquello lo desmotivaba y bastante.

Reconocía que tal vez se había dejado llevar por los celos que aquellos aromas ajenos sobre su alfa despertaron en él. Ahora, con la cabeza fría, se daba perfecta cuenta que había actuado muy inmaduro, pero Thor no se había quedado corto tampoco. Todas aquellas cosas que le dijo en verdad lo enojaron y lo lastimaron terriblemente porque… ¡Era cierto! Thor era un alfa y, aunque le pesara, podía hacerse de cuantos omegas le diera la gana siempre que pudiera mantenerlos, y vaya que el alfa podía.

¿Qué iba a hacer él al respecto si, un buen día, llegaba con una nueva pareja? ¿Él tendría que aceptarlo? Býleistr le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, que debía agachar la cabeza y aceptarlo. Pero… ¡Demonios! Él no podía hacerlo. Deseaba a Thor solo para él, única y exclusivamente para él ¿Acaso eso estaba mal?

En eso estaba cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió permitiendo que Balder entrara en ella.

Venia molesto, muy molesto. Loki podía oler su rabia aun antes de que llegara hasta donde él se encontraba, en la pequeña y cómoda salita del primer salón, justo debajo de un enorme tragaluz con vitral. Balder arrojó violentamente su mochila y luego se dejó caer frente a él, rumiando una y mil maldiciones contra alguien cuyo nombre Loki no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡Como odio a esa maldita bruja! –gruñó por último y esto si lo pudo comprender.

-¿De quién estás hablando? –preguntó curioso por la graciosa actitud de su cuñado, consiguiendo que dejara de lado el diario que leía en ese momento.

-¡De Amora! ¿De quién más? –escupió con todo el desprecio que sentía por la rubia.

Loki se tensó ante aquel nombre. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado durante la fiesta, el aun la sentía como una rival en potencia y no iba a bajar tan fácilmente la guardia.

-¿Qué con ella?

-La muy estúpida se la paso el día entero alardeando de su fiesta –le contó el rubio.

-Era de esperarse ¿No?

-¡Ese no es el punto! –exclamó indignado. –Por supuesto, y como no podía faltar, el tema de Thor salió a relucir y, claro, no pudimos evitar burlarnos del ridículo que hizo a nivel mundial al vomitarle encima ¿Y sabes con que fue a salir? –Loki negó- ¡Que fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado! Ahora resulta, según ella, que mi hermano la estaba acosando. Que se la pasaba detrás de sus pasos como perro faldero, aun cuando a ella le incomodaba su cercanía ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y agárrate! Salió también con que ella era "alérgica" a mi hermano. Que no podía tolerar su aroma y que eso a Thor no le importaba. Que incluso trato de forzar un compromiso con ella a sabiendas de su malestar y que su madre tuvo que ponerle un freno en pos de su salud ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Bueno, eso de la alergia parece ser cierto –le comentó Loki, entregándole el artículo que había estado leyendo en ese momento.

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó sentándose de golpe y arrebatándole el periódico.

 _¿CAZADOR O PRESA?_

 _Por Miranda Skeeter_

 _El pasado sábado, la mansión Nornheim se engalanó festejando a la bellísima Amora, la pequeña hija de la afamada emperatriz de la moda, Karnilla Nornheim, y dueña de la famosa revista "Nornas". Como era de esperarse, la ejecutiva no escatimó en gastos echando la casa por la ventana para agasajar a su larga lista de invitados, donde notorias personalidades de todos los ámbitos destacaron._

 _Mucho se especuló que en dicho festejo se haría oficial el compromiso que la hermosa omega tenia con el llamado "soltero de oro", el primogénito de la casa Asgard, Thor Odinson; y que se vio, al parecer, interrumpido por un sospechoso malestar en la omega._

En este punto, el articulo venía acompañado de una imagen de Amora vomitando sobre Thor. Balder volvió a reír por eso, no importaba cuantas veces la veía, siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

-Voy a enmarcar esta imagen, –soltó con burla y continuó leyendo.

 _Pero ¿Existía realmente alguna relación entre ellos?_

 _Fuentes cercanas a la pareja aseguran que, debido a la gran diferencia de edades, salvo una cordial amistad, no existía algo más. Luego entonces ¿En que se basaron estas especulaciones?_

 _Tomando en cuenta que Thor Odinson es el alfa que todos quisieran tener de yerno, no es de extrañarse que Karnilla Nornheim pusiera sus ojos en él para que se enlazara con su pequeña hija. Esta táctica le traería una notoria popularidad dentro de la sociedad, no solo Neoyorquina si no europea. No debemos olvidar que la familia Odinson aun ostenta varios títulos nobiliarios dentro de la monarquía Noruega, acarreándole grandes ventajas de índole financiero._

 _Como todo mundo sabe, debido a la tecnología y a que podemos acceder a casi todo tipo de información con tan solo un "clic", la prensa escrita se esta volviendo cada vez más obsoleta y "Nornas" no iba a ser la excepción. Es por ello que Karnilla al igual que otras marcas, han empezado a incursionar en el mercado de los accesorios y calzado sin que al momento se hayan obtenido los resultados esperados._

 _Si tomamos esto en cuenta, una unión con el emporio de la moda, Asgard, potencializaría los nuevos productos Nornas a nivel mundial. No es de extrañarse entonces, que la emperatriz de la moda estuviera detrás de todos estos rumores para lograr cazar al soltero de oro. Planes que se vinieron a bajo debido a la incompatibilidad que existe entre las esencias de Amora y Thor; situacion confirmado por el reconocido Dr. Yngvi Freyr, (especialista en el campo del funcionamiento del sistema endocrino y famoso por su trabajo "el mundo de los omegas"), según una fuente anónima que se encontraba en el momento que el galeno emitió su diagnóstico, y lo cual pudo apreciarse gráficamente por todo el planeta gracias a la magia de las redes sociales._

 _Nosotros no ponemos en duda la belleza y cualidades que pudiera tener la Omega Amora_ _Nornheim, pero en honor a la verdad, no hay punto de comparación entre esta y lady Sif Fruktbarhet. Parece que muchos han olvidado que, entre la hermosa Alfa y Thor Odinson, existe un compromiso que se acordó desde el momento de su nacimiento por los entonces patriarcas de ambas familias, Bor Odinson y Sifjar Fruktbarhet. Y aunque dicho compromiso no ha sido aún ratificado, no nos queda duda que esta unión se llevará a cabo, dado que ambas familias comparten tradición y legado._

 _¿Ustedes que opinan?_

-No puedo creerlo, –exclamó Balder- ¿Entonces es cierto?

-Eso parece, –dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé, es lo que he estado averiguando, –señaló una torre de libros a su costado que había estado consultando durante aquella mañana –Al parecer, cuando una pareja no es compatible, el aroma suele resultarnos repulsivo, en los casos más extremos. En la mayoría simplemente no nos atrae. Pero por lo que he investigado, eso ocurre inmediatamente al primer contacto.

-Lo cual no explica porque Amora no saco hasta el desayuno luego de pasarse toda la semana de la moda colgada del brazo de Thor,, –puntualizó Balder.

-No, no lo explica.

-Qué raro.

Y luego de eso los dos se sumieron en sus propias cavilaciones tratando de dar sentido a todo eso.

-Igualmente mañana llevare esto conmigo, –señaló Balder el periódico para luego doblarlo y guardarlo en su mochila. –Voy a restregarle a esa bruja en la cara lo ambiciosa que es su madre.

Loki sonrió con tristeza, a él también le gustaría poder ir y restregarle a esa omega que Thor solo era de él. Sin embargo, de nada servía lamentarse, las cosas eran como eran y lo que ahora no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza era otra cuestión que no dudo en abordar con Balder.

-¿Quién es Sif? –preguntó sin rodeos, aquello lo estaba matando.

-Sif, –resopló Balder, rascándose una mejilla con el dedo índice y desviando la vista, algo que hacia cuando no sabía cómo contestar. –Pues… es una amiga de Thor.

-Ahí dice que es su prometida.

-Si… bueno… no deberías hacer tanto caso a lo que dicen en los medios, –desestimó con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Balder, –Loki sabía que mentía y ante la intensidad de su mirada al rubio no le quedo más que ceder.

-Bien, –suspiro derrotado.- Sif es la dueña de la mitad de Asgard.

-¿Cómo? Creí que Asgard era completamente de tu familia.

-Pues no es así.

Entonces, Balder comenzó a relatarle los orígenes de una de las empresas de moda más importantes en el mercado… Asgard Industries.

Bor Odinson había llegado a América hacía muchos años con una maleta bajo el brazo y un sinfín de proyectos que en su mayoría fracasaron. Frustrado y sin dinero con que mantener a su familia, comenzó a trabajar como ayudante en una pequeña tienda cuyo propietario era oriundo del poblado de la familia de su madre. Fue ahi que conoció a Sifjar Fruktbarhet, el abuelo de Sif y quien a partir de ese momento se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Juntos levantaron una pequeña sastrería en el corazón de Nueva York que pronto fue altamente reconocida por vestir a importantes celebridades de la época. De la nada todos querían comprar ahí, todos querían lucir un traje "Asgardiano", como solían llamarles a los diseños exclusivos que Sifjar diseñaba y Bor vendía. Y fue así que Asgard entro en el mundo de la moda, consolidándose como una marca que era sinónimo de elegancia y distinción.

Con esto, su abuelo Bor logro recuperar la fortuna familiar que se había ido perdiendo en el transcurso de tantas generaciones ineptas para los negocios y consiguió regresarle al apellido Odinson su antiguo prestigio. Sifjar por su parte liquido todas las deudas que lo perseguían y que estaban a punto de ponerlo a él y su familia de patitas en la calle. Podría decirse que fue un golpe de suerte aunado a un arduo trabajo y con el tiempo la pequeña sastrería se convirtió en una casa de moda que competía en los mercados bursátiles.

Por supuesto y como no era de esperarse, llego el tiempo en que ambos alfas debieron dejarle la estafeta a la nueva generación, siendo su padre Odín y Orvandil, el padre de Sif, los siguientes en tomarla. Sin embargo, rápidamente se hizo evidente la incompatibilidad de caracteres entre estos, llegando al punto en que casi desmantelan lo que su padres tardaron años en construir. Y tal vez hubiese sido de esa manera si no hubiera sido por la inesperada muerte de Orvandil junto con su esposa en un lamentable accidente automovilístico.

Aquel suceso cubrió con un velo de pena la compañía, pero al mismo tiempo trajo la paz y el equilibrio que la empresa necesitaba. Su padre, Odín, tomó entonces las riendas apoyado incondicionalmente por su esposa Frigga, llevando a Asgard a la gloria con la que se le conocía hoy en día.

Sin embargo, eso les abrió los ojos a Sifjar y a su abuelo Bor, respecto al destino que podría correr su compañía en el futuro al estar en manos de dos familias completamente diferentes; así que resolvieron eso comprometiendo a Sif y a Thor en matrimonio. De esta manera mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, consolidaban el futuro de la empresa y a la vez emparentaba, un deseo que ambos abuelos habían tenido desde que se conocieron y que no habían podido llevar a cabo debido a que sus primogénitos eran varones.

-¿Entonces Thor se casará con Sif? –preguntó Loki con un nudo en la garganta.

Si eso sucedía, su relación con Thor quedaría relegada a un segundo plano. Aun con todos los derechos obtenidos recientemente, algo en que los alfas no habían cedido era en la jerarquía respecto a los omegas. Así pues, solo los alfas tenían derecho a heredar la fortuna familiar, a ser cabezas de familia y tomar las decisiones importantes. No existía un solo omega en el senado que los representara, ya no digamos un candidato a presidente. Estaban completamente vetados de la política y cargos públicos. Y con respecto al hogar, la situación no lucia muy diferente.

Solo los matrimonios entre alfas eran validados por la ley, enlazarse a un omega era considerado un concubinato y por lo tanto no se podía acceder a los beneficios y derechos que un matrimonio legal conllevaban. Podías casarte, por supuesto, pero en situaciones como enfermedad de la pareja, la palabra del otro cónyuge alfa era la única que se tomaba en cuenta. Y ya no hablemos de herencia, solo los hijos de la pareja alfa tenían derecho a heredar en primer instancia, los hijos de los omegas solo podían acceder a ella de haber nacido alfas y solo a una parte menor, mientras que los omegas quedaban relegados por completo.

Así que, si Thor se casaba con Sif, él tenía que reconocerla, respetarla y someterse a la voluntad de ella como primera esposa, sin importar que Thor se hubiera enlazado primero a él.

-Es una mierda, lo sé, –le dijo Balder empatizando con su situación. Él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con todo aquello pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? –La parte buena es que aún no hay fecha para la boda y mientras eso no se concrete aún pueden pasar muchas cosas ¿No? –Trató de animarlo.

-¿Te parece? –A Loki le costaba creerlo.

-Pues me gustaría creer. Después de todo ella y mi hermano nunca se han tratado como pareja.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el pelinegro con la esperanza naciendo nuevamente en su interior.

-Bueno, no conozco mucho sobre las relaciones de pareja entre alfas, –trató de explicarse el mayor. -Técnicamente la única referencia que tengo son mis padres y ellos se aman con locura, de tal forma que a veces pareciera que se olvidaran de que nosotros dos existimos cuando están juntos. Lo que hay entre Thor y Sif es más un compromiso de palabra que una relación en sí. Pocas veces están juntos, rara vez se besan y aunque ambos han asumido su compromiso desde que eran pequeños, lo cierto es que cada uno lleva una vida amorosa independiente sin que moleste demasiado al otro. El cómo asumirán su compromiso ahora que estás tú de por medio es algo que desconocemos y que no sabremos hasta que Sif regrese a Nueva York.

-¿No se encuentra aquí?

-Está en Italia, encargándose de la nueva sucursal en Milán.

Loki quería hacerle más preguntas a Balder respecto a la alfa: como era físicamente, cuantos años tenía, que tan amable era pero, en ese momento, las enormes puertas de madera tallada se abrieron nuevamente, esta vez para darle paso a Thor; quien venía acompañado de un enorme ramo de "sweet Juliet", y que se afanaba por ocultar tras su espalda, pero que el esquicito aroma delataba.

-Necesito hablar con Loki, –le dijo a su hermano tras carraspear nervioso. – ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor?

-Claro, -le contestó este con una pícara sonrisa. Jamás en su vida había visto al león de Asgard, como solían llamarlo, actuar tan inseguro. Tomo rápidamente sus cosas y tras guiñarle un ojo a Loki en complicidad, se retiró.

Luego del sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse el silencio se instaló en la habitación.

Loki posó su mirada en la ventana para evitar ver a Thor. Aún seguía molesto por lo sucedido la noche del viernes y a esto se le aunó el malestar de saber que pronto se casaría con esa tal Sif. Tal vez si se hubiera tomado la molestia de regalarle al menos una mirada, se hubiera dado cuenta en el estado de nervios en que se encontraba el mayor.

Thor, quien se había acercado hasta estar frente a él, hacia todo lo posible por aparentar normalidad, mientras los movimientos sutiles de su cuerpo no hacían más que delatarlo. Como la forma compulsiva de pasar una mano por su cabello sin encontrar la manera de iniciar una conversación, mientras trataba de ignorar el latido desbocado de su corazón y la forma como comenzaban a sudarle las manos.

Aquellas sensaciones resultaban completamente ajenas para él. Por lo regular él se caracterizaba por ser un hombre seguro de sí mismo y de sus deseos. Siempre que se trazaba un objetivo no cejaba en su empeño hasta alcanzarlo, y esto no solo lo aplicaba en los negocios sino en sus relaciones interpersonales, especialmente las amorosas. Una vez que su interés se centraba en alguien, solía atacar con todo su arsenal de seducción hasta que tenía a esa persona completamente a su merced, entre sus brazos y gimiendo en su cama.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Tal vez porque se trataba de un omega, alguien con quien no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar (Balder y Fandral no contaban en este aspecto) o tal vez era porque su intención no era seducir ni llevarse a la cama a Loki, sino más bien conseguir algo mucho más complejo y profundo que el sexo: Su perdón.

Y no es que no hubiera pedido disculpas antes, lo había hecho en incontables situaciones. Tal vez la raíz del problema radicaba en que el solo se limitaba a cumplir en ofrecer una disculpa, sin importarle realmente si la otra persona lo perdonaba de corazón o no. Pero estas personas eran clientes, empleados, socios, algún amante ocasional con quien deseara repetir la experiencia, gente sin importancia para Thor. En cambio ahora se trataba de Loki.

Thor deseaba que lo disculpara realmente, que no guardara rencor en su corazón y que alegrara sus días con su maravillosa sonrisa traviesa. Que lo volviera a ver de la forma en que lo hacía, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes de ternura y no con ese gesto despectivo y enfurruñado que le había estado regalando desde el viernes y que en ese momento lo acompañaba. Que volviera a llenar su mundo de vainilla y chocolate.

Un poco inseguro, como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, se sentó junto a él ofreciéndole lo que, según Fandral, era un tributo de paz. Sweet Juliet, las rosas más hermosas, extrañas y caras del mundo y que le había costado un mundo conseguir, pero las cuales estaban siendo completamente ignoradas por Loki.

-Te traje un obsequio, –le dijo quedito, para evitar que le fallara la voz.

Loki se volvió entonces hacia él, oscilando su mirada entre el alfa y las fragantes flores que este sostenía. Sorprendido por aquel gesto venido de alguien tan agrio como Thor, pero sin decidirse aun a tomarlas.

-¿Flores? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Rosas, en realidad. Creí que te gustarían.

-¿Y a qué viene esto? –quiso saber, esta vez mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

-Es mi forma de decirte que lo siento.

-¿Con flores?

-Rosas, –volvió a corregir, -Sweet Juliet. –Aquella conversación empezaba a ponerlo nervioso y más que Loki no tomara el maldito ramo de una vez. Así que desesperado por la espera se decidió por colocarlo el mismo sobre su regazo.

Pero Loki no dijo una sola palabra, se limitó a contemplar aquel ramo con una sonrisa cargada de ironía y decepción.

-No te gustó –afirmó el alfa en lugar de preguntar, ya que era evidente.

-Vienes luego de tres días con un estúpido ramo de rosas a decir simplemente que lo sientes sin especificar porque ¿Y quieres que yo lo acepte sin más?

-No… yo… -de pronto se había quedado sin palabras, completamente paralizado y sin saber cómo contestar. -¡Maldición! –exclamó levantándose del sillón y poniendo distancia con la situación. Realmente le frustraba no saber cómo actuar –Le dije a Fandral que esto no serviría de nada, -dijo entre dientes caminando de un lado para el otro y desordenando su cabello con una mano. –Le dije que era estúpido.

-¿Fandral? –preguntó Loki ¿Quién era Fandral?

-Él tiene la estúpida idea de que todo se resuelve con flores, –continúo con su diatriba sin prestarle atención al sutil fruncimiento en el ceño de omega. -¡Es estúpido!

-¿Quién es Fandral? –preguntó alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar por el mayor, sin poder evitar que un tonillo celoso tiñera su voz. Thor se detuvo en el acto al detectarlo.

-Es mi mejor amigo, –se apresuró a aclarar de inmediato. Lo que menos quería era otro maldito malentendido. –Nos conocemos desde niños, en el colegio. Es un omega también y es un hermano para mí. Es el diseñador de la compañía.

Loki había escuchado de él en algún lado. Había visto fotos suyas en algunas revistas de Balder, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención.

-A Fandral le encantan las flores, –siguió explicando Thor –Yo le dije que no a todos tenían que gustarles y que en lo personal me parecían un regalo demasiado fácil e impersonal, propio de alguien que quiere salir rápidamente del paso sin detenerse a pensar detenidamente en lo que la persona en cuestión realmente apreciaría.

-Y tú ¿Te has detenido a pensar realmente en lo que yo apreciaría? –inquirió con cierto dolor e incredulidad.

-Un poco, –confesó un algo incómodo.

La verdad era que desde que Fandral le había dejado claro que era su deber disculparse con Loki y conseguir que lo perdonara, le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto sin decidirse muy bien por algo.

Al final resopló tratando de alejar sus nervios y se arrodillo frente a él para encontrarse a su altura y que no pudiera evadir su mirada. Luego se sacó el anillo de platino que siempre llevaba con él y se lo mostro.

-Este, –le dijo quedito, -fue un obsequio de mi abuelo Bor cuando entre a trabajar a Asgard. Cuando salió de Noruega y vino a América este anillo lo acompañó, tiene el escudo de la familia Odinson grabado en él, –le mostro a Loki entregándoselo para que lo viera. –Tal vez no lo sepas, pero hace muchos años atrás nuestra familia ostentaba un lugar privilegiado dentro de la monarquía Nórdica, pero los excesos y malos manejos de los antiguos patriarcas fueron minando la fortuna familiar dejándonos en la ruina. Este anillo es lo único que aún queda de la antigua herencia. Pudo haberlo empeñado cuando no tuvo ni para comer, pero se aseguró de mantenerlo siempre con él sin importar nada ¿Sabes por qué? –Loki negó en silencio devolviéndole el anillo. No sabía a donde iba con todo eso, pero se limitó a escuchar. –Él me dijo que era un recordatorio constante de nuestros orígenes, de donde venimos y de lo que habíamos sido, de lo que debíamos seguir siendo. Dijo también que era un recordatorio también de a quien había dejado atrás, a su familia, a su madre y hermanos que dependían de él. Dijo que era su motivación cada mañana, la razón por la que no debía rendirse y seguir luchando hasta alcanzar su sueño… y lo consiguió, –en este punto un nudo se había instalado en su garganta quebrando un poco su voz, carraspeó un poco para poder aclararla. –Me dijo " _Thor, lleva esto siempre contigo sin importar que suceda_ –dijo con solemnidad, como imitando la anciana voz de su abuelo. - _De esta manera no perderás nunca el rumbo de lo que es realmente importante y esto, no es el éxito ni el dinero sino tu familia, la razón por la que hacemos todas las cosas, por la que trabajamos y nos esforzamos cada día. Desde ahora Asgard es tu familia, recuérdalo_ "

Thor tomo suavemente la delicada mano de Loki y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular sorprendiéndose de lo perfecto que le quedaba, como si hubiese sido hecho para lucirse ahí. Luego dio un beso al anillo como despidiéndose de él.

-Thor, –susurró perplejo al entender que se lo estaba obsequiando.

-Es tuyo ahora, –y la seguridad que lo caracterizaba volvió a su voz y a la forma en que ahora lo miraba. –Quiero que tú lo tengas y que cada vez que lo veas recuerdes que eres mi familia ahora… mi omega, –le dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla y deslizando su mano hasta su nuca. –Siento mucho como te trate la otra noche, o mejor aún, siento mucho como te he tratado desde que llegaste. Lo cierto es que toda esta… situación, me tomo por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar y lo hice de la peor manera, convirtiéndome en un auténtico cretino y lo lamento.

En ese momento los ojos de Loki destilaban pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas como perlas preciosas, haciendo lucir sus ojos mucho más brillantes, como un par de esmeraldas recién pulidas y limpiándolos de toda aquella rabia con la que lo habían contemplado aquellos últimos días.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, no podía verlo llorar de esa manera y saberse el causante de su dolor. Se dedicó secar cada lagrima con tiernos besos que le dejaron un sabor a sal en los labios, sintiendo en el fondo de su ser como nacía una necesidad apremiante por acercarlo, por envolverlo entre sus brazos y mantenerlo eternamente ahí para que estuviera a salvo, para que no llorara más a menos que fuese de felicidad, pero entonces ¿Quién lo salvaría del él?

-Lo lamento, –le susurró atrayéndolo por la nuca y juntando sus frentes. –Tú has estado poniendo tanto de tu parte mientras que yo me la he pasado negando a aceptar lo que está pasando… pero está pasando, –le dijo irguiéndose y mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. –Eres mi omega y yo soy tu alfa y no me he comportado como tal.

-Thor….

-Aguarda, no he terminado –lo interrumpió. Tenía que sacarlo todo antes de que este arrebato de sinceridad terminara. –Quiero decirte también lo que paso la otra noche, porque venía oliendo a otros omegas.

-No es necesario, yo…

-Déjame explicarte, –lo detuvo nuevamente tomándolo por las manos. Sabía que Loki se había dejado llevar por los celos tanto como él se había dejado llevar por el coraje, pero quiera dejar todo perfectamente claro. –Amora vomito sobre mí. Aunque eso probablemente ya lo sabes.

-Si, –dijo con una sonrisa divertida que no pudo contener, la misma que Thor adoró y que provocó que riera también.

De no saber que Loki no podía controlarlo, hubiera jurado que lo había hecho a propósito para poner en ridículo a Amora.

-Bien, lo que no sabes es que no fue la nunca vez que lo hizo, –le confesó y tuvo que detenerse en este punto para contemplar como la risa de Loki se convertía en una carcajada fresca y cristalina a su costa. –Sí, fue… horrible, –dijo a falta de otro adjetivo –Como sea, –continúo aguantándose la risa también y esperando a que el otro terminara de reír. –Tuve que despojarme de mi ropa y alguien me facilito su saco para cubrirme. Ignoro de quien haya sido, tal vez un pariente de Karnilla, el caso es que…

-El aroma venia del saco, –completó Loki entendiendo ahora todo y completamente abochornado por la escenita que le montó.

-Si. Yo debí explicarte esto en lugar de decirte las cosas que te dije, pero estaba muy molesto y cansado, solo quería dormir.

-Lo lamento, –se disculpó ahora Loki arrojándose hacia él y envolviendo su cuello con cariño, recargando su barbilla en su hombro y aspirando su aroma a tormenta, mientras Thor lo envolvía entre sus brazos. – Lo lamento mucho.

-No, yo no debí decirte esas cosas. Fue muy grosero y estúpido de mi parte… estúpido porque yo jamás tendría un harem para empezar, –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La verdad era que desde que se había unido a Loki no había podido estar con nadie más ni aunque lo intentara. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad, lo cual era algo que llamaba mucho su atención; teniendo en cuenta que él era un alfa y que necesitaba del sexo tanto como los omegas necesitaban de los abrazos y el cariño. Pero era algo que analizaría después. Aun se resistía a reconocer muchas cosas y a que las demás personas se dieran cuenta de aquello que él consideraba debilidades.

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?

Loki se separó un poco de él y lo miró directamente. Sus ojos enmarcados en húmedas pestañas eran los más expresivos que hubiera visto en su vida, relucientes, bellos, llenos de inocencia y candor. Thor se perdió en la intensidad de esa mirada, una que le hablaba del inmenso amor que aquel pequeño omega le profesaba y que le entregaba sin condiciones. De pronto todo alrededor dejo de importar… de existir. Nunca nadie lo había mirado Así.

Los dedos de Loki comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de su nuca arrancándole cosquilleos que viajaban por toda su espalda y le erizaban la piel. Luego, abandonaron su pelo y comenzaron a acariciarle el rostro, como si quisiera memorizarlo con las manos. Primero por su amplia frente y luego a lo largo de su nariz hasta llegar a los labios. Acaricio también sus mejillas sin molestarle el áspero contacto de su barba.

Thor lo dejó en su exploración, disfrutando de aquella tímida caricia que de pronto le había arrebatado el aliento.

-Loki, – su nombre surgió de su pecho convertido en un pequeño murmullo.

Loki sonrió y lentamente se fue acercando hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos como una tímida mariposa, insegura pero terriblemente cálida, plagada de una avalancha de sentimientos que tenían a Thor paralizado.

Decidió dejarse llevar por ese torrente de emociones. Disfrutando de ese inexperto e inocente contacto, embelesándose con la suavidad y el calor de la boca de Loki. Con el exquisito aroma que broto del omega y que los envolvió a ambos opacando incluso el de las rosas, colmando cada pared de la habitación.

-Te perdono, –le susurró sobre sus labios, aun con los ojos cerrados y su cálido aliento acariciándole y causándole cosquillas, haciéndolo sentir de pronto como una extraña sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de sus entrañas.

Entonces Thor no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó contra la boca ajena para poseerla, para reclamarla y deleitarse con el dulce sabor de aquellos labios delgados y primerizos; succionándolos y arrancándole un tierno gemido que puso a su sangre a hervir.

Llevo sus manos para sostenerse de la cintura de Loki, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior del pequeño omega y este, sorprendido, abrió su boca dándole paso el alfa. Fue solo un roce sutil y delicioso, el suficiente para apreciar la tersura y humedad de su lengua, para que sus sabores se encontraran y reconocieran, para sentir como un latigazo eléctrico recorría todo su ser.

Y luego, antes de que perdieran por completo la cabeza, se separaron en medio de un suspiro. Loki primorosamente sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón y que era capaz de derretir hasta un iceberg.

-Gracias, –le sonrió un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás había conectado con alguien de esa manera y le aterraba, más cuando los ojos de Loki brillaron con una chispa de travesura

-Te perdono, –reafirmo el pequeño omega –Sin embargo… tengo una condición…

Y ahí estaba, ya sabía que no se lo iba a poner tan sencillo.

0o0o0o0o0o

 _*OMEDDO (Organización Mundial Especializada en la Defensa de los Derechos de los Omegas_ )

0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, justo a tiempo para el día de los enamorados. Espero haya contenido la miel suficiente para endulzarles el día... si no, en unas horas publico la otra mitad. (Si, esto es solo la mitad)


	15. Que fácil es quererte

**QUE FÁCIL ES QUERERTE**

Mientras conducían de regreso a casa, Fandral no dejaba de atosigarlo con el asunto de la compensación _. "Si la cagaste, lo lógico es que trates de compensar tu error"_ , habían sido sus palabras, pero para Thor no tenían mucha lógica.

-Acepto que tal vez le dije algunas estupideces, pero el empezó al montarme tremenda escena de celos. Así que, en teoría, estamos empatados ¿Qué no?

-¡No! –y el grito agudo de Fandral casi lo hace perder el control del volante. –Ok, tal vez tengas algo de razón, pero esa no es la cuestión.

-¿Y cuál es la cuestión entonces?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –aunque el silencio de Thor fue respuesta suficiente para entender que, para el alfa, claramente no lo era. -¿Quieres ganarte los favores de Loki o no?

-Eso suena como si quisiera llevármelo a la cama.

-Técnicamente es eso ¿Qué no? El que tu prefieras desperdiciar ese valiosísimo tiempo en cosas tan vánales como ¡DORMIR! –Agregó en forma sarcástica, -es cosa aparte.

-¡Pobre Hogun! –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Cómo consigue mantenerte saciado? Debe estar en los huesos.

-Te aseguro que no tiene queja alguna de eso, –le dijo quitado de la pena, mientras se apreciaba con vanidad en el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Deja ahí! –lo reprendió Thor dándole un manotazo. –Este espejo no es para eso. –Como odiaba que moviera sus cosas de lugar, algo que hacía muy seguido, sin embargo Fandral parecía prestar oídos sordos a sus quejas.

-No me cambies de tema.

-No lo hago, simplemente que no entiendo tu punto.

-Imagina esto como un negocio, –le dijo el omega en un esfuerzo para que el cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo le quedara claro el concepto.

-¿Un negocio? –preguntó confundido.

-Así es. Tú necesitas algo de este inversionista (que te disculpe, que regrese a tu cama, lo que sea). Así que lo que tienes que hacer es impresionarlo para que invierta en "tu compañía".

-¿Te estas escuchando?- rio el alfa. Aquello le parecía hilarante - ¿Cómo puedes comparar mi enlace con una inversión?

-¡Por qué es la única manera que tu mente financiera entienda el concepto! –Exclamó el Omega. –Estas invirtiendo en este "negocio" para que, en un futuro, puedas cosechar los beneficios.

-Ok. Entonces, según tú, si quero llevar la fiesta en paz con Loki, debo mantenerlo contento.

-¡Exacto!- gritó Fandral triunfal.

Lo que nunca se imagino fue lo que Loki pondría en las "clausulas"…

¡UN MALDITO PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él había asistido a un lugar así? ¿Tendría unos 8 quizá 9 años? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, embarcándose en semejante aventura a sus casi 30 años y todo por complacer los caprichos de Loki.

 _-Siempre quise ir a uno de esos lugares_ , –le había dicho tímidamente el lunes, luego de su "reconciliación", y hasta este punto él no tenía ningún problema en complacerlo. – _Býleistr nunca me quiso llevar cuando se lo pedí. Siempre solía poner pretextos para no hacerlo y cuando lo confronte me dijo que no iba a gastar tiempo y dinero en una tontería como esa, mucho menos tratándose de una persona tan insignificante como yo_.

Y ante esas palabras Thor volvió a odiar a Býleistr, agregando otra piedrita al costal de las cosas que le cagaban de ese cretino; costal que además ya estaba bastante lleno. Bien, el no sería como Býleistr. Si Loki le pedía ir a uno de esos sitios, no le costaba nada complacerlo.

-Le pediré a Heimdall que te escolte, –le respondió -¿Quieres que Balder te acompañe?

-No. Creo que no me has entendido. Quiero que tú vayas conmigo.

¿Acaso era eso una jodida broma? La mirada llena de ilusión con el que Loki lo contemplaba le decía que: No, no lo era.

Y por si eso fuera poco, se empecino en escoger un día en el que estaba cargadísimo de trabajo.

 _-¿Por qué no lo dejamos para el fin de semana? –_ trató de negociar, pero el pelinegro fue rotundo en este tema.

 _-Tiene que ser el jueves._

 _-¿Pero porque el jueves? –_ Loki se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin darle una respuesta clara.

 _-Solo… me gustaría que fuera el jueves… -_ dijo quedito _\- Aunque claro, si estas muy ocupado o no te apetece…_

 _-No, no es eso. -_ Thor sabía que lo que tenía ante él era el chantaje más descarado que hubiera presenciado en su vida, pero que remedio, según Fandral tenía que ceder _. –Tengo que verlo con Liv, –_ dijo luego de un suspiro. _–Liv es mi asistente y es quien lleva la agenda –_ se apresuró a decir antes de que Loki se comenzara a hacer ideas que no eran. Al menos en este punto Loki tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse avergonzado _._

Y fue así como terminó cancelando todos sus compromisos, importantes o no, y viajando en ese momento a bordo del Jet familiar con dirección a Orlando Florida, al parque temático de los estudios Universal. Pero valió la pena, el solo ver la emoción de Loki al subirse por primera vez en un avión no tuvo precio.

- _No va a caerse ¿Cierto?_ –había preguntado cuando despegaron. Se hallaba tan tenso y pálido que Thor temió que enfermara.

- _Bueno, nunca se ha caído cuando voy en él, pero para todo hay una primera vez_ –bromeó un poco y Loki abrió tanto los ojos que no pudo evitar reír a su costa. – _¡Estoy jugando!_ –le aclaró, pero eso no evito que le obsequiara un mohín que a Thor le pareció encantador. Al menos consiguió que su atención se desviara un poco y de esta forma se relajara. – _Todo estará bien,_ –le aseguró tomándolo de la mano y trasmitiéndole a través de su aroma la seguridad que en ese momento necesitaba. – _Confía en mí_.

Y había funcionado. Ahora Loki se encontraba tranquilo mirando al mundo por la ventana, mientras él no podía dejar de contemplar cada una de sus expresiones de asombro.

¿Qué tenía ese niño que lo había hipnotizado?

Loki sintió la mirada de Thor sobre él y se volvió con una sonrisa encantadora. Thor al saberse expuesto se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada rápidamente, fingiendo estar concentrado en unos papeles que había llevado consigo y que en ese momento se suponía que revisaba.

-¿Vas a estar hacendó eso todo el día? –le preguntó Loki, levantándose de la comodidad de su asiento para ir hacia un pequeño comedor donde Thor trabajaba.

-¿Hacer qué? –le preguntó el rubio, fingiendo estar muy ocupado en sus cosas.

-Eso, –señaló los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

-Por supuesto que no. Una vez que lleguemos dejare todo esto aquí arriba.

-Es aburrido, –se quejó el omega y se dejó caer de brazos cruzados en el asiento frente a él.

-Lo es, pero es necesario. Asgard no va a detenerse porque yo me haya tomado el día ¿No te parece? Además, me ayuda a matar el tiempo, aún falta casi una hora para llegar.

-Podrías hacerlo conversando.

-¿Conversando? –y esta vez sí levantó la vista para mirarlo.

-Si. Ya sabes, lo que hacen las personas para conocerse ¿Acaso tu no conversas con nadie?

-Lo hago, –le contestó simplemente. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta que Loki esperaba que iniciara la conversación, optó por guardar los documentos en el portafolios y hacerlos a un lado. –Bien, –le dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, - ¿De qué te gustaría conversar?

-Pues… -Loki se removió nervioso, como si no supiera como plantear lo que quería, luego tomo aire para darse valor y simplemente lo dijo. –Hablemos de ti… -dijo casi en un susurro

-¿De mí? –aquello le extrañó en verdad. Hubiera pensado que sus intereses lo dirigirían a tópicos mucho más comunes, como por ejemplo la lectura ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-Sí, –insistió, -háblame de ti. Me encantaría conocerte más allá de lo que dice la prensa.

-Ya veo –dijo acariciando su barba pensativamente. –Has estado leyendo las revistas de Balder.

-Sí, –contestó apenado, desviando imperceptiblemente la mirada. –Quería saber con quién me había enlazado.

-¿Y qué averiguaste? –tenia curiosidad por saber la imagen que tenía Loki de su persona.

-Que eres un gran alfa, –comenzó a decir con entusiasmo, tanto que hasta sus ojos brillaban.- Que te preocupas por tu compañía y por la gente que trabaja en ella. Que eres un exitoso hombre de negocios y que además te gusta mucho el deporte.

Thor odiaba la imagen que daban las revistas de él, no le dejaba margen a equivocarse como cualquier haría, propiciando que las personas lo vieran como una especie de Dios y no como lo que era… un simple e imperfecto humano que la cagaba mucho más veces de las que acertaba.

-También dicen que soy un conquistador empedernido y mi lista de amantes es muy larga, –agregó Thor con un poco de saña.

-Sí, eso también, -dijo muy bajito Loki, volviendo a fijar su mirada en la mesa. Thor suspiro ante esta actitud insegura que a veces le desesperaba.

-No deberías hacer caso a lo que dicen en esas revistas, –le dijo colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. –Todas ellas están hechas de mentiras diseñadas para vender.

-¿Quieres decir que nada de eso es cierto? –preguntó con el brillo de la esperanza palpitando en sus ojos.

-No todo, -fue su escueta respuesta y retrocedió nuevamente para mantener la distancia entre ambos. – Yo diría que un 30% es verdad. Lo demás son inventos de mi madre y la prensa.

-¿Tu mamá?

-Es la directora del departamento de mercadotecnia. Mucho de lo que se dice de mí, ha salido de su manipuladora cabeza.

-¿Entonces no has andado con todas esas personas que se mencionan?

-Pues… -carraspeó incomodo, no le gustaba hablar de su intimidad; a menos, claro, que fuese con Fandral quien nunca pedía permiso para hacerlo. –La verdad es que suelo ser muy discreto con mis relaciones amorosas. Nunca me ha gustado el propagandismo, aunque como figura pública entiendo que eso es inevitable. Así que a menos que quiera a una legión de paparazis metiendo sus narices donde no le corresponde, prefiero darles voluntariamente algo de que hablar.

-¿Así que sales con todas esas personas para que se entretengan? –razonó.

-La mayoría son amistades a las que les conviene que las vean conmigo. –Por supuesto, el que se haya acostado con algunas de esas personas no lo pensaba abordar.

-¿Y qué hay de Sif?

-Que con ella? –ante esta mención Thor se tensó por completo. Sif era una cuestión completamente diferente.

-¿Es cierto que es tu prometida?

-Leíste los últimos artículos, –sentenció con un gesto agrio.

Por supuesto, su madre no podría haber sido más discreta. Recordar el antiguo compromiso había sido una maniobra maestra para zanjar por completo el tema de Amora y devolverles la jugada evidenciando a Karnilla. Pero en tremendo problema lo había metido ahora.

-¿Entonces lo es? -Y por supuesto, Loki no desistiría hasta saber la verdad.

Él no quería ocultarle las cosas y que luego estas lo lastimaran así que simplemente se lo dijo.

-Sí, lo es, –y pudo ver como a Loki se le rompía el corazón causando que el suyo propio doliera. –Es demasiado complicado, -trató de explicarle, pero Loki parecía no escucharlo debido a sus sollozos

Thor se levantó de su lugar y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado de su pequeño omega envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, mientras este se aferraba a él y estallaba en llanto contra su pecho.

-¡No quiero! –Gimoteaba con dolor –No quiero compartirte con nadie, mucho menos con una alfa que me relegará a un segundo plano. Yo te amo.

-Lo que tú sientes no es amor, –le dijo el alfa tratando de consolarlo. –Tan solo es un cariño muy grande…

-¿Cómo puedes tu saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes tu meterte en mi pecho y saber con esa seguridad lo que siento o no?

-Loki, apenas nos conocemos. Antes de que te marcara ni siquiera sabía que existías… ¡Y yo conocí a tu hermano en la universidad! Dudo mucho que tu hayas escuchado siquiera hablar de mi a pesar de ser amigo de Lorelei. Eres un niño que acaba de salir al mundo y que se deslumbra por todo. Yo un hombre que ha vivido bastante y que sabe exactamente lo que quiere. ¿Cómo pueden dos personas tan diferentes estar enamorados? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien desconocido para ti?

-¡Pero yo te conozco! –le debatió con ahínco –Sé que eres bueno y eso me basta ¿No te basta a ti? ¿No te sientes atraído por mí ni un poquito?

En este punto levantó el rostro y lo miro intensamente con sus ojos grandes y cristalinos, con sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas por el llanto, con un gesto de total anhelo que Thor se preguntó cómo carajos era que podía resistirse a él.

-Eres un omega precioso ¿Cómo no voy a sentirme atraído por ti? –Le concedió con una caricia que barrio sus lágrimas. –Pero la atracción no es amor. Es solo una manifestación de nuestros instintos más básicos. No hay experiencias mutuas que nos hayan podido acercar, cosas en común, recuerdos juntos, lo que en verdad sustenta una relación, lo que da origen y alimenta al amor.

-Pero podemos remediarlo ¿No? –se separó de sus brazos, parecía más decidido. –Sé que si nos esforzamos podríamos hacer que el cariño crezca y se convierta en algo más.

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez empezando de nuevo, -se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa radiante, como si acabara de encontrar la respuesta al sentido de la vida. –Tal vez ese sea el origen de nuestros problemas, la forma en como nos conocimos. Debemos dar marcha atrás y reescribir todo eso, –le dijo eufórico, como si eso realmente fuese a funcionar.

Él no estaba seguro de eso, sin embargo, trató de darle el beneficio de la duda. Así que se puso de pie tal como le pidió que hiciera, mientras Loki se limpiaba las lágrimas y se reacomodaba la ropa.

-Bien. Imagina que soy un omega cualquiera, estoy sentado en una banca del parque y tú, pasas por aquí, –le narró, tomando su sitio en aquella obra imaginaria y fingiendo una pose casual. - ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué hubieras hecho en una circunstancia normal?

\- Pasar de largo, por supuesto, –dijo cínicamente y riendo luego del puchero que hizo el omega. -¿Qué? No suelo prestar atención a los omegas y menos tan niños, me recuerdan a mi hermano.

-¡Oh vamos! Se honesto contigo, eres un alfa. No vas a encontrar a un omega tan lindo como yo aquí solito y simplemente pasaras de largo ¿O sí?

-Tal vez no, –reconoció recorriéndolo apreciativamente con la mirada. Y es que con ese aroma tan agradable y adictivo que poseía, y que en ese momento liberaba por la emoción, era imposible ignorarlo.

-Bien, cambiemos de escenario, –le dijo poniéndose de pie y plantándose frente a él. –Estamos en una fiesta, ¿de acuerdo? –Thor asintió divertido por todo aquello, –así que lo más correcto sería presentarnos ¿No crees?

-Bien, –le tendió la mano, –soy Thor Odinson de empresas Asgard.

-¿Enserio te presentas así? –se burló de su formalidad.

-Regularmente. Hay que seguir un protocolo.

-Pero no estamos en un coctel de negocios. Estamos en una fiesta de alguno de tus amigos, en donde puedes ser libremente tú.

Y aquello último descoloco a Thor.

¿Dónde podía ser libremente él? ¿Es que acaso podía serlo? Siempre pensó que sí. ¿Entonces porque no podía recordar cómo era ser y comportarse libremente? ¿Cómo era él cuándo no estaba desempeñando su papel de empresario exitoso, imagen de una reconocida compañía de modas? La verdad es que no lo sabía. Todos sus comportamientos estaban pensados por y para Asgard, incluso su forma de conocer a la gente. Esto le daba una pista de que tanto había sido absorbido por la imagen que debía de interpretar. Y era curioso que ese pequeño viniera con su inocencia a revelárselo con la rotundidad de un mazazo en la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el pelinegro, al parecer preocupado por la forma en que Thor se había abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-No… solo… -levantó su mano para pedirle que guardara silencio, –dame un minuto.

Estaba procesando todo aquello y buscando en su interior a ese otro yo, al que actuaba de forma libre y espontanea. El que hablaba desde su corazón y no desde su cabeza analítica. Hacia tanto que no sabía de él ¿Qué habría sido de su existencia? Tal vez ese era el momento de saber a dónde había ido y si aún andaba por ahí. Sonrió.

-Bien, empecemos una vez mas ¿quieres? –le pidió y Loki asintió. –Así que… estamos en una fiesta.

-De algún amigo tuyo ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el omega…?

-¿Fandral?

-Si, Fandral. Imaginemos que cumplió años y echo la casa por la ventana.

-Eso sería algo que probablemente haría, –concordó con una sonrisa.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó fascinado, como si aquello le diera más realismo a la historia.

-Te sorprenderías de la clase de fiestas que Fandral suele organizar.

-¿Cómo son? –preguntó curioso, recargándose en la orilla de la mesa.

Thor recordó que Loki probablemente nunca habría estado en ninguna clase de fiesta como esas, o de ningún tipo.

-Pues… digamos que no aptas para menores como tú, –le soltó rascando su barba mientras rememoraba los excesos a los que acostumbraba su amigo y sonriendo ante todos aquellos morbosas anécdotas. Pero Loki aguardaba a que agregara más información, así que trató de recordar la menos comprometedora de todas. –Una vez rento un yate por todo un fin de semana, –le narró haciendo memoria. –Era requisito que todos usáramos un antifaz en todo momento, así tendríamos la libertad de comportarnos como nos viniera en gana sin el temor a ser juzgados. Aunque algunos pudimos reconocernos por el aroma, claro. Pero el objetivo era desinhibirnos, así que hubo de todo. El ultimo día, todos nos quitamos el antifaz a la vez y juramos un voto de silencio sobre lo que ahí aconteció, y esa es la razón por la no voy a contarte más.

-Eso se oye divertido. Imaginemos que nos conocimos en esa fiesta.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Exclamó aterrado ante esa perspectiva. –No hay poder en esta tierra que haga que tu estés en una fiesta de esas. No si puedo evitarlo.

-Solo lo estamos imaginando, –le recordó con una risita. –Además es perfecto. Así no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada, ni por la edad ni de dónde venimos, tampoco de quienes somos o cuanto tenemos. Simplemente seremos un chico omega que se topó con un alfa en una fiesta. Es más… -se volvió a todos lados, buscando algo que Thor desconocía, hasta que dio con una caja de pañuelos desechables colocada sobre una mesita auxiliar. Tomo dos de ellos y, con cuidado, les hizo dos orificios a la altura de los ojos. –Estos serán nuestros antifaces, –le entregó el suyo a Thor y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con el suyo, tratando de adaptarlo a la forma de su rostro. –Empecemos de nuevo, –le dijo empujándolo hasta el otro extremo, donde se encontraba una pequeña barra con un servicio de bebidas, luego regreso hasta su puesto. –Tu estas ahí tomando algo y yo estoy por aquí pues…

-Bailando, –completó Thor al darse cuenta de que no sabía lo que se hacía en las fiestas.

-Pero no se bailar, –se lamentó Loki.

-Pero solo lo estamos imaginando ¿lo olvidas? –le recordó. –Además no necesitas saber bailar para hacerlo, yo soy pésimo bailando.

-De acuerdo, -acepto con una sonrisa. –Entonces estaba bailando y tú me ves aquí, todo sexy y te acercas, –le describió, mientras se movía al ritmo de una música imaginaria con movimientos torpes que simulaban sensualidad y que no hacían más que enternecerlo.

-De acuerdo, –rio ante la fantasía de Loki. Pero igualmente decidió seguirle el juego.

Si su temperamento omega necesitaba sentirse apreciado, elegido y pretendido, bien, él podía darle el gusto. Así que, como ya era costumbre en ese tipo de ambientes, camino con toda la seguridad y el porte que lo caracterizaban rumbo a su presa; con la mirada fija en ella, dejando escapar su esencia para intimidar a todos los posibles rivales que pudieran haberse interesado en aquel hermoso pequeño… aunque estos fuesen imaginarios.

–Hola, –le dijo estando a escasos centímetros de él, con el tipo de voz profunda y suave que sabía, hacia estremecer a su víctima. Y tal como siempre sucedía con ellas, Loki se agito ante su presencia, liberando inconscientemente su deliciosa esencia; mientras se sostenía de lo más próximo que encontró que resultó ser el respaldo de uno de los sillones, cuando sintió que le fallaban las piernas. –Mi nombre es Thor.

-Yo… yo… hola, –tartamudeo nervioso. -Yo soy Loki, –le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora aspirando una fuerte bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. –Tu esencia me resulta familiar ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

-No lo creo. Recordaría unos ojos tan preciosos como los tuyos, –y ante esta respuesta, las mejillas de Loki se encendieron como dos luces de tránsito, causándole mucha gracia al rubio. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sueles ser así de directo con alguien que acabas de conocer?

-Si me gusta sí.

-¿Y yo te gusto? –preguntó sorprendido por su respuesta. Thor avanzo reduciendo la distancia que los separaba y con su dedo índice levanto su rostro por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos cuando le respondiera.

-Sí, –le contestó, sorprendiéndose de sentir en lo más profundo de su corazón que aquello era verdad, –me gustas mucho. –Luego quito con cuidado los improvisados antifaces y atrapó sus labios con los suyos de forma cariñosa, obsequiando a ambos con un cálido beso y arrancándole suspiros a Loki.

0o00o0o0o0o0

Thor supo que había sido desplazado en el interés de Loki tan pronto pusieron un pie en Universal Orlando. El omega estaba tan maravillado que no sabía dónde posar su vista o qué lugar visitar en primer lugar.

-Tenemos todo el día, -le aseguró divertido con su entusiasmo. Luego se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras cuando fue arrastrado por todo aquel inmenso lugar.

El cómo alguien como Loki tenía conocimiento de todas aquellas películas, era un misterio. Pero ya fuera que las conociera o no, de igual forma se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Brincaba excitado ante cada nueva experiencia que se le presentaba, mientras Thor era remolcado por su hiperactivo omega.

Lo primero que hizo fue treparlo a una infernal montaña rusa, la cual subía, bajaba y giraba a toda velocidad, recordándole a Thor porque no debió desayunar aquella mañana. Y mientras el devolvía el estómago en el contenedor más cercano, Loki se divertía en un pequeño kiosco seleccionando las fotos que fueron tomadas durante su recorrido, y en donde su cara de terror quedaría plasmada para la eternidad.

Verlas fue verdaderamente bochornoso, pero no tanto como esperar turno en una fila de niños para tomarse una foto con Bob Esponja.

¡Bob Esponja!

¿Hace cuánto que no veía esa caricatura? Probablemente desde que Balder era apenas un cachorro.

Pero esa no fue la única montaña rusa a la que tuvo que subirse. Estaba "la venganza de la momia", y "el duelo de dragones" del universo de Harry Potter y Loki parecía adicto a esa clase de adrenalina porque se subieron al menos dos veces a cada una (y la de los dragones era doble). Mientras que el prefirió más los simuladores como el de transformer en tercera dimensión o el juego de MIB donde ganabas puntos matando extraterrestres.

Hicieron una pausa para recorrer Springfield y comer en el puesto de tacos del hombre abejorro, acompañando sus burritos con un tarro de cerveza Duff, al menos en el caso de Thor.

-Ni se te ocurra beber cerveza –le advirtió.

Ya había tenido suficiente con toda la azúcar que había consumido en el universo de Harry Potter, donde se había surtido de una tonelada de dulces en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y probado todos los helados, por extraños que parecieran, en la nevería de Florean Fortescue. No pensaba aguantarlo ebrio, además.

-Pero no tiene alcohol –protestó.

-Por si acaso.

Sin embargo, no pudo negarle una caja de donas como las que le gustaba devorar a Homero Simpson, mientras observaban el desfile de personajes por las calles de aquel lugar.

Pero el colmo había sido tener que lucir una "linda" playera amarilla con el rostro de un minion, mientras Loki portaba una morada de minion malvado, muy acorde a su parecer.

-Mira –le tendió un reloj de pulsera, con un minion también, –me parece que te gustan los relojes

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –le preguntó tomando el curioso artículo, llevaban ya media hora en la tienda de regalos de mi villano favorito.

-He visto muchos en tu vestidor, –contestó distraídamente admirando una figurilla de minion disfrazado del capitán América.

-¿Has estado fisgoneando en mis cosas? –le preguntó con la ceja levantada. Loki al darse cuenta de su desliz se puso completamente rojo y trato de desviar la atención mostrándole unas pantuflas. -¿Loki?

-Bueno… yo… tal vez… solo un poquito… -le confesó abochornado. –Pero es que quería saber más de ti, –se apresuró a justificarse. –Uno puede saber muchas cosas por las pertenencias de una persona.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? –le cuestionó fingiendo un enojo, el cual tendría más rotundidad de no ser por la gorra con un ojo gigante que Loki le había obligado a portar.

-Pues por ejemplo… que tu color favorito es el azul, –contestó con completa seguridad. –Todos tus trajes son en tonalidades de ese color.

-¿Así que mi color favorito es el azul? –repitió acariciándose la barba con una mano, como si analizara profundamente aquella conclusión. Luego, no pudo evitar echarse a reír por ella.

-¿Acaso no te gusta el azul? –le preguntó inseguro por su reacción.

-Si, claro. Pero no es mi favorito.

-¿Entonces porque toda tu ropa es azul? –Loki parecía no encontrarle sentido, así que se lo aclaró.

-Son los colores de Asgard, –dijo como si todo lo demás se explicara por si solo y cuando vio que Loki no entendía la cuestión agrego. - Veras, cuando mi abuelo dirigía Asgard los colores con los que se le asociaban era el negro y el dorado, colores sobrios y elegantes, pero demasiado anticuados. Cuando mis padres tomaron las riendas de la compañía quisieron inyectarle una imagen más "moderna". Fue entonces que a mi madre se le ocurrió un spot donde aparecieron varios niños pequeños, entre ellos yo. En aquel comercial yo aparecía vestido con los colores azul, rojo y plateado; colores, por cierto, favoritos de mi madre. Y cuando la gente se empezó a dar cuenta que el pequeño y regordete rubio, que al parecer les encantaba, era en verdad el heredero de Asgard, me empezaron a convertir, sin querer, en la imagen de la compañía y a asociarme con los colores con los que me vestía mi madre a menudo. No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona, pero es como cuando piensas en Coca-Cola y te viene a la mente el color rojo. Cuando piensas en Asgard piensas en Azul y plata y por supuesto, al ser yo la imagen de la compañía, debo vestir con esos colores.

-Ya veo, –dijo Loki tratando de comprender como funcionaba todo eso y Thor no dudo ni por un segundo que estaba tomando nota para investigarlo más tarde en la biblioteca de la casa, como casi todo lo que no entendía. -¿Entonces cuál es tu color favorito?

Thor sonrió de lado ¿Es que a esa altura y con lo observador que era no lo había averiguado ya? Se quito la gorra y la coloco nuevamente en la estantería antes de inclinarse hasta estar a su altura y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-El verde, por supuesto, –le dijo sin más, dándole un pequeño golpecito en su nariz.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya para el final se sentaron a orillas de un lago a presenciar el espectáculo "100 años de recuerdo de película", acompañado de luces y fuegos artificiales que no dejaban de maravillar al pequeño omega.

-¡Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida! –exclamó entre lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Tu cumpleaños? –Thor se giró hacia Loki, quien se encontraba recargado en su hombro. Fue entonces que entendió la insistencia de ir el jueves y no cualquier otro día. -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Le preguntó, -pudimos haberlo festejado.

-Lo estamos haciendo, –le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, –además no tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo no va a tener importancia tu cumpleaños? –aquello, por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir irritado.

-Pues nunca antes lo había celebrado, así que realmente no importa mucho, –y esta vez, la forma en que Loki lo había soltado estaba salpicada de un dolor que se esforzaba en ocultar, pero que no pasó desapercibida para Thor.

-Para mí si tiene importancia, – sentenció. Luego se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A festejar tu cumpleaños.

-¿A dónde?

-Sera una sorpresa, –le aseguró.

Y luego de estar de vuelta a bordo del Boeing 747 del Asgard Air, puso todos sus contactos a la orden para asegurarse que así fuera. De modo que 8 horas y media después, estaban arribando a su destino.

-Loki, –le sacudió gentilmente por el hombro para despertarlo.

Tan pronto como habían abordado, el omega había caído rendido en la confortable comodidad de la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en la habitación del jet.

A pesar de haber salido rayando la media noche de Orlando, por la diferencia de horarios entre países, estaban llegando cerca de las seis de la tarde, justo cuando se ocultaba el sol.

-¡Estamos en Francia! –exclamó Loki despertando por completo cuando descendieron del avión.

-Así es, esto es Paris.

Tal vez Thor desconocía la fecha en que Loki cumplía años, pero lo que si sabía era que había nacido en Francia, ya que era el país de origen de su madre.

A pesar de eso, Loki nunca había estado ahí. Luego de su nacimiento, su padre lo llevó consigo a Inglaterra, de donde era Laufey. Ahí fue educado bajo los estrictos estándares de etiqueta londinenses durante casi toda su infancia, para luego mudarse a Nueva York por los negocios de su padre. Cuando este murió, le pidió a Býleistr que lo llevara a conocer Paris y visitar la tumba de su madre que ahí se encontraba. Pero, como era de esperarse, también se negó.

Thor siempre había aborrecido a Býleistr. Se habían conocido cuando ambos cursaban finanzas en Harvard y sus temperamentos chocaron de inmediato. Býleistr era un alfa puro como Thor, de buena cuna y distinguidos ancestros de los que se jactaba cada que tenía oportunidad. Poseía unos modos altivos y déspotas que a veces solían desquiciar a Thor, pues, mientras que en Loki (que se desenvolvía de la misma manera) esto le daba un aire elegante y encantadoramente sensual, en Býleistr lucia prepotente y petulante.

De esto venían conversando mientras se trasladaban al corazón parisino, en donde Liv se había encargado de hacerles las reservaciones.

-¡Le Meurice! –exclamó Loki casi sin habla cuando bajaron de la limusina ante los arcos de lo que lucía como un hermoso palacio.

-Así es, –dijo Thor con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la expresión maravillada del pequeño omega.

-He leído mucho sobre él, –le fue diciendo mientras atravesaban las puertas giratorias y se dirigían al lobby, un lugar de techos altos, piso de mármol negro y paredes blancas con relieves dorados. –Este es el lugar donde suele hospedarse la realeza.

-Eso es correcto. Bonne nuit, –se dirigió a la recepcionista en francés.

-Bonne nuit, –le contestó una elegante beta con cortesía.

\- Nous avons des réserves au nom de Odinson

\- Permettez-moi, –le pidió la chica y mientras buscaba sus reservaciones Thor se entretenía contemplando como Loki admiraba cada detalle de aquel lugar.

-También se han hospedado personajes como Salvador Dalí y Andy Warhol, –continuó diciendo Loki, mientras se contemplaba en los espejos de escarcha que formaban parte de la decoración.

-¡Loki! –le llamó la atención Thor cuando notó como el pequeño escribía sus iniciales con su aliento sobre la superficie del cristal. Loki simplemente sonrió con travesura.

Luego de que el alfa firmara los papeles correspondientes, fueron guiados por un botones al ascensor donde subieron hasta el séptimo piso, a la suite "Belle Etoile".

-¡Por todos los Dioses! –exclamó Loki impresionado por aquel sitio, entrando como bólido en la habitación y revoloteando por todo el lugar admirando cada detalle.

-Merci –despidió Thor al botones.

La Belle Etoile era un tesoro de arte. Los muebles estilo Luis XVI te trasportaban a otro tiempo, mientras que artículos tales como la televisión de pantalla plana, te brindaban las comodidades del mundo moderno.

El lugar contaba con una antesala previa a la suite principal, donde enormes ventanales permitían admirar los monumentos representativos de la ciudad y que daban paso a una amplia terraza con vista de 360°, desde donde se podía contemplar todo Paris.

Una cómoda cama con dosel azul media noche aguardaba en la alcoba, donde Loki comprobaba su comodidad dejándose caer sobre el edredón plateado. Luego, y casi de rebote, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño.

-¡Madre mía! Tenemos jacuzzi, –le escuchó gritar. Thor simplemente sonrió mientras lo seguía, no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones.

-¿Quieres probarlo? –le preguntó recargado desde la puerta de aquel majestuoso baño de mármol.

-¿Puedo? –parecía que no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Por supuesto.

Y como si ese fuera el permiso que necesitaba, Loki comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas a la velocidad de un rayo, ocasionando que Thor se sonrojara al contemplar, como un idiota, la perfección de ese cuerpo; la blanca y tersa piel en toda su extensión y las firmes y bien formadas piernas… ni hablar de su pequeño y redondito trasero.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeó tragando en grueso, luego, prefirió darle la espalda para brindarle privacidad y al mismo tiempo tratar de recomponerse y disimular la erección que se había levantado "ipso facto". –Te… te espero en la habitación, -carraspeó para aclarar su voz, de pronto la garganta se le había secado. -Liv nos dejó ropa para esta noche.

-De acuerdo, -dijo distraídamente el omega mientras entraba en la tina, ajeno de todas las intensas sensaciones que había despertado en el mayor al mostrar inocentemente su desnudez.

Thor no solo salió del baño… huyó.

¿Cómo le hacia Loki esas cosas? ¿Acaso creía que era de piedra? Bueno, en ese momento, una parte de su anatomía ciertamente lo era, y lo peor es que no encontraba una forma rápida y eficiente de deshacerse de ella que no implicara tomar a Loki por las caderas y ensartarlo en su pene.

Mejor pensar en otra cosa. Así que optó por revisar los mensajes de su móvil.

-Sif, –murmuró al reconocer el número de donde provenían las diez llamadas perdidas en su pantalla. Se debatió entre marcarle y saber que necesitaba, al parecer, con urgencia o simplemente ignorarla; se decidió por la segunda. Arrojó el celular sobre la cama y procedió a alistarse para la cena.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El restaurant Le Meurice Alain Ducasse estaba inspirado en el Salon de la Paix en el palacio de Versailles.

El entorno majestuoso había sido cuidadosamente mejorado con toques juguetones como el mobiliario, dos pantallas decorativas y una escultura que capturaba el movimiento del agua. Estos toques modernos se entremezclaban perfectamente con los antiguos espejos, los candelabros de cristal y los frescos elegantes que decoraban las paredes. Creando un entorno de realeza y distinción.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la cándida belleza e inocente sensualidad que exudaba Loki por cada poro de su piel. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra dicha en perfecto francés era una caricia al libido de Thor; el niño juguetón del parque de diversiones en Orlando había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba un refinado adolescente pulcramente vestido con un elegante frac, camisa blanca y corbata de moño, comportándose a la altura de aquel importante lugar.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, je m'appelle Mauris et je serai votre serveur ce soir (buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Mauris y sere su mesero esta noche)- se presentó un atractivo beta pulcramente vestido- ¿Aimez-vous commander? (gustan ordenar)

Thor cedió el turno a Loki como lo indicaba la etiqueta, algo que sorprendió gratamente al pelinegro puesto que, según su hermano, en sitios como ese los omegas no tenían permitido escoger nada del menú;eso era un privilegio que solo los alfas tenían.

-Te lo agradezco, pero no suelo venir a lugares como estos y no sabría que ordenar ¿Podrías hacerlo por ambos? - dijo el omega con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que encanto y enterneció por igual al alfa.

-Por supuesto, -respondió con una sonrisa que le dio seguridad a Loki. -Dès l'entrée, apportez-nous des langoustines croustillantes, du fenouil / citron pour le jeune homme et pour moi du topinambour des Pays de la Loire, tuber melanosporum. D'assiette forte Veau de grain de soie, anguille, olives pour moi et pour les jeunes Poulet de la ferme Culoiseau, girolles et céleri.

(De entrada, nos trae por favor Crispy langoustines, fennel/lemon para el joven y para mi Jerusalem artichoke from Pays de la Loire, tuber melanosporum. De plato fuerte Silk grain veal, eel, olives para mí y para el joven Chicken from Culoiseau farm, girolles and celery)

\- Excellent choix monsieur, tout vin pour accompagner votre dîner (excelente elección caballero, ¿Algún vino para acompañar su cena?)

\- Une bouteille de Señorio de la tautila et un verre de Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru pour moi (una botella de Señorio de la tautila y una copa de Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru para mí)

-¿Señorío de la tautila?- pregunto Loki con interés.

-Es un vino sin alcohol, no pretenderás que te de vino tinto para la cena ¿O sí?

Cuando los platos fueron servidos, Thor vio fascinado como el joven omega se desenvolvía con elegancia utilizando los diferentes cubiertos para cada plato, así como la forma en que sus delicados labios se posaban en el filo de la copa.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunto apenado mientras limpiaba elegantemente su boca con la fina servilleta.

-Para no frecuentar sitios como este te desenvuelves como pez en el agua, incluso mejor que mucha gente con la que he tratado.

-Býleistr fue muy estricto con lo referente a la etiqueta. Decía que era de suma importancia que no avergonzara a mi alfa si debía acompañarlo a un sitio como este. Aunque era poco probable que algún día me trajeran a un sitio como este, -murmuró esto último.

-Tu hermano es un tarado, -le dijo Thor con una seguridad que dejó pasmado a Loki.

-Mencionaste que se conocían, -recordó lo que había dicho el alfa en el Jet.

-Así es, de la Universidad.

-No parece que tengas una buena opinión de él.

-Porque no la tengo. Tu hermano es un pesado y un idiota y entre más se de él mi opinión no hace más que arraigarse. –Loki hizo una mueca extraña que pareció querer ser una sonrisa y Thor recordó que era de su familia de quien estaba hablando. –Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu hermano y técnicamente es mi cuñado ahora. No debería referirme a él de esa manera.

-Yo también pienso a veces que es un idiota, –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿A veces? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, casi siempre, –concedió convirtiendo su sonrisa en una risa genuina y encantadora que alegro el corazón de Thor. Esta era la forma como deseaba contemplarlo siempre.

-¿Por qué nunca celebraron tu cumpleaños? –y quiso darse de topes en la mesa cuando la sonrisa de Loki se desvaneció.

-Mi madre murió dándome a luz. Býleistr decía que era una falta de respeto a su memoria celebrar el día de su muerte.

-Tu madre te hizo un regalo hermoso, –le dijo el alfa tomándolo de la mano, -no creo que su idea fuera que desperdiciaras ese regalo en lamentaciones. La vida solo se vive una vez y hay que aprovecharla. Dime, –intento cambiar de tema- ¿Has pensado que vas a estudiar más adelante?

-¿Estudiar? –parecía no comprender a que se refería.

-Una carrera. ¿Has pensado a que te vas a dedicar? ¿En qué vas a invertir tu vida?

Loki enmudeció, no parecía haber pensado nunca antes en esa cuestión. Por lo que él tenía entendido, debía dedicar su vida a su alfa y a la crianza de los cachorros que tuviera con él. Así se lo hizo saber a Thor.

-¿Y es eso lo que verdaderamente quieres? ¿O solo es una idea que tu hermano te metió en la cabeza? –Thor sabía que probablemente era más la segunda que la primera. –Escucha. Está bien si es eso lo que quieres, pero es importante que sepas que no es lo único en la vida. Existe un mundo allá afuera que está esperando por que lo descubras. No te quedes solo con lo que tu hermano te dijo que te correspondía por haber nacido omega. Vive Loki.

Este asintió enternecido por sus palabras, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, pero que, por supuesto, no le impidió continuar degustando de las delicias que habian ordenado para esa noche.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pedirle un postre a Thor, un mesero se acercó llevando en sus manos un apetitoso pastel de vainilla decorado con frutas exóticas, parecido a las canastas tropicales que Helga le preparaba. Tenía además una vela que arrojaba chispas de pirotecnia.

-Feliz cumpleaños Loki –lo felicito Thor.

-Deberían ser dieciséis velas ¿No? –preguntó emocionado por la sorpresa.

-Es una porque es el primer cumpleaños que celebras… el primero de muchos que celebraremos juntos, te lo prometo. –Y ante estas palabras el rostro del omega se sonrojó. –Pide un deseo, –le recordó Thor cuando las luces se habían extinguido y solo quedaba una diminuta flama.

Loki sonrió travieso y luego de llenar sus mejillas con aire, procedió a apagar la vela de su pastel. Definitivamente ese estaba siendo un cumpleaños memorable.

-¿Comme servir le gâteau? –preguntó el mesero.

-S'il vous plait -Concedió el alfa, y el mesero procedió a partir y servir el pastel.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Loki al ver el ceño fruncido con el que Thor contemplaba la pantalla de su móvil.

-Es de Asgard, parece que hubo un problema. Merci –despidió al mesero en cuanto termino su labor.

-¿Y es muy grave?

-Espero que no. Tengo que hacer una llamada ¿Te molestaría esperarme un momento? –le preguntó.

-No, por supuesto, -le respondió y Thor se puso pie rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a Loki, donde se inclinó para probar un dulce beso con sabor a pastel de frutas.

-Ya vuelvo, –le prometió relamiendo sus labios y luego se fue.

Loki se quedó ahí, disfrutando su pastel, debatiéndose entre sí pedir una rebanada más seria lo correcto. Y justo cuando se había decidido y estaba a punto de atacar su pastel, una voz familiar llego a sus oídos.

-Mira nada más a quien tenemos. De todas las personas con quien no esperaba encontrarme, tú encabezabas mi lista.

-¡Býleistr! -exclamó Loki con el rostro lívido. Ciertamente, él tampoco pensó encontrarse con él ahí.

-¿Se conogcen?- preguntó la hermosa alfa que lo acompañaba, con un marcado acento francés.

-Es el desafortunado segundo miembro de mi familia, -contestó Býleistr, sin apartar su fría mirada del omega.

-¿Engtoncegs es tu hegmano?

-Bueno, -sonrió con sorna, –yo difícilmente consideraría hermano a un insignificante omega, en especial cuando ni siquiera puede llamarse como tal.

De pronto, todos esos adjetivos despectivos con los que cruelmente lo llamaba Býleistr vinieron a su mente: "defectuoso", "inservible", "un ser que ni siquiera tiene lo necesario para poder hacer algo tan básico como aparearse"; todo porque su celo no se presentaba como era de esperarse.

Loki apretó con impotencia la servilleta en su regazo y bajo la mirada antes de que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, no quería darle el gusto a su hermano de saber que sus palabras aún le afectaban. Aunque para Býleistr, eso carecía de importancia, igualmente parecía divertirse con su humillación.

-Dime, ¿Esta el idiota de tu alfa contigo? –buscó con la mirada mientras Loki negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza.

-Fue a atender una llamada -murmuró el joven.

-Veo que están celebrando algo, –le dijo señalando con un gesto despectivo el pequeño pastel sobre la mesa - ¿Qué es? ¿Su primer semestre de relación? ¿su futuro matrimonio con Sif? O que al fin logro salir de la sombra de su padre y ser alguien por sí mismo. ¡Ya sé! -exclamó viendo que el pastel se hallaba cerca de Loki. -Están festejando que al fin te llego el celo como un omega normal, porque de ser así ¡Hombre! Hasta yo aplaudiría que te hubiera traído a un lugar como este.

-¡Sabes de sobra el motivo del festejo! -contestó el pelinegro con los dientes apretados, pero aun sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

-Claro… ¿cómo olvidar el día en que asesinaste a mi madre? -espetó mordaz.

-¡Yo no la asesine! –gruñó encarando por primera vez a su hermano. Estaba arto de que lo siguiera culpando.

-¿Y como le llamas al hecho de que haya muerto dándote a luz? ¿Que se haya desangrado hasta la última gota sin que los médicos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo? -siseó furioso inclinándose sobre él, con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas era escuchado por ellos dos. –La destrozaste por dentro. Ella dio todo por ti ¿Y para qué? –Se irguió altivo repasando a Loki con una mirada de desprecio. -Para traer al mundo a un insignificante omega que no hizo más que llenar de deshonra a nuestra casa.

-¡BASTA! –Gritó poniéndose de pie -¡No más, Býleist! ¡No más!

De pronto todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos.

-Monsieur Býleistr… -dijo la dama apretando un poco su brazo tratando de contenerlo, lo que menos deseaba era una escena en aquel lugar, pero el alfa la ignoro olímpicamente

-Mira nada más, –rio sarcástico, –el convertirte en un Odinson te ha vuelto tan altanero e insolente como ellos. Parece que se te ha olvidado cuál es tu lugar.

-Se perfectamente cual es mi lugar, gracias, -contestó en el mismo tono. –Te has encargado de recalcármelo desde que tengo memoria.

-Pues tal parece que no hice un buen trabajo si tienes el cinismo de venir aquí a Francia, al lugar donde descansan los restos de MIS padres, a burlarte de su memoria.

-¡También son mis padres!

-No recuerdo que padre te llamara nunca hijo. Pero no voy a discutir ese asunto contigo. Dime ¿No te parece que el idiota de tu alfa ya se tardó? ¿En verdad fue a hacer una llamada o solo fue el pretexto que uso para librarse de ti? Tal vez encontró una presa mas apetecible y en este momento se encuentra ensartándosela en algún lugar apartado.

-Las hienas creen que todos son de su calaña, -exclamó una potente voz atrás de ellos.

Býleistr sonrió altaneramente ante el semblante tenso e intimidante de Thor.

-Odinson, precisamente hablábamos de ti.

-Pude notarlo, créeme. Siempre me he preguntado como le haces para no atragantarte con tanto veneno.

-El ser directo y preciso no me hace venenoso, mi estimado Thor.

-¿Thog Odinson?- preguntó la dama al caer en cuenta de quien tenía adelante- ¿El hegedego de Asgagd Ingdugstiegs?

-Efectivamente -dijo el rubio volviéndose hacia la acompañante de Laufeyson –Disculpa, no sé con quién tengo el gusto.

\- Gisselle Dumont, trgabajo en….

-L'économiste –completó, sorprendido a su vez por su interlocutora. –He leído tus artículos relacionados con arbitraje financiero y participación Preferentes, entre otros. La verdad debo pedir una disculpa, jamás imagine que Gisselle Dumont fuese una dama tan encantadora, -concluyó el rubio mientras besaba caballerosamente el dorso de la mano de la alfa, algo que de inmediato molesto a los hermanos Laufeyson.

-Como siempre tan corto de imaginación, -comentó su oponente, tomando a la alfa por la cintura para marcar su territorio. Loki hizo otro tanto colgándose del brazo de Thor.

-No seas magl edugcado Býlgeistg –sentenció la alfa.- Un gugsto paga mí también. Su ensayo sobge Bache inflagcionista es gealmente asombgoso, -dijo la chica con una sonrisa. – ¿Debo engtongces sugponeg que ugsted y monsieur Laufeyson song pagientes?

-¡De ninguna manera! -exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Thor es el infortunado alfa de Loki, -le aclaró Býleistr. –Odinson, puedo percibir que aun no lo has reclamado ¿Acaso será que tu omega no tiene lo suficiente para despertar el "deseo" de un alfa de tu supuesto calibre? ¿O será que la virilidad de la que tanto se te hace alarde no es más que mera publicidad?

-Thor ha sido muy respetuoso conmigo, –espetó el joven en defensa de su alfa.

-"Respetuoso", curiosa palabra. Y me pregunto… ¿Para qué? En todo caso te hubiera "respetado" antes. Aquel día en que por "azares" del destino coincidieron en el departamento de esa zorra. Ahí debió haber hecho gala de ese auto control del que tanto presumían en la universidad, en lugar de actuar como la bestia que todos sabemos que es, cometiendo aquel infame estupro. Así que ahora para qué tanta mojigatería si ya eres de su propiedad.

-¡Loki NO es de mi propiedad! -gruñó Thor, y estuvo a punto de írsele encima si Loki no lo hubiera jalado por el brazo, sin embargo eso no evito que liberara hormonas territoriales. –El que sea mi omega no lo convierte en un objeto del cual se pueda disponer.

-Monsieur Býleistr cgreo que segría mejog gretiragnos a nuegstra mesa. Estamos llamangdo la atengcion -murmuró la dama dando un ligero apretón a su acompañante, pero nuevamente la ignoro.

-Odinson, conmigo puedes dejar las hipocresías de lado, se perfectamente lo que es un descontrol; a mi mismo me ha pasado así que no quieras darte baños de pureza. Con todo, debo reconocer que el pequeño siempre ha tenido su encanto. Es una bella joya a la cual exhibir y poseer; no por nada hubo muchos interesados en él antes que tú te lo apropiaras a la mala.

-Loki es un ser excepcional, -soltó Thor con orgullo acercándolo a su cuerpo. –Es una lástima que sujetos tan ciegos como tú no tengan la capacidad de apreciarlo.

-En eso te equivocas, siempre estuve consiente de su potencial. Tiene un rostro hermoso, un cuerpo de líneas estéticas que instigan a ser recorridas, un trasero redondo, firme y bien definido. Sus ojos, junto a ese gesto de inocencia que invita a ser corrompido, son unos de sus más grandes atributos. Es capaz de incitar la virilidad de cualquiera. Aunque bueno… no de cualquiera, –agregó con sorna mofándose de él, –o de lo contrario ya lo habrías tomado. –Thor gruñó con fuerza mostrando sus colmillos en clara muestra de ataque, pero Loki se interpuso entre ambos liberando inconscientemente algo de su esencia para tranquilizarlo. - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -preguntó Býleistr sorprendido -¿Eso que percibe mi olfato es el aroma de un omega "normal"? Mis felicitaciones Odinson, tuviste el lujo de hacerlo funcional.

-¡Loki siempre ha sido un omega funcional! –le espetó Thor a punto de írsele a la garganta. Si no lo hacía era porque para su desgracia era hermano de Loki, pero ¡Carajo! Como le estaba costando contenerse. –Él no es culpable de tener por hermano a un completo imbécil con cerebro de maní.

-Thor, –le susurró Loki rogándole con la mirada que dejara las cosas asi. Estaba temblando, temiendo por un enfrentamiento que no acabaría nada bien.

Thor recordó que esa no era la forma en que deseaba que pasara su cumpleaños. Aquello le hizo recobrar su porte y autocontrol.

–Dime Laufeyson –dijo a su cuñado con altivez -¿Qué se siente haber tenido en tu familia a un Omega/Alfa sin que te dieras cuenta? Un ser único y tan especial que solo existe uno por cada millón. Alguien que en algunas culturas es considerado un ser sagrado y que en tu ignorancia no valoraste como era debido.

-¿Omega/Alfa? –Sonrió con burla –Vaya estupidez.

-No es ninguna mentira, está demostrado científicamente. Loki es un ser único.

-No puegdo cregeglo –dijo la joven alfa con sorpresa y admiración –He esgchuchado hablag de ellos. Seges extraogdinagios y algunos cgreen que hasta magicos pog la capacidad de teneg el contgol sobge su cuegpo y el de ogtgos.

-Es bueno saber que al menos no toda la gente es tan necio e ignorante, -dijo Thor, regalándole una sonrisa de suficiencia a su oponente mientras abrazaba a su omega, quien no entendía muy bien de que hablaban.

-Un Omega/Alfa- espetó Býleistr con gesto agrio inclinándose hacia Loki para susurrarle con desprecio cerca del oído –Podrán decir lo que quieran, pero eso no cambia el hecho que sigues siendo un insignificante omega y, les guste o no, todo mundo sabe para qué sirven.

-Para obedecer sin cuestionar y complacer los deseos de nuestro alfa sin replicar, -dijo Loki con un sentimiento de impotencia atorado en la garganta, repitiendo lo que su hermano se encargo de tatuarle con sangre desde que era un cachorro.

-Exacto pequeño, –declaró con una cruel sonrisa, premiándolo con una leve caricia que Thor apartó con rabia. En verdad deseaba matarlo. –Es bueno que no olvides nunca tu lugar, de lo contrario te puede traer problemas innecesarios. Bien Odinson, -dijo volviéndose hacia el rubio, -como siempre, es un "gusto" el verte. Le das mis saludos a Sif y no olviden invitarme a la boda. Hasta luego –concluyó dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano en alto, llevando consigo a la dama que se disculpó mientras lo seguía.

Una vez los alfas se marcharon Loki se derrumbó. Aquel nudo atorado en su garganta y que lo había estado asfixiando hasta el momento, impidiéndole gritarle a su hermano lo mucho que lo odiaba y cuanto lo aborrecía, se disolvió con las lágrimas que comenzaron a manar de sus ojos.

-No, no, no. Loki, –le llamó Thor, girándolo hasta tenerlo de frente e inclinándose hasta quedar de su altura. –No permitas que te haga esto, –acarició su rostro con ternura. –No le des la satisfacción de arruinar tu cumpleaños.

-No sería la primera vez… él me odia.

-El odia a todo el mundo, –trató de consolarlo, aunque esto pareció empeorar las cosas por la forma en que Loki se deshizo en llanto. Así que lo único que atino a hacer, fue estrecharlo con todas su fuerzas para trasmitirle lo que no sabía expresar con palabras: que lo tenía a él, que no necesitaba a un idiota como su hermano, que no importaba cuanta mierda saliera de su boca, el valía muchísimo mas y había sido afortunado al encontrarlo. – Se que es tu hermano, pero Býleistr ya no es parte de tu vida ni de tu familia. Eres un Odinson ahora y un Odinson, por más omega que sea, no es nada de lo que ese idiota dijo… tu eres más, mucho más… eres… eres… eres como Paris.

-¿Cómo París? No entiendo- dijo con una tiste sonrisa.

-Ven vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano.- Te lo mostrare.

Lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo de aquel lugar y llevarlo consigo hasta la suite donde ambos pasarían la noche. Una vez ahí lo condujo hasta la terraza, desde donde se podían admirar las luces de la ciudad entera a sus pies. Podía apreciarse con claridad el jardín de las Tullerias entre la Place de la Concorde y el museo del Louvre. Más allá podía verse el arco del triunfo, y la majestuosa torre Eiffel iluminada como un faro en medio de una marea de diminutas luces, que eran un reflejo terrenal del cielo estrellado que los cubría. Era hermoso.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –le preguntó Thor señalando el maravilloso paisaje que se alzaba frente a sus ojos.

Loki lo miró sin entender muy bien la cuestión pero igualmente respondió:

-Una ciudad… una hermosa ciudad –se corrigió.

-Paris es mucho más que eso, -le aseguró, llevándolo hasta la baranda de aquella terraza para apreciar mejor el panorama. –Paris es elegancia, es cultura, es romance. Es una mezcla perfecta entre lo clásico y lo moderno. Es seductora, divertida, adictiva. Una vez que estas en Paris deseas nunca abandonarla. Ninguna ciudad se le puede comparar una vez que la conoces. Tú eres como Paris.

-Thor, –y de nuevo las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos, aunque esta vez originadas por un sentimiento diferente que llenaba de calor su corazón.

-Puede que, a simple vista, no aparentes ser más que un omega hermoso, –le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, borrando sus lágrimas con una suave caricia sobre sus tersas mejillas. –Pero una vez que uno te conoce, no se puede evitar caer rendido ante ti.

Sin apartar la mirada de aquel par de verdes y expresivos ojos, Thor se fue acercando lentamente hasta que la distancia entre los dos se volvió nula… hasta que la respiración de ambos acariciaba el rostro del contrario… y hasta que sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los de Loki y lo beso.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo, cuando Loki lo miraba de aquella manera que hacía que todo a su alrededor desapareciera? ¿Cómo resistirse cuando todos sus sentidos clamaban por él? El aire a su alrededor se colmó de la delicada fragancia del omega y el único sonido que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Deslizo su mano por el rostro de Loki para después hundirla en su cabello, llegando hasta su nuca para acercarlo más a él, mordisqueando sus finos labios con cariño.

Loki entreabrió su boca para probar mejor a Thor y este ladeo el rostro para profundizar el beso, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo con la mano que descansaba en su cadera; mientras las del pequeño omega se aferraban con fuerza a su saco para no desvanecer.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban y danzaban una en torno a la otra y todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. O tal vez simplemente era su interior el que se retorcía al compás de los besos y las tímidas caricias que comenzaban a desquiciarlo.

-¡Thor! –gimió Loki cuando sus labios se separaron en busca de aire, solo para volver a sumergirse en ese océano de sensaciones que los estaba devorando.

Su cuerpo entero parecía estar hecho de lava porque sentía que se quemaba, y todos sus pensamientos se diluyeron en aquel fuego hasta que no quedo ninguno, excepto seguir besándolo como lo hacía, como si hubiese nacido para hacerlo eternamente.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, podía sentirlo fugarse a través de sus labios y cedérselo a Loki, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? El exquisito sabor de su saliva era la droga más adictiva que hubiese probado en su vida, sus tersos y jugosos labios eran ambrosia terrenal.

Bastó que Loki lo acariciara para mandar todo a la mierda, para dejar de ser el eficiente, racional y controlado alfa que se suponía que era.

El estremecimiento que recorrió su columna fue devastador. Lo estrecho más contra él sintiendo la excitación del omega contra su pierna y apretando la suya contra su vientre exclamando un ronco gemido sobre sus labios.

En ese momento los besos ya no parecieron ser suficientes. Necesitaba calmar ese ardor y lo necesitaba ahora, así que lo recostó suavemente sobre la superficie mullida de alguna poltrona cercana y lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

Se separó de la boca del omega pero no de su perfumada piel, sus labios recorrieron su rostro hasta su mentón donde le mordió juguetonamente. La respiración de Loki se escuchaba errática, agitada y sexy junto a su oído; mientras sus manos acariciaban con ansias su espalda y su pequeño cuerpo se repagaba contra él como si quisiera fundirse en uno solo. Y Thor lo deseaba, con una desesperación apremiante que era casi dolorosa, y sabía que Loki también.

Sintió su pulso latir aceleradamente contra su boca mientras descendía por su cuello hasta la parte donde este se unía con la clavícula, hasta el lugar exacto donde su omega portaba la marca que los había unido irremediablemente… su marca.

Loki lanzo un gemido de placer y sus manos se ciñeron apretando con fuerza la tela de su saco cuando Thor le mordió justo en ese mismo sitio. Y tal vez fue esto lo que su cerebro necesito para volver a encenderse y echar a andar de nuevo su autocontrol, obligándolo a separarse abruptamente de él.

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?

Tardo unos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su cerebro parecía procesar la información de forma muy lenta, pero la evidencia era demasiado reveladora: se hayaba sobre Loki con las manos metidas dentro de su ropa descompuesta. La corbata había desaparecido y los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento había desfajado su camisa y expuesto su vientre plano? Cabía destacar que sus prendas no estaban en mejor estado.

-¿Thor? –lo llamó Loki sin entender porque se había detenido. Sus ojos se hallaban nublados aun por el deseo y los labios enrojecidos y húmedos por los besos recién recibidos.

Thor se obligó a levantarse y poner distancia entre ambos para no caer una vez más, o de lo contrario no podría responder por sus actos ¿En qué momento había perdido el control? Él no quería que pasara eso… al menos no tan pronto. Apenas se estaban dando la oportunidad de conocerse, tener sexo solo complicaría más las cosas.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos, –le sugirió respirando hondamente para recuperar la serenidad, mientras pasaba una mano compulsivamente por su cabello, pero todo lo que su olfato podía percibir era el llamado de Loki.

-¿Qué paso? –le preguntó desconcertado, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado mientras arreglaba sus prendas.

-Nada, –se apresuró a responder Thor tratando de aparentar normalidad, aunque lo cierto era que estaba aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Loki y demasiado excitado para pensar con claridad. –Escucha, –trató de aclararle cuando el omega se puso de pie entristecido y decepcionado. –Tomemos las cosas con calma ¿Quieres?... Aun eres muy joven… aún hay tiempo.

Loki no estaba muy convencido pero igualmente asintió en silencio. Thor deposito un beso en la frente cuando paso por su costado y acaricio su rostro con cariño.

-¿Vienes? –le preguntó el pequeño.

-Enseguida te alcanzo, –le respondió con una sonrisa tensa ante su cercanía, que Loki fue capaz de percibir.

El gesto en su rostro era muy elocuente, pensaba que había hecho algo mal y eso le ocasiono una gran culpa a Thor. Tal vez cuando pudiera hacer desaparecer esa "maldita erección" podrían hablar y dejar las cosas en claro. De momento lo dejo partir rumbo a la suite mientras exhalaba aliviado, ya no tendría que estar fingiendo control.

¡Maldita, jodida y punzante erección! Tenía el miembro hinchado y a punto de explotar, apenas si pudo caminar dolorosamente hasta una de las poltronas donde se dejó caer de espaldas. ¿Es que acaso era un estúpido púber? No recordaba haberse excitado tanto y tan rápido en su vida ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para desaparecer aquel mástil entre sus pantalones? Hacerse una paja en honor a Loki se le hacia fuera de lugar, aunque ¡Dioses, como lo necesitaba!

Entonces el sonido de una llamada sonó en su celular distrayéndolo de su agonía.

-Odinson, –contestó ahogando un quejido.

 _-¿Thor? Hola ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?_ –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y aquello tuvo el efecto de un balde de agua helada, haciendo que el rubio se sentara como impulsado por un resorte.

-¿Sif? – ¡Mierda! lo que le faltaba.

 _-¿Quién más, bobo?_ –respondió con una risilla.

Thor volteo hacia la suite como si temiera que Loki pudiera escucharlo desde su interior. Obviamente no podía, pero si podía apreciar como el chico se preparaba para ir a la cama. Vestía, como era su costumbre, un pijama suyo que se había apropiado y que lo hacía lucir adorablemente tierno a pesar de quedarle enorme y cambiaba compulsivamente los canales en busca de algo entretenido para ver en la TV.

Se llevó una mano hacia su pecho y comenzó a sobarlo distraídamente, de pronto, un extraño dolor punzaba en su corazón.

-¿Qué paso, Sif? –le preguntó rogando porque no respondiera lo que ya temía, pero lo hizo.

 _-¿Adivina quién está de regreso?_

Y Thor supo que las cosas apenas empezaban a complicarsele.

Bueno ¿que les pareció?

Si, se que dije que lo subiría horas después y me disculpo. La cosa es, que voy a ausentarme por alrededor de un mes y preferí colgar un capitulo mas completo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Un abrazo a todos los que se que me leen pero que les da flojera comentar y un agradecimiento muy grande a los que si lo hacen.

Nos leemos luego.

Adiosin


	16. Único

Aquella mañana, Loki despertó como ya era costumbre entre los cálidos brazos de su amado alfa.

La noche anterior, el cansancio lo había agotado al grado de quedarse dormido mientras veía una vieja película del antiguo oeste. Sus sueños se colmaron, entonces, de feroces vaqueros montando a caballo y muchos balazos; aunque, extrañamente, también había un sujeto en un traje rosa que viajaba en el tiempo con un carro Delorean.

Supuso que era de madrugada cuando Thor entró sigilosamente en la habitación. El frio de la noche y el sereno impregnaban la ropa que fue quitándose despacio. El motivo que le había arrebatado el sueño y lo tenía de pie a esas horas le era desconocido, pero el estrés que el alfa vivía era tan intenso, que pudo sentirlo como propio; aun cuando se hallaba más dormido que despierto, aun cuando, sabía, esa sensación era ajena a él en absoluto.

Luego de ponerse el pijama, el rubio se deslizó despacio entre las sabanas. Sus brazos lo envolvieron al igual que cada noche, pero ahora, también lo aferraban firmemente; como si temiera que alguien se lo arrebatara, como si pudiera perderlo en un pestañeo. Un aroma intenso brotaba por cada poro de su piel, saturando el lecho con su esencia a feroz tormenta. Su corazón golpeaba contra su espalda de forma angustiada y a Loki le afligía no saber el motivo de su martirio.

Al día siguiente, y con el bello panorama parisino enmarcando su desayuno en la terraza de la suite, se decidieron a dar un tour rápido por la ciudad. Tan solo contaban con un día.

—Tal vez si me hubieras dicho que se acercaba tu cumpleaños, podría haber organizado mejor mi tiempo para quedarnos, por lo menos, una semana —le dijo Thor. Estaban decidiendo entre visitar el museo de Louvre o dar un rápido recorrido por los principales monumentos de Paris. Al final optaron por lo segundo

La plaza de la Concordia, el arco del triunfo y Note Dame, fueron escenario de las miles de fotos que Loki saco con la cámara fotográfica que Balder le prestó antes de partir. Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar la torre Eiffel, en donde el adolescente pudo sentirse como un dios en la cima del mundo.

Mientras tanto, Thor estaba teniendo problemas por su ausencia en Asgard. La ansiedad que esta situación le causaba era evidente, aun cuando hacia su mayor esfuerzo por disimularlo. Pero, las dos líneas que aparecían en su frente cada vez que alguien llamaba de New York, terminaban delatándolo. Trataba de ignorarlas, centrando su total atención en Loki y posando todas las veces que el pelinegro se lo pedía, sin importar cuan ridículo pudiera lucir. Sin embargo, ante la odiosa insistencia vibrando en su pantalón, no le quedaba más remedio que tomar la llamada, tratando de abreviar e importunar lo menos posible lo que Loki denominaría más tarde como su "luna de miel".

Por ese motivo decidieron que era mejor regresar a casa. Pero, antes de partir, había un último sitio que debían visitar: el cementerio de Père-Lachaise.

Mientras se dirigían a bordo de una elegante limusina hacia el lugar donde descansaban los restos de sus padres, Loki no dejaba de darle vueltas a un tema que se había incrustado en su mente desde que Thor se lo mencionara a Býleistr el día anterior: los Omega/Alfa.

Había leído alguna vez sobre esos seres en un libro de mitología nórdica. Los llamaban Storslåede, cuyo significado era "los magníficos". Hijos del gran Tîwaz, dios supremo y Alwilda, princesa de la isla de Gotlandia, quien además era una skjaldmö, es decir, una mujer guerrera. Poseían una belleza y sensualidad extraordinaria, además de poderes sobrenaturales y una alta resistencia al dolor. Pero solo eran eso, seres mitológicos que en la vida real no existían y, si lo hicieran, definitivamente no tenían nada que ver con él.

—No puedo ser un Storslåede —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras jugaba con el ramo de tulipanes que descansaba sobre su regazo, las flores favoritas de su madre.

—¿Storslåede? —escuchó preguntar a Thor.

Hasta ese momento, Loki no se había percatado de que el alfa, quien se hayaba sentado frente a él, tenía su intensa mirada clavada en su persona. Se sorprendió de que eso lo incomodara un poco, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a ser el centro de atención; así que optó por desviarla, abordando el asunto que le carcomía la cabeza y salir así de dudas de una buena vez.

—Un Omega/Alfa —fue directo al grano—. Anoche le mencionaste a mi hermano que yo era uno de ellos ¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Te parece algo difícil de creer? —Preguntó Thor cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Porque lo eres.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? O mejor dicho ¿Quién te dijo que lo era?

—El doctor Eir fue quien lo confirmó.

—Y ¿Cómo puede asegurar el doctor de tu familia, que soy un ser que solo existe en la mitología? Býleistr me mantuvo bajo un estricto control médico desde que asumió mi tutela y ningún doctor menciono nada parecido.

—Eso es porque solo un médico especializado puede determinarlo —trató de explicarle el alfa—, por fortuna, el Dr. Eir lo es. Es difícil de notar, ya que la incidencia de esta casta es muy escasa y nace solo uno por cada millón. No me extraña que esos idiotas lo hayan pasado por alto y pretendieran cubrir su estupidez responsabilizándote de aquello a lo que no encontraban explicación. —Loki sonrió de manera irónica y Thor supo que no estaba creyendo ninguna palabra de lo que le decía. Se inclinó hacia él y lo vio directo a los ojos—. Eres único, Loki, superior a todos los demás omegas. La sangre que corre por tus venas, es la de un Alfa, sin importar que seas un omega.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —elevó su voz. Aquel tema parecía ser una broma de muy mal gusto—. Yo no soy especial en ningún sentido, tampoco soy superior a nadie ¡Por todos los Dioses, solo mírame!

—Lo hago —dijo Thor con absoluta convicción—. Y eres el ser más extraordinario que haya conocido. Tal vez sea un poco torpe para explicarte bien las diferencias de tu casta con el resto de los Omegas, pero por suerte existen libros que lo hacen mejor que yo. Mira —sacó su móvil de la bolsa interna de su abrigo y busco entre sus archivos—. ¿Por qué no lees esto? Es parte del material que Eir nos entregó para que entendiéramos más sobre el tema.

—¿Les entregó? —repitió Loki, un poco quisquilloso.

—A mis padres y a mí. Si no te lo había comentado antes, es porque quería primero estar bien informado y así poder resolver tus dudas. Aquí esta —le tendió el aparato y Loki, no muy convencido, lo leyó.

 _Omegas /Alfas, puros o supremos_

 _Producto de la unión de dos Alfas puros. Hasta el momento se desconoce el motivo que propicia la combinación de ciertos cromosomas que dan como resultado el nacimiento de estos singulares seres._

 _Características principales:_

· _Poseen gran belleza y fortaleza física._

· _Su aroma es cien veces más potente y seductor que el de un omega promedio._

· _Tienen la capacidad de marcar a su compañero, evitando así que otros Omegas puedan acercársele._

· _Liberan su esencia de manera consiente, llegando a utilizarla como un arma para intimidar a otros omegas y/o manipular a alfas de menor clase._

· _Solo permiten ser marcados por Alfas de alto rango y jerarquía._

· _Se dice que la unión de un alfa supremo con uno de estos seres, anula por completo las habilidades de ambos._

· _La unión de un Alfa puro y un Omega puro, da como resultado cachorros puros independientemente de la casta a la que correspondan._

 _Un Omega/Alfa sigue siendo tan Omega como el resto, pero se les atribuye este título de alfa por estar en la cima de la cadena evolutiva…_

Thor podía ver como Loki fruncía el ceño, casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro tratando de entender y asimilar la información que le había proporcionado.

—Se lo que me vas a decir —le dijo una vez que el pelinegro terminara su lectura, con su bonito rostro plasmado de dudas—, que tú no tienes ninguna de esas características, pero te equivocas, en verdad las tienes. —La mirada que Loki mostraba, desacreditaba cualquier cosa que el pudiera decirle, sin embargo insistió—. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Amora? —Dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa bañara su rostro—. Seguro lo haces, está en toda la red. Balder incluso lo transformo en un gif que mira con retorcido placer cada que esta de mal humor.

—¿Te refieres a la vez que…?

—¿…que vomito sobre mí? La misma. ¿Recuerdas porque lo hizo?

—Dijeron que era una alergia.

—Una incompatibilidad de esencias —le explicó el mayor—. Había algo en mi aroma que le resultaba desagradable, algo tan insoportable para su sistema que la hizo vomitar… sobre mí, desafortunadamente. —Loki lo contemplaba como tratando de entender a donde quería llegar—. Fuiste tú —le dijo con cierto orgullo—, cuando me abrazaste para impedir que me fuera con ella porque temías perderme. Tú te quedaste en casa, pero tu esencia se fue conmigo y atacó a Amora cuando intentaba besarme.

—¡¿Ella intento besarte?! —preguntó alarmado. Thor sonrió, le divertía que de toda la explicación, fuese eso a lo que reaccionara.

—Lo intento, pero no pudo —le aseguró para que se tranquilizara—, y fue por ti.

Loki volvió a centrar su atención en los tulipanes, meditando lo que el alfa decía, tratando de buscar una fisura en su argumento de la cual sostenerse para debatirle.

—¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo sin siquiera darme cuenta de que lo hice? —dijo mirando nuevamente a Thor.

—Porque lo hiciste de forma instintiva.

—Como cualquier otro omega. No le veo la diferencia.

—Tú sabes que el "aroma" en los omegas suele tener tres funciones básicas —intentó explicarle armándose de paciencia—: se usa para seducir, para sosegar y para clamar ayuda cuando se sienten amenazados. Lo liberan de forma inconsciente, es verdad, porque no tienen el control. Pero también les pasa a los omegas supremos cuando la situación sobrepasa sus límites. Entonces ¿Cómo puedo asegurar que eres diferente al resto? —Y Loki asintió a su pregunta retórica—. Pues porque el "aroma" posee, también, una cuarta función; una que se desarrolla únicamente en la casta alfa: la de amedrentar. Y eso, fue precisamente lo que hiciste, a pesar de ser un omega.

Loki se rascó la cabeza y torció la boca en respuesta a lo dicho por Thor, la pobre concepción que tenia de sí mismo le impedía aceptar la verdad.

—Sé que tienes un sinfín de preguntas, a las cuales, probablemente no tengo respuesta —dijo el alfa con una sonrisa—. Pero existe tan poca información sobre ustedes, que resulta complicado hasta para los eruditos poder explicarlo. Por eso, Eir pidió mi autorización para documentar tu desarrollo —le compartió, aunque, por su semblante, Loki pareció aterrorizarse con la idea—. Él cree que podrías ser de gran ayuda para otros chicos que, como tú, creen que algo anda mal con ellos —le explicó, pero Loki no dijo una sola palabra; en su lugar, giro su rostro hacia la ventana y perdió la vista en el exterior.

Afuera, las gotas de lluvia explotaban contra los cristales. Parecía como si el clima estuviera sincronizado con el humor de su omega: esplendorosamente soleado por la mañana y de un gris melancólico por la tarde.

Pero Loki recordaba.

Las hirientes palabras de su hermano se repetían incesantemente, como un maldito calvario en su memoria:

—¡ _No sirves para nada, ni siquiera para algo tan básico como la reproducción! Solo te queda es ser un hoyo al cual follar. Aunque ¿Quién demonios va a querer joderse a una criatura sin aroma? La única función viable para insectos como tú, es ser una rata de laboratorio para que otros la estudien. Tal vez así se evite que nazcan más engendros inservibles iguales a ti._

Fue notoria la forma en que el espíritu de Loki pareció menguar. Su cuerpo se encorvo y se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando, mientras sus ojos se humedecían de pena.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo —le dijo Thor yendo a su lado y brindándole el cobijo que necesitaba. El pequeño se aferró, entonces, a su torso y humedeció su suéter con llanto.

—¿Vas a permitirlo? —preguntó quedito el omega—. ¿Me enviaras a un laboratorio a ser examinado?

—¿Qué? —Exclamó el alfa, sin entender a que se refería—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Dijiste que el doctor Eir te pidió permiso para…

—Para **documentar** tu caso —recalcó la palabra, no era lo mismo documentar que examinar—. Y yo jamás dije que había accedido ¿o sí?

Loki levanto el rostro y lo vio sorprendido. Thor aprovechó para secar sus lágrimas y acariciar cariñosamente su faz. Acomodó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja que le impedía contemplar ese par de esmeraldas que tanto le fascinaban.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Loki, confundido; no es que deseara ser estudiado como la rata que su hermano dijo que sería, pero quería saber las razones que tenía para no imponérselo. Después de todo, si en verdad era un Storslåede como afirmaba Thor, hacerlo facilitaría mucho las cosas para su alfa.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Le cuestionó el rubio atravesándolo con sus ojos color azul zircón. Aquello lo descolocó. Nunca, en sus dieciséis años, le habían preguntado que quería y Thor era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde su llegada a Francia.

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que Loki quería?

Aquella era una pregunta difícil de contestar, en especial cuando nunca se la había planteado antes.

 _¿Qué quería?_

Recordaba haber deseado tantas cosas cuando era pequeño: ser un reconocido astronauta, un actor exitoso, un gran pintor o inventor, incluso el rey de un fabuloso castillo. Todos personajes de ficción leídos en algún libro. Nada de eso era posible y, así como el deseo iba invadiendo su corazón, su mente se encargaba de desecharlo casi en automático, sabiendo que aquellos sueños nunca se harían realidad.

Pero ahora ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?

Sus ojos se perdieron en aquellos paisajes húmedos de las transitadas calles de Paris. Los aromas típicos de la ciudad, entremezclados con la esencia de Thor, golpeaban su sensible olfato. Pero ni los calmos latidos del corazón del alfa, ni el bullicioso tráfico, lograban distraer su mente de aquella angustiante incertidumbre que le provocaba el no saber qué hacer con su vida… ¿Qué era lo que él quería?

La limusina se detuvo cerca de un majestuoso edificio Haussmann. Su mente se perdió contemplando de inmediato la hermosa fachada de al menos ocho plantas y múltiples ventanas. Entonces lo supo: la respuesta. Había estado clavada siempre como una espina en lo más profundo de su corazón… su deseo más grande: tener una familia.

—Quiero una hermosa casa —declaró sin dudarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el alfa, quien, después de varios minutos de disfrutar de aquel cálido abrazo y un prolongado silencio, terminó por olvidar la cuestión.

—Siempre he soñado con vivir en una casa como esa —señaló la hermosa propiedad que se alzaba orgullosa ante ellos—. Quiero un lugar grande con techos altos y amplios ventanales que iluminen su interior. Un lugar que brinde tranquilidad y donde pueda sentirme libre… de preferencia en algún suburbio. Que tenga un extenso jardín donde ver jugar a mis cachorros. Con una gran biblioteca llena con libros de todo tipo y un cómodo diván donde sentarme a leer después de un día pesado, esperando con ansias tu llegada del trabajo.

—Pareciera que estas describiendo la mansión Valaskjálf —dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa.

—Tal vez —concordó encogiéndose de hombros—. Es verdad que vivir ahí ha sido un sueño hecho realidad pero…

—¿Pero…? —indagó Thor ¿Acaso aquel palacio no le era suficiente?

—Pero a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta vivir ahí —le contestó rompiendo el abrazo y marcando cierta distancia—, la mansión Valaskjálf no es mi hogar.

—¿De que estas hablando? ¡Claro que lo es!

—No. Es el hogar de tus padres y yo deseo uno propio. Un lugar tuyo y mío donde poder iniciar nuestra propia manada y criar a nuestros hijos—dijo con vehemente pasión—. Un lugar donde tú puedas descansar de la carga de la empresa, donde yo pueda explayarme a libertad sin sentir que estoy profanando años de tradición. Un refugio para ambos donde tengamos la libertad de ser como queramos sin miedo a ser juzgados… un lugar donde podamos amarnos libremente.

Thor se inclinó a besar a Loki en respuesta. Aquella imagen que el omega dibujó en su mente le era sumamente atrayente, aunque nunca antes hubiera concebido una idea semejante: un hogar. Casi podía escuchar la risa de aquellos niños jugando a su alrededor, corriendo a su encuentro y trepándose en su espalda para que los cargara… llamándole papá. Era una idea hermosa, pero poco factible en ese momento. Loki aún era demasiado joven para que su cuerpo procreara, hacerlo traería demasiadas repercusiones a su salud; sin contar con todas las aventuras que seguramente se perdería al dedicarse de lleno a la crianza… no, aun no era el momento.

—Tal vez más adelante —le prometió el rubio, dando un golpecito cariñoso en su nariz—. Es muy pronto para pensar en bebés ¿No te parece? —Loki asintió con un sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Parecía también entender—. Todo a su tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0

Finalmente llegaron al cementerio del Père-Lachaise, lugar donde reposaban los restos de los Laufeyson en la vieja cripta familiar de los Ponsat, una de las familias más reconocidas y antiguas de Francia y de las que descendía Farbauti, la madre de Loki.

Había dejado de llover, pero el día seguía entoldado. El agua había ahuyentado a las personas que solían usar el lugar como un parque, visitando tumbas de personajes famosos como Oscar Wilde, Jim Morrison o Chopin.

Hacia frio. El gélido viento se colaba por los tejidos de la ropa y helaba la piel. Olía a pasto y tierra mojada, pero también a muerte antigua y flores marchitas.

A medida que se internaban auxiliándose de un mapa, la sensación de tiempo pareció diluirse. Fueron transportados a otra dimensión, una donde el arte y el dolor eran los principales protagonistas, plasmados en diferentes esculturas que perpetuaban la pena por la partida de todos aquellos seres.

Anduvieron por diversos senderos flanqueados por enormes castaños. Un sepulcral silencio los rodeaba, quebrantado únicamente por el trinar de los pájaros y ruido de sus pasos contra los adoquines humedecidos y la hojarasca. La tenue voz de Loki se sumaba, narrando quedito la historia de sus padres.

—Se conocieron aquí, en una exposición de arte —le compartió sin que él se lo preguntara—, y fue amor a primera vista. Por eso, antes de fallecer, mi padre pidió que sus cenizas fueran traídas aquí y no a la cripta familiar de los Laufeyson, en Londres. Quería estar a su lado, para toda la eternidad. —Señaló un estrecho callejón al cual se internaron. Estaban ahora en la parte más antigua del lugar, donde la naturaleza peleaba por ganar espacio a la arquitectura del hombre, mientras seguía narrando, con nostalgia—: A mi padre no le gustaba nombrarla —le dijo—. Pero en momentos de debilidad, con unas cuantas copas encima y botella en mano, solía hablar apasionadamente de ella.

Mientras buscaban, los ojos de Loki parecían ver más allá de los ennegrecidos mausoleos y las derruidas tumbas… veía a sus padres y, a medida que iba relatando, a Thor le pareció verlos también.

—Mi padre siempre deseo una familia grande con al menos media docena de cachorros corriendo a su alrededor. —Sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de anhelo, evocando, tal vez, aquella hermosa familia que nunca llegó a tener—. Desafortunadamente, mi madre era una alfa muy posesiva y no le permitió tener un omega de cría, mucho menos concubina. Se empecino en darle ella misma los hijos que anhelaba, sometiéndose a diversos y rigurosos tratamientos de fertilidad. Pero cuando al fin lograba concebir, lo perdía inevitablemente a las pocas semanas, debilitándose más cada vez. Entonces, mi padre le exigió que se detuviera, pero mi madre, en su terquedad, no lo hizo hasta que logró embarazarse de mí.

Pararon en una bifurcación a consultar, una vez más, el mapa, tratando de ubicarse entre las 44 hectáreas que componían la extensión del lugar. Luego siguieron el sendero a su derecha.

A Thor le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía Loki para ubicarse, para ser honestos, él ya se hubiera extraviado desde que tiempo; pero él estaba decidido a encontrar la tumba de sus padres, una obstinación que, por lo que le contaba, había heredado de su madre.

—Los médicos les advirtieron que sería un embarazo de alto riesgo y que debían extremar precauciones —continuó relatando a medida que avanzaban, ahora a mayor velocidad. Al parecer, por las ansias que Loki desbordaba, se hallaban cerca—. Para desespero de ella, apenas si la dejaban moverse, teniendo que pasar acostada el embarazo entero. Mientras que mi padre, por sus negocios, debía ausentarse por grandes temporadas dejándola sola. ¡Ahí! —exclamó entusiasmado, acelerando hasta casi correr. Al fin se hallaban frente al mausoleo de los Ponsat.

Los recibió una construcción muy antigua esculpida en mármol, flanqueada por dos figuras de mujeres encapuchadas cubriéndose el rostro con congoja. En lo alto, podía verse el escudo de armas de la familia y, bajo éste, leerse claramente: "Famille Ponsat".

Thor guardó distancia, mientras Loki se acercaba, ahora despacio y con absoluto respeto, hasta el lugar donde descansaban los restos de aquel par de alfas que lo habían engendrado… donde su madre aguardaba.

—Hola mamá, estoy aquí —dijo con la voz estrangulada por la emoción. Al fin estaba ahí, a unos metros de la mujer que diera la vida por él, la única que en verdad lo había amado a tal grado.

Lentamente, alargo su mano trémula hasta sentir el helado contacto del hierro que sellaba la entrada. Una pesada reja con dos ramas talladas en su superficie, negra y sellada; como una frontera que lo separaba del mundo de los muertos… que lo alejaba, una vez más, de ella.

—Fueron los celos lo que ocasionaron su tragedia —dijo quedito, jalando aire en un vano intento por serenarse, pero era evidente que todo aquello sobrepasaba su autocontrol. Estaba temblando—. Mi padre tenía que venir a Paris a un evento, en él asistiría una mujer que estaba, al parecer, encaprichada por él. Mi madre se empecino en acompañarlo y no desistió hasta lograr su propósito; confiaba mucho en su fortaleza pero… de nada le sirvió. —Aspiró una nueva bocanada y se abrazó así mismo, con la vista al cielo en un deseo infructuoso por retener las lágrimas que desbordaban lastimosamente de sus ojos y que hablaban de su insoportable dolor—. El parto se adelantó —agregó con voz quebrada y sorbiendo su nariz—. Y… mientras los médicos hacían… todo lo posible… por salvar su vida… —hipó con desconsuelo—, ella pedía por la mía. —Terminó por quebrarse. Sus ojos se habían convertido en un manantial de lágrimas que bañaban su rosto compungido—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! —clamó aferrado con fuerza a los barrotes de la tumba de su madre—. ¿Acaso no pensaste en la falta que me ibas a hacer? ¿Qué te necesitaría para poder vivir?... ¡¿Por qué no luchaste por quedarte a mi lado?! ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo en este mundo donde nadie me amó? ¡Debiste llevarme contigo! ¡Debí morir yo también!

Thor se acercó despacio y lo abrazó. Le estrujaba el alma ver la punzante llaga en que se había convertido su pequeño omega. No saber que hacer. Lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos, atormentado y roto; sacando todo aquello que estrangulaba su alma y no lo dejaba respirar. Vomitando todo eso que le hacía daño.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Rugió con rabia golpeando el pecho de Thor—. ¿Por qué mi padre nunca pudo perdonarme? ¡Yo no pedí que diera su vida por mí!... tal vez si hubiese sido un alfa las cosas habrían sido diferentes, habría honrado su sacrificio de ser así ¿Crees que, entonces, se habría sentido orgulloso de mí?

—Loki, no… —¿Qué podía decirle? A veces no existían palabras suficientes que sanaran una pena y Thor lo descubrió ahí.

—¡PERO SOLO FUI UN INSIGNIFICANTE OMEGA! —gritó desde el fondo de su alma desgarrada, abandonado por sus fuerzas y cayendo de rodillas, siendo sostenido apenas por Thor.

—No eres un insignificante omega —le recordó el alfa, tratando de contenerlo contra su cuerpo, impotente al contemplar aquel dolor angustiante y no ser capaz de brindar el consuelo necesario para él—. Eres un Omega puro, un Storslåede como tú dices.

—¡¿Y de qué sirvió?! Nunca fui digno del cariño de mi padre, tampoco me libro del maltrato de Býleistr.

—¡Olvídate de eso! —le exigió tajante—. Loki mírame. —Se separó de él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. El tono usado fue tan firme, que el omega obedeció sin chistar—. Olvida el odio de tu padre, olvida todo lo que te dijo y lo que te hizo sentir. Déjalo atrás, a él y al idiota de tu hermano. Sé que es difícil, pero debes soltar toda esa carga y volver a empezar. Hazlo por ti… por ella —dijo señalando con la cabeza la cripta donde descansaba su madre.

Loki se aferró al cuello de Thor y descargó su llanto sobre su hombro. Tantos años soportando en silencio, sin percatarse jamás, de todo el peso que aquello tenía en su vida y que apenas si lo dejaba respirar. Era una laja de concreto atada a su espalda, cargada de culpa, del dolor por no haber podido conocer aquel amor, de insultos y malos tratos que no hacían más que atarlo a un pasado donde él no tuvo injerencia… a un pasado que por más que quisiera, no podía cambiar.

—Llora mi pequeño ángel —susurró Thor en su oído—, expulsa de ti todo esto que no te deja ser feliz, deja el sufrimiento y la amargura enterrados en este lugar.

Y Loki lloró… desmesuradamente, sin importar la humedad del pasto que se impregnaba a sus rodillas, sin escuchar al cuervo que no dejaba de graznar, no reparó en el viento helado que arrastraba gotas de lluvia contenida en las hojas de los árboles. Simplemente lloró, dolorosa y trágicamente, como una represa desquebrajada; hasta que se agotaron sus fuerzas por completo, hasta que ya no hubo más lagrimas por derramar.

Abrazado de su alfa, el calor volvió a su cuerpo; aspirando su delicioso y tranquilizador aroma, supo que no necesitaba nada más. La fuerza, el cariño y la aceptación que siempre deseo, lo tenía ahora entres esos fuertes brazos que con amorosas caricias iban arrancando la desolación de su pecho, produciendo una sensación de ligereza que recorría todo su ser, sosegando poco a poco su alma.

—Quiero irme a casa— le pidió secando sus lágrimas con el puño del abrigo.

Thor le obsequió un beso con sabor a sal y lo ayudó a ponerse nuevamente en pie. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo ofreciéndoselo con cariño y, mientras Loki limpiaba su rostro y sacudía su nariz, descongestionándola, recogió el ramo de tulipanes que en algún momento había dejado caer y lo llevo hasta la entrada de la cripta, atorándolo en la reja.

—Gracias —murmuró el rubio, acariciando la piedra del lugar donde se hallaba la que habría sido su suegra, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras; aunque, probablemente, estas mismas le hubieran impedido encontrarse con Loki. Su sacrificio fue el que brindó la oportunidad para que sus caminos se cruzaran y estaba profundamente agradecido por ello.

Tomo a Loki de la mano y emprendieron el camino de regreso, dejando el pasado enterrado en la vieja bóveda de los Ponsat. El dolor, la amargura, los reproches: todo se quedó ahí y en ningún momento volvieron la vista atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Antes de marcharse definitivamente de Paris hicieron una última parada en el distrito VI, en el puente de las artes que atraviesa el Ríos Sena, en donde una innumerable cantidad de candados estaban enganchados al parapeto del puente.

—Candados de amor —el asombro de Loki salió como un susurro.

—Así es —dijo Thor y luego de pagarle 20€ a un vendedor ambulante, adquirió uno de ellos—. Cuenta la leyenda que en Serbia, en el "Puente del Amor", una Omega llamada Nada se veía cada tarde con su enamorado, un oficial Alfa del ejército, llamado Reija —le fue narrando y a medida que avanzaban por la pasarela de madera escribía algo sobre la superficie del candado—. Después de enlazarse, Reija tuvo que ir a la guerra en Grecia en donde se enamoró de una beta, rompiendo el vínculo con Nada; ella nunca se repuso de ese golpe y ya supondrás lo que sucedió.

—Ella murió —completó tristemente Loki, sabedor del destino que corrían todos aquellos omegas cuyo lazo era roto por su alfa.

—Así es. Al ver eso, los Omegas temieron que les pasara lo mismo; para proteger sus uniones, escribían sus nombres junto con los de sus alfas en candados que colocaban en el puente donde Nada y Reija solían encontrarse...

—El puente de los enamorados.

—Exactamente. Todos creen que esta es una tradición parisina, dado que ésta es considerada la ciudad del amor; pero lo cierto es que esta costumbre no llego a Paris si no hasta el año dos mil. Toma —le entregó el candado que ahora llevaba escrito sus iniciales. Loki lo miro sin entender y Thor sonrió—. Anda, colócalo.

—Pero tu dijiste que lo que hay entre tú y yo no es amor.

—Así es, no lo es aún… aunque tengo fe de que en algún momento pueda llegas a serlo ¿Tu no? —y como ya era costumbre, las mejillas de Loki se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado.

Busco el lugar perfecto, entre una muralla formada por cientos de candados que se enlazaban unos con otros, luego regresó nuevamente con Thor.

—La costumbre dicta que tiremos las llaves al rio como símbolo de que lo nuestro será eterno —dijo el rubio entregándole una de las dos llaves que abrían el candado y conservando la otra—. Nosotros no haremos eso.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Porque eso sería volver a cometer el mismo error que nos ató desde el principio. Esta —señaló la llave que Loki tenía en su mano—, es la llave de tu libertad y esta, es la llave de la mía —dijo mostrando la suya—. Es nuestra decisión seguir juntos o no, es nuestra elección amarnos o aborrecernos. El amor es más fuerte cuando dos personas que son completamente libres e independientes deciden, por propia voluntad, compartir su vida con otra persona; no porque fue el destino quien los unió sin su consentimiento, ni porque son presas del instinto al que se dejaron someter; sino porque ambos lo desean, de entre todas las personas del mundo, se han elegido. Así que dime Loki… ¿Tú me eliges a mí? ¿Deseas unir tu vida a la mía, por propia voluntad y tal vez para siempre?

Loki lo miro en busca de algún signo que indicara que era broma, pero no lo encontró; el brillo intenso de aquellos ojos zircón estaba siendo completamente honesto. Sonrió. Con el corazón desbordante de alegría, se paró en la punta de sus pies para tratar de alcanzarlo y unir sus labios a los de su amado alfa, sellando aquella promesa con un glorioso beso; uno en el que intento trasmitir todo lo que en ese momento sentía y que no encontraba como expresar, pero que sus latidos desbocados, así como el sutil aroma que fue percibido solo por su alfa, parecieron comunicarlo mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o00

—Todo eso me sonó a propuesta matrimonial —dijo Balder, mientras se metía otra gragea Bertie Bott, de todos los sabores, dentro de la boca —¡Qué asco!— dijo escupiéndola de inmediato —¿De qué es?

—Déjame ver —Loki se arrastró panza abajo sobre la cama y tomó el instructivo que venía junto con la caja de grajeas que había llevado a Balder como suvenir, entre muchas otras chucherías—. Parece que es de vomito.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! —dejó a un lado la caja de grajeas—. Pásame, mejor, las ranas de chocolate.

—¿No te parece que es muy temprano para comer chocolate? Aun no desayunamos —le respondió Loki, acercándole el paquete.

Habían llegado aquel lunes entrada la madrugada; así que, al otro día, lo primero que hizo al despertar (luego de darle el beso de los buenos días a Thor, por supuesto) había sido correr al cuarto de Balder a contarle los pormenores de su viaje como se lo había prometido.

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para el chocolate. Y no me cambies el tema —agregó el rubio, mientras ajustaba la corbata de su uniforme frente al espejo—. ¿Así que mi hermano te propuso matrimonio?

—Yo no diría que fue una propuesta matrimonial —le debatió Loki—, después de todo, ya estamos enlazados.

—Supongo que es su burdo intento de hacer las cosas correctamente. Aunque claro ¿Quién podría competir con la llave de un candado? Un anillo de compromiso no, por supuesto — espetó de manera burlona—. ¡Espera! Olvide que te dio el Mjolnir —se golpeó la frente con teatralidad—. Tal parece que lo suyo es ir en reversa.

—¿En reversa? ¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó sonriendo. Se había incorporado en la cama y ahora lo observaba, divertido, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando una almohada.

—Sí, te explico —le dijo solemne—: Lo normal, es primero encontrar a alguien, luego tener citas para conocerse más afondo y ver si hay afinidades para pasar a formar una relación y posteriormente pedirle que se enlace contigo y marcarlo ¡Pero claro! —exclamó con su habitual sarcasmo—. Thor Odinson es todo menos convencional. El primero marcó al muchacho, luego lo invita a salir y hasta el último le propone matrimonio y supongo que ahora están en lo que puede llamarse una relación ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó levantando las cejas de manera bromista al reflejo de Loki que le mostraba el espejo— Lo que a mí me tiene intrigado es… —se giró dramáticamente, para luego sentarse en la cama de pierna cruzada, sosteniendo maternalmente la mano de su pequeño cuñado y preguntándole con toda la seriedad del mundo—: ¿Ya hubo acción entre ustedes?

—¿Acción?—cuestiono el pelinegro—, ¿A qué te refieres con acción?

—Ya sabes… —dijo dándole un ligero golpecito con su hombro— "ACCIÓN" —repitió acompañando sus palabras con algunos gestos de las manos. Gestos que a Loki le costó un par de segundos entender que se refería a situaciones sexuales. El color se le subió hasta las orejas.

—¿Te refieres a… si hemos… cohabitado? —pregunto con timidez.

—¿Cohabitado? ¡Vaya manera de decirlo! —Balder se carcajeo de la forma tan pomposa de llamar al sexo—. Pues sí, la pregunta es si ya te folló, te cogió, te fornicó, te hecho un polvo. —Y con cada termino con que el mayor se refería al coito, el rostro de Loki se ponía cada vez más rojo—. Puedes llamarlo como quieras, el punto es: ¿si ya tuviste sexo con mi hermano? —Pero Loki no dijo nada y Balder se imaginó por qué—. No me vayas a decir que estuviste dos días en la capital del amor, con un alfa del calibre de Thor dispuesto a cumplir todos tus caprichos y te limitaste a ver museos ¿O sí?

—Bu… bueno… yo... es decir… nosotros... no... no —tartamudeó avergonzado.

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —gritó el rubio, levantando las manos de forma teatral, poniéndose de pie y encarando a su cuñado—. Loki, me decepcionas. Ya decía yo que tu aroma no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Es que… es que… bueno… apenas empezamos a tratarnos como pareja, lo más prudente seria ir con calma ¿No?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? Déjame adivinar, toda esa verborrea tiene la firma de mi hermano. —Loki bajo la mirada cohibido—. ¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo?

—Pues… no lo sé… sí… creo que sí.

—¡¿Crees que sí?! —Entonces, la alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar y Balder se distrajo silenciándola—. ¡Demonios! Se me hace tarde —dijo tomando su mochila—. Pero esto no ha terminado —lo amenazó.

—Debo ir a cambiarme —se despidió el pelinegro, ansiando tomar aquella oportunidad para escaparse. Balder lo llamó.

—¡Espera! —buscó en su closet un paquete envuelto en papel de colores y se lo entregó— Feliz cumpleaños cuñado —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Loki, emocionado, recibiendo el regalo.

—¿Acaso tengo otro cuñado que haya cumplido dieciséis años? ¡Daa! Anda, ábrelo —le ordeno y Loki obedeció gustoso arrancando rápidamente la envoltura para descubrir una caja de madera—. Es un estuche de dibujo —le aclaró Balder, mientras Loki abría la caja con bandeja ajustable y admiraba su contenido: lápices de color, crayones pastel, tubos de pinturas óleo y acrílica, acuarela, pinceles, lápices y hojas para bosquejo, una paleta, un borrador y un sacapuntas y dos guías de aprendizaje. Estaba sencillamente maravillado—. Sé que te gusta dibujar —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido, como si hubiera revelado su más grande secreto—. Sueles garabatear los márgenes de los libros que estas leyendo y debo admitir que no lo haces del todo mal, pero no creo que los preciados libros de mi padre sean un buen lugar para hacerlo.

A Loki le encantó, era la primera vez que recibía regalos por su cumpleaños y Balder era la segunda persona que lo hacía con algo tan especial, que estuvo a punto de agradecérselo a lagrima suelta; pero ya estaba harto de llorar por cualquier cosa y en su lugar lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

—¡Epa! —se quejó el rubio ante la efusividad de su cuñado—. Me arrugas el saco.

—Siempre quise aprender a dibujar —le dijo Loki, pasando cariñosamente su dedo por entre los lápices—. Mi padre decía que mi madre había sido una espuenda artista, pero Býleistr nunca me lo permitió. Creía que un omega no necesitaba aprender a hacerlo, que no era algo que se requería para criar niños o para abrirle las piernas al marido. Así que tuve que hacerlo solo, a escondidas, porque se molestaba mucho cuando me sorprendía y destrozaba mis dibujos. Por suerte nunca revisaba mis libros —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lo cual explica porque es un tarado.

—Thor es de la misma opinión —Loki recordó la forma en que su alfa lo había defendido de Byleistr y una sensación cálida brotó de su pecho llegando hasta sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de carmesí.

—¡Estas bien jodido amigo mío! —sonrió Balder palmeándole la espalda—. Se nota a leguas que estas perdida y estúpidamente enamorado de él. Espero que mi hermano sepa corresponderte.

—Yo también —dijo quedito, era su más grande deseo para lo cual estaba dispuesto a dar todo el él.

Sin embargo, había cosas que no estaban en su control y una de ellas llegaría durante el desayuno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ambiente en el comedor era festivo. Helga los recibió esa mañana con pan tostado, coctel de frutas, wafles con arándanos y crema batida, zumo de naranja, omelette de jamón, champiñones y queso, café kopiluak para los mayores y malteadas de fresa y chocolate para los peques de la casa.

Balder solo aceptó la fruta bañándola con miel y granola, pretextando que estaba a dieta; aunque de ser ese el caso, Loki no entendía como fue a jambarse una docena de ranas de chocolate antes de bajar. Ya para el final, la vieja nana los sorprendió con un delicioso pastel de tres leches adornado con duraznos en almíbar.

—¡Feliz cumple años! —le desearon todos con una sonrisa, conmoviendo el corazón de Loki. Por primera vez sentía que pertenecía a una familia.

Luego de pedir un deseo y soplar las dieciséis velas que adornaban su pastel, Helga les fue repartiendo una rebanada a cada uno. Más regalos, se fueron sumando.

—¡Un celular! —exclamó sorprendido por el iPhone 10 que sostenía.

—Así podrás estar comunicado con Thor en todo momento y el no tendrá que molestar a Helga —le dijo Frigga mirando de soslayo a su hijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras Thor se hacia el desentendido.

—Este es el mío. —El patriarca señaló una pesada caja que minutos antes había traído uno de los empleados y la colocó a un costado del chico.

—Muchas gracias —dijo sonriendo mientras lo habría, encontrándose con una serie de libros muy extraños, cuidadosamente embalados.

—Es un tratado sobre las particularidades de tu casta, escrito hace miles de años por los antiguos Sumerios. Thor nos mencionó que estuvieron hablando de ello durante su viaje y debo suponer que tienes muchas dudas, tal vez puedas encontrar en estos libros las respuestas a muchas de tus preguntas.

Loki extrajo uno de aquellos antiguos ejemplares con sumo cuidado y respeto, aspirando la fragancia propia de los libros: a papel guardado y sabiduría, almacenada en hojas que lucían amarillas y tostadas por el paso del tiempo. Acarició, fascinado, su rustica encuadernación y sonrió.

—Los Sag-giga tenían la creencia que nuestros orígenes vienen del espacio —le relató Odín, conforme con la reacción del chico—. Decían que los dioses bajaron a la tierra para darnos vida, creando a la primera pareja de Alfa y Omega a su imagen y semejanza. Este gen, se mantuvo oculto en nuestro ADN por cientos de años durante los cuales la casta Beta prosperó; sujetos sin duda más fáciles de gobernar que los temperamentales alfas y con menos sensibilidad que un Omega. Hasta que, eventualmente, nuestra casta, que anteriormente fue considerada una anormalidad, comenzó a expandirse y establecer la sociedad como la conocemos hoy en día.

—No sin antes pasar por miles de guerras por el reconocimiento de nuestros derechos — agregó Frigga.

—Por supuesto —concedió el viejo alfa—, algo que ahora están haciendo los Omegas también. Como te decía, los sumerios o Sag-giga, como se autodenominaban, creían que sus Dioses procrearon Alfas y Omegas de sangre pura, los cuales se encargaban de gobernar por ellos, aquí en la tierra. Estos eran seres de increíble poder, que tenían la habilidad de controlarnos a todos con su simple esencia o koku. Por supuesto ellos no los llamaban así, sino Ilahi, que significa divinos. Por mucho tiempo se consideró a los Ilahis una leyenda que se fue adecuando a cada una de las mitologías. Lo cierto es, que los sumerios documentaron todo lo referente a su cultura en tablillas de barro que fueron traducidas a varias lenguas que, en la actualidad, se consideran muertas, como el arameo y distorsionándose el conocimiento a lo largo de los años. Los libros que tienes ahora entre tus manos, son transcripciones del original, por eso son únicos, como tú. En ellos se describen diversas características que concuerdan mucho con tu tipo de casta y que sé, te serán de mucha utilidad.

—¿De qué casta están hablando? —preguntó Balder mientras introducía un trozo de durazno a su boca, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decían—. ¿Qué no se supone que Loki es un omega como yo?

—No exactamente —respondió su padre—. Ya después te explicare con más detalle.

Loki dio una ojeada rápida al libro que sostenía, con la cabeza de Balder mirando sobre su hombro; este último no entendía ni un ápice de lo que en él se escribía.

—¿En qué idioma están? —preguntó a su padre.

—Latín —carraspeó Odín ante esa cuestión, había pasado por alto que quizá Loki no podría entenderlos—. Son libros muy antiguos y casi desconocidos, transcritos de las tablillas originales por escribanos del siglo XIV, los conseguí en una subasta.

—¡¿Y cómo carajos va a saber Loki lo que dice ahí?! —protestó Balder.

—¡Ese vocabulario jovencito! —lo reprendió Frigga.

—Yo se hablar y leer en latín —declaró Loki sorprendiendo a los presentes, excepto a Odín, quien asintió complacido.

—¿Cómo es que sabes latín? —preguntó Balder estupefacto— ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, aprende eso en la actualidad?

—Pues yo —dijo tímidamente—. No tenía mucho a que dedicarme estando encerrado. También se francés, italiano, español, alemán y un poco de noruego —presumió ante el gesto de sorpresa de su cuñado—. Este último apenas lo estoy conociendo porque… bueno… ustedes son noruegos ¿No?

—¡No inventes!

—Vaya sorpresa —exclamó Frigga— ¿Qué te parece Thor?

—Que Loki es una persona sorprendente, por supuesto —soltó, orgulloso, el rubio, luego dio un sorbo a su café mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su omega en complicidad.

A lo largo de esos seis meses, Thor había descubierto que Loki era una persona realmente extraordinaria. Y no solo por lo inusual de su casta, si no porque, a pesar de ser solo un chiquillo, se había mantenido firme ante todas las adversidades que se le habían presentado. Tenía una fortaleza extraordinaria y una personalidad resplandeciente. Estaba seguro de que, con el tiempo, se convertiría en un gran Omega; admirado y reverenciado por sus iguales así como por muchos alfas y él… él sería el guardián de semejante joya.

Un sentimiento de vanidad inflo su pecho, hasta que su agudo sentido del olfato captó una muy conocida esencia a canela aproximándose. Instintivamente su cuerpo se tensó.

—¡Hola familia! Muy buenos días —saludó la hermosa y elegante Alfa que en ese momento hacia su aparición, atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. Frigga —se inclinó a saludar a la dama, besando su mejilla, para luego hacer lo mismo con Balder y Odín.

—¡Sif! —la saludó el alfa, de manera rígida y alerta.

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir que no me extrañabas? —dijo la chica, colgándose de su cuello y tratando de besar sus labios, pero impactándose contra la mejilla de Thor—. ¿Que pasa contigo? —preguntó molesta ante el rechazo del alfa.

—¿Ella es Sif? —se escuchó murmurar a alguien.

Sif se giró reparando por primera vez en la presencia de aquel singular pelinegro sentado junto a Balder. La mirada que le regaló fue tan intensa que el pequeño se encogió en su lugar.

—¿Quién es él? —le cuestionó a Thor, descartando al omega por completo. Observó, también, el pastel y las envolturas de los regalos—. ¿Que están festejando?

—Él es Loki —lo presentó Frigga—, estamos festejando su cumpleaños.

—¿Loki? No recuerdo a ningún familiar con ese nombre.

—Él es el Omega de Thor —declaró Odín.

—¿El Omega de...Thor? —preguntó lentamente, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Osciló su mirada entre el chico y el Alfa, quienes parecían incomodos en sus asientos, para finalizar con una estruendosa carcajada que hizo eco en todo el comedor—. ¡El Omega de Thor! ¡Qué buen chiste! —rio creyendo que todo aquello era una broma, pero, al ver que ninguno compartía la gracia, su risa fue bajando de intensidad hasta desaparecer— ¿Están hablando enserio? —inquirió sin obtener respuesta de ninguno de los presentes—. ¿Thor? —demandó directamente al rubio con un deje de rencor, su jocosidad inicial quedando completamente en el olvido.

—Así es Sif —le confirmó el alfa—, Loki es mi Omega.

—¡¿QUE?! —gritó volteándose hacia el adolecente, sin poderlo creer.

—Sera mejor que discutamos este asunto en privado —sugirió el rubio poniéndose de pie. Trató de tomarla de brazo para guiarla, pero ella se zafó del agarre completamente indignada.

—¡Ya lo creo que lo discutiremos! —gruñó liberando un aroma de amenaza en dirección de Loki, obsequiándole una fiera mirada, antes de salir del comedor.

Thor suspiró pesadamente, como si el cansancio de la batalla que estaba por librar le hubiera llegado por anticipado.

—Si me disculpan —se despidió de su familia y fue tras Sif.

Loki estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero un apretón de Balder sobre su pierna lo detuvo. Cuando se giró hacia su cuñado, este simplemente negó en silencio y se puso, también, de pie.

—Se hace tarde —le indicó a su padre, el ambiente festivo había muerto por completo en aquel lugar.

Odín entendió la incomodidad que debía causar a Balder toda esa situación, la esencia de Sif inquietando el ambiente. Lo más indicado era alejarlo de ahí.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos —informó Odín poniéndose de pie—. ¿Frigga? —llamó a su esposa.

—Los alcanzare después, quisiera... —dejó sin completar la frase, pero Odín entendió a la perfección, sus ojos estaban puestos en Loki también.

—Muy bien —se despidió con un cálido beso, no sin antes prometerle que dejaría a Heimdall para lo que dispusiese. Balder se fue con él.

Una vez solos, Frigga recomendó a Loki llevar sus obsequios a su habitación. A diferencia de los demás, sonreía tranquila, contrastando, enorme, con la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Le comunicó que estaría con Heimdall, por si llegaba a necesitarlos… a cualquiera de los dos. Loki no entendió muy bien porque le dijo esto último, pero la obedeció. Se dirigió hacia el segundo piso con paquetes en mano pero, al hallarse al pie de las escaleras, logró escuchar los gritos que llegaban a través de la pesada puerta del despacho.

—¡A MÍ NO ME VENGAS CON CHINGADERAS! ¡TENÍAMOS UN TRATO!

La prudencia dictaba que siguiera de largo ignorando lo que ahí sucedía, pero la curiosidad pudo más que el razonamiento. Colocando sus obsequios en una mesita aledaña, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la entrada del despacho. A tan solo dos pasos, todo oía con claridad.

—¡¿Enserio lo crees Sif?! —le reprochó Thor— ¡Mírame y dime si me crees capaz de eso!

—¡Ya no se de lo que eres capaz! primero todo el circulo mediático con la escuincla esa ¡¿Y AHORA ESTO?! Tu padre me pidió que me mantuviera tranquila, que solo era publicidad, ¡pero esta putería no es, para nada, publicidad! ¡MALDITA SEA, TENÍAMOS UN PINCHE TRATO! —se escuchó el estruendo de una silla al caer—. ¡¿Es que ya se te olvido?! ¡Tú y yo nos casaríamos y tendríamos al maldito heredero que nuestros abuelos tanto deseaban!

—¡¿Y eso es lo que tu deseas Sif?! —le inquirió el alfa.

—¿Acaso tu no? ¡¿Entonces para qué demonios lo hablamos tantas veces?!

—¿Podrías calmarte? —Thor intentó tranquilizar la situación.

—¡¿Que me calme?! ¡¿Como putas quieres que me calme si me sales con estas mamadas?! ¡SI FUISTE Y TE FOLLASTE A UN PINCHE CHAMAQUITO DE MIERDA!

—¡Loki no es un pinche chamaquito! —le gruñó furioso— ¡Y tampoco me lo folle!

—¡PERO LO MARCASTE!

—¡Ya te explique cómo sucedieron las cosas!

—¡Claro! ¡Que conveniente para ti culpar a una puta droga! ¡Esa pendejada no te la crees ni tú!

—¡Mira, me importa un pito si me crees o no! —explotó Thor, la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—¿Ahora te haces el digno? ¡Te recuerdo que aquí la ofendida SOY YO! Quedamos que solo tendríamos un hijo y que si más adelante nos animábamos a más, escogeríamos juntos al omega que pariría a las crías. Uno del gusto de amos ¡No solo tuyo!

—¡Loki no es un omega de cría!

—¡ÓSEA QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO SI LO QUIERES PARA COGÉRTELO, CARBÓN!

—¡Que no!

—¡Me queda claro que quieres tu puto harem personal!

—¡Con un demonio que no! —en este punto los dos hablaban casi al mismo tiempo, dificultándole a Loki seguir el hilo de la discusión.

—Entonteces dime ¡¿Qué carajos es para ti ese niño?!

—Es parte de mi familia.

—¡No, Balder es TU familia! ¡No alguien que lleva tu puta marca en el cuello!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Entonces cuando nos casemos ¿Qué? ¿Lo vamos a adoptar? ¡No me digas! —el sarcasmo resonaba a su máxima expresión—. Ya veo a nuestro cachorro llamándolo hermano mayor.

—Por favor Sif, no jodas.

—Solo intento entender qué lugar va a tener este niñato en nuestras vidas.

—¡NO LO SÉ! ¡¿SÍ?! ¡No fue algo que yo planeara!

—¡¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?! ¡Por que el escuincle esta ahí y no me estás dando ninguna jodida solución!

—¡NO LO SÉ! —exclamó desesperado.

—¡Pues si no lo solucionas tú, lo hare yo!

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

—¡Eso ya lo veras! —amenazó dirigiéndose a la salida.

Loki podía oírla caminar hacia él, pero sobre todo, podía percibir a la perfección el aroma amenazante que despedían las hormonas de Sif, con la potencia demoledora de una bomba de gas. Se separo rápido de la puerta y corrió hacia el recibidor antes de ser descubierto, la autoritaria voz de la alfa lo frenó.

—¡ALTO!

Loki tuvo que obedecer, odiaba esa parte de su naturaleza que lo hacía someterse.

Sif se le acercó como un depredador apunto de atacar.

—Mira nada más —levantó el rostro del pelinegro clavando sus ojos avellana en el chico. Loki sintió un escalofrió ante aquella peligrosa mirada—. Así que tú eres el mocoso que logró engatusar a Thor.

Sif se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara y, aterrado, Loki desprendió su aroma llamando desesperadamente a su pareja.

Aquello fue como un puñetazo en el magnífico olfato de la alfa, el delicioso aroma a vainilla y chocolate la envolvió. Olía puro, sin macula, sin ningún rastro de otros alfas impresos en él. Thor no había mentido al respecto, aún no lo había tomado y aquello le pareció sencillamente delicioso. Sonrió. Su cuerpo entero se hallaba tenso, presa de una enardecida pasión.

—Hueles exquisito —susurró lascivamente en su oído. Loki se estremeció—. No puedo quejarme, Thor siempre se ha caracterizado por su buen gusto —le dijo con voz aterciopelada y complacida, erizándole completamente la piel. Por alguna razón aquel gesto le atemorizó más a Loki que los gritos anteriores, haciéndolo temblar—. Mis cachorros serán hermosos contigo. —Pasó la húmeda lengua por su oreja, deslizándola, luego, por la mandíbula y cuello, bajando cerca de la clavícula donde delineo la marca de Thor—. No puedo prometerte que no te dolerá, pero créeme, se pasara rápido —y se acercó hasta posar la nariz en su blanca piel.

Loki estaba inmóvil ante aquel ataque, maniatado sin posibilidad de escapar. Percibiendo el picante aroma de la excitación de la alfa perforando su nariz, sintiendo la tibieza de aquellos labios posarse contra su cuello mientras era jalado violentamente por el cabello.

—No —gimió apretando los ojos con fuerza, él no quería eso. No deseaba pertenecer a dos alfas, ser un omegadelt. La única marca que quería en su cuello era la de Thor.

—Te prometo que te gustara —susurró caliente, mientras que su otra mano apretaba obscenamente su trasero.

Sintió el filo de aquellos terroríficos colmillos presionar contra su carne, pero, antes de que pudieran perforar la piel, una fuerza violenta tiró brutalmente de la chica, separándola de él.

Un feroz gruñido resonó en la estancia, acompañado por el avasallante aroma de Thor.

—¡¿QUE JODIDOS CREES QUE HACES?! —gritó cubriendo al pequeño omega con su cuerpo. Fue hasta ese momento que Loki se atrevió a abrir los ojos, mientras Sif se ponía de pie

—¡Hazte a un lado! —le advirtió la alfa mostrándole los colmillos, con los ojos inyectados de sangre—.¡QUITATE! —berreó fuera de sí, poniéndose en posición de ataque— en este mismo instante voy a marcarlo como un omegadelt.

—¡¿Acaso estas demente?! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —siseó Thor.

Lo que ocurrió Loki nunca lo esperó.

Sif se lanzó dispuesta a pelear por él y con un rabioso rugido, Thor se le enfrentó.

Jamás había presenciado una pelea de alfas en su vida, pero sabía, al igual que todos, que lo mejor era evitarlas a toda costa. La ferocidad con que estos solían enfrentarse ocasionaba terribles desgracias. Ante él tenía él porque:

Thor arrojó lejos a la alfa quien, con una agilidad asombrosa, volvió a arremeter colerica, estaba dispuesta a todo por obtener a su presa. Soltó un zarpazo a Thor en la cara haciéndolo sangrar, mientras el rubio conseguía atestarle un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire. Esto no la detuvo por mucho tiempo, se arrojó sobre él derribándolos a ambos, rodando y luchando por ver quien tenía el control, destrozando toda la estancia a su paso.

Al final, Thor se impuso sometiéndola bajo su peso, tomándola por el cuello y apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sif pataleaba y se retorcía en un intento por liberarse, incrustando sus largas uñas en los brazos de Thor; pero este no aflojo el agarre, al contrario, parecía ceñirlo con más odio.

—¡THOR! —grito Loki saliendo del transe en que se encontraba, colgándosele del cuello, intentando que soltara a Sif. Pero el rubio lo arrojó lejos de él, estaba completamente fuera de sí, totalmente dominado por sus instintos, incapaz de escucharlo.

La estancia fue invadida por las feromonas del pequeño omega, liberadas en un desesperado intento por calmar al furioso alfa. Esto pareció surtir un mínimo efecto en el rubio, quien aflojó el agarre, justo cuando Sif pareció rendirse, cuando, un fuerte y agudo sonido perforó sus tímpanos, obligándolo a soltar a su presa para cubrirse los oídos.

Heimdall llegó seguido de una docena de guardias que se encargaron de separarlos.

—¡¿Que está pasando aquí? —Frigga entró con el sequito, viendo, con horror, su recibidor completamente destruido.

Loki era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Sif estaba siendo revisada por uno de los guardias, mientras tosía y jalaba aire con desesperación.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él, te lo advierto! —amenazó Thor, despidiendo aún más fuerte su olor territorial, mientras era sometido por Heimdall y seis guardias más—. ¡LOKI ES MÍO! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! ¡SOLO MÍO! —fue lo último que dijo antes de que le fuera suministrado un tranquilizante en la vena de su cuello, consiguiendo así noquearlo por completo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Frigga a Loki, revisándolo minuciosamente de pies a cabeza. Pero el chico no hacía más que temblar y llorar abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo de su suegra, necesitando de su soporte y seguridad a falta de Thor.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —gruñó Sif con una voz áspera y arenosa— Él y yo tenemos un trato y lo va a tener que respetar.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Sif —dijo enérgicamente la matriarca protegiendo con su cuerpo al tembloroso omega—. Heimdall, hazme el favor de escoltar a Sif a la salida.

—Será un placer —dijo el alfa, acompañando a una sangrante y maltrecha Sif, pero no por eso menos feroz ni menos intimidante. Heimdall no podía más que admirar a aquella chica, porque alguien que se atreviera a enfrentarse así a Thor, con ese temple y fiereza, era alguien a quien temer y todos en aquella estancia lo sabían.

Loki tenía miedo, mucho miedo, por él y por Thor.

¿Qué sería de su naciente relación ahora que ella estaba de vuelta en su vida? ¿Cuál sería la venganza de Sif?


	17. Instinto

¿Que rayos era un Omegadelt? Fue lo primero que Helga preguntó tan pronto llegaron a las cocinas.

Luego del fiero enfrentamiento que se viviera minutos antes en el recibidor, donde Thor había sido neutralizado mediante un potente tranquilizante y Sif escoltada fuera de la propiedad, los demás habían quedado con los nervios destrozados, especialmente Loki. Por eso, Frigga dejo a Thor a cargo de Heimdall y los demás guardias, mientras llevaba al tembloroso omega hacia la cocina, donde la vieja nana se había apresurado a preparar suficiente té de valeriana que pudiera tranquilizarlos.

Siendo Helga una beta de familia humilde, había pasado gran parte de su vida al servicio de familias compuestas por alfas, por lo que tuvo que aprender lo más posible sobre ellos para poder cumplir a cabalidad con sus obligaciones.

Fue hasta la llegada de Balder que Helga se vio al cuidado de un Omega, pero pese a las viejas costumbres, los Odinson decidieron criarlo y tratarlo como un alfa, por lo que solo sabía las cosas básicas sobre esa casta. Pero ahora con un nuevo Omega en la familia, que era todo menos común, se le dificultaba entender ciertos aspectos sobre ellos.

—Es un Omega que ha sido marcado por dos alfas —le respondió Frigga completamente calmada y dueña de sí misma.

—No sabía que eso se podía hacer−dijo Helga, yendo hacia la tetera que en ese momento le indicaba que estaba lista la infusión, sirviéndola en un par de tazas que acerco a Frigga y al pequeño, no sin antes endulzar esta última con dos cucharadas de miel, como le gustaba.

—Gracias —le agradeció Frigga dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza—. No es algo común, mucho menos hoy en día—respondió mientras veía como Loki sostenía la taza con ambas manos, percibiendo un ligero temblor en estas mientras se llevaba el caliente líquido a los labios.

—¿Quiere decir que eso se puede hacer? —insistió la vieja nana mientras se sentaba en la barra llevando su propia taza de té.

—De poder…se puede, aunque no es algo se deba hacer ya que es complicado y…—se detuvo sin saber si aquello afectaría más los nervios del chico.

—Mortal —completo Loki, instalándose un pesado silencio en la cocina.

—Creo que la palabra apropiada seria "Peligroso"—refutó la rubia tratando de restarle severidad al asunto.

—De los casos registrados, la mayoría terminaron muertos o completamente dementes —le debatió el omega.

—¡Santo cielo! — Exclamo la beta —¿Entonces qué razón tendrían para hacer algo así?

—Son cosas que solían hacerse en la antigüedad, sobre todo en lugares con pobreza extrema y según tengo entendido en este país los últimos casos se registraron durante la gran depresión, cuando los Omegas eran considerados unas simples incubadoras. Durante esa época había mucha hambre y poco trabajo por lo que la mayoría de los Alfas no eran capaces de mantener y hacerse cargo de una familia; así que decidieron compartir a los omegas para, de este modo, entre los dos brindar lo necesario para la crianza de los cachorros. Por desgracia, la mayoría de las veces el dubbelmarkering provoco graves consecuencias.

Loki oía con atención la explicación que le brindaba su suegra a la vieja nana de su alfa, había leído en la biblioteca de los Odinson sobre aquel asunto y como en la actualidad aún se sabía de casos aislados entre jóvenes de poblaciones rurales. La mezcla de las dos esencias había llevado a los omegas a enfermar de gravedad, muriendo a escasos días debido a la poca resistencia física de sus jóvenes cuerpos.

—Perdone mi ignorancia señora, pero ¿Que provoca exactamente el dubbelmärkning en un omega? —a Helga le costaba entender esas cosas, ya que entre los betas se podía tener varias parejas sexuales, incluso al mismo tiempo y salvo contraer alguna ETS, no había ningún riesgo en la salud de la persona.

—Los alfas somos seres territoriales, el märkning o marcaje obedece a esa naturaleza en específico, que es la necesidad de tomar algo para nosotros y no compartirlo con nadie. Tal vez suene mezquino, pero en esencia de eso es lo que se trata.

—Pero no todos los alfas son egoístas —le rebatió Helga—. Ustedes son una familia muy honorable y bondadosa que siempre se ha preocupado por las necesidades de todos los que tenemos el honor de trabajar para ustedes, así como los que menos tienen atreves de sus asociaciones de caridad y…

—Estamos hablando de instinto— interrumpió Frigga—, de procesos bilógicos primarios y aunque hoy en día cualquiera puede ejercitar el auto control, no significa que estos desaparezcan. Incluso hay algunos tan marcados en cada casta, que se activan automáticamente de manera inconsciente sin que podamos hacer nada para evitarlo, lo que representa un reto a veces sobrehumano el poderlo controlar.

Loki se llevó una mano a su marca recordando como aquella había sido producto de una situación similar. Tal vez si Thor hubiera estado en su sano juicio debido a su fortaleza, habría sido capaz de resistirse a su instinto, aunque…luego de verlo hacia pocos minutos embriagado por aquella bestialidad, se daba cuenta que seguía sin conocerlo del todo.

—Existe una razón por la que los omegas llevan la marca en el cuello y no en otro lugar—continuo Frigga—. Ahí—dijo señalando el lugar donde se posaba la mano de Loki entre la base del cuello y el hombro— se encuentra una glándula conocida como "glándula Omega". Lo sé, no es el nombre más original —agregó con una sonrisa al ver el gesto sarcástico en el rostro de Helga—. No debemos olvidar que todos los fluidos corporales de los alfa se encuentran saturados de hormonas, sudor, saliva, semen, etc. Incluso hubo un tiempo en que se llegó a marcar el territorio usando la orina ¡Gracias a Dios ya superamos eso!

Al realizar la mordida, el alfa accede a esa glándula inoculándola con su Sinne o esencia, "contaminándola como un virus" y provocando que su sistema comience a combatirlo con todo lo que tiene; batalla que, por supuesto, tienen perdida desde el principio. Esto no evita que el omega se resista, lo que provoca que los primeros días después de realizada la marca, puedan presentar alguna enfermedad oportunista debido a sus bajas defensas. El tiempo que tarda la Sinne en apoderarse por completo del organismo de un omega haciéndolo suyo, es a lo que los científicos llaman Anfall o "Proceso de asimilación".

—¿Y eso les sucede a todos lo omegas? Digo ¿No existen algunos lo suficientemente fuertes para resistirse?

—Lo han hecho, pero no se puede luchar en contra de la naturaleza, por lo que tarde o temprano terminan cediendo.

—O muriendo —interrumpió sombríamente Loki.

—Así es —concedió Frigga— O muertos, aunque el porcentaje es minúsculo. La mayoría acepta el lazo de forma automática, debido a que la mente del Omega fue encausada desde su infancia hacia ese destino, por lo que la combinación de mente y cuerpo ayuda a potencializar la simbiosis dentro de su organismo. Una vez que esto sucede, el sistema del omega comienza a presentar una serie de cambios que tienen como finalidad evitar que otro alfa que no sea el suyo se acerque. Un ejemplo de esto es el aroma, ya que este cambia, dejando de ser dulce y seductor para convertirse en ácido y fuerte al estar mezclado con el PH de su alfa, repeliendo así a otros alfas.

—Entonces si todos los omegas enlazados huelen a su alfa ¿Por qué…? —pregunto Helga volviéndose a mirar a Loki, sin saber si era prudente preguntar lo que le carcomía la cabeza ante aquella explicación.

—¿Por qué Sif pudo acercarse a Loki sin ser repelida por el olor de Thor? —dijo leyendo sus pensamientos—. Eso es porque no huele a mi hijo.

—Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros en su momento. Al principio creímos que se debía a la ausencia de su primer celo, como había asegurado Býleistr, ya que, al no estar sexualmente madura dicha glándula, no había forma de que Thor la invadiera. Vamos, si de verdad eso hubiera ocurrido, ni siquiera hubiera sido atractivo para él. Cuando un alfa marca a un omega lo hace atraído por el aroma que despide su glándula, por lo que todo ese alegato era algo contradictorio. Ahora sabemos que debido a su casta, Loki no es un omega común y por lo mismo no podemos descartar que esto también sea una característica de la misma.

—Discúlpeme señora, pero sigo sin entender lo referente al Omegadelt. Me queda claro con la explicación que me acaba de dar, que el marcaje es para "sacar del mercado" a un omega y de este modo asegurar la descendencia. Pero lo que no logro entender es como dos alfas pueden llegar a compartir a un omega siendo tan territoriales y envidiosos, como usted dice.

—Como ya te explique, este tipo de uniones solían ser frecuente en familias de escasos recursos y sobre todo en medios rurales, en donde los alfas no podían darse el lujo de poseer cada uno su propio omega y se veían en la necesidad de compartir uno entre dos o más con el fin de que este les brindara la descendencia que se necesitaba para afianzar a la manada. Con el tiempo se descubrió que la compatibilidad en la esencia de los alfas ayudaba a que fuese menos agresiva la unión con el omega, dicha compatibilidad acrecentaba cuando los alfas compartieran un lazo sanguíneo.

—¿Entonces todos los omedagelt se daban solo entre alfas que fueran parientes?

—No necesariamente, como te acabo de mencionar, si un matrimonio de alfas era altamente compatible, la unión de estos con un omega también se daba con naturalidad.

—¿Y qué pasaba cuando no lo eran?

—Morían—respondió Loki mirando fijamente la infusión que se había enfriado entre sus manos. Ante lo dicho por el joven, la vieja nana volteo a ver a Frigga buscando la confirmación y el semblante serio de la señora de la casa se lo confirmo.

—Así es, ningún alfa puede marcar el omega de otro alfa, hacerlo equivale a un asesinato. Para que el marcaje de un omegadelt tenga éxito, debe hacerse en forma simultánea. Un Omega que ha sido marcado previamente por un alfa, no es atractivo para otro ya que su instinto lo repelería, hacerlo a pesar del instinto es con toda la intención de causar daño, ya que en el momento de que una segunda esencia entra en el organismo de un omega ya reclamado, la esencia primaria lo repelería de inmediato causando estragos en el cuerpo del omega debilitándolo hasta la muerte.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Por qué alguien haría semejante barbaridad?!

—Por odio, por venganza o como una manera de manchar el honor de un alfa—murmuro el pelinegro.

—"Un rey que no protege a su reina, no puede llamarse rey"

—Un dicho muy antiguo pero muy cierto —sentencio Frigga

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi niño reacciono de ese modo. No puedo creer que la señorita Sif fuera capaz de tamaña bajeza.

—La verdad Helga… ni yo tampoco —dijo la rubia tristemente. Un pesado silencio se instaló en el lugar siendo interrumpido por el arribo de Heimdall

—Mi señora —se escuchó la voz profunda del jefe de seguridad—. Dejamos al joven Thor profundamente dormido en sus aposentos. En cuanto a la señorita Sif, di órdenes para que fuera escoltada hasta su departamento por Siegfried e hice que Falcor fuera por el doctor Eir para que los alcanzara ahí y pueda atenderle las heridas. También ordene a Haggen cerrar el perímetro de la mansión para impedirle la entrada a la señorita en caso de que decida volver, de cualquier forma ya toda la guardia esta avisada y alerta para repeler cualquier eventualidad.

—Muchas gracias Heimdall, te lo agradezco infinitamente ¿Cuánto tiempo consideras tu que permanecerá dormido Thor?

—Unas tres horas como mínimo

—Creo que sería prudente mandar traer a Eir para que también lo revise a él, no vaya a ser que tenga alguna herida interna de la cual no nos hayamos percatado.

—Se necesitarían tres alfas como la señorita Sif para causarle ese daño al joven…

—¡Thor que haces aquí! —gritó su madre al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta, provocando que todas las cabezas giraran hacia el rubio. Pero cuando Frigga intento ir a su encuentro para comprobar los daños que pudiera tener su hijo, fue atajada por la gran mano del jefe de la guardia

—Aguarde —sentencio el moreno.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —quiso saber la rubia, terriblemente angustiada por la actitud del otro alfa. De pronto, un poderoso aroma invadió la habitación atacando la sensibilidad de su olfato, haciéndola sentir peligrosamente intimidada.

—No se mueva —sentencio Heimdall demasiado tarde, ya que Frigga instintivamente había cubierto con su cuerpo la presencia del pequeño omega. Un feroz gruñido salió de la garganta de Thor mostrándole los colmillos de manera amenazante.

La mirada de Thor se encontraba nublada por su instinto, dejando su raciocinio de lado para ser controlado completamente por su parte bestial. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor temblaba como si apenas pudiera contenerlo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración agitada y sus garras listas para destrozar lo que se le cruzara en el camino, le daba una imagen peligrosamente amenazante que no concordaba para nada con el hombre tranquilo y apacible en perfecto control de sus impulsos que caracterizaba a Thor Odinson.

—¿Que está pasando?! —chilló Loki tratando de verlo a través del cuerpo de su suegra.

La actitud que se estaba viviendo en aquella habitación no concordaba para nada con el olor atrayente y excitante que nublaba sus sentidos. Ese olor tan poderoso parecía estarlo llamando, sabía que se trataba del aroma de Thor, había dormido tantas noches entre sus brazos que podría identificarlo entre un millón y a un kilómetro de distancia; salvo que en esta ocasión era diferente, no era el aroma tranquilizante que solía utilizar para reconfortarlo, si no uno mucho más potente y salvaje lleno de deseo que lo invitaba a dejarse llevar por su instinto, abriéndole la puerta a sus más bajas pasiones.

Nada había preparado al joven omega para aquella marea de sensaciones que en segundos comenzaron a revolucionar su cuerpo, calentándolo muchísimo más que en aquellas primeras ocasiones en las que había disfrutado de cierta manera del cuerpo del poderoso alfa. Sentía una mezcla entre júbilo, ansiedad, deseo y una gran necesidad de algo que no lograba entender. Mientras que la tensión en que se encontraban los alfas frente a él, se podía cortar con cuchillo.

—No te le acerques —advirtió Frigga bloqueándole el paso—. Está entrando en celo y en este momento es muy peligroso.

—Pero es que él me necesita, me está llamando —gimió el chico dando un paso adelante, tratando de llegar hasta su alfa y siendo impedido a responder al llamado por la fuerte mano de la rubia. Ante aquel gesto, Thor ataco sin miramientos, sin importarle que fuera la mujer que le dio la vida; no importaba quien fuera, nadie tocaba a su omega.

Heimdall interceptó el ataque en un rápido y preciso movimiento que los hizo caer y rodar por el suelo de la cocina. Trató de inmovilizarlo haciendo uso de una de sus mejores llaves de artes marciales, pero someter a un alfa del calibre de Thor no era tarea fácil.

—¡Thor! —exclamó Loki luchando con su suegra para ir en pos de su alfa.

—¡Helga, sácalo de aquí! —le pidió ayuda a la beta y entre forcejeos y pataletas Loki fue llevado hasta el único lugar donde podían aislarlo para mantenerlo a salvo, el cuarto de la alacena—. ¡Quédate con él y por nada en el mundo lo dejes salir! —ordenó Frigga antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, con ellos dos adentro.

Loki comenzó a azotar y a patear la puerta en un infructuoso intento por abrirla, pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil. Se volvió desesperado hacia la única persona en quien podía descargar su furia.

—¡Déjame salir! —demandó feroz.

—No puedo.

—¡Que me dejes salir, te digo! ¡Thor me necesita! —se volvió una vez más hacia la puerta— ¡THOOOR! —gritó a todo pulmón golpeando con sus puños la superficie de metal que le impedía reunirse con su alfa. Su esencia comenzó a liberarse de manera avasallante, llamando desesperadamente a la de Thor.

Afuera, Heimdall libraba una batalla por neutralizar nuevamente al joven alfa. Había intentado aturdirlo con el silbato que siempre cargaba, pero descubrió que este no se encontraba en el lugar donde solía guardarlo, tal vez lo había perdido durante la pasada trifulca. Otra dosis de sedante podía ser perjudicial por lo que estaba descartada, así que la única opción plausible era inmovilizarlo mientras los llamados de su madre trataban de traerlo de vuelta.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS HIJO REACCIONA! ¡Este no eres tú! —gritaba Frigga tratando de traer nuevamente a Thor de donde quiera que se encontrara sin que lo pudiera lograr.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a tararear la canción que solía cantarle para calmarlo cuando, siendo niño, se refugiaba entre sus brazos, temeroso de las tormentas. Esto pareció surtir el efecto deseado pues, por breves segundos, Frigga pudo vislumbrar en la mirada de aquella bestia a su pequeño cachorro. Sin embargo, volvió a perderse cuando los gritos de Loki provenientes de la alacena llegaron a sus oídos, reanudando su lucha por liberarse de aquellos brazos para ir en pos de su Omega que lo llamaba desesperado.

—¡lLOKI! —rugió angustiado el rubio, retorciéndose entre los brazos del moreno y desesperado por llegar cuanto antes hasta el omega que lo llamaba. Frigga entendió de inmediato que aquello era un vestigio de lo recién vivido con Sif y Thor en su inconciencia lo sentía en peligro.

—¡Thor tranquilízate! ¡Loki está a salvo! ¡Nadie va a dañarlo! ¡Thor! ¡Mírame! ¡Él está a bien! —En un resquicio de su conciencia, el rubio pareció reconocer la voz de su madre parando por breves momentos su forcejeo. Parecía que la crisis estaba siendo controlada cuando otro potente aroma golpeo los sentidos de la rubia. Lo conocía bien, lo había percibido una sola vez y con eso le basto para grabarlo en su inconsciente, pero en esta ocasión no era sutil y tímido si no mucho más avasallante y poderoso que la hizo paralizarse en seguida.

—¡MIO! —rugió Thor reanudando su lucha mucho más feroz y brutal para imponerse ante aquel par de alfas que amenazaban su propiedad, desplegando una esencia intimidante que marcaba su territorio, pero por imposible que pareciera el seductor aroma de Loki se sobreponía al del alfa.

Heimdall jamás había percibido un aroma como ese, aun con su olfato atrofiado (debido a una bomba en sus años de servicio en la milicia durante un operativo en Iraq, que lo dejo incapacitado del olfato funcionándole solo al veinte por ciento de su capacidad), podía percibirlo con total claridad, por lo que no le costó entender la actitud de su señora al sentirse invadida por él.

Seguramente si el moreno tuviera la capacidad de percibir por completo aquella esencia, ni todos sus años de entrenamiento le hubieran servido para resistirse ante aquel celestial aroma que lo invitaba a ser embriagado de placer.

—¡SALGA DE AQUÍ AHORA! —gritó afianzando con todas sus fuerzas al imponente alfa que luchaba por liberarse. Frigga pareció despertar por un momento de su letargo ante aquella orden y sabiéndose impotente para poderse resistir, huyo de inmediato del lugar dejándolo completamente solo y a cargo del caos que se había vuelto su apacible hogar.

Apenas había salido la rubia cuando Heimdall comprendió en el peligro que se encontraban estando rodeados de alfas. No tardarían en percibir el aroma de Loki y esto irremediablemente los atraería, convirtiendo aquello en una enorme tragedia de la que seguramente nadie saldría ileso. Como pudo, logró hacerse de su radio.

—¡TENEMOS UN 352 EN LAS COCINAS! ¡PROCEDAN DE INMEDIATO! —rugió dando la orden a sus subordinados, quienes presurosos procedieron a aislar el área con potentes puertas de acero que fueron saliendo una a una de las entrañas del piso, convirtiendo aquel lugar en un búnker de guerra. Quien hubiera dicho que las medidas implementadas por Odín para salvaguardar a Balder de cualquier eventualidad que lo pusiera en peligro, servirían ahora para proteger no al pequeño si no a su primogénito

Thor utilizo esa fracción de segundos mientras Heimdall daba órdenes para neutralizar a su oponente, atestándole un fuerte golpe cerca de una oreja para aturdirlo y así zafarse del agarre que le impedía ir en pos de su omega. Este seguía llamándolo tanto con su aroma como con sus angustiantes gritos.

—¡MIO! —volvió a rugir el rubio con una voz que nada se parecía a la suya.

Dentro del cuarto de la alacena, Helga hacia hasta lo imposible por calmar al angustiado Loki que no dejaba de gritar y berrear llamado al rubio, buscando desesperado la manera de salir de aquel lugar sin que le importara llevarse a su paso los productos que conformaban la despensa de la familia Odinson. Tiraba y movía las pesadas estanterías como si se trataran de ligeros muebles, dueño de una fuerza sobre humana que distaba mucho de la delicadeza que caracterizaba a los Omegas. Helga veía horrorizada como sus preciadas hoyas eran abolladas por aquel chiquillo que, tiempo atrás, jamás imagino ser capaz de aquella destrucción.

—¡THOOOOORRR! —gritaba desgarrando su garganta por la fuerza empelada de sus pulmones, completamente histérico y fuera de sí.

—¡Cálmese niño! —le rogaba la vieja nana, sin que sus palabras lograran tranquilizarlo. Se sentía impotente ante aquella situación. En todos sus años de servicio en aquella casa nunca había pasado por situación semejante. Aun con todos los simulacros que Heimdall les hacía tomar periódicamente, todo esto no se parecía ni por asomo a lo que el moreno tantas veces insistió que podría pasar. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: tomó fuertemente a Loki de la camiseta y le propinó una sonora bofetada que le hizo voltear el rostro del tremendo impacto.

Aquel acto desbalanceo por completo a Loki haciéndolo callar. Moró fijamente a la beta, con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendido por la agresión de la tranquila mujer

—¡Niño Loki, escúcheme!—sentencio mirándolo severamente como si estuviera regañando a uno de sus hijos—. Thor está completamente fuera de sí y Heimdall está luchando por controlarlo, toda esta angustia que usted está sufriendo, la está sintiendo él también a través de su vínculo y no hace más que alterarlo, así que trate de calmarte ¿Quiere? —el joven asintió como toda respuesta sobándose su dolorida mejilla —Usted es su omega y los omegas tienen el poder de tranquilizar a sus alfas cuando se encuentra alterados, así que ¡Hágalo!

—Es que no sé cómo —gimió el pelinegro.

—¡¿Cómo no va a saber?! Es un omega alfa !Claro que puede hacerlo!

—¡Pero es que tu no entiendes Helga! ¡Yo aún no puedo controlar mis emisiones de aroma! —dijo llorando

—Pues este es un buen momento para que aprenda. Mire niño —dijo la vieja nana tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo fijamente, tratando de darle la confianza que el omega necesitaba en ese momento—. Usted es un ser maravilloso y lleno de cualidades, independientemente si es un omega alfa o no. Olvídese de todo lo que ocurrido hasta antes de formar parte de esta familia, eso ya quedo en el pasado. Lo que en verdad importa es el hoy y hoy Thor lo necesita, necesita de toda esa fuerza que existe dentro de usted y que debido a tus miedos no le permite salir. Solo usted tienes la capacidad de proporcionarle lo que él necesita en este momento ¿Entiende?

Loki asintió y respiro profundo tratando de calmarse. Era cierto, Thor lo necesitaba, podía sentirlo, más allá del llamado que su aroma clamaba a su instinto, podía sentir la angustia de su alfa y su desesperación. Era el vínculo. Jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte como en ese momento. Incluso llego a pensar que no existía tal cosa entre ellos dos, pero ahí estaba, palpitando vigorosamente, llenando su corazón de fuerza y calidez, otorgándole un sentimiento de pertenencia inquebrantable, enlazando sus almas de tal manera que no sabía dónde terminaba él y donde empezaba su alfa.

—¡Loki! —escuchó el gruñido de Thor desde el otro lado de la puerta y como esta se cimbro ante la fuerza que pugnaba por derribarla.

Por un momento vacilo, quería correr hacia él y librar el obstáculo que les impedía estar juntos, lo sentía tan cerca, pero Helga apretó sus manos para anclarlo en su objetivo.

—Concéntrese —lo instó la anciana—. Piense en algo lindo, algo que le haga sentir relajado, de esa manera podrá liberar un aroma que esté libre de estrés.

—No puedo —gimió angustiado por la fuerte presencia de Thor al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Piense en Thor! —rogó la nana.

—¡Thor! —susurró temblando, mientras lo oía rugir como una bestia. No pudo evitar que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. A pesar del mal comienzo que habían tenido, Thor siempre había estado ahí para brindarle su fuerza cuando la suya flaqueaba, creyendo en él y sus capacidades aun cuando el mismo dudara de ellas.

" _¿Qué te parece Thor?"_ —vino a su mente la voz de Frigga aquella mañana.

" _Que Loki es una persona sorprendente, por_ supuesto" —fue la respuesta del rubio y en ningún momento dudo.

Loki podía recordar su sonrisa afable y el brillo en su mirada, el orgullo de tener un omega como él a su lado. Ese era el alfa que él amaba, aquel que fue capaz de controlar su propia lujuria en parís para permitir madurar su relación; quien lo cobijaba entre sus brazos cada noche con infinito cariño; quien fue capaz de perder el raciocinio al sentirlo amenazado. Ahora estaba reducido a una montaña de hormonas, a una bestia sin control, a alguien que no era él.

" _Lo que importa está aquí —_ recordó las palabras que le dijera en su primer y único día de escuela, mientras señalaba su corazón _—, y aquí —_ señaló después su frente…"

Aquello lo llenó de renovada convicción, sin importar como fuera, él iba a traer a Thor de vuelta.

Afuera, la lucha entre los dos alfas seguía aún más cruda y salvaje producto de la angustia que el rubio percibía en su omega. Ambos, fuertes y poderosos, hacían lo posible por lograr someter a su rival. La balanza parecía estar inclinándose a favor de Thor, quien ahora se encontraba imponiéndose sobre Heimdall y sometiendo su cuerpo contra el piso, propinándole un golpe tras otro mientras este hacia el intento por cubrirse con sus brazos.

Estaba exhausto, la lucha contra el vigoroso alfa había drenado todas sus fuerzas y no sabía cuánto más podría resistir. Entonces algo cambio, un dulce aroma dominó la estancia relajando el ambiente. Era el mismo que sintiera minutos antes, el aroma de un omega, solo que en esta ocasión se sentía mucho más apacible, menos fogoso e incitante pero igualmente poderoso, invitaba a bajar la guardia y tranquilizarse y eso fue justo lo que hizo Thor.

El ataque del rubio se detuvo en el mismísimo instante en que su nariz captó aquel sublime aroma, su cuerpo se puso alerta tratando de captar el origen. Dejo de lado el magullado cuerpo de su jefe de seguridad y con pasos lentos, casi hipnóticos, camino hacia la puerta de acero que sellaba el lugar donde se resguardaba el omega.

—Loki —susurró exhalando un fuerte suspiro.

Recargo su frente en el frio metal cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aquella celestial esencia que le acariciaba cariñosamente el alma, de ese bálsamo que aliviaba su angustia y le regresaba la paz.

"Estas en casa —era la sensación que Loki le transmitía a través de su aroma —todo estará bien, tranquilo."

Heimdall se puso trabajosamente de pie, su cuerpo estaban molido y sus músculos ardían por el esfuerzo, agradeció enormemente la tregua que se le estaba dando en esos momentos.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Thor mientras se acercaba. El joven alfa se giró a verlo sin entender, sus ojos habían regresado a ser los de antes, pero antes de que la situación se saliera nuevamente de control, el moreno le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio noqueándolo enseguida—. Torre —dijo trabajosamente por el comunicador—, la situación ha sido controlada, empiecen con el protocolo de limpieza —y luego pudo relajarse, cayendo completamente rendido al lado de Thor.


	18. Celo

Celo

 _Es bien sabido por todos, que en cualquier especie animal (incluyendo la humana) es la hembra quien atraviesa por un periodo de fertilidad o celo. Este es acompañado por una serie de cambios en su organismo, entre los cuales se destaca la liberación de feromonas, cuya finalidad es dar a conocer al sexo opuesto su estado de fertilidad._

 _Los machos, quienes se encuentran disponibles para el proceso reproductivo en cualquier época del año, acuden a este llamado atraídos por la esencia de la hembra sin poderlo evitar o controlar. En ese momento, es su instinto el que domina sus sentidos, bloqueando cualquier pizca de racionalidad por mínima que sea, e incluso atentando contra cuestiones básicas como lo son comer, dormir e incluso el resguardo de su propia seguridad._

 _Esto no difiere en las especies omegas y alfas, que aun siendo seres humanos, su comportamiento se ha relacionado en innumerables ocasiones con el de los lobos. Los omegas, sin importar si son macho o hembra, pasan por periodos de celo que van de lo días en ciclos de cada 3 meses y donde los alfas acuden a este llamado encegueciéndose durante este periodo sin otro objetivo que la reproducción._

 _Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, científicos abocados al estudio de la población A/O han descubierto que los alfas, cuyo comportamiento suele ser más instintivo o impulsivo que el de los omegas, desarrollan una serie de conductas parecidos a los presentados durante el proceso de reproducción, aun sin la necesidad de que la esencia de algún omega la haya activado. A este fenómeno se le ha denominado como "el celo del alfa"_

 _Se cree que esto es debido a los altos estándares que la sociedad ha impuesto sobre ellos para una mejor convivencia, donde cada día es más común que estos seres, llamados "bestias salvajes" en la antigüedad y cuyo uso, por los altos mandatarios, se limitaba a tareas como la guerra o los trabajos rudos, ahora se codearan a diario en oficinas, llegando a alcanzar altos cargos de gobierno._

 _Con el paso de los siglos, los alfas han dejado de lado ese lado primitivo y salvaje que antiguamente los regía, para dar paso a caballeros cada vez más civilizados y en perfecto control de sus instintos, teniendo que reprimir una parte importante y necesaria para su óptimo funcionamiento._

 _Al contrario de lo que se pudiera creer, esto no es del todo malo, ya que el índice de violaciones hacia omegas y asesinatos por liderazgo o territorialidad fueron disminuyendo favorablemente en el último siglo. Sin embargo, el tratar de domar a la naturaleza nos ha enseñado que es una tarea del todo imposible y que esta encuentra salidas para seguir el curso normal de las cosas. En este caso su salida es el celo alfa._

 _Este fenómeno puede ocurrir una o dos veces por año con una durabilidad de alrededor de 24 horas, tiempo durante el cual el comportamiento del alfa es netamente instintivo llegando a ser en algunas ocasiones incluso salvaje._

 _Se han desarrollado al igual que en el caso de los omegas, una serie de inhibidores a base de tranquilizantes que ayuden a mitigar la ansiedad y la parte más violenta de esta etapa, sin embargo, hasta la fecha, no se ha dado con algo que logre menguar el instinto sexual altamente potencializado durante el celo._

 _Los estudios sin embargo continúan. Se sabe muy poco de esta nueva raza de humanos que paradójicamente lleva tanto tiempo entre nosotros, pero que apenas un par de siglos atrás salió a la luz y repobló el mundo._

 _Hoy en día, los avances científicos y el estudio del genoma humano han traído luz a siglos de tabúes y creencias absurdas. Con cada nuevo descubrimiento, la naturaleza nos vuelve a sorprender con una nueva evolución demostrándonos cuan pequeños somos junto a ella y que aquello que para nosotros es absurdo e imposible, como es el caso de que un varón pueda gestar un nuevo ser, para ella nada es imposible. De igual forma, para aquellos alfas que presumen de su autocontrol, la madre naturaleza les demostrara que nada podrán hacer frente a su poder._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana había pasado desde la desafortunada visita de Sif a la casa de los Odinson provocando el caos dentro de la mansión. Grande fue el asombro de Odín al enterarse de todo lo acontecido en su hogar y mucho más fue la desilusión que su corazón sintió al saber que la niña que había visto crecer, podía ser capaz de semejante bajeza.

El patriarca había dado indicaciones a Heimdall para que él, junto con un escuadrón de sus mejores y más entrenados alfas, trasladaran a su hijo a su departamento ya que, en el estado en que se encontraba producto del celo, era una amenaza para todos en la mansión; pero sobre todo sería un peligro latente para Loki que, siendo aún tan joven, no sería capaz de soportar la brutal, salvaje e insaciable "maquina sexual" en la que se convertiría su primogénito.

Cinco días, cuando un celo normal no pasaba de 24 horas.

Heimdall no dejaba de preguntarse qué iba mal en todo esto. Había seguido las indicaciones y actuado según los protocolos establecidos para casos como este. En anteriores ocasiones, bastaba con aplicar un par de tranquilizantes y si el deseo sexual era tan insoportable que no menguaba ni a base de recurrentes masturbaciones, contrataban los servicios de algún beta de renta al que se le daba un bono adicional por su discreción.

Esta vez no fue posible hacer eso y no porque no lo hubieran intentado. Habían presentado ante el alfa a dos chicos, uno de los cuales reunía las características necesarias para pasar por el joven Loki y, a ambos, Thor los había despreciado rotundamente; con este último había llegado a ponerse violento incluso a pesar de los tranquilizantes.

Heimdall no sabía cómo proceder al respecto, esto estaba fuera de todo sus conocimientos sobre la materia; mientras, su jefe no hacía más que llamar para saber por la salud de su heredero, quien a estas alturas ya debería estar en su sano juicio y no reducido a la bestia que en ese momento mantenían encerrado tras una puerta de hierro.

Las fuertes sacudidas y los feroces gruñidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Si no encontraban una solución pronto, esa puerta no resistiría por más tiempo.

—Señor —llamó Jorgen a su superior, entregándole una pequeña maleta deportiva.

—¡Por fin volviste! ¿Lo tienes? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —cuestiono mientras revisaba el contenido del paquete, una serie de prendas con un intenso aroma a vainilla y chocolate.

—Fue un poco complicado conseguir lo que me pidió, la mansión está cerrada y ningún alfa tiene permitido el acceso al lugar.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó? —inquirió Heimdall, centrando su total atención en las palabras de su subalterno. Tan solo llevaba cinco días fuera, no era posible que toda la seguridad se alterara en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

Jorgen simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Viggo no quiso entrar en detalles, dijo que todo está controlado y que ya le informara a su regreso. Por lo que se, es algo referente con el joven Loki, pero solo son rumores que Helga me transmitió cuando me entregó el paquete. Por cierto, ¿Qué planea hacer con eso? —cuestiono señalando la maleta.

—Es solo una corazonada y nuestro último intento. Si nada de esto funciona tendremos que llamar al Bremsing —sentenció tomando la maleta y encaminándose hacia la habitación del rubio. Realmente esperaba que esto funcionara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado cinco días en las que Loki no supo nada de Thor, incrementado su ansiedad y estrés. En vano intento distraerse empleando su tiempo en el desarrollo de los temarios que Thor le había asignado o estudiando lo libros que Odín le regalara, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse.

Su cuerpo clamaba por algo que le era difícil precisar, solo tenía la certeza de que ese "algo" solo podía ser saciado por Thor. Las noches eran tremendamente difíciles, el aroma de su alfa lo envolvía en el lecho pero no la calidez de sus brazos. En sueños podía sentir sus manos recorriendo deliciosamente su cuerpo, haciéndolo despertar terriblemente excitado en medio de la noche gimiendo su nombre, empapado de sudor y con una prominente erección aprisionada en su ropa interior; excitación que no desaparecía hasta que él mismo a base de caricias urgidas lograba complacerse, fantaseando con el sensual alfa que dormía cada noche a su lado.

Fue Balder el que se diera cuenta de la situación por la que estaba pasando.

—Me parece que estás pasando por un celo —le informó.

Loki despertó un día siendo presa de un terrible bochorno que fue incrementándose a medida que avanzaba el día. Ni los helados con los que Helga lo consentía, ni las largas horas sumergidas en la fresca agua de la alberca pudieron menguar la sensación de fuego que brotaba de sus entrañas. Y su aroma estaba empezando a cambiar, algo sutil, pero que Balder pudo notar fácilmente.

—¿Habías padecido algo semejante anteriormente? —le cuestiono Balder, repasando los apuntes que tenían referente a la casta de Loki.

—Solo un par de veces, pero nunca como esta vez —gimió retorciéndose sobre la cama, lo único que parecía menguar un poco los síntomas era el aroma de Thor impregnado en aquel lugar. Su cuerpo ardía y estaba completamente bañado en sudor.

Anteriormente, solo sentía un ligero bochorno y no presentaba ninguna molestia física.

—¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó al estilo del más sabio médico.

—Siento cólicos.

—¿Y estas lubricando?

—Aun no.

Balder no sabía que pensar. Algunos de los síntomas que describía Loki eran muy semejantes al celo por el que él pasaba cada tres meses, pero no parecía ser igual. Loki seguía en uso de toda su conciencia mientras que a esas alturas, el seguramente estaría con el culo arriba suplicando por ser follado.

—¿Has tomado supresores? —volvió a preguntar. Algunas veces, aquel medicamento menguaba un poco los síntomas en el organismo de algunos omegas afortunados… desgraciadamente no era su caso.

—No, nunca los necesite.

—Creo que sería mejor que papá llamara al el Dr. Eir, porque la verdad no entiendo que te está pasando.

—¿No dijiste que era un celo? —gimió Loki, retorciéndose entre las sabanas.

—Parece, pero contigo nada es como debería.

Balder fue a informarles a sus padres sobre la situación que Loki parecía estar atravesando. Más tarde, cuando el Dr. Eir revisara a Loki, les confirmo la presencia del celo en el joven omega, desencadenado gracias al vínculo, por el celo de Thor (el cual, a su vez, se había desatado luego de la pelea con Sif debido a su necesidad por confirmar su dominio de alfa sobre Loki).

Recomendó reposo como casi siempre y una serie de inhibidores para paliar los síntomas, un tratamiento parecido al que Balder recibía. También sugirió guardar su debida distancia; el que Frigga y Odín no tuvieran un lazo sanguíneo con Loki los hacia vulnerable ante las reacciones que su aroma pudiera despertar en ellos.

—Es muy sutil —les informó al respecto—, diseñado para que solamente su pareja pueda percibirlo, o en su defecto los alfas puros quienes tienen más agudo el sentido del olfato. No me extraña que su hermano lo pasara por alto con anterioridad. Les sugiero que suspendan temporalmente a aquellos alfas de alto rango que se encuentren al servicio de ustedes, por al menos una semana y que ustedes mismos traten de mantenerse lo suficientemente alejados de él. Solo por precaución.

Afortunadamente, el único alfa que respondía a esa categoría era Heimdall y este se encontraba con Thor. En cuanto a ellos, el próximo lanzamiento estaba a tan solo un par de semanas, por lo que la carga de trabajo absorbía la mayor cantidad de su tiempo yendo a su casa exclusivamente a dormir.

La siguiente semana, la mansión Valaskjálf permaneció desierta, habitada exclusivamente por el par de omegas y la fiel Helga, además de algunas chicas del servicio. Balder tomó unos días en el colegio para poder acompañar a Loki por esta peculiar situación y que no se sintiera aislado, ya que sin su alfa y sin una manada que lo resguardara, seguramente resentiría mucho la soledad.

Pero una semana había pasado y aunque los síntomas de Loki habían quedado atrás, Thor no daba muestras de querer aparecer.

Estaba sentado como todos los días en el alféizar de uno de los grandes ventanales de la estancia cuando vio que un auto se acercaba. No necesitó ni un segundo para reconocer que era Thor el que conducía. Abandono de inmediato el libro que inútilmente trataba de leer y corrió ansioso hacia su encuentro.

Tan pronto Thor puso un pie en la mansión, fue envestido por una pequeña criatura que saltó sobre él afianzándose a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas, mientras una lluvia de ansiosos besos le cubría el rostro.

—¡Haz vuelto! —exclamó Loki desbordante de felicidad.

—Así… es… —fue lo único que le fue permitido contestar antes de que su boca fuera invadida por la de su desesperado omega.

—Parece ser que alguien por aquí te extraño demasiado —dijo Heimdall con una sonrisa, dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro—. Si me necesitas, estaré en el cuarto de control para ponerme al día. Con su permiso —concluyó el moreno dejando solos a la pareja.

Estos ni siquiera notaron su ausencia, tan absortos como estaban devorándose uno al otro.

Una ola de calor los recorrió por completo, mientras sus cuerpos hacían todo lo posible por reducir la distancia entre los dos. Los brazos de Loki se aferraban al cuello de Thor, mientras el alfa lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo. Una poderosa energía los envolvió, aislándolos por completo del mundo que los rodeaba. Era una sensación poderosa, la unión perfecta de dos mitades hechas el uno para el otro, finalmente encontrando su camino de regreso. Un momento de pura felicidad.

Thor se sintió completo por primera vez en su vida. Esto era claramente lo que estaba destinado a hacer, lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo en tantos sitios y maneras diferentes y que por testarudo se había negado a verlo: su compañero.

Su instinto lo había reconocido incluso antes que él, ahora lo sabía. Podía verlo en la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de Loki, a la forma en que su piel cosquilleaba con su tacto.

Suyo.

Aspiró profundamente su aroma, llenando sus pulmones con aquella mezcla de vainilla y chocolate que para él se traducía en "casa". Estaba en casa y Loki era su hogar. Luego de cinco días de infierno y abstinencia, paliados pobremente con un par de prendas impregnadas con su aroma, ahora por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos.

—Dioses te extrañe tanto—dijo Thor, sintiendo que la calma entraba nuevamente a su sistema.

Loki sonrió ante aquel tierno gesto apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios, él también lo había extrañado demasiado.

Su boca se abrió para darle la bienvenida a la lengua de Thor, el sabor de ambos mezclándose y los movimientos de sus labios en una sinuosa y sensual danza que fue aumentando en fogosidad y excitación.

Aunque en un principio querían tomárselo con calma, degustarse el uno al otro, aquel deseo reprimido por los últimos cinco días pudo más que cualquier cosa. En un instante, sus manos vagaban impúdicas por el cuerpo del otro, acariciando, adentrándose por entre las ropas mientras los suspiros iban en aumento.

En algún momento, Thor había apoyado el cuerpo de Loki contra la pared, sus labios abandonado su boca y bajando por la piel increíblemente sensible de su cuello.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferraba a los anchos hombros de Thor, al tiempo que restregaba su creciente erección contra el vientre del rubio. El ronco gruñido que el alfa soltó en su oído le dijo que él estaba experimentando la misma clase de necesidad que él.

—¡Por las barbas de mi padre! ¡Échenles agua!—se escuchó la sarcástica voz de Balder acerándose a ellos—. No deberían tener esa clase de demostraciones en frente de los necesitados —les reclamó.

Con un nuevo gruñido, esta vez de frustración, Thor ayudo a Loki a poner sus pies sobre el piso mientras saludaba a su pequeño e inoportuno hermano.

—Hola Balder.

—Hola bror. Por mí no se detengan—dijo contradictoriamente, mientras sonreía de aquella manera tan característica de él.

—Lo dices después que arruinaste el momento —se quejó Loki.

—Para eso existen la puertas, ahí precisamente hay una —señaló el despacho de su padre—. Se hubieran encerrado si su urgencia no les permitía llegar más lejos que, por lo que vieron mis ojitos, yo diría que estaban bastante urgidos —rio divertido disfrutando de la reacción que consiguió arrebatar de la pareja.

Loki enrojeció al recordar las ansias que en los pasados días sentía por Thor y de las que Balder fue testigo, mientras que el rubio sonrió ligeramente abochornado por todo lo que desencadeno su descontrol. Aún quedaban algunos resquicios de su celo en su sistema, lo suficiente para perder un poco el control ante la esencia de Loki, por fortuna la agresividad y la obnubilación de su conciencia racional había quedado de lado, o en ese momento ya tendría ensartado a Loki con o sin la presencia de Balder.

0o0o0o0o0

Aquella tarde Loki se dedicó a mimar a su alfa. Se encargó de que Helga preparara su comida favorita que resultó no ser pizza, como decían las revistas, sino una comida típica de su pueblo. Un buen plato de Fårikål, que no era más que cordero cocido con cebollas y patatas; guiso que le recordaba la alegría de su infancia, cuando la familia visitaba la casa de su abuela Nerthus, madre de Frigga, a la que cariosamente llamaba Nita.

Luego organizó una buena tarde de cine como las que solía hacer con Balder. Se apropió por completo de la sala de proyecciones llevando palomitas, refrescos y una docena de waffles cubiertos de helado de vainilla, crema batida y salsa de chocolate recostándose en el suelo entre almohadones. Solo que esta vez su cuñado no estuvo invitado, lo cual fue genial, ya que la película era lo que menos importaba.

Cada cinco minutos sin importar lo buena que estuviera el film, se olvidaban completamente de lo que estaban viendo; era más interesante y muchísimo más existente comerse a besos, degustando sus bocas con sabor a helado de vainilla y chocolate mientras sus manos traviesas recorrían sus cuerpos sobre la ropa.

Cuando Thor sentía que la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos y la necesidad urgía a ir más allá, hacía uso de todo su auto control para separarse y recordarles que al fondo se proyectaba una película que se suponía debían estar viendo, tratando, inútilmente, de mantener sus concentración en otra cosa que no fuera el excitante cuerpo del omega que yacía entre sus brazos, aunque su cuerpo protestara por ello; en especial sus manos que ansiaban tocarlo, su lengua que le encantaba saborearlo y…..bueno, evidentemente una parte en específico que deseaba poseerlo.

Pero mantenerse impávido era como hacerle frente a la furia del océano ya que Loki, quien se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho, ponía a prueba su resistencia de maneras tan inocentemente sensuales, que era imposible no calentarse al sentir como el omega metía una mano bajo su camiseta, jugando a recorrer el contorno de su ombligo con la punta de su dedo y dibujando formas sobre su vientre. Aquello le producía placenteras oleadas de calor que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, electrizándole la piel, despertando nuevamente sus ansias y haciendo palpitar fuertemente su excitado miembro quien pugnaba desesperadamente por unirse al juego.

—Deja de hacer eso —lo detuvo antes que el instinto terminara doblegando a la razón—. Espero que no hagas esto cuando ves películas con Balder

—¿Te refieres a comer golosinas mientras vemos una película? —preguntó Loki inocentemente, creyendo que Thor hablaba sobre la prohibición que tenía su cuñado de comer comida chatarra. Thor levanto una ceja sonriendo de lado de aquella manera tan sexy que le encantaba al pelinegro, lo que le hizo entender que no hablaba para nada de la dieta de Balder—. ¡Oh!…—exclamo sonrojándose—. Tu te refieres a esto —sonrió travieso, guiando su mano hacia abajo para intentar colarse bajo el cinturón de su alfa, siendo interceptado de inmediato por el agarre de Thor, impidiéndole llegar a su objetivo

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó el alfa con una sonrisa.

—¿A ti que te parece que hago? —preguntó a su vez en un tono que intentaba ser seductor, causándole gran ternura al rubio por su falta de experiencia.

—Usted jovencito, está jugando con fuego —musitó con la voz ronca, sin poder evitar la excitación que se reflejaba en su voz.

—Con gusto me quemaría —susurró Loki contra sus labios, liberando conscientemente un poco de aquel aroma que, sabía, seducía a Thor—. ¿Dime que harías si ese fuese mi deseo?

Thor se giró hasta posarse sobre él, apresando sus manos para evitar que siguiera provocándolo con su tacto. Pero Loki no necesitaba sus manos para hacerlo, su sola presencia lo encendía por completo. Su aroma, el calor de su menudo cuerpo bajo el suyo y esa risa infantil e insolente lo seducía y lo invitaba a transgredir sus autoimpuestas normas.

Loki sonrió coqueto, clavando sus verdes ojos en los circonios del rubio, emitiendo una otra oleada de su esencia e invitándolo a quemarse juntos en la hoguera del deseo en la que estaban transformándose sus jóvenes cuerpos.

Thor se apodero nuevamente de sus labios con una lujuria mal contenida, mientras su cuerpo hacia lo que sus manos no, restregándose sobre Loki en un intento por paliar sus ansias, provocando que Loki correspondiera con igual entusiasmo arrancándole un excitante gemido de lo más profundo de su deseo.

—¡Dioses! no tienes idea de todas las cosas que me encantaría hacerte —jadeo cuando rompieron el beso en busca de aire.

—¿Y qué te detiene? —contesto el omega con la respiración entrecortada, moviendo la pelvis para provocarlo e incitarlo a dejar atrás las ataduras que le impedían atreverse a dar el siguiente paso.

—Un montón de cosas… —fue su escueta respuesta mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se mordía los labios para contenerse.

—¿Un montón de cosas? —le cuestionó Loki restregándose una vez más y arrancándole un gemido necesitado a su alfa—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cosas… —jadeó al borde del delirio, incapaz de hilar una frase completa—. Cosas que en este momento me valen una mierda —articulo por fin, volviendo a apoderarse de su boca y liberándole las manos para poder tocarse a placer. Mandando todo, su auto control incluido, al reverendo carajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thor y Loki se encontraban inmersos en un mar de placenteras sensaciones jamás vividas hasta ese momento. Parte de su ropa había desaparecido de sus cuerpos y ahora se encontraban piel a piel sintiendo el calor y la necesidad del otro.

El omega besaba con verdadera pasión a su alfa entregándosele por completo, mientras sus manos recorrían los fuertes abdominales en dirección al sur. Este le correspondía plenamente comiéndole la boca con una voracidad inusitada, estrujándole las nalgas como queriéndolo adherir más a su cuerpo. Thor acariciaba desesperado a Loki, preso de una lujuria y un deseo inusitado que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca antes con algún otro cuerpo, mientras éste se restregaba sobre su potente erección provocándole un enorme placer.

Tan envueltos estaban en su nube de placer que apenas si oyeron como tocaban la puerta

—Thor hijo —se oyó la voz de Frigga tras de ella— ¿Puedo pasar?

El Alfa obligo a sus manos a soltar al pequeño omega y a su boca a dejar de besarlo.

—¡Carajo! —exclamo irritado, frustrado y jodidamente caliente. Rodó fuera del cuerpo de Loki aun con la respiración agitada, soltando a un jadeante omega que gruñó al sentir el vacío que dejaba el alfa sobre su cuerpo.

Thor se puso de pie antes de que la lujuria terminara por noquear a la última neurona de raciocinio que aun le funcionaba en ese momento, para no regresar a la calidez de aquel cuerpo y terminar lo que había empezado sin que le importaran los llamados de su madre.

—Enseguida abro madre —dijo buscando su camiseta tirada en algún lugar de la estancia incitando al chico a hacer lo propio.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, el fino olfato de Frigga fue bombardeado por una fuerte mezcla de aromas impregnados con feromonas y sexo, haciendo despertar su instinto.

—¡Oh! Lo lamento hijo, no quería interrumpir —se disculpó su madre, visiblemente inquieta por el aroma.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó Thor con una potente voz y mas brusca de lo normal al notar como la alfa miraba a Loki con las pupilas dilatadas. Se colocó en su campo de visión y soltó su esencia territorial para amedrentar a su madre, quien reculó ante la imponente presencia de Thor.

—Tu padre quiere hablar contigo sobre esto —dijo reponiéndose mientras le tendía el diario vespertino. El rubio le echo un vistazo al descuido no queriendo bajar la guardia, pero el encabezado llamó su atención olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—¡Pero que mierda!—exclamó furioso, dejando de lado la pasión vivida instantes atrás—. ¡¿Qué carajos significa esto?!

—Bueno, ella dijo que esto no se iba a quedar así y por lo que se puede ver, no bromeaba

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Loki acercándose a los alfas.

—Nada cariño, no te preocupes —le dijo Frigga, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero evidentemente el hecho de que Thor hubiera hecho a un lado a su madre saliendo como un demonio, le decía al pequeño omega que pasaba algo y muy grave—. Sigue viendo tu película —sugirió la rubia yendo tras su hijo.

Loki recogió el diario que minutos atrás su alfa había tirado con enojo. En él se podía ver una fotografía a todo color, dentro del afamado y exclusivo restaurante _Per Se,_ a una sonriente Sif en un muy íntimo gesto con el famoso empresario S.S. Surtsey, accionista mayoritario y director general de la Corporación Muspelheim, principal competidor de la casa Asgard.

 ** _¿UNIFICACIÓN DE REINOS?_**

 ** _Por Miranda Skeeter_**

 _Parece ser que a la famosa heredera Lady Sif Fruktbarhet se permitió caer en la tentación, al disfrutar de la compañía de un apuesto alfa que no era Thor Odinson, su actual pareja, ya que el día de ayer la vimos muy bien acompañada por S.S. Surtur en actitud un tanto comprometedora._

 _Desde el momento de su llegada al exclusivo restaurante **Per Se** cerca de las nueve de la noche, el apuesto empresario no dejó de consentir a la hermosa heredera de la casa Asgard, quien no hacía más que desvivirse en sonrisas para con él._

 _Es bien sabido por todos que uno de los planes de expansión de Muspelheim Corporación es la absorción de Asgard, ya que esta afamada casa de modas cuenta con los puntos de venta estratégicos de los que a la fecha la corporación aun con todo su poder e influencia no ha podido acceder._

 _Y aunque el sueño de los fundadores de la casa Asgard (Bor Odinson y Sifjar Fruktbarhet) fue que sus nietos contrajeran matrimonio, el compromiso de los Alfas no ha sido anunciado aun, por lo que el apuesto S.S. Surtur puede tener la oportunidad de conquistar no solo el corazón de la bellísima heredera, si no también el legado de su abuelo._

0o0o0o0o0o

—¡Dime que esto es una jodida broma! —rugió Thor a su interlocutora al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola cariño, un gusto oírte también —respondió de manera sarcásticamente dulzona la alfa, escuchándose por medio del alta voz —¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Déjate de estupideces y dime que mierdas estabas haciendo con el imbécil de Surtsey!

—¿Celoso? ¡Oh sweetie! Haces que mi corazón de un vuelco de emoción.

—¡No me vengas con pendejadas! ¡Contesta maldita sea! ¡¿Que pretendes Sif?! ¡Por qué no me digas que estás interesada en el negro ese!

—Y si así fuera ¿Qué?

—¡¿Cómo que "Y si así fuera qué?! ¡No me jodas Sif! ¡Sabes perfectamente que lo que ese cabrón pretende es hacerse del control de Asgard! ¡Tú no puedes hacernos esto! ¡Y menos a una semana del próximo lanzamiento!

—Yo soy tan dueña de Asgard como lo eres tú, incluso más. El treinta porciento de las acciones de la compañía me pertenecen ¡Y puedo hacer con ellas lo que se me antoje!

—¡¿Sabes lo que Surtsey pretende hacer con Asgard?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡LA DESMANTELARÁ Y VENDERÁ EN PARTES!

—No me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer con la compañía. Una vez que Surtur compre las acciones ya NO será problema mío.

—¡No jodas! ¡Y todo lo que tu abuelo trabajo ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa?! ¡Todos sus sueños los estas echando a la basura!

—¡Un momento! por si no te diste cuenta "honey", no soy yo el que esta tirando sus sueños a la basura ¿Te recuerdo quien mando a la mierda sus ilusiones?

—¡¿Entonces todo esto es por Loki?! ¡¿Estas armando tremenda pataleta solo porque me hice de un omega sin consultarte?! ¡¿Es eso?!

—Dime Thor ¿Que se siente que arruinen tus planes? ¿Qué todo por lo que te has trabajado y esforzado se vaya a la jodida por la decisión egoísta de otro? Y mejor aún ¿Que se siente que a se otro le valga mierda?

—¡¿Cómo puedes comparar nuestro matrimonio con Asgard?!

—¡¿Cómo pudiste tu no hacerlo?! Todas las acciones que hemos realizado tú y yo desde que llegamos a este mundo han sido para y por Asgard. Y si a ti te valen una mierda todos los acuerdos y pactos que hay entre nosotros ten por seguro que ¡YO PUEDO HACER LO MISMO!

—¿No hay forma de que desistas de esta tontería?

—Eso depende de ti, deja tu orgullo de Alfa, comparte conmigo al pequeño omega como lo habíamos acordado.

—¡ESO NUNCA!

—…Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¡VETE A LA GRANDISIMA MIERDA SIF!

—Allá te alcanzo cariño —concluyó la chica cortando la llamada.

Thor arrojó el teléfono gruñendo furiosamente frustrado, mientras sus padres lo observaban.

—Es evidente —dijo Odín con toda calma—Que nunca hay que hacer enojar a una Alfa… al menos no una como Sif.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Frigga tratando de mantener su angustia a raya—. Si Muspelheim adquiere las acciones de Sif, sería cuestión de nada para que se haga de las de los accionistas minoritarios, lo que nos dejarían en desventaja ya que entre todos sumarian el cincuenta y cinco por ciento de la empresa.

—Nosotros tenemos el cuarenta y cinco por ciento —reflexiono Odín.

—Repartido entre todos —le recordó su esposa. Odín era el dueño del veinte por ciento, Frigga poseía el diez y Thor el quince por ciento, de los cuales, cinco pertenecían a Balder, pero al ser este un Omega y por cuestiones legales y de casta no podía ser parte del consejo, siendo su hermano mayor el que lo representaba—. ¿No puede resolverse de otra manera?

—Ya oíste lo que pide —gruñó un furioso Thor—. Quiere a Loki, pero ¡Primero me arranco un huevo que dejar que le ponga sus colmillos encima!

—Jamás te pediríamos algo como eso —lo tranquilizo su padre—. Loki es familia no mercancía de intercambio. Frigga —se volvió hacia su esposa—, hazme un favor y llama a Munin, pídele que cite a primera hora a Hugin y todos los abogados.

—¿Que tienes pensado?

—Que ya estoy muy viejo para esto. Creo que mi ciclo como presidente de Asgard debe llegar a su fin y dar paso a las nuevas generaciones ¿No crees?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente se vio llegar a una horda de abogados enfundados en sus finos trajes encerrándose a piedra y lodo dentro de la sala de juntas con los Odinson. Aquella situación no le sentó para nada bien a Thor y lo reflejaba en su actuar. Aun cuando hacia un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, pero el haber vivido tan recientemente su celo y todos los cambios químicos que se generaron en su cuerpo, no le ayudaba ya que podía sentir que estaba propenso a sufrir un descontrol a la menor provocación.

Una parte de él, la más salvaje y primitiva que había despertado aquel día arremetiendo contra Sif, estaba renuente a ser sofocada y las constantes publicaciones donde se veía a esta muy sonriente en compañía de Surtur no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Por qué estas tan molesto? —preguntó Loki aquella tarde mientras revisaban los avances de sus estudios.

Para el omega era más que evidente que Sif era la causante de esa actitud. Luego de que saliera como tromba del cuarto de proyección, había estado tan irritable que no había permitido nuevamente ningún otro acercamiento.

—No lo estoy —fue su respuesta sin apartar la vista de las evaluaciones contestadas por el omega.

Thor hacia el intento por mantener al joven al margen de toda la avalancha de mierda que había desatado Sif, Loki no necesitaba saber todo eso y él lo protegería como fuera del escrutinio público.

—Yo creo que sí y me parece que todo esto tiene que ver con Lady Sif —dijo esto último con un tono un poco mas acido de lo que deseaba hacerlo.

Thor despegó la vista de los documentos fijándola en los verdes ojos del joven ¿Era eso acaso un reproche?

—¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó con recelo.

—Estas así desde que apareció en los diarios colgada del brazo de S.S. Surtur ¿O vas a negármelo?

Si, definitivamente sonaba como un reproche.

—¿Para qué? Tú ya respondiste por mí, pareciera que me conoces bien.

Loki se puso de pie con indignación taladrándolo con la mirada, se veía tan adorable con el seño fruncido, altivo y orgulloso, que Thor no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Para ti lo que yo sienta es motivo de gracia ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido ¿En qué momento se perdió?

Loki dio la vuelta sobre su eje en un movimiento firme pero elegante, dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida ¿Que carajos había sido todo eso? Le costo un segundo recapitular y darse cuenta de que su omega estaba celoso, lo que no entendía era el por qué.

—Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma —murmuro riéndose de esa ridícula situación e interceptando a Loki antes de que saliera de la biblioteca—. ¡Aguarda! —dijo tomándolo de los hombros, pero el pelinegro se zafó del agarre con un gesto de evidente rabia.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Me puede decir que jodidos te pasa?

—¡¿Cómo si te importara?!

—¡Claro que me importa! ¿Acaso crees que estaría aquí si no? Pero no soy un jodido adivino, así que dime ¿Porque te pones así? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

—¡SIF! —gritó como si eso explicara todo.

—Bueno, al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo —respondió el rubio tratando de minimizar el berrinche del omega

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

—Pues no, clarividente no soy, así que hazme el favor de explicarme que pulga te pica.

—¡¿Tu piensas que soy idiota?! ¡¿Que no me doy cuenta?! Yo puedo ser un omega Thor, pero definitivamente no soy un estúpido y mucho menos alguien con quien puedas jugar a tu antojo —escupió Loki con toda la rabia contenida durante esa semana.

—¡¿De que carajos hablas?! ¡¿A qué viene todo eso?!

—¡¿Que de que hablo? ¡¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarme?

—¡Pues entonces el estúpido soy yo por que no entiendo un carajo a que viene todo esto! —Loki lo miraba con tanta rabia, que podía sentir que si se movía un centímetro de donde estaba le caería un rayo encima. Thor suspiro hondamente tratando de calmarse y no perder por completo la paciencia—. A ver, recapitulemos. Explícame como si fuera un cachorro que rayos esta pasando en este momento por tu cabeza, por que no tengo ni puta idea cual es el motivo para tenerte así de furioso. Hace un momento estábamos bien y de pronto te pones así… simplemente no lo entiendo.

—¡¿Que todo estaba bien? ¡Nada está bien! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡NADA!

—Bueno, te escucho —dijo sarcástico cediéndole la palabra con un gesto de la mano y cruzándose de brazos.

—Antenoche cuando tu madre te trajo el periódico —comenzó temblando de indignación, tratando por todos los medios de no quebrarse frente al imponente alfa— Te pusiste celoso de ver a Sif tan cariñosa con otro alfa ¡Y no trates de negarlo, porque yo sé que es así! Me duele saber lo mucho que ella significa para ti, comprobar de esta manera cuanto la amas. Me lastima saber que la quieres a tu lado mucho más que a mí, porque ella es una alfa y yo solo un insignificante omega que no puede aspirar mas que a estar relegado a un segundo término en tu vida —dijo con los ojos empañados de lagrimas y la rabia estampada en cada palabra dicha.

—¡Dioses! Esto no puede estar pasando —suspiro Thor ¿Así que era eso? Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con toda la bronca económica que Sif le echó encima y la horda de paparazis que incrementaban su infierno financiero, ahora toda esa mierda le estaba causando problemas con Loki también— A ver, vamos a dejar las cosas claras ¿ok? Yo no me puse celoso por que Sif apareciera colgada del brazo de idiota de Surtur. Créeme, la he visto en situaciones mucho mas comprometedoras que un simple abrazo.

—No te creo, solo lo dices por quedar bien conmigo

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Si como aseguras, solo eres un simple omega para mí, tu opinión me debería tener sin cuidado ¿Qué no? —Loki levanto su rostro enrojecido por la ira y el esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar.

—Deberías, después de todo eres un alfa y puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Es probable que sea divertido para ti seguir mintiendo para que no se acabe el juego.

Aquellas palabras realmente enfurecieron a Thor, el jamás se había comportado como un vulgar alfa. Estaba de acuerdo que el arranque territorial que tuvo con Sif y la posterior aparición de su celo hablaba en su contra, pero no era para estar recibiendo esa recriminación. Era más que evidente que el que hablaba por los labios de Loki era el estúpido de Býleistr, no por nada habían sido años de toda esa basura cultivando su inseguridad. Thor comprendía todo lo que tuvo que vivir y soportar su pequeño omega, pero eso no evitaba que a veces Loki llegara a desquiciarlo con sus insufribles argumentos.

—Tienes razón —le dijo engrosando la voz—. Soy un alfa y tu mi omega y Sif es la persona que escogí para ser mi esposa. Pero nunca desde que llegaste a mi vida te he tratado como el estorbo que seguramente tu estúpido hermano te dijo que eras. Nunca me he comportado contigo como lo hacia él. Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo hare o créeme que no me estarías reclamando esta sarta de sandeces como lo haces ahora.

—Te vas a casar con ella y me relegaras —gimió el omega bajando su rostro ocultándolo con su negro cabello—. Me dejaras solo como todos lo han hecho siempre —dijo con el dolor palpitante en sus palabras.

Thor lo abrazo apretándolo contra su pecho tratando de trasmitirle el enorme cariño que sentía por el y sin saber el cómo o el por qué, se estaba trasformando en algo mucho mas fuerte. No podía prometerle que no se casaría con Sif, eso seria mentirle. Había un compromiso previo y era su deber respetarlo, pero jamás podría concebir su vida sin Loki revoloteando a su alrededor con su sonrisa alegre y su mirada dulce. Thor sintió dentro de su pecho un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el cariño hacia esa pequeña criatura que había llegado a revolucionar su vida y de la que estaba seguro nunca podría separarse, pero teniéndolo contra su pecho supo que pasara lo que pasara siempre lo tendría a él para protegerlo y jamás permitiría que algo lo dañara.

—No puedo darte una certeza de lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante por que ni yo mismo se… me gustaría poder asegurarte tantas cosas pero hay situaciones que no dependen solo de mi… pero lo que sí puedo es prometerte algo —lo separó tiernamente de su pecho tomándolo delicadamente de su rostro para mirarlo intensamente a los ojos—: No importa lo que pase, NUNCA volverás a estar solo por que yo SIEMPRE estaré contigo cuidándote y protegiéndote aun cuando tu no lo desees.

—¡Pero es que yo no quiero compartirte con nadie!¡Quiero que seas tan mío como yo soy de ti!

—¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? —le dijo con una sonrisa— Yo soy tuyo.

Thor se apodero de los labios del joven que lo recibió gustoso abriendo su boca para invitarlo a adentrarse en ella. El alfa deseo trasmitir por medio de ese beso todo el sentimiento que inundaba su ser y que estaba a punto de desbordarse, darle la seguridad a hermoso omega de lo mucho que le pertenecía.

—No me dejes nunca —rogó contra sus labios abrazándolo con tal intensidad y fuerza que parecía que su vida dependía de eso.

—Nunca —le susurro— Te lo juro —concluyó secando sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

Mientras sus miradas se cruzaban se acercó lentamente a su boca y lo besó suavemente, poniendo una mano en su nuca intensificando el beso. Ambos sintieron algo que no habían experimentado nunca y un escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo como un terremoto haciéndolos temblar. Thor lo aferro aún más contra él y Loki le respondió con igual ímpetu, era un beso totalmente diferente a todos lo que se habían dado hasta ese momento. Thor podía sentir las ansias y desesperación de su pequeño omega en aquella torpe y apasionada caricia, su necesidad por tener la certeza de que ese cuerpo unido al suyo le partencia por completo y que nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo.

Dejándose llevar, lo cercó entre sus brazos y lo besó con renovada pasión. Luego se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y confirmar lo que ambos querían y lo que sabían que iba a pasar aquella tarde, ahí, en la biblioteca familiar de los Odinson con cientos de libros como testigos.

Thor lo contemplaba maravillado, su respiración agitada y su aroma rebosando excitación inundaba la estancia. Se acercó más a Loki, hasta el grado de inhalar su respiración como aire de vida. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por su espalda, tratando de explorar cada centímetro de su anatomía con sus dedos mientras se fundían en un nuevo beso apasionado.

Podía sentir su calor, su aroma a vainilla, chocolate y excitación mezclándose con la suya. Podía percibir su deseo y sus ansias a través del vínculo como nunca lo había percibido antes y él, tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso también, como nunca lo estuvo con nadie.

Se separaron lo suficiente para poder despojarse de la estorbosa camisa, de forma tan acelerada que poco le importo donde fueron a parar los botones, mientras Loki lo contemplaba completamente sonrojado. Sus ojos verdes lo devoraban con deseo mientras sus trémulas manos recorrían lentamente su pecho y bajaban por sus abdominales hasta la pretina del pantalón. Sosteniendo el botón entre sus pequeñas manos se detuvo y levanto la vista como solicitando su permiso.

—Adelante.

Loki sonrió de forma traviesa y soltó el botón para seguir con la cremallera, con la misma expectación que si estuviera abriendo un regalo en navidad.

A penas la punta de sus dedos rozaron la dureza de su miembro, Thor perdió por completo el control y se lanzó sobre él. Con un beso hambriento lo fue llevando hasta la pared más cercana donde lo encerró entre esta y su cuerpo necesitado. Loki respondió restregándose contra él y tocando todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus intrépidas manos.

Los labios de Thor no se conformaron con la boca de Loki, bajaron por su cuello besando y mordiendo la tierna piel hasta llegar a la base donde descansaba su marca de apareamiento. Loki suspiraba en su cuello, soltando pequeños gemiditos que no hacían sino convertir su sangre en lava incandescente. Podía notar un bulto duro y caliente frotándose contra su muslo, su corazón latiendo acelerado retumbando contra su pecho y una mano atrevida colándose entre sus pantalones.

Estaba temblando, sus manos sudorosas aferraban su cintura y el contorno de su pene enhiesto, casi con reverencia.

Loki se separó lo suficiente para echar un vistazo hacia abajo, en un intento por comprobar lo que estaba sosteniendo. Thor sonrió ante la cómica expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de su omega cuando lo libero de sus bóxer, una mezcla entre terror y anhelo. La forma en que su lengua recorrió sus hinchados labios con hambre hizo que su falo diera un brinco de expectación.

—¿Te atreves a probarlo? —le preguntó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Loki levanto el rostro para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si una parte de él pensara que se trataba de una broma. La sonrisa casi depredadora que Thor le ofreció no dejó lugar a dudas de que tan serias eran sus intenciones. Loki tragó y dirigió nuevamente su atención ante aquel pedazo de carne dura y caliente que palpitaba entre sus manos.

Empezó a mastúrbalo lentamente, muy diferente a aquella primera vez de la que apenas tenía conciencia. Estaba tomándose su tiempo, arrancándole a Thor placenteras sensaciones que corrían a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando creía que Loki no iría más allá lo vio descender hasta quedar de rodillas delante de él, sin embargo no dejaba de contemplarlo, mientras su mano subía y bajaba de la base a la punta, esparciendo las gotas de líquido pre seminal que brotaban de esta.

—No… tienes que hacerlo —susurró apenas, siendo consciente de que esta sería la primera vez de Loki en más de un sentido y no queriendo presionarlo.

—No… es solo… —le contesto Loki mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Había determinación en ella, pero al mismo tiempo ansiedad y vergüenza—. No… no sé cómo hacerlo —dijo tímidamente sin alzar casi la voz. Sus mejillas convertidas en dos exquisitas manzanas rojas— y… y creo que es demasiado grande…

En ese momento, Thor sintió que una gran ternura lo invadía hacia su pequeño omega. Acariciando cariñosamente sus mejillas le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le cuestionó. Era muy importante para él no presionarlo a hacer algo que no quería o para lo que no estuviera preparado, sin importar que tan grande fuera su lujuria. Para su alivio Loki asintió, con una inocente pero radiante sonrisa—. No te preocupes, yo te ayudare —le prometió antes de inclinarse y borrar sus dudas a base de apasionados besos.

Una vez que Thor libero sus labios, Loki respiro profundamente antes de tomar su pene firmemente y acercar su boca hasta su glande, donde rozó tentativamente con la punta de su lengua. Thor gimió de expectación, lo que animo a Loki a tomar el capullo y succionar toscamente causándole un poco de incomodidad.

—Aguarda, no tan fuerte —lo detuvo apretándole el hombro—. Déjame que te ayude. Abre la boca.

Loki enseguida obedeció, abriendo su boca toda su capacidad. Thor lo sujetó delicadamente por la nuca para que no retrocediera y lentamente empezó a meter su polla en aquella cálida y excitante cavidad, mientras se mordía los labios para no venirse en ese instante en el rostro de Loki. Tenerlo ahí, sometido y dispuesto, con su mirada inocente y haciendo el intento por tomarlo lo más posible, era la visión más erótica que había contemplado en su jodida vida.

Lo hizo tragar poco más allá de su glande para evitar que se ahogara, y después de quedó ahí unos segundos, dejándolo acostumbrarse al tamaño, la textura y el sabor del líquido salado que ya empezaba a brotar de él. Se empezó a mover despacio, haciendo un vaivén muy suave mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Prueba a jugar un poco con tu lengua —le indicó en un murmullo, apenas encontrando fuerza en su voz.

Loki obedeció intentando dar vueltas a su glande con su lengua. Thor empezó a gemir suavemente animándolo a seguir

—Me encanta. Sigue así, no pares.

Entusiasmado, Loki se esforzaba por hacerlo gozar y empezó a succionar su miembro fuertemente, intentando meterlo más hondo en su boca, ajustando sus labios al grosor de su polla y acompañando el movimiento con una mano que masturbaba las partes donde su boca no alcanzaba a llegar.

Enseguida, la punta de su pene rozó su campanilla, causándole una serie de arcadas que lo obligaron a detenerse y retirar su miembro de la boca.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo, esto es despacio —le dijo el alfa mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse entre ataques de tos—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupado. Loki simplemente asintió, aspirando una fuerte bocanada de aire—. Bien, porque es tu turno.

—¿Cómo? —fue lo que dijo Loki antes de que los fuertes brazos de su alfa lo alzaran con facilidad y lo llevaran hasta el sofá más cercano en donde lo recostó.

Thor clavo sus ojos en los suyos, reptando sobre el pequeño omega hasta apoderarse hambrientamente de su boca. Sonrió sobre sus labios cuando notó la urgencia emanando el cuerpo de Loki, el pequeño y duro montículo presionándose desesperadamente contra su muslo.

Bajó repartiendo ligeros besos por su cuello, su clavícula y, luego de ayudarle a levantarse un poco para retirar su camiseta, su vientre plano y su ombligo. Loki se retorcía ante su roce, gimiendo y suplicando sin pronunciar palabras.

Era la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida, la evidencia de lo mucho que se complementaban uno al otro. Thor apenas lo había tocado y Loki estaba casi a punto de venirse, lo sentía vibrar bajo su cuerpo y Thor no se quedaba atrás.

Sin querer hacerlo esperar un minuto más, rápidamente desabrocho sus pantalones, los jalo hasta los tobillos y se dispuso a prestar su total y completa atención en ese hermoso y duro pene frente a él.

Podía notar, por la forma en que empujaba las caderas hacia él, cuánto quería que lo tocara, pero iba a tener que esperar un poco más y esa polla rígida se iba a poner un poco más dura.

Llevó sus labios nuevamente hasta el cuello de Loki deleitándose con el gemido bajo que escapó de su garganta. Ya había deslizado los labios y la lengua por el pecho lampiño, pero no pudo evitar pasar de nuevo, esta vez, enfocando su atención en sus pezones y los lados de su cuerpo. Cada movimiento que hizo sacó unos lamentos increíbles de la garganta de Loki y causó que su cuerpo temblara descontroladamente.

A medida que su boca se movía hacia abajo, sentía que Loki luchaba por permanecer quieto. Estaba agarrando al reposabrazos del sillón con todas sus fuerzas mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba su cuerpo.

Bajó su boca a uno de sus muslos. Loki jadeó mientras Thor enterraba su rostro en la hendidura donde su muslo se encontró con su pelvis. Pero tuvo cuidado de no tocarle la polla. Quería escuchar el placer de su voz y ver los efectos que estaba teniendo en todo su cuerpo cuando finalmente llegara el momento. Quería acercar a Loki lo más cerca posible del borde antes de dejarlo correrse.

Separó sus piernas todo lo que pudo y acaricio sus sensibles testículos con mi lengua. Loki se agachó para agarrar su polla, pero Thor lo impidió con un suave golpecito.

—Eso no está permitido —le dijo divertido mientras Loki gruñía y jadeaba con cada movimiento que le hacía Thor con la lengua. Pero cuando metió las dos bolas en su boca, sus gemidos se volvieron desesperados.

—¡Oh Dios, Thor! Por favor. ¡Por favor! No lo soporto más.

Thor miró hacia la rígida vara de carne que tenía delante de su rostro y sonrió. Estaba tan cerca que su pene parecía que iba a explotar. El cuerpo entero de Loki se estremeció mientras movía su boca hacia la cabeza, sin tocarla todavía. En vez de eso, dejó que cada exhalación torturara su piel sensible. Por mucho que quería devorarlo entero, no podía dejar de mirar fijamente la perfección de Loki.

Llevó la punta de su lengua a su cabeza y los gemidos profundos que venían de Loki repentinamente se convirtieron en jadeos de tono agudo. Loki suplicaba y arqueaba su cuerpo, lo que empujó su polla más alto en el aire, haciendo que se estremeciera y rebotara. Cuando vio que el pre-semen estaba en la cima, Thor no pudo esperar más. Quería probarlo. Quería hacerlo explotar de placer.

Aplastó su lengua en el frenillo y levantó sus labios sobre la cabeza mientras Loki gritaba su nombre. Una vez que lo tuvo en su boca, succionó. Empezó a mover su lengua alrededor de la cabeza mientras movía con una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo el eje de Loki y con la otra acariciaba suavemente sus bolas. En segundos el cuerpo de Loki se tensó.

—¡Dioses! ¡Thor!—jadeó, agarrando con ambas manos la cabeza del rubio y presionándolo hacia abajo.

La idea de que Loki tenía tan poco control sobre sí mismo mientras estaba en sus manos le fascinaba. Poder hacerle correrse tan rápido mientras apenas tocaba su polla, tener el control de cuándo y cómo, le encantaba.

Thor succionó entonces tan profundamente como pudo, antes de correr sus labios y lengua hacia lo largo de su eje, luego sobre la cabeza sensible.

—¡Thor! —gritó Loki.

En segundos, los jugos almizclados del omega se derramaban por su garganta. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y convulsionó mientras Thor continuaba chupándole la polla, ordeñándola hasta que no había nada más dentro de él y su cuerpo se quedaba flácido.

Pero ni siquiera estaba cerca de terminar con él. Dobló las piernas de Loki hasta su pecho para que su culo estuviera en el aire ahora, mojado y presentado para hacer con él lo que le pareciera conveniente.

—No puedo esperar para llenarte entero —murmuró con la voz grave y la garganta seca por la excitación, colocándose por encima de él hasta llegar a sus labios—. Voy a hacerte mío y esta vez será una decisión consciente.

—¡Si! —jadeo desesperadamente Loki mientras se aferraba a su cuello y lo atraía con fuerza hacia sus labios.

Thor frotó la cabeza de su necesitada polla contra la fruncida y palpitante entrada de Loki, y entonces, cuando no podía esperar otro segundo, escuchó a lo lejos que alguien lo llamaba.

—¡Joven Thor! —llamó la vieja nana tocando enérgicamente la puerta de la biblioteca e interrumpiendo al par de amantes— ¿Niño? —Insistió la dama—, ¿Se encuentra ahí?

—¡Carajo! —Exclamó frustrado el rubio, arrancando una sonrisa traviesa del omega—. ¡En otro momento Helga! ¡Estamos ocupados! —gritó para hacerse escuchar.

—Sus señores padres lo llaman, es algo urgente mi niño. Ya han llegado los abogados.

—¿Ahora? ¡Maldita sea!

Si Helga hubiera podido percibir el fuerte aroma que emanaba de aquella habitación, se habría dado cuenta que aquel recado llegaba en un mal momento.

—Diles que enseguida voy por favor.

—¿Abogados? —preguntó Loki percibiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de Thor. Los pasos de la nana regresando por donde había venido.

—Larga historia —dijo como excusa, volviendo a sus labios para distraerlo.

—¿Es…muy urgente? —preguntó entre gemidos sintiendo los labios del rubio recorrer su pecho.

—Mucho —gruñó el alfa, apresando una tetilla entre sus dientes y provocando que el cuerpo del omega se retorciera de placer.

—Y… ¿No deberías ir? —preguntó Loki entre suspiros.

—Debería…

Thor fue bajando y jugando con su ombligo delineando el contorno con la lengua.

—Thor... —jadeo Loki—, tus padres…

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó el alfa, dándole un mordisco a su cadera.

—No… pero si es importante…

—¡Que se vayan al diablo —gruñó regresando a mordisquear su cuello.

—¡Que se vayan! —concordó el chico atrayéndolo a su rostro para volverlo a besar.

El silbido con el que Balder solía pasearse por la casa se escuchó acercándose hacia ellos, haciendo que Thor parara con las caricias.

—Parece que el universo conspira en mi contra —jadeó con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz se puso de pie antes de arrepentirse de aquel arrebato de sensatez. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, pero era cosa que le era casi imposible cuando toda la estancia olía a Loki.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Balder al entrar en la habitación al ser recibido por la mezcla de aromas de los amantes —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Nada —resopló Loki colocándose rápidamente sus ropas mientras Thor hacia otro tanto con las suyas.

—¿Si saben que hay lugares más apropiados para hacer sus "cochinaditas"? —dijo Balder con la voz gangosa producto de estar apretando su nariz ante la molesta concentración de humores—. Realmente ustedes andan muy calientes.

—Me tengo que ir —lo cortó Thor inclinándose hacia Loki para robarle un pequeño y fugaz beso—. Esto no se queda así —le prometió en un susurro junto a su oído y se fue dejando al pequeño omega sonrojado y con una expresión esperanzadora ante aquella promesa—¿Sabes hermanito? A veces te pasas de inoportuno —le dijo a Balder mientras le despeinaba la rubia cabellera y dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando salió.

Mediante el interfono, Balder solicito que fuera activado el sistema de ventilación para depurar el aire del lugar y de este modo poder concentrarse en los estudios.

—Y… ¿Lo hicieron? —preguntó su cuñado lleno de curiosidad sentándose a un costado del pequeño omega.

—Obviamente no —gruñó Loki taladrándolo con la mirada.

—¡Oye! Fuiste tú el que me pediste que viniera a estudiar contigo, que iba yo a saber que tenías planes de seducir al profesor ¿Apoco tan mal te fue en la evaluación?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó escandalizado al entender la referencia.

—¿Entonces te estaba premiando por tu sobresaliente desempeño académico? —preguntó alzando la ceja en un tono pícaro.

—¡Balder! —se quejó el pelinegro, muy avergonzado ante su cuñado. Aun con la confianza que habían adquirido mutuamente, seguía sintiéndose incomodo de hablar de esos temas tan íntimos con él, provocando que el pequeño rubio se carcajeara ante la mojigatería del pelinegro.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo solo quería resaltar lo obvio. Es más, si a mí me incentivaran de esa manera seria el número uno de mi generación. —El rostro de Loki se puso más rojo que un tomate y se ocultó tras uno de sus libros—.En verdad que eres más casto que un monje tibetano. La neta es que no sé cómo has podido llegar a enlazarte y seguir virgen con tremendo semental por compañero; porque seamos honestos, mi hermano está muy bueno.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Virgen

—Pues… eso depende a qué área del cuerpo te refieras.

—No entiendo.

—¡Por favor! está bien que tengas cero horas de vuelo, pero al menos la teoría la sabes ¿O no?

—Por supuesto que la sé —se defendió Loki—, o al menos tengo una idea de cómo es el "asunto". Pero como es que no… ya sabes… hueles a… —agregó bajando cada vez más la voz.

—Pues porque para eso existe un invento muy práctico llamado preservativo, más comúnmente conocido como condón mi ingenuo educando.

—Pero, según he leído, los condones no son cien por ciento seguros y algunas veces se llegan a romper. Además sé que a los alfas no les gusta usarlos porque va en contra de su instinto, eso sin contar que son muy pocas las marcas que tienen condones lo suficientemente resistentes para ser usados por ellos. Es por eso que su uso va más enfocado a los Betas.

—Si, bueno, jamás lo he hecho con un Alfa, no soy idiota.

—¿Con un Beta entonces?

—Una Beta para ser más precisos.

—¿Una….Beta? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Si, bueno, lo genial de ser varones es que contamos con un pene sin importar a que casta pertenezcas —contestó quitado de la pena encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Acaso crees que solo estamos hechos para poner el culo y procrear cachorros?

—No…claro que no —se apresuró a decir—…o bueno… No sé.

—Seguramente el imbécil de tu hermano te metió esa sarta de ideas en la cabeza, tiene toda su firma —Loki bajo la mirada avergonzado y asintió—. ¡Idiota —masculló el Omega mayor—. Escucha, el sexo no se limita únicamente a fines reproductivos. La relación sexual abarca muchas posibles actividades y no se limita solo a coito o penetración, así que vete quitando esas ideas retrogradas de la cabeza. Es más —dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano—, ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el pelinegro imitándolo.

—A mi habitación. Desde hoy tendrás una nueva asignatura y yo seré tu profesor.

—¿Nueva asignatura?

—¡Así es! No puedo permitir que aburras a mi hermano con tu mojigatería. Si pretendes darle batalla Sif y a todos lo que en un futuro te lo quieran pelear y créeme serán muchos, mas te vale tener las "armas" suficientes con que defenderte.

—P... pero…

—Nada de peros, hay que poner manos a la obra en tu educación.

Y de esa manera, Loki fue arrastrado por su cuñado, empezando desde ese día con sus nuevas clases de sexualidad y seducción con el profesor Balder Odinsón.


End file.
